Love of a Hanyou
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Sequel to Heart of a Youkai. While Inuyasha and Kagome are still recovering from their disatrous love affair, Naraku has other plans, which could reawaken the nightmare that they thought was finally over...
1. Recovery

A/N: So, I FINALLY finished my plot outline, and decided to get started on the sequel. This one takes place a little bit after the first, so it is vital that you have read **Heart of a Youkai**, the first story.

Obviously, this is a new story, but it is very tied in to the first. While the first was more dark, this one is more dramatic, I suppose, in the emotions of the individual characters.

**Note: **I have my own website now, (take out spaces) www. geocities. com /kitsunethewriter , which I update almost every day. If you haven't viewed recently, I put in a note about my recent trip to Katsucon, where I met RICHARD IAN COX and KIRBY MORROW! (Kirby Morrow winked at me, but I think it was because I was dressed as Sango, but nevertheless, SQUEE!) Once I get the pictures developed, I'll put some up of them on the website!

So, now, I have to begin, or end up telling you the entire story once AGAIN about that trip. (It was fun though!)

**Part I**

**Chapter 1: Recovery**

_Unable to wait any longer, Kagome launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, tears spilling onto his haori. "You're alive!" She cried, unable to stop the happy tears. "You're really…really alive!"_

_As he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin against her head, knowing all that she went through, all the pain she had suffered from him, everything she had gone through, for this moment of realization that the fight was over, and that they had survived. "Yes, Kagome, I'm here. And this time, I swear to you, I won't ever leave you again."_

A smirk met Naraku's face as he watched Inuyasha comfort a relieved Kagome, whispering promises of never leaving her into her ear, a scene he knew was being played out miles upon miles away. Her cries and his words echoed throughout the dark, and small room, as Naraku's red eyes never left the faces in Kanna's mirror, the smirk growing wider as the scene played on.

The image soondissolved as his minion stared stoically at him through her eerie black eyes, waiting for his reply.

"Well," Naraku said in an overconfident voice, "This is wonderful news you have brought me, Kanna." He glanced towards a window, looking at the view of the forest from the window of his castle, the grin never leaving his face.

"What will you do with them, Naraku-sama?" His first detachment, Kanna, asked in a small, monotone voice.

Grinning from ear to ear, like a little boy who had received a new toy, but with his eyes locked in his malicious planning, he replied, full of force, "I shall use this to make yet another nightmare for Inuyasha, one that will eventually lead to his destruction."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a tree near the village, leaning back against the trunk in a lazy position, his arms folded behind his head as he looked up at the cloud filled sky. The hanyou had always loved being able to jump up into the high boughs of trees, to sit up there and think. Up there, among the birds, he felt disconnected from the world below, able to take his mind off things and think. 

He sighed as he looked through the leafy roof and up to the world above. His amber eyes, eyes that could be soft and so full of love, but also turn hard and give off the deepest look of hate, followed the birds as they flew overhead, without a care in the world.

Sitting in a tree was something he did a lot when there was nothing to do, or when he was so full of thoughts that he had to go somewhere to sort them out. These two times only happened when a certain person wasn't there, filling him with purpose and freeing him of all his troubles. It just so happened that that person wasn't there, and he had felt that he needed to think over things, because too many thoughts of them had filled his mind.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled a faint scent, that beautiful scent that was able to calm him and yet excite him at the same time. That wonderful, entrancing scent, which wrapped around his nose and made him feel happier than he had ever felt whenever they were near.

Sighing, one word floated into his mind, _Kagome…_

Kagome, the beautiful girl, whom he had hated when he first met her, since she reminded him so much of someone else, but he had slowly grown to love her, with time.

Inuyasha loved every bit of Kagome, from her cheerful laughter to her sparkling smiles. He loved how she could make him laugh and smile too, how she made him feel cherished despite the fact that he was a hanyou. He had only met one woman who had done that before; his mother. When he was young, his mother was the only person who treated him kindly, and who loved him no matter what he was.

But there was a dark side to his mother's love, Inuyasha remembered her tears when she saw no other children would play with him because of what he was; a hanyou. He hated tears even now, bringing back those memories of his mother. He hated them most of all on Kagome, the girl who could still remind him of the happiness his mother gave him.

He loved Kagome, but differentlythan he had loved his mother. He would do anything to protect Kagome, anything to keep the tears out of her eyes. He felt possessive of her, wanting to keep her all to himself. If Inuyasha thought something made her happy, he would do it (most of the time) no questions asked. Hewas drawn to her, her beauty, her scent, wanting to touch her, hold her, and love her until the end of time.

Inuyasha wanted more than anything to protect Kagome from his mother's fate. She had gotten sick, and died young, leaving her hanyou son all alone in the world. He had been kicked out of the village they had lived in after that, forced into the wild, and to turn hard to survive, which brought about the desire to turn full youkai…

His thoughts immedietly turned back to Kagome. She was gone now, back in her own time, as she had been for a week. Though he would never admit it in front of the others, Inuyasha missed her, so much more than he ever thought he could.

He remembered how recently, he could barely stand her being gone for a few days, and would instantly go to fetch her, bringing her back right away. But now, he knew he had to give Kagome some more time alone, and Inuyasha secretly knew that he needed the time as well.

Before, the minute he saw her again, he would wrap his arms around her, hold her close, and whisper to her how much he had missed her, and also threaten to never let her out of his sight again. Kagome would have giggled, thinking it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Before, as Inuyasha held her in his arms, Kagome would have whispered to how much she loved him, and he would have told her the same, before he captured her lips in a passionate embrace, neither of them wanting to let go.

But ever since three months ago, it had been different.

Inuyasha removed his right arm from behind his head, and held his right palm facing him. On the center of his palm, was a thin, straight scar across, ending just above his thumb. He knew that scar well. Inuyasha had made it himself with one of his claws, on a night that seemed so long ago.

It was a scar that, no matter how fast or through his hanyou healing, would never go away. It was a mating scar, a scar that bound two mates' souls, lives, and hearts together forevermore. It was a scar that signified love more powerful than time; that would even withstand death. There was only one scar that would respond to his, only one other identical scar that rested on the opposite hand, the other wielder of this unending love, Kagome.

The scar, what memories it brought back. Four months ago, he and Kagome had fallen deeply in love, finally after what had seemed ages. It was nearly a dream come true for Inuyasha, their relationship so perfect that it seemed to have been meant to be. For one month, he felt happier than he ever had been, loving someone wonderful and knowing they loved him in return, despite him being a hanyou.

What happy times…he had thought that their happiness would only intensify, when he had asked her to be his mate, Kagome agreeing without a second thought.

How soon everything had changed.

Because of a curse he had forgotten, Inuyasha had been unwillingly turned into a youkai, his hanyou side sealed away. He had done horrible, awful things through his unending rage, the only one able to pacify his temper had been Kagome. Inuyasha hated thinking of that time, remembering that he only too often took out his rage on her, the one girl he wanted to protect.

Then, he came to the worst memory of all. That memory which sent shivers up his spine as he thought about it. It was obvious that his youkai side had won in the battle over his heart, and Kagome knew that there was no way to bring him back. She only had one option, she had to purify him, expelling his soul from his body, and, in essence, killing him.

Inuyasha knew she had been right in that, since he would have never wanted to live if it meant a life of killing and hurting Kagome. But still…he could never forget that place between the worlds, that hauntingly dark and unending place which he had resigned himself to for all eternity.

But, Kikyou had arrived, calming down the miko who had attacked him for her revenge, and sending her soul into the netherworld. It was also Kikyou who had brought his soul back into life, and back to Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes fell downward, looking at the green grass far below, he put his right arm once more behind his head. After he had been brought back to life by Kikyou, Inuyasha had never learned if the curse put on him by the miko a century ago was still there. He hadn't felt anything from his youkai side, since it had been locked away by the purification of his soul, but he didn't know if it could rise again.

If the curse had been lifted, he could have lived again with Kagome by his side as his mate, without anymore worries, but neither of them could tell if this had been done. This led to the inevitable choice, for both of them to part in their earlier relationship, until they knew for certain.

And so, for three months, they had been what they were before, just friends. But it seemed even worse now. They were friends who, no matter what they said or did in public, still held deep feelings for each other. They were friends that had been scarred over mentally and physically from a horrific and tragic experience. They were friends that tried hard to avoid each other and only exchange words if necessary, knowing it would be best for both of them to leave each other alone.

_We're 'just friends' again, but its not the same as before…it'll never be the same…_With that thought, Inuyasha was reminded of someone else he also knew well. _Just like Kikyou…_

Now that he thought about it, he had two disastrous love affairs with two women, both whom had been forced to kill him in the end.How even more ironic that the secondwoman was the reincarnation ofthe first.It was heart wrenching how similar both their situations were, in the event, and the aftermath.

Kagome hadn't died, but she had come close. She tried to kill herself when she realized he was dead, her grief doubled because she had been the one to deal the final blow. Just like Kikyou, she wanted to die to be with him in the afterlife.

Like his relationship with Kikyou, Kagome and he had become almost strangers, weighed down by memories of pain and sadness. They tried to be friends, but now, talking was a burden between them, every word weighed down by the tragedy of their experiences.

And, like Kikyou, sometimes when Kagome let her guard down, Inuyasha could see the same look in her eyes. It was the look he recognized from Kikyou's eyes, that tragic, sad beyond compare look. It nearly killed Inuyasha to see that look in Kagome's eyes, that hauntingly familiar look that would constantly remind him of the first woman who had killed him.

Sighing once more, as if tired from his thoughts, Inuyasha leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. _Kagome…why did this have to happen to us?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome glanced away from her homework and out the window of her bedroom for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. For the past couple of days, Kagome had expected Inuyasha to come and pick her up from her time, but he hadn't. Even though she wanted to go back, Kagome secretly dreaded the moment she and Inuyasha would meet face to face, once again.

Things had changed in three months. She and Inuyasha had become strangers, and talking to each other had become a burden. Two months ago, Kagome's sixteenth birthday had passed, marking it one year since she had falled through the well. One year since she had come into the Sengoku Jidai and had met a boy with silver hair and dog ears sealed to a tree...

_Inuyasha…_Her eyes lingered upon her left hand, and the mating scar upon it. She remembered the night it was made, that wonderful, beautiful night that never should have happened. That night that had been something innocent and loving, which had been twisted to something to be embarrassed and ashamed of. It was a night that had brought forth something ugly and demented, starting that nightmare three months ago…

Kagome remembered vividly the horror that she witnessed, when Inuyasha had been a youkai because of the curse of the miko, that had doomed him to his youkai state if he would take a mate out of pure love. That time was painful for her, emotionally and physically. She had so many scars from that time, but most were almost healed. You couldn't see the pricks from Inuyasha's nails upon her arms or neck anymore, and the two lines upon her belly were only noticeable up close.

But she had some that hadn't healed, the biggest on her back, the five claw marks from Inuyasha's claws, where they had dug deep trenches into her skin. That one would still cause her outbursts of pain, since it had been the deepest. She had one more, the most recent, a thin oval shaped one on her shoulder, where she had tried to bring about her own death…

And she had the scars that weren't visible, the memories of that terrible time. It was an awful experience she had, but the worst wasn't anything Inuyasha had done to her. It was a memory that kept cropping up in her dreams, of her crying uncontrollably as she grasped Inuyasha's arms, kissing his lips in one last embrace, before he disappeared into a flash of pink light—

Kagome gasped and brought herself out of that memory, willing herself to think of anything else. Briefly, another memory resurfaced, of a certain silver haired hanyou holding her close, whispering in her ear and then kissing her lips so passionately that she drowned in love.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Kagome thought, _No, I can't think of that either! _She opened her eyes, and looked back out her window as a breeze flew in, brushing cool air against her skin. _Inuyasha, _she wondered, _Will I ever truly forget about that time?_

_Will we ever be free of these painful memories?

* * *

_

A/N: Well, I know this was kind of slow, but it had to be done. So, how does everyone like the sequel so far? Tell me in a review!

And don't forget to visit my website! I have a link in my profile page!


	2. Memories That Never Fade

A/N: I know the first chapter of the story started slow, but it had to be that way, in order to restate what happened in the last story and put in what had happened in the three months that had elapsed (in Plot Standard Time, of course) since the end of **Heart of a Youkai**.

This story will begin to pick up, but I'm sure, you guys can already see the conflict. (And don't forget about that foreshadowing!) This will only intensify as the story goes on, and become more painfully obvious later.

Also, there have been questions as to the reappearance of Kagome's miko powers in the last chapter of HoaY. The reason they reappeared is because her life, along with the life of innocents was in danger. It was VITAL that she had them, or otherwise, they would have all died and Inuyasha would have remained a youkai. (Remember this kiddies, I sense a plot!)

(I got the stuff about Oda Nobunaga from a website that I googled, I don't pretend to be an expert on Japanese history.)

**Chapter 2: Memories That Never Fade**

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window of her High School, out towards the sprawling, busy city of Tokyo and towards Mount Fuji in the distance. She wasn't looking at anything in particular; her eyes were glazed over in thought as she stared out the wide window, looking into the furthest depths of her mind.

It had been two months since she had turned sixteen, and two months since she had miraculously graduated from her Junior High and preceded to this higher level of education. In earnest, Kagome regarded this new school with the same contempt she had for the last, school feeling deadly boring when compared to all the excitement of the Sengoku Jidai.

Of course, she had stayed in school in these past three months more often than she had before, which was probably the sole reasons he had passed her entrance exams and had been admitted into High School. Catching up on her studies was something she had dearly wanted for a long time, but of course, there were certain sacrifices to be paid for trying to pass in school.

A long breath escaped Kagome's lips as she continued to look out the window, daydreaming, she leaned her head against her fist, the eraser of her pencil digging slightly into her cheek while her hair fell forward to partially cover her face. She glanced away from the classroom, where the history teacher stood at the front, spouting lectures about ages past, while students clothed in their identical uniforms—a blue top much like the middle school one, but a longer (though, not by much) blue skirt to match—scribbled down notes hastily to keep up.

Usually, Kagome tried with all her might to pay attention in class, determined not to let her situation in Middle School happen again so quickly. But she had, reluctantly, given in to boredom, and had to content herself to daydreaming. As she looked out the window, to the city she had lived all her life, that she knew so well, yet now the tall buildings and industry of modern Tokyo seemed unfamiliar to her, and her heart began longing for the rich green fields and peaceful silence she knew lay just beyond the well in her family shrine.

Her heart longed for something else beyond that well also. _Inuyasha…_

The teacher's voice wavered in and out of her ears as she daydreamed, and she would hear a sentence or two and then fall back into her peaceful stupor. "Oda Nobunaga was the first feudal lord to attempt to unify Japan during the Sengoku Jidai period…"

_The Sengoku Jidai…_Kagome could see the place in her mind, knowing that all of the buildings and streets of Tokyo would be replaced with endless fields of green grass and tall trees, with rivers flowing through the land to complete the beautiful picture of the peaceful time.

"He was one of the first Samurai leaders to face many battles in his struggle to unite the country, marching bravely off to war to complete his goal…"

In her mind's eye, Kagome could see the battles vividly, with the ringing of the clashing sword, the smell of spilt blood, the shudder in her heart at seeing the destruction that such violence wreaked. But this battle wasn't between normal humans, it was between a reckless, fearsome youkai, who had dared challenged her sole protector.

"He was one who believed that he should untie Japan 'under a single sword'…"

A sword came flickering into Kagome's mind, but it was of an unusual type. Not a typical katana, it was a rather large sword, with unusual fur at the end of it, which had the power to slay a hundred enemies in a single swing. But instead of the sword, she focused more on the person who wielded it…

"And was described as fearless and brave by many…"

That face, which would never fade from her mind, floated up to her once again. Those striking amber eyes were framed by the beautiful wealth of silver hair, his head topped by those incredibly cute dog's ears. His mouth was formed into a smirk, a fang just slightly visible in his grin.

Kagome's eyes softened as she thought, _Inuyasha…_

She remembered the warmth of his embrace, the safety she felt in his arms. The way his cheek would rest on top of her head, holding her so close to himself that she could hear his heart beat in his chest. She could hear his voice, so gently, softly saying her name…

"_Kagome…Kagome Higurashi…"_

"Kagome Higurashi!"

That voice snapped her out of her daydream, and she jumped slightly at the interruption, turning towards the front of her class, while all the other classmates stared at her.

Glancing around, she speculated that this was not a good thing. "Um…yes?" she asked, looking towards the front of the room, where her history teacher, a young man whom she knew personally half the female population in the class was in love with, did not look at all pleased.

"Kagome Higurashi," Her teacher repeated in a harsh tone while holding a rather annoyed look in his eyes behind his glasses. "I will need to speak with you after class."

Feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up on her face, Kagome slid down in her desk a bit, ignoring the slight pain as the chair came in contact with her back. "Yes, Mr. Yamaguchi."

Soon enough, the bell sounded, releasing all the other students to the sweet freedom of the end of the school day, While Kagome slowly gathered her books back into her backpack and approached her teacher's desk. All her instincts told her this talk was _not _a good thing. She noticed that her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were staring at her through the open door. "We'll wait for you, Kagome-chan." they whispered, walking out of sight.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Mr. Yamaguchi?" Kagome asked, feeling a twinge of nervousness at the process of her performance in school being scrutinized.

Her teacher looked back at her, with a look that showed slight disappointment. Kagome knew that look all too well, remembering a time when her mother looked at her like that…after she had been forced to tell her something in one of the hardest confessions of her life…

_Don't think about that! _She warned herself.

"Miss Higurashi," he said, his voice showing clearly that he was concerned. "I asked you to talk with me because I am beginning to get concerned about your progress in this class."

Kagome's voice caught in her throat as she repeated, "Con-concerned?"

"Yes," he replied. "I've seen the work you can do when you put your mind to it. Your essays on the Segoku Jidai were wonderful, so incredibly detailed, that you must have put a lot of effort into them."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a small smirk of pride at that, while also feeling embarrassed that she hadn't put much effort into it at all, unless you counted battling youkai in the Sengoku Jidai nearly every day.

He continued, "And then your essay on the Japanese Myth 'The Legend of Inuyasha', that was stunning, though I haven't heard the myth myself. But next time, it would be wise to put more in a source page rather than 'a book in the library'."

That caused Kagome to look down in embarrassment. How she remembered _that _particular essay, having done it the night before it was due after coming back from a few days in the Sengoku Jidai and being extremely exhausted, she wrote the essay on the first thing she could think of, despite the fact that, to her knowledge, the myth wasn't real.

He sighed like any teacher would at seeing a student troubling them. "I've sent the work that you can do, Miss Higurashi, but now I'm starting to notice a slump in your studies. I know this is partially because of your frequent illnesses—" Kagome tensed up at that. "But I've also noticed that you are prone to daydreaming as well."

Kagome lowered her eyes. "I know, Mr. Yamaguchi, its just…right now, I'm going through a hard time, and its making me less concentrated."

He replied in earnest, "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope whatever it is will clear up soon, but...please try to remain focused in class."

Nodding, Kagome said, "I'll try, Mr. Yamaguchi." and with that, she turned and left the classroom, feeling relief rush over her after surviving that chastisement.

Instantly, her friends swarmed her. "What did he say?" they asked, as they walked out of the school building which became their prison for many hours of the day.

Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kagome replied, "He told me he wants me to try harder in class."

Blinking, Ayumi said, "Really? I thought you were trying harder. Ever since three months ago and that thing with your boyfriend—" She abruptly stopped when she saw that look on Kagome's face, that tragic glint her eyes would get at any mention of her boyfriend at their sudden "parting of ways".

Yuka covered for her. "You've been doing much better now Kagome, don't worry about it. You're even getting a lot healthier, you've been in school a lot. If you keep it up, you'll have no problems this year, unlike last year."

Looking down, that glint still in her eyes, Kagome had soft memories of missing school for several days…all to go adventuring with a certain hanyou. "Yeah…"

Trying to cheer her up, Eri changed the subject. "Anyway, did you see that Narita from class 3 today? Keiko-chan told me he was gorgeous, but I didn't want to believe it until I saw him!"

The other two girls began squealing and chatting about this certain boy, who had no doubt captured the heart of half the girls in their school already. Kagome didn't join, or listen in to their talk, as they wondered over love and boys and other such things.

When their innocent talks turned to those subjects, Kagome hung back. It didn't feel right to join in and pretend. It would be easy, to lie and at least keep up a façade of giggling at what true love really felt like, but she felt as if she had lied enough in her life already.

There was no blushing on Kagome's part when her friends' talk grew deeper into the subject of intimate love, each of them squealing and their faces flushing red in discomfort at the thoughts of curious teenage girls. She didn't say anything, feeling guilt and embarrassment fill her up, hoping no one caught on to her guilty behavior. She didn't even correct them when she knew they had some of the details wrong, keeping a strict guard to make it seem like she hadn't even been paying attention.

_So, this is my life, _she mused, her eyes looking up at the clear blue sky above her, dotted with tiny clouds. _A life of hiding and lies…like its been since—_

An image of _him _came into her mind, as he held her within his embrace, his amber eyes shining with love as he came closer to her, his lips only an inch away from hers…

_Inuyasha…_

When they came to her shrine, Kagome waved a small goodbye to her friends, whom were still gossiping and talking. As she walked up the many steps to her home, she felt the familiar sting in her back, knowing all too well the feeling; it had plagued her for the past three months.

Entering the courtyard, Kagome winced as she put a hand to her back, rubbing softly, but knowing the pain would only get worse if she didn't do something about it. She let out a breath she had been holding when she had been trying to dull the ache, taking off her backpack and holding it by the strap in one hand to free some of the tension. Kagome walked into her house with her back arched slightly, reliving some of the sting.

When her mother came out of the kitchen, and saw her, she instantly knew what was wrong. "Kagome, are you all right?" she asked, coming closer to her daughter and taking her yellow backpack from her. Her eyes surveyed her in concern. "Do you need me to get your pain pills for you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Mama. I'll be fine. I think a hot bath might help right now…I've been through worse pain before." Kagome didn't want to look in her mother's eyes as she said this, staring at the floor. She knew the look she had, how her mother pitied her for all she had suffered through recently. In truth, the physical pain wasn't too bad, though she felt a small twinge of pain everyday; she didn't need serious help that often. No, the pain that plagued her, that she would never let her mother see, was the pain that she held within her heart.

Without saying another word, Kagome shuffled away from her mother, towards the stairs. She didn't want to worry her mother, so she put on a show of feeling hardly any pain, though getting up the stairs took a bit of an effort, every impact of her foot against the floor sending a jolt up her spine.

Kagome practically collapsed into her bedroom when the door had been shut, gasping in the pain. As she slid to the floor, her knee-length blue skirt pooling slightly around her as she hugged herself across her chest, waiting for the spasms of short, sharp pains in her back to pass.

She felt a warm, soft form nuzzling against her, and turned her head to see her fat cat, Buyo, looking up at her with concerned eyes. A small smile came to Kagome's face as she reached over and gave the cat a small pat on the head, before standing up with a slight difficulty.

_Its not going to make it better just sitting here, _Kagome decided, grabbing a change of clothes while she marched to the bathroom, the pain lessening at the prospect.

As Kagome turned the faucet on and heard the splash of the filling tub, she stood in front of the slowly fogging mirror, surveying herself. As she looked into the sad eyes of her clone beyond the glass, she turned until her bare back was exposed, the scar that caused her pain in her reflection.

Her breath caught in her throat slightly, as it always did whenever she looked upon this particularly nasty wound. The five jagged claw marks, which started from her left shoulder and proceeded down to her right hip were as pink as ever, seeming to pulse with the pain whenever it came back to haunt her.

Kagome's eyes lowered slightly as she remembered receiving this scar…the one person who swore never to hurt her had been the one to deliver the blow…

_It wasn't his fault, _she reminded herself, _But…_ She bit her lip. _It still hurts that Inuyasha was the one to do it…_

Turning back to face the mirror, Kagome sighed. It seemed that her mother made a bigger deal of this scar than she did. She hadn't intended on telling her mother about any of her injuries, but she had collapsed from the pain in her back one day and it had left her with no choice. Kagome never told her how she had received it, but her mother seemed to know already, and to understand why she kept her silence.

With Kagome having to show her the scar on her back, her mother had learned of a few others, including the small ones on her stomach. But, despite all her mother knew, there was one scar Kagome made absolutely sure her mother would never see.

Her eyes drifted up to her reflection in the mirror, and the small, squashed oval shaped scar on her left shoulder.

That scar sent a chill up her spine whenever she thought about it. She hated thinking about that scar, the scar where she had tried to kill herself because she couldn't live knowing she had killed Inuyasha. Kagome squeezed her eyes tight against the flood of painful memories _Oh, Inuyasha…_

She turned back to the bathtub and turned off the water, dipping a toe in gingerly before sliding down into the warm water. At first, her back protested at being forced to lean against the hard side of the tub, but the pain gradually left her.

A smirk of amusement came on to her face at a thought, _My back hurts so much now…almost like a pregnant woman…_

The smile of amusement left her face instantly as she remembered that she too, could have been a pregnant woman by now, had luck not been on her side. Kagome clenched her hands together nervously as she remembered her fears of such repercussions from her act with Inuyasha. Though she had been confident that she would not have that fate early on, she had waited worriedly for a month until she was greatly relieved when her period came.

She sank lower into the water, the waterline reaching just below her nose. _In addition to everything else, I could have been pregnant. s_he reminded herself, thankful for that one small blessing. But, in honesty, that had been the least of her worries when she woke up that fateful morning in the clearing to find Inuyasha mysteriously missing.

_How come, in that one small night of happiness, it made everything turn out so wrong?_ Kagome wondered, as she had so many times over the past three months. _That was the last time I was ever truly happy, but why does that memory have to be tainted with so many other painful ones?_

She knew half of the reason already. _Inuyasha..._ Her beloved hanyou. Before she had learned of the curse, Kagome had really believed that he was her one, true love. The one special love you were supposed to find once in a lifetime. It had certainly seemed like it then. Her life had gone from dreaming and wishful thinking to rainbows and floating among the stars when she learned how he truly felt about her, and that one month they had spent together…Kagome wondered if a smile had ever left her face during that time.

Her heart ached, even now, when she remembered how much she loved him.

But with the curse that had ultimately made them realize it was impossible for them to be together, Kagome began to have her doubts. She still cared for him, she knew she would probably never stop, but she began to wonder if he really was the "one true love" she longed him to be.

Wasn't it supposed to work out that once true love was found, they would whisk you off your feat, and carry you into that happily ever after? Wasn't love supposed to stay strong no matter what? Didn't that mean there would be no tears of sadness or pain in one's heart ever again?

_Besides, _Kagome thought, standing up and grabbing her towel, _I'm a bad girl._ Memories of that night with Inuyasha flashed through her mind. _People like me aren't supposed to have their happily ever after…_Her eyes fell back into that tragic state. _I suppose that after we defeat Naraku, Inuyasha and I will go our separate ways, and I'll find someone here who will, at least take me, despite what I have done in the past._

_I know, Inuyasha and I…It probably was never meant to be…_

Though Kagome knew this was the wise thought, the thought her head was telling her, but her heart couldn't help but wish for it to be different.

* * *

A/N: This chapter originally had Inuyasha in it, but I had to cut him out because it was getting to be too long and loosing the main theme. 


	3. Pushing Away

A/N: Not to beg or anything (okay, maybe a bit), but my fanart section of my website has only one picture in it. So, if anyone did draw anything, please come forward, so I can praise your talent, since I unfortunately have none…who knows? I might have contests in the future!

**Chapter 3: Pushing Away**

Inuyasha leaned against the wooden wall of Kaede's hut, his arms folded in his haori as he gazed into the fire burning in the fire pit. The rest of their group was in the hut, chatting and helping the old miko make dinner, but he, like he usually did these days, sat secluded from the rest, thinking. As always, his thoughts turned to one person. It had been exactly one week since Kagome had left, and he was missing her more than ever. _Kagome…_

He hated it when she left for her time, but he knew that he had to let her stay longer. She'd only be mad if he forced her to come back too soon, but he also sensed that maybe he needed the time away from her as well.

Being around her now was hard. Kagome was so distant with him, not talking unless necessary, and trying not to make eye contact. She would flinch at the slightest touch, and talking about what happened was absolutely out of the question. It was painful trying to be together, when they both carried horrible memories from before.

His ears drooped slightly as he recalled the last time they were anything close to loving, when they both had agreed that it would be best to give up on their relationship for their own safety…

* * *

_Inuyasha slowly opened his amber eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the new light of day. He was lying in Kaede's hut, as he had been for the past week. Though he had hanyou healing, his body was still weak from his past ordeal, especially since he had been purified._

_He turned his head on the pallet, looking over to see Kagome sitting up from her bed, rubbing her back, taking small healing breaths as she did so. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he watched her, wishing she didn't have to go through that pain. Kagome glanced over at the bandage on he left shoulder and that sent a jolt of shock through Inuyasha as he remembered what he had overheard Miroku and Sango saying about it._

They said she was so overwhelmed with grief that she tried to kill herself…_he thought, his ears drooping further on his head as he imagined what pain she had felt. _She tried to kill herself…all because of me…

_Kagome turned, and there was a little surprise on her face when she noticed he was awake. "Inuyasha?" she asked, crawling closer to sit next to him. As he gazed up at her, this woman that he loved, he was taken aback by the look in her eyes. He knew it hadn't been there before; her eyes were always so happy, and full of life…these eyes were full of sadness and hidden tragedy._

_His mind couldn't help but think, _Kikyou's eyes…

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, taking hold of his hand. "How are you feeling?"_

_With a slight grunt, he lifted himself into a sitting position on the mat. "Better." He said, a small smile on his face. "Loads better."_

_Kagome wasn't to be persuaded so easily. "Are you sure, Inuyasha? I mean, you may feel better, but your strength won't be fully up yet…You were purified, Inuyasha. You can't be too reckless."_

"_And I'm telling you I'm fine." He cut in, sounding a little harsher than he intended. "I've rested for a week, Kagome. I think I'm ready to get up again. Besides," his trademark smirk once again grew on his face. "If that old hag doesn't let me out of here soon, I'm going to snap."_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome reproached him, pretending to be angry. "How can you say something like that when its for your own good" She pointed a finger at him, and leaned closer to get in his face, glaring. "Do you have any idea how worried I've—"_

_She cut off with a sharp gasp of pain, falling limp as Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome!" _

_Kagome had landed with her head against Inuyasha's haori, and she wrapped her arms around him to steady herself. He returned the hug, careful of her wound. "I shouldn't have leaned over like that…" she explained, between long breaths._

"_It's okay," he replied, reaching over and grabbing the bottle that held the medicine. "Just relax." Inuyasha gave her the bottle, and Kagome took a long drink, never once letting go of him._

_They held each other, never moving for fear of brining Kagome pain. After several minutes, once Kagome was sure her pain wouldn't flare up again, she closed her eyes as he held her, knowing whatshe had to do."Inuyasha…we need to talk."_

_He, too, had noticed the awkwardness between them. For the past several days, they both had tried to be happy for the sake of each other, but it wasn't working. They were both too scarred down by the pain they had experienced. "We do." He replied._

_Kagome pulled away, but not out of his arms, as she looked up into his eyes, which were starting to take a tragic quality of their own. "Inuyasha…you said Kikyou was the one who helped you out of…that place, right?"_

_At first, he was worried she would take it the wrong way, but it didn't seem like her intention. "Yes, she said she had to bring me back to defeat Naraku." _

_Kagome looked away briefly, as if thinking over something, and then back at him. "Did she…" she paused, but then continued on. "Did she say anything about the curse after that?"_

_That also caused an uncomfortable pause to fill their conversation. Inuyasha finally said, "No. She didn't…"_

_Biting her lip, Kagome continued, "So, that means…the curse could still be there, couldn't it?"_

_That caused Inuyasha's blood to freeze. He hadn't thought of that. Was the curse really still there? How could it? His eyes grazed over Kagome, this beautiful, wonderful woman that he loved, and yet it was the woman fate had determined would be taken from him. "Kagome," he said, his right hand touching her cheek, "We don't know that its still there."_

_Kagome's left grasped his hand, slowly pulling it away from her face as her eyes grew sadder. "We don't know if it has been removed, either."_

_Their mating scars were touching, yet Inuyasha felt nothing at the moment, no urge to passionately kiss her, just…empty. He knew whatit was leading up to."Kagome, I know what you think, but…I can't."_

_Her eyes seemed to mist over with tears. "I know, Inuyasha. It's hard for me too, but we have to. It's…it's the only thing we can do."_

_Inuyasha grasped her by the shoulders, causing Kagome to flinch, remembering a time when youkai Inuyasha held her like that. "I can't leave you like that, Kagome! You're my mate, I can't abandon you because of some stupid curse! I love you! Do you think that I could just pretend I don't all of a sudden?"_

_Tears leaked out of her eyes as Kagome cried, "Inuyasha, do you think I want this either? I know it'll kill both of us inside…but it's the only way we can be sure your curse won't happen again. I don't want to see you that way again…I don't want to have to—" More tears fell from her eyes as her right hand gently touched her shoulder, as the painful memories of that time came flooding back to her._

_Inuyasha watched her, his ears almost flat on his head. It was true; he didn't want to relive those painful memories either. If Kagome was hurt again by his hands…he couldn't live with himself. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He didn't like it, but it was his only option to protect her."All right Kagome," he sighed in defeat. "It'll be hard, but I can bear it, for you."_

_Nodding, Kagome wrapped her own arms around him, pulling herself even closer. "I know. But now, just hold me…though this'll have to be the last time."_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha returned to the present as he heard Miroku comment, "Inuyasha, why don't you go and get Kagome-sama now. It's been a week, and we will have to start our search for Naraku again soon."

Sighing, Inuyasha stood up, saying, "Whatever, monk." He didn't even bother to argue about it like he usually did as he walked out of the hut.

The lecherous monk watched him go, turning back to Sango when he was gone. "It's just sad, seeing those two now."

Nodding, Sango replied, "I know what you mean. I don't think I've seen Kagome-chan smile once since…it happened."

Shippou, who was helping Kaede put the sliced vegetables into the cooking pot, piped up, "Kagome's always acting so sad, why can't she just be happy again?"

"It can't work like that, Shippou." Miroku replied, looking down at the floor of the hut. "I've heard Kagome-sama and Inuyasha talk about how they cannot be as they were before, and that's probably what's making them so depressed. Even so, they know its for their and our safety, so they have to restrain themselves."

"Despite it hurting at every turn." Sango finished for him, her brown eyes turning towards her betrothed. "I don't understand how they manage…I wouldn't be able to, were I in Kagome-chan's position."

Miroku cast a glance at her, knowing her thoughts. "They best we can hope for is that this curse is broken, one way or another. At least we would finally see some smiles after so long."

Though she didn't say anything, Sango silently agreed with him, wishing with all her heart that it were possible.

* * *

Inuyasha gingerly slid open the door to the Higurashi home, peeking inside the kitchen. He no more chose his entrance of Kagome's bedroom window, knowing that she would want more privacy. To him, it felt as it he were entering an enemy castle. Just as he had decided it was safe to come in, Kagome's mother rounded a corner, her eyes lighting up in surprise as she saw him.

"Oh, Inuyasha-kun." She said with a smile. "I thought it was you."

"Uh, hi, Kagome's mom." He replied, looking anywhere but her. He usually liked this woman, who seemed to understand everything about him, and his relationship with Kagome instantly, but ever since Kagome had confessed that she had to tell her mother everything that had happened with him, he grew wary of her. Her smiles were now nothing short of terrifying to him. She was Kagome's mother; he was the boy who had shared a "special relationship" with her daughter, and then turning around and hurting Kagome! She should hate him!

But, no matter what this woman felt about him, she still treated him the way she always did…although now, she wasn't offering him any cookies or asking him if he was planning to stay the night.

Feeling nervous in her presence, Inuyasha focused on the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Um…is Kagome here?"

Glancing towards the stairs, she replied, "She's in her room." Mrs. Higurashi turned back to look at Inuyasha. "But I should warn you, her back's been bothering her."

His ears drooped slightly, feeling the familiar guilt rise up in his chest. No doubt this woman knew that he had caused her that pain as well, though unintentionally. "Is it bad?" he asked, praying it wasn't serious.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't know. Kagome tries to hide her pain from me and make it less than it is, but from what I saw, I don't think it's too bad."

Daring to look back at her, Inuyasha answered, "Right…I'll just…go see how she's doing then."

Nodding, Mrs. Higurashi moved aside, letting him pass towards the stairs. Dealing with her wasn't as bad as he had first thought it would be, he recollected. The woman was civil with him, at the very least, but he could tell that she wasn't exactly happy with him either.

When Inuyasha reached Kagome's door, her sweet scent emancipating from the room, he at first made the move to push open the door, but paused, and thought better of it, deciding to knock first. "Kagome?" he asked, waiting a second before the door was opened.

The door opened, and Inuyasha was greeted with a sighed he had missed, his Kagome. She was still in her uniform, the top much like her middle school one, although trimmed in blue, and the blue, slightly longer skirt. It was something for the hanyou to get used to, since he had never imagined her in all the year he had known her wearing anything but that short green skirt and top.

"Inuyasha," she acknowledged him, her eyes softening when she looked upon him, but with a blink, they reverted back to their usual, tragic form. Looking away, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

There was uncomfortable pause. This is why it was so hard to talk to her now, she was always so nervous around him, as if she was afraid he would suddenly jump her. Kagome was also so sad, and it broke Inuyasha's heart when he saw the woman he loved so depressed, and knowing he couldn't just sweep her in his arms and kiss away her tears.

"I came to take you back." He finally replied. Kagome nodded, but said no more than that, her dark eyes determined not to look into his tranquilizing amber ones. "Can I…come in?" he asked, making her remember that he was still standing in the hall.

She instantly moved aside, allowing him in. "Oh, sorry." As he walked in, she turned away to shut the door, but it didn't escape his notice that she only had it partially shut. That caused something he never thought about before to pop up in his mind.

_Does she…not like being alone with me? _He wondered. _I know that we can't…but that doesn't suddenly mean that I would do anything to her._ Her scent washed over him as he was in the room, that beautiful scent that always ensnared his senses. Even though he knew they couldn't be together, being in this room that smelled so much like her, he couldn't help but have the urge to feel her lips against his once again, but he forcefully pushed that thought away.

"So…" Kagome had her eyes focused on the floor. "We're going right away?"

He nodded, wishing she would just look at him. Was even looking at her former lover really so hard?

A small, fake smile of amusement came upon her face. "Good thing I packed in case you came." She bent over to pick up the familiar, overstuffed backpack.

Not only was she bending her back in a position Inuyasha was sure would hurt her, but also, (he blushed at the thought) despite the fact the skirt was a bit longer, if she bent over any further, he'd see her underwear. "Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked, pretending to be angry, hoping the blush wasn't fully on his cheeks.

"What?" she asked, curious at his sudden outburst and the bright red blush on his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

He pointed at her, blush still on his cheeks, sputtering. "You'll…you'll…you'll hurt your back if you keep bending over like that!" He was thankful he had that excuse.

She wondered at what he was blushing about, but chose to ignore it. "I took some of my pain pills Mama bought me, Inuyasha. It makes it so it doesn't hurt. I'm fine." Kagome bent over again, to pick up her backpack, Inuyasha trying to look away when he was sure he'd get a glimpse of something he could get sat for. But…the fact that it was her room, and her scent was already invading his senses, making him control the urge to grab her in his arms and passionately kiss her, and, he was a man after all, he couldn't help but take one peek, a new blush springing on his face when he hastily turned away as she stood up.

When Kagome stood up, with her pre-packed backpack being held by its strap, she looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong, is it hot in here or something?"

Inuyasha didn't dare look at her, knowing he was still blushing, cursing himself for taking one look, which wasn't that good anyway since the skirt was longer. "No." He muttered, hoping she wouldn't catch on. Because if she did, not only would he gat sat, but she'd also be even more afraid of being alone with him.

Kagome gave a false laugh, though her eyes said otherwise, making Inuyasha's heart fall further in his chest at the realization of her pretending. "You're so funny sometimes, Inuyasha." Her voice could have been spoken in monotone, it had the same depth of emotion.

As Kagome moved to put the backpack on her shoulder, Inuyasha's blush hastily disappeared as he stopped her. "No, Kagome. I'll take that, it's too heavy." He grabbed the backpack out of her arms, hoisting it on his own shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" she protested, trying to grab it back. "It's all right; I have my medicine, remember?"

His amber eyes were determined when he looked at her in the eye. "I said no, Kagome. I won't risk you getting hurt."

Kagome flinched slightly as he looked her in the eyes, and was doing something so sweet for her, normally, she would have thought to give him a peck on the cheek for his kindness, but she turned away hastily. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

Whenever silence filled their conversation, as it did now, he noticed how her scent would wrap around him again, making him want to kiss her once more. She was still his mate, technically, and his youkai instincts were strong. Her scent used to calm him, but now, it made him realize what he was missing through this separation, and how much he wanted it to be different. "Come on," he said, turning to walk out her door, before he got any other ideas in his head. "Lets go."

Nodding, Kagome followed him downstairs, where her mother was waiting. "Mama," Kagome explained, "I'm going back to the Sengoku Jidai for a while. I'll try to be back soon."

"All right. Take care." She smiled, giving her daughter a hug. As they pulled away, she turned to the silver haired hanyou, who was waiting impatiently. "Oh, and Inuyasha," he was caught with sudden surprise. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Inuyasha was sure that however thoughtful it sounded, it held an underlying threat. "Yeah," he said finally. "She wont get hurt."

Kagome though, had not noticed her former lover's discomfort at her mother's stare. "Okay, Bye, Mama!" she said, a fake smile plastered on her face, as they walked out the door and towards the well.

Just before he opened the door to the well, Inuyasha suddenly noticed that Kagome was no longer with him. He had been lost in his thoughts as they walked outside, most of them were glad that he was no longer in her room feeling dizzy from her scent all around him. He turned around, "Kagome?" and then saw her, standing in front of Goshinboku, staring up into its branches.

He walked over to her, and she still was oblivious to his presence. He could tell her eyes lay on the spot where he had been trapped for fifty years, the place where they first met. _She's thinking about me…_

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said a bit softer, "Kagome," which seemed to wake her from her thoughts. "We have to go."

It didn't escape his notice on how she didn't reply for a moment, still looking rigid, until she ever-so-slightly shrugged off his hand from her shoulder. "I know, Inuyasha." She turned sharply, not meeting his gaze, following him to the well.

In honesty, he shouldn't have been surprised at all at her behavior, since this is the way she had acted for the past three months, but it still made a pang go through his heart. She was the woman he loved, the woman who had brought a beautiful sunshine and a wonderful springtime to his life, and now it was if all the joy in her had died.

_All because of that stupid curse!_

_

* * *

_

That night, when they were back in the Sengoku Jidai, they all slept in Kaede's hut. Though most were asleep, Inuyasha was not. He sat awake, his arms folded, sitting against the wall of the hut as his eyes fell on one person, sleeping soundly inside of her sleeping bag. _Kagome…_

He hated this new Kagome, the one that hardly spoke to him and never smiled anymore. She didn't want to be alone with him, or even allow him to touch her, because of her fear of having to relive the curse. Inuyasha didn't want to go through that time again, but he knew that touching her wouldn't do any harm. _Neither would kissing her, _he couldn't help but think. _The only thing that could bring the curse back to the way it was is…mating._

Though Inuyasha knew it was for the greater good, he still couldn't help but think how hard it was to have to give up their life as mates. He wasn't like Miroku, but he loved Kagome more than life itself, he thought of her as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help but desire her.

He wasn't in any danger of loosing control, but that didn't mean that he didn't long to hold her again, or to stroke her hair, whispering to her softly endless nothings of how much he loved her, before kissing her gently and promising to never leave her again.

And each time Kagome pushed him away, he wished for that scenario more.

_When I promised her that we'd set aside our lives as mates for the time being, I didn't think I'd be this hard…I didn't think that I'd long for that so soon._

_But, what I long for, even more that that is just to see her really, truthfully smile again. _

Sighing, as he looked upon her face which even in sleep looked so sad. _I just want to see her happy, one more time.

* * *

_

A/N: Wow. And to think I thought of putting this in last chapter…Sometimes, I just don't know when to stop…

Anyway, the main plot will pick up next chapter, so I won't have yet another depressing, angst-written chapter.


	4. Loves of the Past

A/N: People have been getting so depressed lately over the beginning of this fic…jeez…

All I can say is, keep reading. Do you really think I'd leave 'em like that?

**Chapter 4: Loves of the Past**

_Inuyasha took a whiff from around him, as that beautiful scent encircled him once more. "Kagome…" he whispered, looking down at the woman in his arms. Her brown eyes were so beautiful, so happy, as a bright smile grew on her face, and she hugged him back, her head leaning against his chest. A smile came upon his features as well, as he pulled her into his embrace, never having felt happier._

"_Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, unable to keep the small chuckle of happiness out of her voice. "We're finally together…finally…"_

"_Yeah," he replied, his nose nuzzling into her hair. "And we'll never be separated again…I promise."_

_Just as Kagome had looked up at him, and came closer as if to kiss him, the world turned dark. The springtime that had surrounded him faded, the flowers and budding earth had died. The world had turned to fall, everything beautiful and wonderful was dead._

_As Inuyasha looked around surprised at the new scenery, he found Kagome floating out of his arms, away from him with that sad, tragic expression on her face. "Kagome!" he yelled, trying to grab her back, but she was too far out of his reach, floating away towards the sky. _

_Tears fell from her eyes as she floated farther and farther away, "It wasn't supposed to be this way, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha ran after her, though he had no hope of catching up. "Kagome! Come back!" She was too far away from him._

"_Why did this have to happen?" She cried, covering her face with her hands, disappearing into the distance._

_Inuyasha called after her, "No, Kagome! Wait! What happened? Kagome!" But she was gone. He started looking around frantically, his amber eyes whipping around his surroundings. "Kagome!"_

_Suddenly, hisears perked up as heheard a scream from nearby in the forest. The scream was accompanied by another, more gasping cry of fear. "Inuyasha!"_

_He recognized that voice in an instant. "It's Kagome!" he instantly ran towards her voice, not stopping when the forest suddenly caught fire, blazing around him, the heat of the flames bringing sweat to his forehead. "Kagome!" he called her name, her scent leading him to her._

_When he turned a corner he froze for a second, at what he saw. He saw Kagome, looking more frightened then he had ever seen her. She wasn't looking at him, but at the same time, he could see her staring at something, with wide eyes, shaking in terror. It was then Inuyasha turned to see what she was looking at, gasping when he did._

_He saw himself, in his youkai form, grinning at the lust for her blood, his crimson eyes lit up in delight. The raging fire encircled them, leaving the three, Inuyasha, Kagome, and his youkai form, in the clearing._

"_Kagome!" Hanyou Inuyasha yelled, running towards her, but hitting an invisible barrier before he reached her, falling backwards. He looked sharply up after hitting the ground, to see his youkai formdashing at Kagome, his claws raised. "No!" he yelled, darting forward just as he heard her cry of pain._

_Inuyasha was against the invisible barrier, his hands were on it as if he was to push it away, as he stared in horror. His claws, his youkai claws, had ripped through her. His alter-ego stood above her triumphantly, while Kagome remained on the ground, with five deep slashes in her back, blood heavily staining her school uniform. "Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, without meaning to._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, beating his fists against the invisible wall, while she lay on the ground, unconcious. "Kagome, please, wake up! Please don't be—!"_

_But she didn't move. Fear began to fill Inuyasha's heart as he stopped his cries. What if…what if she wasn't unconscious? What if she was…? _

_Suddenly, his youkai form turned to him, an eerie smirk on his face. His red eyes only seemed to sparkle at the pain he had brought upon her, licking her blood of his index finger, his gaze never leaving Inuyasha's, chilling the hanyou's heart. "No…how can I be doing this! It's not me!" Hanyou Inuyasha yelled, banging once again on the barrier._

_His youkai form turned, the insane grin still on his face, the crimson eyes giving Inuyasha one last knowing look, and walked into the distance. Heleft Inuyasha to only watch a still unmoving Kagome, his panic growing every second. "Please!" he begged. "Please, Kagome, wake up! I didn't mean to…!"_

_It was as if the fire that blazed around them intensified, roaring in his ears, it licked at his heels, but he didn't care. He was only worried about Kagome, and the barrier that separated him from her as the fire crept steadily closer to her. To his surprise, he suddenly saw her move, her hand grasping into a first._

"_Kagome!" he gasped, still leaning against the invisible wall. "You're alive!" _

_Slowly, as if filled with great pain, Kagome stood up shakily, the orange light of the fire reflecting off her face as she kept her eyes closed. It didn't even register that once she had stood up, her clothes had magically transformed into a miko outfit. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice monotone and filled with purpose._

_The barrier closing her off from him suddenly dissolved, and Inuyasha ran forward, towards her. "Kagome! You're alright!" He was just about to wrap his arms around her, when she opened her eyes, making him stumble back in shock._

_Her eyes, which he had expected to be filled that that warm, happy, loving look, or even that sad, tragic glint he knew so well, had been transformed into something he had never expected. They glared at him in malice, filled with a deep grudge. Angry tears were in her eyes as she glared at him, the hatred never dissolving._

"_Kagome?" he asked, his mind racing. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His heart began to fill with fear again. Something wasn't right..._

_Nearly gasping in pain, Kagome had to steady herself as she put a hand to her back, her blood covering her hand. She took several deep breaths, before regaining her full height, glaring at Inuyasha once again. "Why, Inuyasha?" she asked, glancing back at her blood covered hand._

"_Why what, Kagome?" he asked, wondering why his body made no move to go and comfort her._

_Her eyes flashed in anger as she yelled, so much like someone else he knew, "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?" Her bloody hand closed into a fist, the red liquid dripping down her arm. _

_Inuyasha was only able to stare while the steady crackle of the gaining fire filled his ears. "Kagome…I…"_

_She ran towards him, grasping his upper arms as she did. "How dare you...you told me you loved me...and I believed you!" Her eyes flashed once again in anger._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back, panicing. "I don't know what you're talking about! I do love you! Why would I ever stop?"_

_Suddenly, by his words, her eyes softened from the look of hate back to their sad, tragic state. She grew silent after his words, as if they were sinking into her soul. In a moment of weakness, Kagome leaned her head on his chest, as if she was hugging him. "We were never meant to be together in life, Inuyasha."_

"_Kagome?" he asked, wondering what he should do. He decided to wrap his arms around her, while the fire closed in a circle around them, pulling her into a hug. "Kagome…" he sighed, holding her._

_Before he had any chance to react, Kagome pulled away, the hatred once again in her eyes. "So we shall be together in death!" Instantly a pink light surrounded Inuyasha, and it brought on the pain, the pain he had forgotten. It was like knives, hundreds of knives stabbing him all over, digging deeper as they got closer to his soul. His skin boiled, while he felt fire flow through his veins, the power of her purification sending him screaming as he flew backward, the pain getting worse by the second._

_He fell on the ground hard, twtiching in the pain that still lingered within his body. It slowly subsided, leaving him lying there, his breaths shaky and small, torrents of pain coming and going. Inuyasha didn't want to move, because it would only cause more pain. The ground underneat him didn't feel like grass anymore, and he knew where he was, in death. That dark, endless void which he was fated to walk once again._

_He wondered where Kagome was, and he dared open his eyes, greeted with the worst sight he could ever see. __The woman he loved, was sprawled on the ground, lying face up as he saw a bloody dagger sticking out of her chest, her eyes covered over with tears, and he knew without having to ask that she was dead. "Kagome!" he yelled, stretching out a hand towards her as she faded from his view._

"_Inuyasha!" another female voice yelled through the darkness that had covered his vision, and he turned, only to see an arrow fly towards his chest—_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha gasped as he jerked awake, his hand absent-mindedly searching for the arrow he was sure had pierced his chest. His heart was rapidly beating, as if he had been running, and it took a few seconds for his erratic breathing to slow to its normal pace. _That dream…it was…_It chilled him to the bones to think about it. He hadn't had a nightmare since…that too, he hated thinking about.

His amber eyes searched Kaede's hut, and judging by the light coming from outside, it would be dawn soon. No one else was awake, and the sounds of sleep filled his ears, tempting him to settle down for a few more minutes. His eyes found Kagome, still asleep with the Kitsune also snuggled next to her in her sleeping back, her face serene as she slept on.

Kagome's face from his dream cropped up in his mind, as it caused him to shudder as he remembered the look in her eyes, that look of pure hatred as she asked him why he had betrayed her. _Just like—_

Inuyasha stopped himself. _No, I can't keep comparing them. No matter what they are, or what happened to them, they're two different people. _But no matter what he said, it seemed his subconscious would continue to compare them, while he slept. He couldn't deny that the situations between the both of them were eerily similar, but the reason he had first fallen in love with Kagome was because she was so different from Kikyou, her complete love of life, when compared to a woman who only wanted to see death again.

But now that that recent events had changed Kagome…Inuyasha didn't know anymore. He didn't want her to be like Kikyou, but her recent depression seemed determined to make her like the woman who shared her soul. Inuyasha wished she would just come back to be the person he knew she was when she was happy, smiling all the time and so full of life, able to always make him happy.

_Hell, I'd be happy if she sat me at this point, _he admitted,looking away from Kagome, his amber eyesteeming with sadness._At least I'd know there'd be some hope that she'd be herself again in the future. _

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard the winds pick up outside, bringing with it a scent that he knew all too well. _Kikyou…_

Turning back to Kagome, the silver haired hanyou made his decision. He quietly stood up, and left the hut, leaving with a heavy heart. He wondered what Kikyou had to say to him this time. Last time he saw her, she had been willing to help him out of that endless void, but had also chastised him for becoming a youkai. He didn't really want to speak to her, because he would only compare her, once again, to Kagome.

Her scent led him deep into the woods, to where she was sitting against the roots of a tree, her shinidama chuu and lost souls floating around her, giving him no doubt in his mind that she had been waiting for him.

When he arrived, Kikyou stood up, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha folded his arms inside of his haori, replying, "Kikyou." There was a silence between them, since they didn't have much to talk about any more. He had loved her before, but now that they had both moved on, it was uncomfortable to speak with her. So much like his situation with another woman, he couldn't help but think.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking away from her, since he didn't want to look into her tragic eyes, once again reminding him of Kagome.

"I came to check up on you, Inuyasha." Kikyou replied, her voice smooth as butter, but he could tell that within that voice was some deep calculation.

Giving a small huff of annoyance, Inuyasha told her, "Well, I'm fine. I haven't seen Naraku in months, Kikyou." His eyes didn't look back at her…much like what he put Kagome through on several occasions, he recalled.

"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha." She replied more sternly, her eyes sharpening in a glare. "And you know of what I speak."

That got Inuyasha to look back at her, now angry. "Look at me, Kikyou. It's obvious that nothing's happened. I've been a good little boy!"

It didn't escape his notice that Kikyou had gripped her bow tighter. "There's no need to yell, Inuyasha. It was not my fault that you were cursed." Her voice as well had taken a harsh tone, the calm, calculating voice was gone.

Sighing, Inuyasha stopped his temper, but something came across his mind. "Speaking of the curse…" he looked back at her. "Kikyou, do you know if the curse is still there?"

The tragic miko seemed taken aback, slight shock in her eyes. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" her voice had returned to its usual, calm state.

Looking at her as if it was a matter of life or death, Inuyasha pleaded, "Kikyou, was the curse removed or not?"

Her eyes narrowed, her face once more turning hard. "And why would you want to know this?"

"Look at me, Kikyou!" Inuyasha roared, unable to control himself. "Haven't you seen what Kagome and I have gone through? Didn't you notice how she never smiles anymore? It's killing us both, Kikyou, not knowing about this curse! We need to know, is the curse gone or not?"

The silence after his yelling was responded to by Kikyou's cold voice, saying, "You are a fool, Inuyasha." The anger in her eyes only grew, completely covering that tragic look.

Inuyasha took a step back, when he saw it, grimly reminded of his dream. "Kikyou…" He whispered, only to be cut off by her bellowing voice.

"Do you think that your life with that girl is the most important thing in the world, Inuyasha? Do you think that satisfying your desires is all that matters? If you want so badly to know about this curse, then why don't you give in to what you want! You will then know for sure, but it will be on your conscience if you end up becoming a youkai, once more! Are you willing to take that risk, Inuyasha, to risk killing that girl, all because you cannot control yourself?" Kikyou's booming voice had caused the birds in nearby trees to scatter, and made Inuyasha only stare at her, his eyes wide in shock at her outburst.

"You have a job to do, Inuyasha." Kikyou continued, her voice lowering back to its harsh tone. "I told you that you must defeat Naraku, as soon as possible, without distractions. If your curse was lifted, you would only leave him to becoming stronger, while you spent what precious little time you had with her, until Naraku would kill you both. No matter what you think, Inuyasha, defeating Naraku is more important than any pleasures we have in our lives."

Inuyasha repeated, "Kikyou…" as he watched her calm herself down after her outburst. He had never known her to be so angry, with the exception of the time that she had killed him.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said, her eyes beginning to soften back to their tragic state. "I said before, your life belongs to me. I will let no one, especially Naraku, kill you. You must trust me if you wish to save yourself, and that girl."

Sighing, Inuyasha looked away with her, knowing he had to agree. "Yes, Kikyou, I shall do what you ask."

"Naraku is starting to make his move." Kikyou informed him. "You will have to go after him soon, but be wary of anything that could be a trap. He is planning to take all the shikon fragments in one sweep." After a slight pause, she added, "Naraku is powerful, Inuyasha. Be careful that he does not learn of your curse. He could use it to his advantage."

Nodding, Inuyasha concluded this must have been what she had been planning to tell him all along. Kikyou turned to leave, and Inuyasha said softly, "Take care of yourself, Kikyou."

She turned back, that tragic glint more noticeable than ever in her dark eyes. "And you, Inuyasha." Kikyou's last words were, "No matter what hardships you face, the fate of the world lies in your hands. Do not let it slip into disaster by one simple mistake." This was both a warning and a threat, as she turned and left him at last, her shinidama chuu following in her wake.

As Inuyasha watched her go, the tragic woman whom he had loved so long ago, and now the woman who followed and criticized his every move, he had only one thing to silently say as she went out of his sight. _Farewell, Kikyou…

* * *

_

Kikyou walked away, into the woods, her shinidama chuu floating around her, like comets encircling a planet. She stopped when she passed Goshinboku, and her eyes flew to the spot where Inuyasha had been sealed for fifty years, where she had sealed him because of their deception by Naraku.

She placed a hand over where her heart should have been. _In fifty years, Inuyasha, we have changed so much. We no longer care for one another, as we used to…and now you have found someone new to take my place._

Her eyes narrowed. _To think it would be my reincarnation that you would choose…a girl who you once insisted was a mere sham of me. I no longer feel for you, Inuyasha…but I always thought it would be me that would remain in your heart…_

Kikyou's eyes suddenly became wide at the realization. _No! _she lowered her hand and turned sharply away from the tree, continuing her journey through the forest. _This cannot be…_

She felt herself turn angry again, but this time at herself. _I am no longer human…yet I still feel human emotions…But…I cannot be feeling _jealousy _could I?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I like Kikyou, but she's kind of hard to write for. You never know what she's thinking, since I think she's the one who's pulling the strings with everything in the series.

This chapter had some major foreshadowing in it, and of course, you'll see a lot more of Kikyou in the future. (I hope this story has as many people guessing as the last, because it was fun getting reviews filled with theories.)

Oh! One more thing, I posted a few spoilers on my website, since there have been a few questions, and they might help you with your wild theories.


	5. Turning Away

A/N: Okay, I think I can safely say that this story will be 30 chapters. I've added in a bit more plot, which makes it longer. (And better, in my opinion!)

Also, I might miss an update or two, here and there, as the year goes on, because I have SAT's and AP tests to study for, both of which are probably going to make me do all-nighters. (Especially US History. Did you know it's the second hardest AP test, after German?)

Just warning you not to panic if I do not update on time in the future, since I have the nasty habit of leaving cliff hangers. :P

**Chapter 5: Turning Away**

Inuyasha walked back to the hut, just as the sun rose. He glanced up at the sky, which held orange and pink hues with the new light of day. Sighing,he remembered the words of Kikyou.

_So…I still don't know if the curse is there, huh? I don't even know if she knows…_He folded his arms inside of his haori as his amber eyes glanced downward, with a twinge of sadness in them. _If she doesn't know…and its still there, what can I do to lift this curse?_

A gentle breeze blew through the village, brushing against Inuyasha's face and making his silver hair fly out behind him. With the wind came the scent of the woman he had just left. He could picture her clearly as she yelled at him, angrier than he had ever seen her.

_I should have known better,_ Inuyasha thought. _I shouldn't have asked her if I was still under the curse. _Now that he thought about it, it was pretty insensitive of him to ask Kikyou if she knew how to make it so he and Kagome could be together.

_She was so mad, it seemed like—. _Inuyasha stopped walking for a moment, as it dawned on him. _No…Kikyou wouldn't be jealous…would she? _He knew the dead miko wasn't perfect—in the beginning, she had been jealous of Kagome, despite the fact that there was nothing between her and Inuyasha at the moment. But, he had thought she had gotten over it by now.

He tried to piece it together, but the idea baffled the hanyou. _But, if she was jealous, then why did she bring me back here, to life, with Kagome? She could have left me there, and we would have been in death together, just like she had wanted. Why then would she bring me back?_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha decided that it was too much for him to figure, and walked into the hut, muttering "Women…"

The moment he entered the hut, he saw Kagome stirring in her sleeping bag. "Inuyasha?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Where've you been?"

Inuyasha paused, thinking it over before replying, "Out for a walk." He came to sit beside her, his ears flickering around for a second to check if anyone else was awake.

Kagome sat up slowly and carefully, so not to disturb Shippou. When she opened her eyes, they seemed dull from fading sleep, yet they still held that look that killed Inuyasha whenever he saw it. He looked away from her, not wanting tosee those depressed eyes which held a painful reminder of someone else he had just left…

"Inuyasha, that's not true." Said Kagome softly, looking down towards her hands, which were folded in her lap.

Looking back at her in surprise, he asked, "What do you mean, woman?"

Kagome replied simply, "You saw Kikyou, didn't you?"

That caught the hanyou by surprise. He said nothing, but turned away sharply, confirming what Kagome had thought. "How do you know?"

Her eyes looking anywhere but his amber ones, Kagome answered quietly, "It's in your eyes."

There was another uncomfortable pause, while both lovers tried to look anywhere but each other. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…but nothing happened—"

"It's okay, Inuyasha." She cut him off. "I understand if you want to go see her, it doesn't matter to me."

"What?" Inuyasha was taken aback, gaping at her. Did she just say she didn't care that he had gone to see Kikyou? "Are you saying it doesn't bother you?"

Kagome looked back at him, her eyes revealing truth. "Yes, Inuyasha, that's what I'm saying. Kikyou is special to you. And I can't come between you two."

_She's…she's not even acting like herself! _"Kagome, aren't you even upset?" He asked, silently begging her to yell at him.

Shaking her head, she replied. "No, I'm not. You can do what you like, Inuyasha. And I can't say anything about it. It's okay if you want to see her, I'm not mad."

That final statement caused the hanyou to snap. "Damnit, Kagome! Just get angry!"

Startled, she asked, "Why?" wondering what had gotten into Inuyasha.

He continued, "Because, Kagome! You're always angry when I go to see Kikyou! Just yell at me!" He glared at her, challenging her to fight back, hoping with all his might that she would pick up on the challenge.

Kagome wasstill shocked at this order, and Inuyasha waited for the rant he knew was to come. But the longer he waited, the more he realized that Kagome was not going to yell at him, no matter what he wanted. He needed her to scream in fury at him, once more, because no matter what physical harm it meant to him, it meant that she would finally be back to normal.

Kagome turned away not looking at him, leaving the hanyou to continue to look at her througheyes clouded with sadness, his ears drooping. _Kagome, are you ever going to come back to me?_

"Well, I see you two are awake." Miroku yawned sitting up, while Sango stirred beside him. "You should yell like that every day, Inuyasha, it gets us awake on time."

Growling, the hanyou said in a warning, "Monk…"

Miroku had heard most of the previous conversation. "So, what did Kikyou say?" he asked, his deep violet eyes serious.

After shooting the lecherous monk a warning glare, Inuyasha told him, "Shesaid that Naraku's been at work again. He's planning to take all the shikon shards, so we need to go and crush him before he gets them."

Sango, who had just woken up to hear part of the conversation, asked, "Did she say anything about your curse, Inuyasha?"

Suddenly, the hanyou faintly heard an intake of breath beside him. He glanced at Kagome, with a look of realization on her face. She turned to him, and her eyes, held a different look. They almost looked…hopeful. Something he hadn't seen in months. How he wished he could just tell her what she wished she could hear, some happy news at last.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha had to dash her hopes. "She said that Naraku may use it to his advantage, so I have to be careful that he doesn't learn of it."

Shaking her head as Kirara jumped into her lap, Sango replied, "That's not what I meant Inuyasha." She began petting the nekomata, her eyes glancing back at Kagome, while everyone in the hut held on to his every word.

He lowered his eyes, feeling even worse at being the bearer of bad news,his heart fallingas he said, "I don't know…she never told me. I don't think she wanted to tell me in the first place."

Everyone in the hut sighed in defeat, but Kagome's reaction was the worst to Inuyasha. She turned away, and all hope that had been in her eyes faded back into the sad look he had gotten used to.

Inuyasha's heart plunged even deeper into his chest as he watched this girl, the one that he loved, go through so much pain. He touched her shoulder, trying to turn her back to look at him. "Kagome…"

Kagome didn'tglance at him, and she replied in a small voice. "Inuyasha, it doesn't matter. I'm fine."

He couldn't accept that. "But Kagome—"

She only responded by looking back at him, her eyes telling him all he needed to know. She didn't want to talk about it. It would be too painful to talk about what she had been going though for the past several months. Obliging her wishes, Inuyasha let go of her, only to be approached by a question by Miroku.

"So, Inuyasha, what do you say we do? Shall we set out for Naraku as soon as possible?" the monk asked, shaking Shippou awake.

The silver haired hanyou nodded. "Yeah, we should probably go today."

The lecherous monk stood up, took a small stretch and yawned. "Well, if that is the case, I should secure some provisions, then."

"Swindle them, you mean." Sango said, glaring at him, while Miroku gave of an innocent grin. She stood up also, and followed him out of the hut, to make sure her betrothed wouldn't be up to any mischief.

That left Kagome and Inuyasha practically alone in the hut, with the exception of a still slumbering Shippou. In their silence and reluctance to meet each other's gaze, Inuyasha saw fully how much he needed the laughing, smiling Kagome to come back to him.

Glancing at her, only to see her tragic eyes look at him for a second, before turning away sharply, he thought, _Kagome, can't you see how much I need you? Don't you see that I won't be able to get through all of this without you being who you were?

* * *

_

They left the village later that morning, and traveled throughout the countryside. They had no idea where exactly they were traveling to, but they would just go as they followed the clues to find Naraku. The journey was unusually quiet, since Inuyasha would walk up ahead, while Kagome stayed further back in the group, her head looking down at the ground as they journeyed, not wanting to look up and see Inuyasha.

For the other three in their group, it was too painful. The last time they traveled like this, Kagome and Inuyasha had walked together, and had been laughing and smiling the entire time. They would try to fill in the silence with a conversation, but it would usually end uncomfortably when it was clear that neither Inuyasha or Kagome wanted to talk.

After the first long day, they finally stopped near a stream when it was dark. "Finally!" Shippou the kitsune said,collapsing near where Miroku was trying to build a fire. "I thought we'd have to walk forever! We haven't traveled like this in a while."

"Well, get used to it, Shippou. We're going to have to travel like this for a while." Sango replied, setting some firewood on the fire, which had just sparked a small flame, casting an orange glow on them.

While Sango, Miroku, and Shippou made idle chatter, Kagome sat away from them, her head skyward, looking at the crescent moon. Her eyes reflected the heavens back out of them, as she thought over things.

_Why did everything turn out the way it did? _She wondered, curling her knees up to her chest. _I'veasked that so many times, yet I can never get a clear answer. _Thinking of the endless skies, she asked, _Was it fate? Or was it because of the choice we made…did it happen because we were in the wrong?_

Kagome heard footsteps behind her, and she knew who it was before having to turn around. The scar on her left hand had started to feel warm, responding at being reunited with its partner. Kagome took a small glance at Inuyasha as he sat down next to her. _Or…was it something we didn't have any control over?_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concern reflecting in those amber depths.

"What?" she asked, daring to look back at him, their gazes locking, but this time, not holding love. Their eyes both held pain, the suffering they had gone through for many months.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" The hanyou asked, a little hesitant, but his eyes pleading nonetheless.

Kagome thought she had a good idea of where it was going. "Yeah."

He took a small breath, as if he was nervous about something, and then he replied, "Kagome, how come you're—" He stopped, and decided to rephrase his question, puzzling Kagome more than ever. "Why have you been acting the way you've been for the past three months?"

That caught her by surprise. Suppressing a gasp, she asked, "Wh-what do you—?"

Ever since that morning, this question had been on his mind. "You know what I mean, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice couldn't have been more serious. "Ever since _that_, you've been pushing me away, you hardly look at me, and…" This was the most painful of them all. "You're not the Kagome I've known for so long. You don't smile, or laugh anymore. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Inuyasha," she replied, trying to keep calm, despite the pounding in her chest."You know we can't—"

"I know we can't do _that _Kagome." He said sternly. "But Kagome, you don't have to keep pushing me away when I'm trying to help you." His eyes reflected the pain he had gone through for so long within them. With his right hand, he grasped her left, and it gave them both a small shock when their mating scars met. "Kagome, all I'm doing is trying to help you."

Her eyes flickered from their entwined hands back to his face. Taking a deep breath, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I thought we had agreed—"

"I know what we agreed, Kagome!" he said, his voice impatient. "I know. I'm not asking for that." He got closer, so close that Kagome's heart began beating faster than normal, herself feeling hot all over. "Kagome…"

_No…_she thought desperately. _I can't…not again!_

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into a hug, Kagome letting out a gasp as he did so. "Kagome, I want to help you get through this. I want to see you smile again, becase…" he paused. "I need you here to help me through it too."

Kagome's mind was split in two. On one hand, she wanted desperately to hug him back, to say yes and let him embrace her, because she _needed _his protective embrace. But she still wasn't ready…Inuyasha had said this all too soon. _I can't…because…_

The crimson eyes flashed in her mind again, along with the insane cackle of joy at suffering. She saw his claws flash downward, and the pain…the pain that injured her soul came back to her. And finally, a flash of pink light, followed by a yelp of extreme pain—

With another gasp Kagome jerked out of Inuyasha's embrace, turning away sharply as she tried to steady her breathing and stop the shaking that had come over her. She saw Inuyasha's hand start to reach out towards her, but then he stopped, pulling back when he saw the depth of her anxiety. "Kagome…" he murmured, imagining what she was going through.

Turning back to him, with tears in her eyes, Kagome replied, "No, Inuyasha…I can't." she started getting up, with Inuyasha jumping to his feet as well.

"Kagome!" he half pleaded, coming towards her, his eyes revealing how much he needed her.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said, her voice back in monotone, her eyes once again tragic. "I'm sorry for what's going on, but…It's all too soon. I still—" She clenched her hand into a fist and sharply shut her eyes, a sob escaping her as the painful memory came to mind.

Then she turned sharply, and dashed back to the camp, leaving him behind. "Kagome…" he whispered, his heart filled with sorrow at her suffering. She had turned him away, the one man she had claimed to love not that long ago, and the one person who knew, if she opened up to him, could perhaps make her happy again.

Glancing back at the moon, Inuyasha thought. _I wish that I could just take away all of her suffering, but…_A sigh escaped him. _She won't let me.

* * *

_

A/N: You know, someone told me I should write soap operas. I think I'd be good at that, eh?


	6. Friends Over Lovers?

A/N: To continue my previous statement, who knows? Maybe in ten years, I'll be writing those soaps on TNT! (I can see it now, golden globe awards for each of them!)

Of course, while writing soaps would be fun, it goes against my principles, since I have sworn of TV (Except for anime!) and haven't watched it (With the exception of Saturday night anime!) in about a year and a half. My main goal is to be a novelist since I encourage reading over TV.

**Chapter 6: Friends Over Lovers?**

They continued traveling on through the wilderness, in search of any clue of Naraku's whereabouts. Even though the first day had been uncomfortable with the silence, the next few were even worse. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't say a word to each other, taking great care not to look at one another. Whenever they tried to talk to Inuyasha, he would turn away, and everyone was fairly sure that there were always tears in the corner of Kagome's eyes.

It killed everyone, especially Sango, to see Kagome like this. It was obvious to everyone, even Inuyasha, that she needed his comfort and his love, while trying to heal the scars on her heart, but she wouldn't let him. Their tragic love affair had wounded her heart deeply, and took away all happiness that she had in life.

That ailment had been seen before, but in a different form. Inuyasha remembered when he used to be like that, when he couldn't find any joy in life, except hunting down the shards of the shikon no tama. He turned hard, and acted tough, to hide what he was truly feeling, but on the inside, it was nearly unbearable.

Now that he thought about it, perhaps his hunting of the shikon no tama was not just because he thought he needed to get stronger to earn his place in the world, but also because he thought once he was a youkai, he wouldn't have that pain anymore.

Sighing, he remembered that Kagome had been the one to cure him, with time and her trust. Wasn't it logical that he would have to the one to help her?

But she wouldn't let him. He had approached her that first night on their journey because it was killing him to see her like this. Inuyasha knew what she was suffering through, and he wanted desperately to help her through it, just to have his smiling and laughing Kagome back once again. He needed her smiles to help himself past his own wounds.

_Damnit, Kagome, why do you keep pushing me away? _He asked silently, glancing back at her, with longing in his eyes.

He was abruptly drawn from his thoughts when he heard a loud, resonating smack from behind him. "Houshi-sama!" Sango roared, glaring at smirking Miroku.

"I'm sorry, my dear Sango," he grinned, despite the red mark on his cheek. "But I can't help myself. Your beautiful form compelled me so, that I just had to reach out and touch it. Besides, it was getting far too quiet anyway."

The angered youkai slayer turned away, but not before giving her fiancé a fierce glare. "Won't you ever grow up?" she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"But Sango," Miroku continued speaking warmly, "You can see it as a declaration of my love for you. For I would never think of touching any other woman in this way." He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled a flushing Sango closer to him. "You are the only one for me, Sango dearest, the only woman I could ever see myself with for the rest of my life."

Sango could only continue to stare and blush, yet a twinkling entered her eyes while he continued his sweet words, though she willing to bet he had said these words before to other women before he had become engaged to her.

Unfortunately, the monk had other plans. "Sango, my love, you know that I will never look at another woman again now that I have seen you—" He was cut off by a loud _smack! _as Sango jerked away from him. Lost in his sweet words, she had failed to notice that his hand had been slowly snaking downward.

"I should have known better." She muttered, walking away and towards the front of their group. "You only sweet talk me when you're trying to touch me."

A lecherous grin sprouted on the monk's face. "That may be somewhat true, Sango, but you must know, none of what I said was a lie."

The blush once again covered Sango's face as she turned away, hating the effect the lecherous monk had on her. As she turned away from him, she saw Kagome look away also. But there was no mistaking the look in her friend's eyes. She had been watching the scene, silently thinking of another whom she loved as much as Sango loved Miroku.

_Kagome, _Sango sighed in pity, _Are you ever going to be able to love freely again?_

_

* * *

_

That night after it had just turned dark, they were forced to stop because they had found a hot spring. Inuyasha had protested at first, telling them they needed to keep going to find Naraku, but the girls had insisted, and finally won out when Miroku agreed wholeheartedly (there was no doubt in anyone's mind it was because he was planning to peep).

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care." Inuyasha pouted, folding his arms and sitting on the ground roughly, next to the fire that Shippou had already built. Sango and Kagome where chatting about the hot spring and how long it had been since they had seen one, but during this talk, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome glanced at him more than once, the look in her eyes that he knew so well reflecting back at him.

Soon, to Inuyasha's relief, they left for the hot spring, Kagome looking a bit happier at the prospect. _Keh. What's with women and their baths anyway? _He rolled his eyes. _Go figure women._

The lecherous monk had a grin on his face as he watched them go. He leaned over next to Inuyasha and whispered, "Say, Inuyasha, maybe we should go check to see how the women are doing. After all, there might be some youkai out tonight, and we wouldn't want to endanger them to a threat, now would we?"

Smacking the monk upside the head, Inuyasha muttered, "The only threat here is you, you lecher."

"Hey, Inuyasha," Shippou asked, curious, "How come Miroku always wants to peep on Sango, yet you never want to peep on Kagome?"

That caused an enormous blush to sprout upon the hanyou's face. "D-d-don't compare me to that pervert!" he sputtered, his blush only growing deeper. Turning away, he growled, "Besides, Kagome would sit me to the ends of the earth if I came across them."

Miroku whispered in the kitsune's ear, "He's only saying that because he's already seen everything—and more."

"Huh? What do you mean, Miroku?" Shippou asked, his eyes opened in childlike innocence.

Before the monk had a chance to answer, Inuyasha let out a fierce growl, punching the monk hard in the jaw. "Don't _ever _say that again!" he warned, his eyes crackling with fury. He had thought, for the sake of Kagome, Miroku wouldn't dare bring that up. However, he had underestimated the monk's dirty mind once again.

While Miroku rubbed his sore jaw, Inuyasha felt a sharp prick on his nose. "Hey!" he yelled, smacking his nose. As he pulled his hand away, he saw a slightly squashed Myouga the flea.

"What the hell are you doing here, flea?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing. "Come to warn me about something you heard again?"

Popping back to his full size, the flea youkai said, "Inuyasha-sama! How good to see you after so long!"

The hanyou snorted. It wasn't exactly good for _him. _"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

Myouga took a minute to look back upon his master before saying, "I came to tell you of something I had just recently learned, that might concern you. Apparently, just recently, there was a great disturbance in the Musashi region with a powerful youkai."

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, now interested. "What else did you hear?"

The flea sighed, sitting down on his palm. "I don't know, much else, Inuyasha-sama. Youkai had began fleeing this place months before it actually appeared. All I do know is that the great youki suddenly disappeared three months ago, and hasn't returned since."

The camp suddenly got very quiet as everyone heard what Myouga had last said. _Th-three months? _Inuyasha thought, his heart clenching and his eyes widening in realization. Those frightful red eyes popped up in his mind again, accompanied by a fierce snarl.

Myouga continued, oblivious to the looks of horror from the group. "Which reminds me, Inuyasha-sama, your blood, though faintly, tasted like that of a youkai. Did you happen to transform recently?"

The snarling filled Inuyasha's mind, along with the screams of the humans begging for mercy. The smell of blood was so strong that it caused him to feel nauseated, the taste of it was in his mouth. His claws ripped through flesh, spattering blood all over him, and the last thing he saw was Kagome, her face looking up at him terrified, screaming, "Inuyasha!"—

Inuyasha clamped his eyes shut against the painful memories, crushing Myouga in his fist in the process. He flicked the flea hearing the tiny youkai scream, Inuyasha keeping his eyes tightly shut as he turned around and walked away, off to somewhere else where he could get some peace.

Shippou caught Myouga in his hands, and the flea asked wearily, "What did I say?"

Sighing, Miroku explained, "Inuyasha's been troubled lately. It's best not to bring that up." He quickly gave a brief narrative over what had happened in the past four months, making Myouga gasp every time the story got worse.

"You mean Inuyasha-sama actually…and Kagome-sama had to…" he said, covering his eyes in horror, unable to continue any further.

Shippou nodded. "That's why it's best not to bring it up around them. Inuyasha and Kagome still haven't gotten over it."

Sighing, Myouga the flea collapsed into a sitting position on a log next to them, saying, "And the curse reappearing, after all these years, I had completely forgotten about it."

Miroku stared, "You knew about it?"

"Of course I knew about it!" Myouga said. "I have known Inuyasha-sama since I found him after his mother died. I learned about the curse shortly after it was enacted, but I never thought I would actually have to worry about it. At that time, Inuyasha cared little for humans, caught up in his quest to become a full-youkai. By the time I should have started worrying, I had completely forgotten. A century is a long time, even for youkai."

"Myouga-sama," Miroku asked, "If you know something about the curse, then do you know how to remove it?"

The flea replied sadly, "No, unfortunately I do not." Glancing back at Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree, who was pretending not to hear them, he continued. "But, perhaps it is best that the curse still remains as of yet. I know Inuyasha-sama, and I also know that if he is planning to defeat Naraku, he needs to focus more on that then anything else right now. Once Naraku is defeated, then, I think, we should start to worry about it."

Miroku and Shippou nodded in agreement.

The hanyou, who was sitting in a tree, looking at the waxing moon, had heard everything they had said, due to his hanyou hearing. He gave a small snort. _Garbage. What right do they have to judge me?_

_And why does everyone keep telling me that? 'Focus on Naraku and worry about Kagome later.', treating me like some naughty kid! Who do they think I am, anyway, that lecher?_

His ears swiveled behind him as he slightly picked up the sounds of Kagome and Sango talking. He couldn't make out the words, but it was obvious that Kagome was sad about something, making Inuyasha' heart sink as he knew it was his fault for her suffering.

_I don't want this curse removed—if its even there—just because of what I want, but because I can't stand Kagome not smiling or laughing anymore. I just want to see her happy again…_

Looking towards the moon, with determination in his amber eyes, Inuyasha silently vowed, _Kagome, I would go to the ends of the earth if it meant you would smile again._

_

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she sat in the hot spring, content after having missed it since they left the village. Sango seemed to be thinking the same thing, and she murmured, "Just like old times…"

"What?" Kagome asked, not understanding.

Smiling, Sango explained, "I meant its just like before, when we used to go after Naraku, Kagome-chan. A day of traveling and then a bath in a hot spring at night. You get used to it. Sometimes, it even feels weird if we stay in a village for too long."

Forcing a smile on to her face, Kagome replied, "Yeah, just like old times, I suppose. I admit, I was starting to miss it."

The youkai exterminator leaned back in the water, staring up at the starry sky. "Though, I sometimes wonder if this is ever going to end, or if we're just going to spend the rest of our lives searching for Naraku."

"I hope not, Sango-chan," Kagome replied, winking. "Because you promised Miroku-sama that you'd marry him after you defeated Naraku, and that is one wedding I don't want to miss."

A grin come to Sango's face at the prospect, "I suppose that's true."

Suddenly, Kagome shuddered, standing up, rubbing her back and cringing in pain. "Kagome-chan?" her friend asked, worried.

"It's nothing." Kagome assured her, feeling the pain start to lessen. "My back's just a little stiff, that's all. I probably should drink a bit of the pain killer, though." As she turned to grab her backpack, one hand still on her back, Sango's breath caught in her throat as she looked upon the five jagged claw marks in Kagome's skin.

Sango put a hand to her own back, knowing that the scar from when Kohaku was possessed still remained there, yet it did not cause her pain like Kagome's. She had always assumed it was because Kagome's scar was made by a full blooded youkai, and would increase the effects of pain.

_That's not only how it causes her pain, _she thought, watching Kagome sip her medicine. _It may also be because it's causing her internal pain, knowing that Inuyasha was the one to do it. _It now made her turmoil seem insignificant in comparison. Her brother had died, and had become possessed by Naraku, only recently returning to his former state of mind, yet Sango knew if the same thing that happened to Kagome and Inuyasha happened to her and Miroku, she wouldn't be able to handle it the way Kagome was.

Itsaddened her, seeing how Kagome reacted around Inuyasha now. She was trying to push him away, clear to everyone because she was afraid of the curse igniting again. It was heart-wrenching, seeing all she and Inuyasha were going through, for the sake of everyone else. And Sango remembered what she had seen a few nights ago, when Kagome returned from her talk with Inuyasha, with tears in her eyes, looking sadder than ever.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, just as Kagome slid back down into the water.

"What?" she asked, wondering at the look of pity on Sango's face.

After a brief pause, Sango replied, "What exactly happened between you and Inuyasha a couple nights ago? You looked so sad."

Kagome sighed, her heart sinking at the memory. That terrible memory of telling Inuyasha she couldn't have him help her because she was afraid of the repercussions. Every time Kagome thought over her relationship between her and Inuyasha, she would remember the painful memories of three months before, which refused to let her out of their grasp.

Looking down unto the bubbling water, Kagome replied, "We just…had a little disagreement, is all."

Sango was able to see through that right away. "Kagome-chan, are you still pushing Inuyasha away from you?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she asked, "H-how do you…?"

"Everyone can tell, Kagome." Sango told her. "We know what you're going through, but do you really have to do that to him? He's just trying to help you."

Kagome sunk deeper into the water. "I know, Sango-chan. But…" she bit her lip against the painful memories, her eyes turning fearful. "I'm afraid that…if I give in, just a little bit…that Inuyasha might—" She stopped and hugged herself across her chest, shaking in fear. During this, her hair fell forward, revealing the oval shaped scar on her shoulder.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said softly. "I know what you're afraid of, but maybe you should let Inuyasha help you. I know…because sometimes when I'm thinking of Kohaku…and father, and the others, Houshi-sama's the only one who helps me."

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "But that's just it, Sango-chan! I know I need Inuyasha…I want him to help me, but I'm so afraid…I don't want to kill him again." She whispered the last sentence, her voice shaking. "I don't want to have to—" She stopped, unable to say anymore.

"You don't have to go that far." Sango told her, coming closer to her friend who now had small tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "But just let him help you, as a friend. You need him to be strong for you, I can tell." She paused. "And he needs you as well."

Her brown eyes full of unshed tears, Kagome looked at Sango, a tear rolling down her cheek as she replied, "Sango-chan…after all we've been through, do you really think we can go back to being friends? I'm…I'm connected to him deeper than any friendship." She whispered, her eyes on the mating scar on her palm. "I don't know if we can be friends after that…not when I can tell in his eyes, that he wants more."

All was silent after that. Kagome wiped her tears away, but still shook with fear at the memories she held within her breast. "Kagome-chan," Sango replied, placing a supporting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know how hard it is for you, but listen to me. You need Inuyasha more than you realize. If you don't let him help you, then you'll fall deeper into despair, and it will kill you every day trying to live."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, her voice still shaking after her crying.

A small smile came upon Sango's face. "I know because I've lived through it. And Houshi-sama was the one that saved me." With that she got up, and walked out of the hot spring towards their clothes, leaving Kagome watching, wondering over what she had said.

_Is it true? _Kagome asked herself. _Can I really let Inuyasha help me after what happened?_

She glanced at the scar on her left palm, gently tracing it with her finger. _Can we truly be friends over lovers?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Happier then most chapters, I suppose. More like foreshadowing.

The last chapter is gonna be…interesting. You definitely want to see it. (Fluff lovers might get a small bit of happiness too!)


	7. Scars That Will Not Heal

A/N: I'm happy today. :D VERY happy more like it. What better way to help me stay happy but write fanfiction?

There was some confusion over the last chapter. No, Inu and Kag are not going to make out, and NO, this is no the last chapter. I said there would be thirty chapters in the beginning, did I not? This one just breaks the monotony of angst-filled chapters by a little bit.

**Chapter 7: Scars That Will Not Heal**

"Jeez, Inuyasha. Can't you have one fight where you don't end up with a hole through your stomach?" Kagome said, unamused, while pulling medical supplies out of her yellow backpack.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha muttered plunking down on the floor of the old hut, crossing his arms, with a sour look on his face. Earlier in the day, they had come across a surprisingly strong bear youkai. As usual, Inuyasha didn't want to have to waste his energy with Tessaiga on it, and decided to try to beat it with his bare hands.

He failed.

Despite Kagome's pleadings of him to use his sword, he continued to fight, until the bear youkai had ripped yet another hole in his stomach. It was only then that Inuyasha pulled out his sword, and in one blast of "Kongousouha!" it was over.

Thankfully, they found a hut nearby where Kagome could patch Inuyasha up, though he believed he didn't need it. "Kagome, I've been through worse wounds before. I don't understand why I need to have this one fixed to." He protested, glancing back at her while she pulled out a few more bandages.

"This is much more serious than you think!" she snapped, opening her fist aid kit and grabbing the anti-septic. "If you don't get that hole wrapped up quick—"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; he had heard it all before. "I know, Kagome. Trust me, its fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

She wasn't to be diverted. "I'm not going to let yougo around with a hole through your stomach!" Kagome sat behind him. "Come on, I have to see if it came all the way through on your back. Take your shirt off."

That caused the hanyou to tense up. After a slight pause, he said, "No."

He heard Kagome's voice lower in annoyance at him. "Inuyasha, I can't fix your wound unless you take your haori and shirt off. Now do it."

"No!" he repeated, much more annoyed.

"You're so stubborn!" Kagome yelled, grabbing at his haori and pulling it down, before a clawed hand grabbed hers.

Inuyasha turned around sharply, yelling, "Kagome, when I say no, I mean—" He stopped when he saw the look on Kagome's face. Her brown eyes had opened fully in shock, her mouth slightly open in horror. In her eyes…there was that look again, that tragic, sad, and fearful gleam that had only been forgotten in their small argument.

He looked down to see his haori and white undershirt pulled down, revealing his upper arm. On his arm, there was a hand sized pink scar, which seemed to spike out at the edges, as if something had blasted him.

Inuyasha sighed, turning away from her. He lowered the rest of shirt, his hair being swept to the side, exposing his back, which thankfully, bore no hole of his injury. Kagome saw another scar on his other arm, an exact replica of the first. "That's what I didn't want you to see." he whispered, his amber eyes lowering in inner pain. "Usually things like this heal on me, but…" He was unable to continue, knowing the torment it was causing the girl behind him.

As Kagome stared at the scars, her face set in terror, unwanted memories flooded her brain. In their small fight, all her inner pain had been forgotten, and for a second, things had seemed just like old times, since she had been worried about him. But she couldn't keep the agony away forever.

* * *

_Without wasting anytime, he moved in for a passionate kiss. Giving a gasp, Kagome returned it, snaking her bare arms around his neck, bringing them closer. The kiss raged on, becoming deeper, more passionate, and lustful. For both of them, this was heaven, being held and kissed in the arms of their beloved. Inuyasha pulled back, both of them gasping from the intensity of their passions._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, finally able to say it. "I love you."…

* * *

_

…_Before Kagome's eyes, her lover transformed into what she had seen for so long, the red eyes with blue pupils, the purple stripes, the long claws and fangs. Tears once again adorned her eyes._

_As he raised his claws, Kagome looked up at him, his crimson eyes holding no warmpth, her brown eyes flowing tears. "Inuyasha…"_

_She was cut off as she screamed in pain as Inuyasha's claws dug long, deep gouges into her back. The pain was so intense that she didn't hear the cries of her friends; she only knew the pain, and the blackness that overcame her. She felt herself falling down, down…

* * *

_

_Her eyes were unable to stem the flow of tears, her heart felt as if it was ripped out of her chest, her hands were unable to stop shaking as she came closer to a confused youkai Inuyasha. Kagome slowly, almost unwillingly, grabbed hold of his arms, drawing her closer into his embrace, one last time._

_Kagome started shaking, knowing what she had to do. But she hesitated, just wanting to remember being in his arms once more. She reached up on her toes, whispering to Inuyasha, her heart breaking as she spoke, "Inuyasha, I love you…" More tears erupted from her eyes as she squeezed them shut, "I'm sorry…"_

_She pressed her lips against his, forcefully, hungrily, wanting that love once more.. A tear transferred from her cheek to his as Kagome kissed him, feeling sadder than she ever had been in her life. _

_There was a flash of pink light, and Kagome saw Inuyasha, the man she loved, fall slowly to the ground, his white hair fluttering behind him, and land gently on the ground, lifeless._

"_Inuyasha!" she screamed, falling into despair. The dagger was falling, falling…until it plunged itself into her chest—

* * *

_

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt her arms wrap around his waist, her head resting on his back. Shocked, he stuttered, "K-Kagome?"

The sudden movement had also surprised Kagome. She hadn't intended to do that, but after what Sango had said, after the pain had come, not letting her go, she needed his comfort. "Does it hurt, Inuyasha?" she asked in a small voice.

That question surprised him, he turned around, Kagome releasing him and looking ujp into his eyes, the tragic look outlined by tears. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

She looked down, obvious to Inuyasha that she was holding back tears. Her hands were curled into fists, her body beginning to shake as she said in a watery voice. "I…I know it hurt when…it happened, but…does it hurt now?"

"Kagome…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest, forgetting about the slight pain from his wound. All that mattered was Kagome was letting him comfort her, and he wasn't going to let that go to waste. He held her close, her head resting under his chin, his fingers running through her dark hair, while tears spilled from her eyes. "No Kagome," he told her softly. "It doesn't hurt."

Kagome gave a sniffle, all her fear and anxiety pouring out in tears that rolled off her cheeks, falling on Inuyasha's chest. "That's good." She whimpered, speaking against her sobs. "I'm glad it doesn't hurt…I never wanted…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha held her tighter, as if he was afraid she would leave him if he didn't secure her within his embrace. Her scent, so beautiful and calming, wrapped around his nose as he held her, as memories of all the times he held her popped up in his mind. Kagome was back in his arms again; she wanted him to help her; she knew she needed him. "I don't blame you for what happened Kagome." he assured her, speaking softly. "It wasn't your fault."

Nodding slightly, Kagome looked back up at him, her tragic eyes outlined in tears and slightly red from crying. Her face looked so sad, all sunshine gone from her face. "I know Inuyasha." Her eyes glimpsed the pink scars on his arms, and then she shut them tightly, her body trembling in fear. "I'm just…I'm so afraid it might happen again, Inuyasha. I don't want to—"

The image floated into her mind again. The sinister pink light flashed blindingly in her mind, along with a cry of pain. Inuyasha slowly fell on the ground, landing hard with his right hand outstretched towards her, lifeless. Her voice screamed in terror, _"Inuyasha!"_

Gasping in inner turmoil, Kagome fell back into Inuyasha's arms, still shaking against the painful memories. Though she could barely stand reliving those memories, the force of the spikes plunging into her heart lessened, because Inuyasha was holding her in his arms, making her feel safe once again.

"I know, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. "I know…I'm afraid too." He tightened his arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders as he held her to his chest. "I'm scared that I might hurt you again. If you got hurt, because of me…I don't know what I'd do."

His voice…the comforting words floated into Kagome's mind, making her tears lessen. This was one reason why she had originally fallen in love with him. Though he didn't always say the same thing, he knew how to comfort her when she was scared. Inuyasha knew how to make her feel safe, protecting her from the harsh realities of the world. Kagome felt her heart, weighed down by her fear, start to rise slightly, her pain lessening.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, her arms wrapping around his chest to pull herself closer into his protective hold.

"Kagome, I swore to you that I'd never leave you again, do you remember?" he asked, his voice only filled with tenderness. "I'll always protect you, no matter what happens. I promise, I'll never become a youkai again. My place is here, with you, keeping you safe."

Those were the kindest words he had ever said to her, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a tiny happiness light within her. Before she had known he loved her, she had always imagined this. All she had ever wanted from his love was to be here, in his arms, with Inuyasha promising to always keep her safe.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at him, her dark eyes empty of all her tears. Her face had no more the look of anguish, sadness, or fear. It only held one look, a look that was in his amber eyes and on his face as well, longing

That look from her was enough to make Inuyasha's heart rise in his chest. Gone was the tragic gleam from her eyes which haunted him night and day, now she looked back at him, with love twinkling in her eyes. Was it possible that his Kagome had come back to him, after so long?

"Kagome…" he whispered her name, while his right hand slowly reached out towards her, gently cupping her cheek, and bringing her face closer to him. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't pull away as he expected her to. She was letting him touch her, her eyes still set in longing.

Oh, how much he loved her! Inuyasha wanted to be her pillar of strength; he wanted to melt the ice that had grown around her heart in the past few months. He wanted to heal the scars on her heart, wanting her to never feel afraid again. He wanted to make her smile, and to hear her beautiful laugh once more. If she would just laugh again, then he would be able to forget his own memories…and everything would be as it should be.

"Kagome…" he murmured, once more, coming closer to her, not sure of what he was planning to do, but suddenly, Kagome turned sharply away, out of his embrace, with a small gasp. He couldn't see her eyes, since she lowered her head and her bangs fell forward. "Kagome?" he asked, reaching out towards her.

She turned to look back at him, the sad look once more in place, causing the silver haired hanyou's hopes to crash once more. "Inuyasha," she said, softly. "I need to bandage your wound. I've left it alone for long enough."

Sighing in defeat as she turned back to her medical supplies, Inuyasha slumped back. Now he knew his limits. Kagome knew she needed him, but she wasn't ready to know that he still loved her yet. What was she so afraid of? It wasn't like he was going to ask her to do what she feared, and he had told her so several times. Why did she keep pulling away, when he was only trying to bring a smile back to her face?

Kagome turned back and began putting his bandages on, her hand never wavering as she cleaned his wounds, yet she was unusually silent, causing the hanyou's ears to droop. But just before she had finished, she looked away from him, and said softly in an almost inaudible whisper, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

After a moment of surprise, this caused a small smile to come upon the hanyou's face, knowing the truth. _She's not back to the way I want her to be, but, there's hope.

* * *

_

Miles away, shut up in a dark castle, Naraku chuckled to himself as he watched the former lovers, whom it was plainly obvious still held deep feelings for one another, despite the pain they had been through.

"Soon, my plan will be complete, Inuyasha." Naraku said to the image of the lovers in Kanna's mirror, his voice never wavering from its sickly smooth tone. "And it will be your own folly which will lead you to the end."

* * *

A/N: Ooh…creepy. What's Naraku gonna do? If you have any theories, I love to hear them, and I of course offer rewards to the ones who guess right. (Usually a kiss from one of the characters, but that's still good, right?) 

This is the end of Part I, and I think you guys will like Part II better. Three guesses why. So, keep up those encouraging reviews (They brighten up my day:D) and I'll see you at the next chapter!


	8. The Heart's Path

A/N: Well, here we are, at part II! Many of you have already guessed what will happen in this part, and I hope you enjoy it! At least I can promise you that the angst filled chapters are coming to an end.

**Part II**

**Chapter 8: The Heart's Path**

Kikyou walked through the woods, the breeze causing her hair and her clothes to sway in the wind. Her dark eyes were downcast, half-lidded in emotion, the sad gleam fully in her eyes as she walked along, her bow in hand in case of any trouble. The trees around her swayed to the tune of the wind, leaves flying in front of her face.

Suddenly, the miko stopped, feeling something she didn't like. She turned slightly, a shiver going up her spine. "This jyaki…" she whispered, her eyes alert as they flicked back and forth between trees, looking for the source.

Hearing a slight buzzing to the right of her, she immediately turned, releasing an arrow. A second later in pierced through the saimyoushou that had been flittering behind her.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. _Begun your first move, have you, Naraku?

* * *

_

The group roamed on through the wilderness, silent as they marched, looking for any trace of Naraku. The usual quietness had come upon them, mostly because of the grave mood between Inuyasha and Kagome. The silence was so deafening, that sometimes, Sango, Miroku, or Shippou had to restrain themselves to yell "Cheer up!" at the top of their lungs.

However, the rest of them didn't know that things were beginning to rectify themselves between them. Ever since Inuyasha had comforted her in the hut, Kagome had felt more relaxed in his presence. That day, she had realized, the only person who could help her through this was him, and that she desperately needed him to help her past those awful memories.

Despite the resolution, fear still plagued her heart. No matter what distractions came about, she couldn't ever forget the pain she had felt when he was a youkai, and how much it hurt her that his heart was out of her reach. He was still Inuyasha, the one she cared for, but he was different. He was hurting her. And it had been her fault in the first place.

And then the darker memories would come, the ones that she would still jerk awake in the night when they appeared in her dreams. The pink light and the screams of Inuyasha in pain would be wherever she turned, always stalking her, unwilling to let go. And the dagger, falling, falling, before she felt it pierce her chest—

She gave a shudder as she remembered. _I can't forget about those things. Ever. _A tear came to her eye. _I wish I just could forget…just like I know Inuyasha wishes he could forget what he did as a youkai, but we can't…_Her eyes drifted towards her lover, and he noticed her gaze, his amber eyes turning to meet hers. _We can't ever forget…_

Kagome quickly looked away, afraid of what would happen if she kept his gaze. Being close to him, in that way, scared her now; she was always so afraid she'd have to re-live the time when he was a youkai. But there were more worries now. What if he didn't recognize her voice anymore? What if he didn't listen to her as she pleaded for the lives of her friends? What if she had no control over who he was?

And then the worst fear of them all; _What if I have to kill him again?_

"Oh, Look!" Sango yelled, pointing into the distance as they came to a cliff. Her exclamation drove Kagome from her dark thoughts, and she silently thanked her friend for it.

"It's the Exterminator's Village!" Shippou said, jumping up on Miroku's shoulder to get a better view.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and folded his arms inside of his haori. "Keh. I suppose you want to go visit, then?"

Sighing, feeling as if she had done this a hundred times, Kagome said in a warning voice, "Inuyasha…"

"Fine, I don't care." Inuyasha muttered, following as Sango, Miroku and Shippou led the way to the walled village.

Smiling as she looked upon her home village, Sango remarked, "We haven't been here in a while…Not since we saw Kohaku…" she stopped, the smile fading from her face as she remembered. The last time they had come to the Exterminator's Village, they had met up with Kohaku, who they had learned had regained his memory. Though the reminiscing of that was slightly happy, it was accompanied with sadness when Kohaku had run off again, ashamed to be with his sister after all that he had done before.

Noticing his fiancée's distress, Miroku spoke up, "I'm sure he's all right, Sango. Naraku no longer has him under his control."

Sango glanced back at him. "I know, but I can't help but worry about him. He's the only family I have now…" Her eyes glanced downward, as she remembered happier times, before Naraku came and turned their lives into a disaster. An instant later, she was up, with a small smile on her face. "But at least I know, wherever he is, he has his own mind."

She continued ob, with that smile on her face, as they walked past the wooden gate and into the empty village, now starting to deteriorate. As she looked between the empty buildings, she could almost see herself and Kohaku racing through the huts, like they used to do when they were younger. Kirara jumped into her arms and purred, while Sango scratched the nekomata behind the ears.

While Sango was lost in her memories, Miroku commented to Inuyasha, "At least the village remains undisturbed."

"Keh." Inuyasha remarked. "I bet it's because the youkai are still too afraid to come anywhere near here. They must have had some reputation."

Inuyasha and Miroku kept talking, and Kagome glanced over at her friend, who was walking towards the line of graves at the far side of the city. _The only time I ever see that sad look in Sango-chan's eyes is when she thinks of Kohaku._ Kagome thought, while Sango dropped Hiraikotsu on the ground and knelt before the graves. _After all, Kohaku wasn't himself for the longest time…she must have been so afraid of what he might do…_

That thought caused a chill to come up Kagome's spine as she remembered how similar it was to her own situation with Inuyasha. She was thankful that he was back to normal, but she always knew that there was a possibility that it could happen again. Kikyou had told Inuyasha that if Naraku learned of the curse, he could use it against them.

_There's always a chance that he might…_Kagome gripped the yellow strap of her backpack tighter, her hand slightly shaking at the horrific thought.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, coming towards her. Kagome turned, taking care not to look to frightened.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, noticing that Miroku had gone over to Sango, kneeling next to her as they talked in hushed voices.

The hanyou indicated with his thumb over his shoulder to Miroku. "The monk thinks we should stay here for a couple of hours, just to make that woman of his feel better, so we might as well get some food."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever Inuyasha." She turned to where Shippou was starting a fire with his Kitsunebi. _Some things will never change. _She mused. _No matter what happened to him, or me, he'll always keep food as a top priority._

But she couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha was watching her as she left, his arms folded in his haori, which, along with his hair, was swaying in the breeze. His amber eyes never left her, filled with longing as he watched her go.

* * *

Miroku sat down next to Sango as she prayed for the departed souls of the dead. "Sango?" he asked, making the youkai exterminator look up at him.

"Houshi-sama." She replied, glancing back at the graves. "I can't believe how much I've missed this place."

The monk wrapped one arm around her, pulling her against his side. Sango didn't jerk out of his embrace, but she leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's your home." He replied softly. "You're allowed to miss it."

They sat like that, in silence, gazing upon the graves of the slain villagers, while the wind whistled through their hair. While she leaned against him, Sango wondered how Miroku, the man whom tried to grope her so many times, could now make her feel so safe and secure. She trusted him now…to a point, that is.

"Houshi-sama," she asked, "You're not just being nice like this to get a grope, are you?" She eyed him suspiciously.

That question almost seemed expected, and Miroku chuckled. "Of course not, Sango. I wouldn't have to courage to do that in front of the grave of your father."

A smile came to her face at that, knowing that even Miroku had limits. "Then, Houshi-sama, you don't think that we could stay here…for a few more days, do you?" Looking at Miroku's puzzled expression, she explained. "I mean…I like it here. It's a nice break from hunting Naraku, and…" her eyes glanced back at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were sitting around the fire, trying to avoid each other's gaze. "I think we all need a break from reality."

The monk smiled warmly at her statement. "I'd like that too, Sango. But we might have to ask our impatient hanyou for permission. He might not like the idea of us staying in one place for very long."

"I heard that, monk!" Inuyasha yelled, coming up behind them as Sango and Miroku got back on their feet.

Miroku sighed, "As always, your ears never seem to fail you when you are being insulted."

"Keh. Got that right." Inuyasha muttered, while Kagome and Shippou came up next to him. "Now, what's this I hear about staying?"

Drawing Sango closer to him, Miroku replied, "Sango and I would like to stay in this village a little while longer, perhaps a couple of days."

The silver haired hanyou narrowed his eyes. "And why would that be, monk?"

Miroku pointed to Sango. "It was her idea! I have no hidden intentions…unless you want me to have them, Sango." His mouth formed a lecherous grin.

"Not a chance!" The youkai slayer said, elbowing him in the gut, feeling satisfied when the monk gave an "Oof!" of pain.

Inuyasha started in on his tirade. "Look, monk, we can't just drop everything just because we're here. We have Naraku to worry about!"

As the hanyou continued, lecturing on the importance of finding Naraku as soon as possible, Kagome looked at Sango. Her eyes were set on Miroku as he argued with Inuyasha, set in one emotion Kagome knew well, Longing. It was obvious to anyone (except Inuyasha) that she wanted some time with Miroku.

Kagome cut in to the argument. "Inuyasha, let them stay."

"Why?" he asked, looking back at her, surprised.

Sighing, Kagome figured that she would have to tell Inuyasha, since he didn't seem to be very good at figuring these things out anyway. "Inuyasha, it's only for a couple of days. It's not going to cut into our trip much. Besides…" She stopped, and met his gaze. "I need to go home, for a while anyway, to catch up on my homework. You know I can't afford to miss much this year."

Her eyes were pleading so forcefully, that Inuyasha couldn't help but give in. "Whatever. But they can't stay for too long, got it? One week at the most!"

With the hanyou's proclamation, Sango certainly seemed to brighten up. It cheered Kagome up to see her friend this happy, being able to spend some time alone with the one she loved…which brought her to another thought.

_If Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are staying here…then that means and Inuyasha and I…_her eyes drifted over towards the hanyou. _We'll be left alone too…_

She felt her heart give a slight jump at that, something that she hadn't felt in ages. Turning away so no one could see her, Kagome put a hand over her heart, feeling it fall back to its normal beat. _No, I can't be…I'm not going to be happy about this…I should be happy for Sango-chan, since she gets some time with Miroku-sama, but I…_

_I can't let myself feel this way…I won't let myself feel this way._

But, as they left the village of the youkai exterminators, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou waving as they departed, Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back as he wanted them to get farther away before nightfall, she couldn't help but feel slightly happy that she was back with him, like old times.

As they journeyed, Inuyasha could feel her heart beating against his back, and the times it would speed up whenever he held her closer. He made sure Kagome didn't see, but secretly, the thought brought a smile to his face, the first genuine smile he had in months.

* * *

A/N: So, yes, thus begins some fluff for you. But this story's not totally about fluff, so don't expect much of it, but I may throw in a bit here and there for you. 


	9. Realizing the Truth

A/N: I'm really depressed right now. Let's just say it has to do with a rather tearful development in Takahashi-sama's plot. No one's dead…yet…but things look bad for one of my favorite characters.

I ended up eating a bag of chocolate cookies and watching some anime to make myself feel better, along with praying that they'll at least be spared in the end of the story.

Takahashi-sama, why must you make me cry so?

**Chapter 9: Realizing the Truth**

Sango the youkai exterminator stood in the center of the village of the youkai exterminators, her hands interlocked as she looked up at the clouded sky. A small smile came to her face as the wind blew around her, mixed with flower petals she recognized from her childhood.

_I can't believe how much I missed this place. _She thought, her eyes looking around the silent village. In some ways, it hurt to be back, a reminder of how wonderful her life used to be before Naraku, and how now she was the sole survivor of the youkai exterminators, except for Kohaku.

There would be sometimes, when she would wonder how her life would be now, a year later, if Naraku had not attacked them, and her village was still alive. She would have never known Kagome, or Inuyasha, or Shippou, but most of all, she would have never known—

Sango turned to see Miroku walking towards her, a smile on his face, and warmth in his indigo eyes. She returned his gaze with a smile. _If that had never happened, I would have never met Houshi-sama…I would never trade in what I have now for what could have been._

When Miroku came up to his fiancée, he smiled down at her warmly, before looking away, towards the forest. "Inuyasha certainly left in a hurry last night." He said with a grin. "Looks like he couldn't wait to get out of here."

"I'm betting it was more that he wanted to be with Kagome-chan, than anything." Sango replied with a similar smile. "Maybe he can finally help her with all of her suffering."

The monk turned to her, his eyes no longer twinkling. They now looked worried. "Are you sure that leaving them alone like this is a good idea, Sango? I trust Inuyasha not to do anything foolish on purpose…but we can never know. The curse was started, if you recall, because of—"

"I know, Houshi-sama." Sango cut him off before the monk could continue any further. "I know." She repeated, her happy voice falling. "But I know no matter what he gets into his head, he wouldn't risk hurting Kagome."

Shippou, who had been listening in on their conversation from far away, jumped over and popped up on to Sango's shoulder. "How long are we staying here?" he asked.

The smile once again came to Sango's face. "A week." She replied, glancing back at Miroku, whose violet eyes had begun to twinkle once more. "A whole week to ourselves."

* * *

Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha as they walked through the forest, silently journeying back to the village. Over the day she had spent alone with him, she had thought about a lot of things.

The first thing on her mind, of course, had been that time when he was cursed. Kagome hated thinking about it, but sometimes, it felt like she had to. The pink light flashed through her memories, along with the scream of pain from Inuyasha. She would see him falling on the ground again, his hair flying out behind him, his eyes closed…Making her gasp in torment when she remembered that awful memory.

But when Inuyasha would lean near her…when he would touch her slightly, or carry her on his back, other memories came into her mind. She would sigh, and remember their kisses, how their passions had intensified, making her heart and breath stop with the depth of his love.

Kagome remembered his voice, speaking softly, telling her how much he loved her. How he would hold her in his arms, making her feel safe. She had always felt safe around him, knowing Inuyasha would do whatever it took to protect her. Kagome loved being in his embrace, because it meant her Inuyasha was there, and would always protect her, never letting go.

Thinking about being safe in his arms brought about the other terrible memories…memories of youkai Inuyasha. Those terrible crimson eyes in place instead of the beautiful amber ones he usually had, the fangs that he grew, the stripes on his cheeks…and then his claws. Those horrible, evil claws, that also popped up in her frequent nightmares…slashing down at her while he snarled, blood flying everywhere, and Kagome feeling pain beyond pain in her back—

But once again she was drawn back into the present, seeing hanyou Inuyasha at her side, with his radiant amber eyes softening whenever he looked at her, the look causing her heart to skip a beat. Her heart would rise in her chest whenever she remembered she had one week alone with him…a whole week with Inuyasha. The thought made her want to smile.

Kagome had to force it away when the thought came, knowing that she could not be thinking those things. _Inuyasha turned into a youkai because of me…_she reminded herself. _I can't let that happen to him again…I don't want to kill him again…_

_I can't let myself...feel that way…_Her brown eyes glanced at Inuyasha who was walking beside her, and when he noticed her gaze, turned and also looked at her, his amber eyes meeting hers in another stare.

Feeling her heart respond to his look, Kagome couldn't pull away. _Inuyasha…_His gaze was intensifying, so hypnotizing. The gleam of longing and love in his eyes was so forceful, so powerful, that Kagome wanted to run into his arms at that moment, and feel loved. _Inuyasha…_

But, as always, she pulled herself away from his eyes, gasping slightly at the effect he had on her. "Inuyasha," sheturned away. "How much longer until we reach the village?" She had already asked this question, and already knew the answer, but she needed an excuse for looking at him like that.

Kagome could almost hear the disappointment in his voice. "Several days, Kagome. It might even be a week. Depends upon how fast we go."

She kept her head turned away from him, as she nodded. "Yeah…"

After a slight pause, Kagome heard Inuyasha come closer to her, her heart pounding with ever step. "Listen, Kagome…"

Turning back to him, she asked, "What?"

Inuyasha turned away from her for a moment, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Kagome…you know, it's been a while since we both traveled alone like this."

Kagome felt herself give a small, unheard gasp. She had an idea where this conversation was going. "W-what's your point?"

The hanyou turned sharply back at her, making Kagome almost stagger back in surprise at the seriousness in his eyes. "Kagome, all I'm asking is why you have to be so—"

He never got to finish that thought, because at that moment, there was a rustle in the bushes, and Inuyasha immediately recognized a scent as the figure came closer, yet stayed out of view. He made a move for her, as if to step in front of her to protect her, but instead, he did something that surprised Kagome entirely. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, her eyes going full in shock and an enormous blush on her face.

"So, Inuyasha, I see you still have your mate." Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice, walking into the clearing, his eyes narrowed at his half-brother.

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered, pulling Kagome closer to him, making her blush deepen. "That's right. Did you come all this way to insult me, Sesshoumaru?"

The daiyoukai scoffed at that. "Baka hanyou. I came to see if you remained in your youkai form, but by the looks of it you are not. How did you free yourself from that vile form?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen, and she knew he was remembering the same memories she was in his mind—the time she had to kill him. The pink light flashed in her mind once again…but the pain wasn't as bad this time. Though she didn't like it at first, she couldn't deny now that his arm around her waist was helping her…it was almost as if he was offering her comfort…

Suddenly, the great youkai looked down to his hip, towards the two swords at his waist. Tenseiga was vibrating. Sesshoumaru glanced at his sword, and then back at Inuyasha, with a surprised look on his face. "You…" he looked over at Kagome, who leaned more into Inuyasha for comfort at his gaze. "Your human wench had to purify your soul, and send you into death?"

Feeling Kagome give a sharp intake of breath at that, Inuyasha had enough. "What does it matter what happened?" he snapped, letting go of Kagome and walking towards Sesshoumaru, his hand on Tessaiga in case his older brother wanted a fight. "The point is I'm back now, and I'm back to normal! There's nothing to worry about!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes once more at Inuyasha. "If you think there is nothing else to worry about, then you are greatly mistaken, Inuyasha."

A growl escaped the hanyou as he spoke. "If you're talking about Naraku, then I already know, baka!"

Rolling his eyes, he said in a know-it-all voice. "I am talking of your curse, you ignorant hanyou. Unless this miko assured you that she removed it in death, since I assume you met her there, then you cannot know for sure if you are still cursed, can you? Who's to say it won't happen again?" Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome. "Unless you want to find yourself killing your miko with your own two claws, I suggest you watch yourself, _little brother._" He said those last two words with as much mockery as he possibly could.

The growling that came from Inuyasha only intensified, his amber eyes wild with anger as his knuckles grew white on Tessaiga, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. "Sesshoumaru…" he warned.

"Getting angry at me will do you no good, Inuyasha." The youkai advised. "You may only draw out your youkai blood faster. If you do not wish to hurt the girl, then you had better kill Naraku quickly, before he can use this to his advantage. I do not wish to see Naraku prevail because of a silly mistake you made."

Inuyasha was about to lose control and attack Sesshoumaru blindly, but the appearance of a green imp running into a clearing stopped him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried, running to his master's side. "Why must you always leave me behind, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered, "Go on ahead, I shall come in a moment." His servant did what he asked, without question, much to the relief of all in the clearing. Sesshoumaru made a move to leave, but he turned back and said one last thing. "Ironic, isn't it, Inuyasha, that you seem to have the worst luck with human mikos, especially the last one. If you are not careful, you may cause the death of this girl as well." With one last elegant turn, as his long hair was caught up by the wind, Sesshoumaru left, leaving an enraged Inuyasha and a shocked Kagome behind.

Another growl escaped the hanyou's throat. "Bastard…how dare he say that to me…I'd never…"

As Inuyasha continued his rage, Kagome looked down, thinking over what the stoic daiyoukai had said. _Everyone keeps telling us that something bad will happen…that we need to focus on Naraku and worry about us later…_

But as she watched Inuyasha, as he finished his tirade and turned back to look at her, she turned away so she wouldn't get caught in the spell of his eyes. _But, I know that Inuyasha…he doesn't want to follow that. I know that he only wants us to be as we were before…without mating, of course, and I know that it's just not possible._

_I couldn't bear having to see Inuyasha as a youkai again, or having to kill him again…It would break my heart again, and it already breaks everyday when I remember those painful times._

Shutting her eyes and clamping her fists, Kagome fought her thoughts. _It's best if we just forget about us before, it would be safer, and wouldn't endanger everyone around us. _

_But Inuyasha doesn't want that…and secretly…_

_I don't want it either…

* * *

_

A/N: I sense some fluff! Anyway, it took me a while to write, because I got trapped into playing Final Fantasy VII. (My friends let me borrow it , after they made me watch Advent Children and I didn't get it…Cloud looked hot though. :D)


	10. Reforging Deep Bonds

A/N: And the aggravation with manga continues, now with the new chapter for FullMetal Alchemist, which came out today. (Why must you confuse us so, Arakawa-sama?) Has anyone else noticed how manga artists are masters of cliffhangers? It must be a pre-requisite of a mangaka or something…

**Chapter 10: Reforging Deep Bonds**

Finally, after having spent what seemed like an eternity in the forest landscape, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves traveling through a grassy field. The change of scenery was welcomed, except for the clouds that hovered over the area, turning the normally blue sky grey.

As they continued on, Kagome allowed her eyes to wander, looking over at Inuyasha once more. Whenever the wind would blow through his silver hair, his eyes looking pensive as he stopped, sniffing the air for any detection of a youkai, Kagome would turn and glance at him, unable to turn away.

He took care of her on this trip, making sure she was safe from any harm. Inuyasha would worry about her, voicing his concerns every so often, but she tried not to let him worry about her. The last thing Kagome wanted was Inuyasha upset on her account.

Inuyasha was mostly worried about Kagome's memories. Whenever she would remember something awful, gasping in the pain of seeing it once again in her mind, he would come up to her and hold her, reminding her he was still near. Though Kagome had been afraid of what would happen before if she allowed him comfort, but now, his comfort helped her through those memories, and she was slowly realizing that he needed her too.

Looking at him once more, her proud lover, who offered her so much comfort, Kagome began to wonder. _Inuyasha and I have suffered through so much…and we've both seen pain. And now, we're the only ones who can offer each other comfort._

_Why is it that sometimes, its still painful to be near him, to think about what he did to me…and what I did to him, but other times…_The breath caught in her throat. _It feels like—_ Inuyasha turned to face her, his amber eyes glowing with sincerity in that one emotion. _I might be…_

"Kagome," he said softly, in the voice that always caused her heart to beat within her chest, while coming closer to her.

…_We both might be…_ Their eyes locked in an unbreakable spell, while the magic made Kagome want to fall in his arms, and be there forever. "Inuyasha…" she murmured back, unable to pull away once the magic had bewitched her.

_Falling in—_

The spell was broken when Kagome cried out in pain, putting a hand on her back as she crumpled to the ground, the throbbing in her back getting worse.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in concern, kneeling down beside her, holding her by the shoulders as she took deep breaths, still feeling the ache. "Are you all right?"

Wincing, she replied in short gasps, "No…my back…it hurts…"

"How bad?" he asked, taking off her backpack to ease some of the pain, as she crumpled into his arms, still painting with the sting.

Kagome kept her eyes closed as he held her, his very presence seeming to make the pain start to leave her. She shook her head, still taking deep breaths. "I'll manage…it comes and goes like this."

But Inuyasha wasn't convinced. "If it hurts, you need to get some medicine." One hand held her, while the other rooted through her backpack. "Where's the salve that Kaede gave you?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome protested, using her arms to push herself into a sitting position. "It's okay. If you really want me to use it, then I'll put it on myself, I don't need you to—"

"No, Kagome." he cut her off, his amber eyes blazing in seriousness. "I'll do it; you can't do it by yourself."

"But Inuyasha…" She didn't want him to attend to her like this. She didn't like him to worry, but if she could help it, she never let on how much her back hurt her around him. Kagome didn't want to upset him, since he had been the one to give her the scar in the first place. It was an ugly reminder of a horror that they had both been through, a night that should have never happened, and so many other things that now haunted her nightmares.

It would be almost cruel to let him look upon the scar again, the one that he had created and that also caused her so much pain.

Almost as if reading her mind, Inuyasha told her, "Don't worry about me, Kagome. You don't have to protest for my sake. It doesn't bother me."

Kagome, however, could always read him like a book. _It bothers you, a little bit._ Sighing, she thought, _But he won't give up the fight until I give in…maybe I should just let him, since it'll make us both feel better. _She felt another spasm of pain coming on, and that was her final decision.

Looking down, the tragic glint in her eyes once more, Kagome replied, "A-alright…Turn around." A blush came up on her cheeks; another twin blush sprouting on Inuyasha's when he realized what she meant.

"Y-yeah, right…" The flustered hanyou said, turning around as quick as he could, flattening his ears on his head, just in case he heard the sounds of her undressing, knowing the very thought caused his blush to deepen to a bright crimson.

When Kagome was satisfied that he wouldn't peek, she also turned, just in case he did, so he would only get a view of her back. Feeling slightly self-conscious, knowing she would have to take off both her shirt and her bra in order for him to treat her back, she couldn't help but remember the last time he saw her bare back was when—

* * *

_She gave a small gasp as he continued, "Please Kagome…will you be my mate?"

* * *

_

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath at that memory, of the night that should have never happened. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut the memory out, as she slowly lifted her blue high school uniform shirt over her head, keeping it in front of her chest, certain Inuyasha would get no extra views.

One hand kept her shirt in front of her chest, while the other reached back and unclipped her bra, letting it slide limply down her arms until it was off. Another blush came upon Kagome's face, and despite the fact that she had covered up the important areas, she still felt completely naked, as if she had nothing on.

Inuyasha had already seen her completely nude before, and not just on that night, but despite the fact, she could never be comfortable with him like this…it reminded her of what had set off the curse, and what might bring it back.

In a small breath, Kagome whispered, "Okay.", hearing a surprised noise come from the hanyou at that.

Inuyasha turned back to look at her, and his heart gave a pang when he saw the scar, the five claw marks down her back from her left shoulder to her right hip. There was no doubt they were made by his claws, the very same ones that he had promised to protect her with, the ones that held her close, and stroked her skin…the ones that loved her….

* * *

_There was a fierce growl as everyone backed away, except for Kagome as she clung to him, hoping to keep the youkai inside of him. Before her eyes, her lover transformed into what she had seen for so long, the red eyes with blue pupils, the purple stripes, the long claws and fangs. Tears once again adorned her eyes._

"_Inuyasha, please, turn back! Miroku-sama didn't mean it! I need you to come back!" she cried into his haori._

_But that was enough for youkai Inuyasha. Here was she, Kagome, pleading for him to turn back into the hanyou, the one she truly loved. But he held no such feelings for her anymore. The releasing of the hanyou separated them; he was a youkai, having no more emotions towards her._

_As he raised his claws, Kagome looked up at him, his crimson eyes holding no warmth, her brown eyes flowing tears. "Inuyasha…"_

_She was cut off as she screamed in pain as Inuyasha's claws dug long, deep gouges into her back.

* * *

_

Inuyasha gave an involuntary shudder, remembering how he had felt such joy as a youkai, when he had sliced her with his claws. He remembered how his brain had hammered the lust for her blood into his thoughts until he could barely stand it…and then the unending torment when he found himself inside his hanyou form to find what he had done…

He sighed, tossing his memories aside for the time being, and came closer to Kagome, who's head was down, her hair falling over her shoulders. He took the small jar of the special salve Kaede had made for Kagome's back, and opened it. "Kagome, I'm going to put some on now, alright?" he asked, hoping not to hurt her.

Kagome said nothing, but only nodded, hugging her shirt closer across her bare chest.

Timidly, he reached out and touched her, spreading some of the balm onto her skin. The instant his fingertips met with the scar, he felt a hot jolt, making him stiffen, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Hoping Kagome had noticed nothing, he continued, feeling an uncontrollable pool of desire well up in him as he stroked her soft skin, having missed the sensation of caressing her as she was in his arms.

Kagome was also hypnotized from the contact. His hand was gentle as it spread the ointment across her back, her pain instantly fading from the medicine, seeming like it was Inuyasha's touch that took it away. Every time his fingertips brushed against her skin, it sent a new jolt of electricity up her veins, and she couldn't deny that at this moment she wanted his touch…his kisses…his love…

The silence that had been in space of a beautiful moment now felt uncomfortable, and Inuyasha spoke up, "Kagome…you don't have to try to keep me from seeing these things. I know what I did…and I don't want to be pitied for it."

"I'm not pitying you." She replied at once, turning her head slightly back at him. "I'm just…I just don't want you to suffer, Inuyasha."

"Suffer?" The hanyou gave a small snort at that. "Kagome, I wouldn't let myself suffer at something like this. I'm better than that."

"I know that!" Snapped Kagome. "It's just…I don't want you to feel guilt. Inuyasha…I don't want you feeling guilty over what happened to me."

Inuyasha could smell her eyes beginning to tear up. "Kagome, you have to understand that I can't help but feel guilty." His voice was sad, and full of emotion. "You were hurt badly Kagome, all because of me. It's not something I can just forgive myself for."

"I forgive you." She spoke up at once, turning back to meet him, Inuyasha's hand no longer on her back.

A half-smile appeared on his face. "I know, Kagome. But it's not just that. What I mostly feel guilt for…" his eyes flickered to her right shoulder, where the oval shaped scar lay under her hair. "Is that you tried to kill yourself because of me."

* * *

_Kagome cast one last look at her friends, a look of complete sadness and despair, with empty, blank eyes, dead looking ones, those of one who would never be happy again. She turned away and looked down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice breaking, a tear escaping her eyelids as she closed them._

_And then her friends screamed, "Kagome!" as she plunged the dagger into her flesh.

* * *

_

_  
_That memory emerged in her mind, Kagome able to even feel the sharpness of the dagger that pierced her. That memory alone was enough to chill her blood, making her start to tremble as it emerged fresh in her memory. 

Inuyasha, seeing her discomfort, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, making sure the shirt covering her breasts wasn't disturbed. "Kagome…" he murmured, knowing the memory was hurting her.

After a minute of silence and comforting each other, Kagome whispered, "Don't you understand, Inuyasha? I did it because…I thought you were dead…and I could live without you…I couldn't live with myself, knowing what I had done…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha told her sternly. "Don't ever do that. I don't want you to die for me, Kagome. If I die, then I want you to live."

After a pause, she replied, "I know, Inuyasha, but I did it because I—" she suddenly stopped herself, her eyes widening, looking as if she let something slip. She leaned away, out of his embrace, holding her shirt firmly in place, giving him a view of her scar once more.

"Kagome?" he asked, wondering at her peculiar behavior.

She didn't look back at him as she said in a sad voice, "Inuyasha, turn around again. I have to put my shirt back on."

Sighing, Inuyasha did as he was told, wondering what Kagome had been about to say earlier.

* * *

A/N: Some almost-fluff for you! Anyway, this wasn't supposed to take place for a while, but I ended up moving it up in the plot, which makes it flow better, in my opinion.

Just to let all you fluff lovers know, just wait! Fluff is coming soon!


	11. A Soul Redeemed

A/N: I didn't update yesterday, because I had a lot of editing to do for my manuscript. Yes, I AM working on a novel, and I have to submit it this week. Deadlines are going to be the death of me.

Anyway, here you go:

**Chapter 11: A Soul Redeemed**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned, looking up at the dark sky. "Can we stop? It seems like we've been walking for hours."

An annoyed snort came from the hanyou. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired, baka!" She protested, grabbing his red haori to keep him from walking off and leaving her. "It's late, and I just want to go to bed!"

"Keh." He folded his arms inside of his haori. "You're the one that insisted we hurry up so you could go home." His amber eyes twinkled in mischief while he smirked.

Glaring at him, Kagome stated, "I didn't mean exhaust me to death! I can't keep up with your hanyou strength all the time! I have to sleep!"

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged. "Fine. Climb on my back if you want, you can sleep while I keep going."

"I'm not going to do that!" she snapped. "If you go as fast as you usually do, I'll fall off!"

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider. "You don't have to worry, with your weight on my back, I can't go nearly as fast as I usually do."

The hanyou took great satisfaction in seeing Kagome stare at him at his statement, and slowly grow madder and madder as flames seemed to sprout from the miko's eyes. Giving him a glare that could shatter glass, she said, in a low voice that was laced with the threat of the word, "Inuyasha…"

He only had a second to prepare himself before Kagome yelled, "Sit!"

And down Inuyasha went, falling flat on his face in the dirt, the wind being knocked out of him temporarily. Kagome stood above him, still fuming, expecting any second for Inuyasha's dirt streaked face to pop up, shouting a profanities at the top of his lungs for being sat, but she was disappointed. Inuyasha did look up, but instead of being furious, his eyes still held that mocking quality to them, and a smirk was once again in place.

Truthfully, Inuyasha had been aiming to get her this mad since the beginning of their fight. It would be the only way to get her to sit him. For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to kiss the dirt. Because if Kagome would get angry at him and sit him…that meant that she would actually start coming back.

Inuyasha had dared to hope, after what she said the day before, about why she had tried to kill herself. Was it possible that she still loved him? He had to find out. It would seem odd, trying to find this out by getting her to sit him, but knowing their relationship, it seemed just right.

And now, he looked up with her, his eyes softening as he smiled at this wonderful woman, who he loved with all his heart. _Kagome…_

She, however, didn't know what lay behind his smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she yelled. "What is so funny?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but kept smiling though her ravings, knowing one thing in his heart. _She's going to come back…soon._

_Soon, she'll be mine again.

* * *

_

Kohaku walked through the woods, his sickle in hand. He had come a long way, and had to keep going, not stopping for anything. It wasn't an option, not when he was this close.

Pushing aside a bush, he glimpsed through the trees and saw a sight that made his heart rise with joy at the end of the journey, but also plummet, feeling guilt he had known for so long. He was looking upon the village of youkai exterminators, close enough that he could see it, but still far enough away.

"Ane-ue…" murmured Kohaku, letting loose all the emotions in his heart.

The snap of a twig told him that someone was watching. He whirled around, grabbing his weapon, to face the unknown enemy. "Who are you?"

Several snake youkai floated from the woods. The largest, a green one that was obviously their leader, flicked his tongue. "Give us the shikon no tama, brat."

Kohaku's shikon fragment glowed for a second, responding to the one in the largest of the snake youkai. "The shikon shard…" He gasped as he realized, "Is it Naraku?"

"It doesn't matter who we're working for, you will give us the shikon fragment!" the snake snapped, lunging while Kohaku rolled to the side.

Throwing his chain-sickle, he yelled, "Never!" It only grazed the surface as he yanked it back, jumping once more when the other youkai lunged. He was led into a dance of attacking and then escaping a moment later, but the speed of the youkai was too much for him. He cried out in pain when their fangs grazed his arm, instantly digging a deep gash.

The green snake laughed. "Can't keep up with us, can you, boy? We'll be merciful and finish you off quickly!"

Kohaku threw his chain-sickle, one last time, but missed by inches, blinded by the blood flowing from his head into his eyes. He barely had any time to turn when the snakes attacked, sending him deep into pain as their fangs ripped through his skin.

He felt himself falling…falling…and his last thought was, _Ane-ue…

* * *

_

"You come back here, Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled in fury, chasing the lecherous monk out of the gate of the exterminators village.

"But Sango, dearest, it was an accident!" he yelled back, amused.

Growling as she caught up, she shot back, "It's no accident when you touch me in the same place, twice!"

His lecherous grin wide on his face, Miroku began, "Sango, you were sitting there, so beautifully, that I couldn't help myself. I cannot deny how much your form compels me—"

He wasn't allowed to finish as Sango had caught up with him, and knocked him to the ground with a blow to the head. When the monk turned around, he was staring up at a furious youkai exterminator, who had enough of his lecherous antics.

Miroku couldn't have been happier.

Kneeling down, Sango began to start in. "I've told you a hundred times that it makes me uncomfortable, so stop it!"

Grinning, the monk replied, "But Sango, its only normal for a husband to touch his wife like this."

A fierce blush worked up her face as she stared at her fiancé, sputtering, "We're not married yet! We have to wait until—"

Miroku suddenly took her hand, pulling her close. "We don't have to wait _that _long Sango."

Knowing she was turning redder and redder, Sango stared, "But—"

He wouldn't let her cut in. "Sango, if you said yes, then I'd marry you right now, and I promise, you'd be the happiest bride in the world."

Sango felt herself blushing even deeper, trying to keep herself from trembling as her heart raced. "Houshi-sama…we…"

"The hard times with Inuyasha and Kagome had me thinking, Sango." Miroku continued. "Sango, we might die tomorrow. We both may never live to see the day we've always dreamed of with ourselves. What if I don't get to see us both live in our own little hut, raising babies and growing old together, happy? Maybe it would be best to give in, even an inch, just to know I've lived some of that dream, before I die."

The youkai exterminator didn't know what to say as Miroku said these things to her, though she knew what she wanted to reply. Her heart wanted her to throw herself in his arms, cry "Yes!" and be able to live with him, happily until the time came to fight Naraku. But she knew what was best, and she knew that what she wanted at that very moment.

She was about to reply when Miroku brushed some of her windswept brown hair out of her face, coming closer than he had ever dared before. Sango's heart raced as she noticed that his lips were so close to hers…and showing no sign of pulling away until they met with hers. "Sango…"

"Miroku! Sango!" Shippou cried, causing the couple to snap apart. The kitsune ran towards them, looking afraid.

Trying to calm her beating heart, Sango asked, "What is it, Shippou?"

He pointed towards the forest in the distance. "I was out looking for food and then I heard noises and—It's Kohaku!"

Forgetting about the previous scene, Sango gasped, "Kohaku!" and dashed off towards where Shippou was pointing, worried about her younger brother.

* * *

Kohaku's first coherent thought was that he ached all over. Stirring a little, he opened his eyes, to find himself in a rundown hut, bandaged, with his sister looking over him. "Ane-ue?" he asked, in a disbelieving voice.

Sango smiled down at her younger brother. "Kohaku, are you all right? We found you in the woods and took you here, to our village."

A small smile found his face. "Thank you, Ane-ue." He turned his head, and saw the monk he had met before and the kitsune sitting by the entrance, the light of sundown shining through. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"They're gone." Sango replied. "We're the only ones here." Nodding, Kohaku tried to sit up, aided by his sister. "Kohaku," she asked, when she saw how it pained him to sit up, "What happened?"

Clutching himself across the chest, where he had a particularly bad wound, he replied, "Ane-ue…it was Naraku. He sent youkai me for my shard."

"What did they look like, Kohaku?" This time it wasn't Sango that asked, but Miroku, who came and kneeled by his pallet.

Closing his eyes, as if he tried to remember, Kohaku answered, "They were like snakes…and they had a shikon fragment…They chased after me, but I can't remember what happened after they…"

"They aren't around anymore." Sango told him. "We didn't feel any youki around where we found you. Naraku may have given up."

His eyes turning suddenly hard, Kohaku yelled, "But what if he finds me here, Ane-ue! Naraku will do anything to get my shard! I don't want you getting hurt too!"

Sighing, Sango hugged her brother. "Kohaku, you have to stay here until you're better. We can't travel with you as weak as you are. And the village will keep us safe." She pulled away, smiling at him. "Remember when we were little, and that one centipede youkai attacked the village? We hid in Midoriko's cave. She'll keep us safe, if anything happens. And I'll keep you safe too, Kohaku. Nothing will happen to you again, I promise."

Looking away, he clenched his fists. "I can't stay here, Ane-ue…I can't stay in the same village where father is buried, not after what I—"

"Kohaku," She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault for what happened. Father would want you happy and alive rather than feeling guilty for what happened. No one blames you, Kohaku. We just want to keep you safe."

Tears filled the twelve year old's eyes as he whimpered, "But I blame myself…"

Sango hugged him again, a tear of her own forming in her eye. "Kohaku…" Silently, she added, _At least we know you're safe…_

Miroku turned away from the tearful reunion of brother and sister, and back to Shippou. "Shippou, you're going to have to tell Inuyasha that we're going to have to stay in the village longer, because of Kohaku."

The kitsune stiffened. "Huh? Why me?"

Glancing back at Sango and Kohaku, the monk replied, "Because I need to stay here for Sango. You can take Kirara with you, in case anything should happen. Once you tell him, you can stay with them until we meet back up again."

"But…"

"Shippou, please just do it." Miroku sighed, not wanting to argue. "Just tell the impatient hanyou that we're sorry, but we're going to have to stay longer, and not to worry, all right?"

The kitsune knew the conversation was ended. Nodding, he turned and left the hut, leaving the three humans inside.

* * *

"Soon…" Naraku grinned as he watched the scene through Kanna's mirror. "So very soon…"

* * *

A/N: Well, I did say fluff was coming. Does it count if it was this little bit of Sango/Miroku fluff?

I might have to skip another day or two, so don't freak out if the edits are every two days for a week instead of the normal every other day.


	12. Beginning to Heal

A/N: Again, I apologize for the week-long hiatus. I was really close to my deadline, which I may have missed, and I needed to work every spare moment I had last week to finish it.

Anyway, picking up where we left off, Kagome was just starting to let Inuyasha come back into her heart. Although you may cry when they have yet another almost-kiss, I assure you the time will come. Soon.

**Chapter 12: Beginning to Heal**

"Inuyasha! Let me down, you baka!" Kagome screamed from atop his back, as he ran through the forest at night.

"Keh. Why?" he asked. "You were the one that wanted to get there as soon as possible, and now you want me to stop?"

She growled, "There's a hot spring nearby, and I want to take a bath! And its getting late!"

Inuyasha shot back, "You don't smell _that _bad woman! If you needed a bath, trust me, I would be the first to tell you."

Clenching her fists, feeling all her frustration build up inside of her, Kagome said in a calm, yet threatening tone, "Inuyasha, if you don't put me down right now, then I'll say the word."

_That _got him to stop quickly. In an instant, Kagome felt herself being dropped from his arms, landing hard on her bottom. "Hey! That hurt!"

Crossing his arms, the hanyou smirked, "You said you wanted to be put down that second."

Kagome glared at him and turned to look through her backpack, "You're so annoying sometimes, Inuyasha!" Though, she couldn't deny that she knew he was only half serious.

The hanyou leaned over her, looking into her backpack as she shuffled through it. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I already told you, I'm going to take a bath!" she said, gathering up her clothes, standing up with a fierce glare in her brown eyes. "And don't you _dare _peep on me!"

Inuyasha replied, "Keh! Like I'd risk my life over peeping on you." With a sly grin, he added, "Besides, I've already seen you nakeda few times, sothere's no reason for me to be looking again any time soon."

A red blush blossomed on Kagome's face as she sputtered, "You pervert! You've been hanging around Miroku-sama too much!" Running towards the hot springs, she yelled, "I'll say 'it' if you come as much as twenty feet near me, I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he called back, plopping himself on the ground, his back against a tree. Leaning his head back to look up into the thick branches, like always, Inuyasha's thoughts went to the woman who had just left him. _Kagome…_

Their relationship now was a strange one. Though it was mean to torment her, it was the only way he got a reaction like the old Kagome, and it was the first way he could try to get her back to being the old Kagome, the Kagome he loved.

When they were having an argument, that tragic, dead look in her eyes faded for an angry glare. It was a far cry from the soft, loving eyes he wanted to see on her, but anything was better than seeing her show her inner pain and anguish. He knew she was still haunted by those memories, and perhaps would never get over them, but at least, he could help her get it off her mind for her sake…and his.

Inuyasha knew that as much as she needed him, he needed her. He wasn't going to deny that Kagome had a hard time while he was under his curse, but his inner pain mattered as well. He _had _been the one to cause her so much pain for the longest time, and he still caused her pain whenever her back began to ache. But he needed comfort from her to be able to fully move on from what he had suffered. Inuyasha needed Kagome, _his _laughing, smiling Kagome to make him happy once more.

She would have remained the happy Kagome if it hadn't been for the curse…Clenching his hands into fists while his amber eyes turned hard, Inuyasha growled, _That damn curse! If I hadn't been so impulsive, then maybe—_

Sighing, he brought his tirade to halt, lowering his fists. _No, it wouldn't have mattered if we had waited a month, a year, or even a hundred years, the curse would have still been activated. _Glancing up at the almost full moon, he remembered, _We can't keep dwelling on the past…nothing can change it._

_What we have to worry about now is the present…and the future. _He folded his arms inside his read haori. As for the present, he knew what he wanted, and Inuyasha wasn't going to hide it from himself. He wanted _Kagome. _He wanted to feel the touch of her lips, the feel of her skin, he wanted to hold her close, to smell her beautiful, erotic scent that he could never get enough of…he wanted her, and nothing more.

But with life's current course, he wouldn't be able to have her as his mate, to claim her as his own once more until the curse was lifted. But once it was, what then?

Inuyasha had heard Kagome say once before that once the shikon no tama was gone from the world, then the well would seal permanently. He had asked her if she had considered asking Midoriko to keep the well open, once it was complete, but she had shaken her head, saying it wasn't possible. If the shikon no tama were corrupted, and overrun with malicious jyaki, then you could make any wish, but there would be a terrible price to be paid. But if the jewel was completed and purified, a wish would have to be a pure, unselfish wish to completely destroy it.

_Keh. She just wants to go back and forth between this world and hers, how selfish is that? _But with that statement, he knew the answer. Wanting to keep a time stream open so she could have the best of both worlds would be incredibly selfish, and it would be something Midoriko would not allow. _But, if that's not allowed…then that means one day…_

Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath, as well as his amber eyes going wide as he realized, _She'll have to chose between staying here, with me, and going back to her own world. _

He instantly shot up, heading for the hot springs. Inuyasha didn't care if she would kill him, he needed the answer now. The minute her beautiful scent filled his senses, and he knew she was close, he turned around and leaned against a tree close to the spring, close enough to talk, yet making sure he wasn't looking. While he hid, her scent combined with the splash of the water and her sighs as she relaxed made forbidden desires enter his brain, desires that he hastily shoved away, ashamed that he was thinking like Miroku all of a sudden.

Wanting to let her know he was there, he said, "Hey,"

There was a loud, feminine shriek from behind him as he heard Kagome splash in the water to cover herself up, screaming, "Sit!"

With that, the silver haired hanyou plummeted face first into the ground, landing hard with a yelp of pain. After a second, he shot his head up from the ground, yelling, "Damnit, Kagome, what was that for?"

"I can't believe you peeped!" she bellowed, sinking lower into the warm water. "I told you not to!"

"I wasn't peeping!" he shot back, "I had my back turned, baka! I just wanted to talk!"

There was a silence as he heard her turn around in the water, so her back was also facing him, giving Inuyasha no desire to even try to peep now, since he didn't want to be faced with her scar once more. "All right." Replied Kagome timidly. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Inuyasha popped up, and brushed the dirt off his haori, resuming his spot with his back turned against the tree. "Kagome, I was wondering…where are you planning on staying after the shikon no tama is complete?"

With his sharp hanyou ears, he heard her give a small, surprised gasp. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me, woman." He said sharply, needing an answer.

Sinking lower into the water, while still keeping her hands across her chest, Kagome amswered, "Well…I don't know. I mean, the jewel isn't complete yet and I have a long time to make that decision—"

"Kagome, do you want to stay with me, or do you want to go back to your world?" he asked rather bluntly, knowing he wouldn't rest until she told him.

Turing around slightly, her eyes focused on where he stood, Kagome replied, "But Inuyasha…I don't know…it all depends upon circumstances…"

"The curse." Inuyasha finished for her, leaving them both in silence.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied, her voice shaking, "Believe me, it's not about that its—"

He cut into her speech again."I know, Kagome. If the curse can't be lifted, then what's the point?"

After that, there was an even bigger silence, neither of them daring to add more. After some time, Inuyasha's dog ears twitched when he heard the gurgle of the water as Kagome emerged. "Keep your back turned, Inuyasha, I'm getting dressed."

"Keh." Was all she got in response.

As she dressed herself, Kagome replied to their previous conversation, "Inuyasha, lets not worry about these things now, all right? When the time comes, I'll examine the circumstances and make me decision."

"Yeah," he sighed, sounding forlorn. And maybe he was. He hadn't expected for Kagome to be open-armed and loving, after when she saw the true youkai that lie within him, but he had wished she would at least want to stay with him. It seemed that happiness for the both of them all depended upon whether or not the curse was lifted.

"You can come out now, Inuyasha." Kagome said, jerking him from his thoughts. Preparing himself for the wave of her wonderful scent that he knew would hit him the minute he saw her, he turned, looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was still wet, while droplets of water lay on the bare skin that showed after she put on her flannel pajamas, and her scent, made pure by her bath, hit him at once, calming his heart like it always did.

"Kagome…" he sighed, his intense amber gaze making her shiver as he came closer.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha?", only to find him closer to her, closer than her heart could handle, a bright blush coming on her face.

"Kagome," he continued, unable to stop now, "If the curse is lifted…then will you stay here, with me…as my ma—"

Inuyasha didn't finish when the cry of "Mutt!" was heard throughout a forest, a whirlwind emerging from the trees and launching itself at the hanyou, only dissipating to be Kouga, holding Inuyasha against a tree by the throat.

Kagome cried, "Kouga-kun! Inuyasha…"

"I heard all about it, Kagome!" Kouga yelled, tightening his grip around Inuyasha's throat while the hanyou sunk his claws into Kouga's arm, glaring and growling fiercely. "How this dog tried to kill you!"

Running up to both of them, Kagome grabbed on to Kouga, trying to pull him away, yelling, "Kouga-kun, please! Inuyasha was under a curse, it wasn't his fault—!"

"And why should I believe that?" Kouga snapped, looking back at her with wild eyes. He was really mad…all for her sake. The thought scared her, knowing Kouga would kill Inuyasha if he thought it was for her own good.

"I think," Inuyasha snarled, "You should listen to my _mate_, before you start making stupid assumptions, wolf."

_Mate? _That word caused Kouga to stare in surprise. He had heard of the curse through the youkai grapevine, but Kagome and Inuyasha were…? The wolf youkai glanced back at Kagome, in disbelief, but the thin layer of the mutt's scent upon her was all the proof he needed.

Using the second Kouga was distracted, Inuyasha jerked out of his grip, and giving him a dirty look, walked over to Kagome, his mate, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. Kouga, while he was surprised, didn't feel much shock, since he knew before that Kagome's heart lay with the hanyou, but already mated four months later? That was fast, considering the wolf youkai had known how long it had taken the thick hanyou to realize he liked her.

Sighing, Kouga contented himself with the only question he could ask, "So, you seem to be free of this so called 'curse', dog crap. How did that happen?"

Kagome stiffened, no doubt re-living the memory, and Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist, saying, "It's none of your business, wimpy wolf!"

"It is my business when it involves Kagome getting hurt!" the wolf yelled, his blue eyes glaring.

"She's my mate!" Inuyasha roared, thrusting Kagome behind him while he stood in front, in a protective stance.

"Kagome may be your mate, but at least _I _wouldn't let her get hurt like that!" Kouga leaned in, closer to their fight, forming a fist with his right hand.

"Are you saying I don't protect her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, mutt!"

"Keh! I protected her _long _before you came into the picture, wolf. I protected her all the times you weren't there, and _who _does she trust more?"

"You know, I don't know why Kagome chose you in the first place, considering you don't ever respect _or _take care of her!"

"She chose me because she loves me!"

"If I had been around a little more, I would have been able to make her love me!"

"Too late for that now, wolf! I won, you lost, get over it!"

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, breaking in between the two during their fight, unable to hear anymore. Turning to Kouga, she said softly, "Kouga-kun, please understand, I'm Inuyasha's mate, and I trust him with my life. I know something bad happened, but I also know that he wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose. The curse was misfortunate, yes, but it was something that we couldn't prevent. But it's over now, and that's all that matters, right?"

While Kouga stared at her, trying to understand, Inuyasha also gaped, but thinking something else, _Did she…just admit she was my mate? And that she trusts me…no matter what?_

Gathering up her clothes that lay by the hot spring, Kagome turned back to the wolf and said, "Please try to understand, Kouga-kun, I'm safe with Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about me." And with that, she left the clearing, heading back to their camp.

At first, the wolf tried to go after her, but Inuyasha jumped in front of him. "Hey, who said I was finished with you yet?"

Rolling his eyes, Kouga asked, "What do you want, mutt?"

Inuyasha stared eye-to-eye with the wolf youkai, not moving, his face grave. "I need you to promise me something."

"What, that I'll stay away from your mate?" Kouga asked, unamused. "Look dog turd, Kagome may not deserve you, and I don't know why she chose you in the first place, but I respect youkai traditions, and I wouldn't think of—"

The hanyou snapped, "That's not what I'm talking about baka!"

Folding his arms, annoyed, Kouga asked, "What, then?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha replied, "Promise me wolf, if anything happens to me, you'll take care of Kagome." After a second, he added, "And I _only _mean protect her from harm."

Raising an eyebrow, the wolf youkai asked, "And why would something happen to you?"

Turning away, Inuyasha said, "Just do it, Kouga." Using the wolf's name for the first time, Kouga knowing that he was serious. Inuyasha followed Kagome's path out of the clearing, leaving Kouga behind, wondering what that was about.

* * *

Later that evening, Kagome and Inuyasha were looking up at the stars, sitting close to one another. "Look, can you see the dragon?" she asked, pointing up at a group of stars.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking. "What are you pointing at?"

"Over there!" she continued pointing. "Those stars there, underneath those three bright ones."

Rolling his eyes, the hanyou muttered, "Keh. I don't understand what you find so fascinating about stars, woman."

A small smile on her face, she replied, "Well, in my time, you can't see the stars at all. It's kind of nice to come here and see them all…and feel so small compared to everything…"

Inuyasha glanced over at her, and was hit with a surprise. She was _smiling. _Her first real smile since…three months. "Kagome…" he whispered, blinking to make sure it wasn't a trick of the darkness.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, turning, her smile fading. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, er…nothing." He replied, angry at himself for causing her smile to fade.

Kagome glanced up at him, her brown eyes full in longing. "Inuyasha...I just want you to know, about what I said earlier...I didn't mean it that way."

Blinking, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Another smile came on her face, making Inuyasha's heart rise in delight. "I want to stay with you, Inuyasha, more than anything. And if this works out...I will."

Inuyasha put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. " I want you to stay too. " After a brief pause, he added, "Kagome…I'm glad we've had this time alone."

Leaning back against him,still smiling,Kagome replied, "I know, me too."

With that, Inuyasha gained a soft smile of his own, thinking, _She's almost back. Soon, my Kagome will be back with me. And everything will be as it should be.

* * *

_

A/N: I wasn't going to include that last scene, but I decided fluff would make up for my week-long absence. Squeal at will, fluff lovers!


	13. By the Light of the Full Moon

A/N: I've been on a big Fushigi Yuugi kick lately, ever since my friend got me the DVD's (Amanda, I love you!). Anyway, my sister and I got into a conversation about Nakago, and I accidentally said "Naraku" and well…our topic went in another direction. Free pocky for the first person who draws me Nakago in the baboon suit!

NOTE: Some of the dates in this chapter are estimates, based upon the manga. There is no ACTUAL timeline giving specifics. (I have also added in the extra months from the previous story, so don't think they're accurate or anything.)

**Chapter 13: By the Light of the Full Moon**

Miroku walked into the old, rundown hut, surprised when he saw Kohaku sitting up. "Kohaku!" he said, coming over to the younger boy, looking concerned. "Sango said you were to be careful until your wounds heal."

Shaking his head, Kohaku replied, "No, I'm all right. Ane-ue worries about me more than she should, that's all."

"We're all worried, Kohaku." The monk reminded him, sitting down on the wooden floor, next to Kohaku's pallet. "You had some nasty wounds when Shippou found you. You should rest a while. We're not going back to the village until you're healed."

Folding his hands in his lap, Kohaku asked, "This village, huh? You and Ane-ue keep talking about it. Where is it?"

"In the Musashi region." Miroku replied at once. "It's sort of our meeting place after our separate adventures."

"Musashi region?" Kohakulowered his eyesas he tuned away from Miroku. "And the others are waiting for us there."

Miroku nodded, curious as to what the boy was getting at.

Glancing back at the monk, Kohaku asked, "Miroku-sama, I know what you said before, but why is it that you are only with Ane-ue, and that everyone else left you?"

Sighing and scratching the back of his head nervously, Miroku muttered, "That's right, we never told you did we?"

"No." the twelve year old boy said, looking the monk straight in the eyes. "And I'd like to know."

"Kohaku," Miroku answered, after a brief pause. "Sango and I…we're engaged. We've been engaged for seven months."

The young boy stared. He hadn't ever heard this crucial piece of information, and to tell the truth, he was a little shocked by it. All through his life, he had always seen his older sister with him, always protecting him like an older sibling should. Since she was part of a village in which women fought like men, he hadn't ever seen suitors coming calling for her before, and now, to hear it after being under a spell for nine months, it was almost unbelievable.

Then again, he _had _been under a spell for nine months. Kohaku knew it had caused her a lot of pain, to see him again only to realize he was still under Naraku's control. And then, several months ago, he had suddenly broken free from the spell, because he couldn't take murdering innocents anymore. The pain of the memories had fueled his desire to kill Naraku, yet he had to continue to obey his commands, or be killed before he had time to exact his revenge. He had fully seen the pain it caused Sango then, and it hurt ten times worse, since he had the choice to stop, yet he could not.

Kohaku didn't have to worry about her, since he knew the people she was with would take care of her, but how would they take care of her sadness? It was only natural that someone special would come into her life and help her out of it, giving her the comfort and love that she needed…and it seemed to be this monk.

Surveying the monk closely, Kohaku spotted the glove on Miroku's right hand. He knew the kazaana lay under it, the spell that Naraku had enacted that would eventually kill him, he vaguely remembered seeing Sango cry whenever he used it against the saimyoushou, when there was no other choice. He would risk his own life to protect hers.

"I guess you'll do." Kohaku replied, with a small smile.

Another smile broke out of on Miroku's face. "I'm glad to meet your approval."

"But," warned Kohaku, with a glare in his eyes, "If you make her cry—"

Laughing, Miroku replied, "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of making Sango cry. I promised her I'd make her happy, and I have no intention of breaking that promise."

Suddenly, Sango came through the bamboo curtain into the hut, raising an eyebrow at seeing her brother and her fiancé laughing about something. "What were you two talking about?" she asked, sitting next to Miroku.

"Oh, nothing, Sango dearest." Replied the monk, enjoying the puzzled look on her face.

While watching the two, and seeing the shimmer of love in both their eyes as they looked at each other, Kohaku couldn't help but smile. _It looks like, after everything, Ane-ue did find some happiness, but…_his smile faded. _I wonder if I'll ever find mine?

* * *

_

"Inuyasha, can we stay here the rest of the day?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to fill her water bottles in the stream. "I mean, you said yourself that we only have a day or so left until we reach the village, can't we just take a little while off?"

"Why?" he asked, leaning against a tree, watching her with a smile on his face. Glancing up at the bright blue sky of the afternoon, Inuyasha replied, "There's no reason to stop yet."

Rolling her eyes, leaning farther, Kagome said, "I know that, Inuyasha. But…I want to stop for a while. All we've been doing is traveling for almost two weeks. I just want to rest a bit and have fun."

"_Fun?_" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, plopping down next to her as she proceeded to fill another one of the plastic bottles. "What do you mean by fun?"

Kagome shrugged, not looking back at him as she continued her task. "I don't know, Inuyasha. Just something other than the usual traveling we do all the time. Just to do something different once in a—"

She was cut off, when all of a sudden, a giantwave of water from Inuyasha's direction splashed on her. Giving a shriek of surprise, Kagome stumbled over into the stream, spilling half the contents of the water bottle on her already soaked self.

The hanyou had been smirking, thinking that it would only splash her a little, but at seeing how much she had gotten wet, and hearing the scary quality in her voice when she muttered, _"Inuyasha…"_ he decided it would be best to apologize.

"Uh…sorry Kagome! I didn't…I didn't think you'd get _that _wet! I didn't mean it as a bad joke or anything!"

Keeping her head down, she extended an arm to him. "Just help me up."

Sighing, thankful he was spared from any harsh punishment, including the threat of sits, Inuyasha promptly walked into the cold water, still muttering apologies while grabbing her hand to pull her to her feet.

That's when Kagome surprised him, tugging hard on his arm to knock him off balance. And after yelping in surprise, with a splash, Inuyasha also found himself face first in the water, soaked through.

Growling, the hanyou looked up at an innocent-looking Kagome, who had a wide smile of mischief on her face, giggling slightly.

_She's…laughing? _He thought, shocked. _I can't remember the last time she laughed…_ Yet here she was, sitting in front of him, laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. That beautiful sound; it was like a lovely melody to Inuyasha's ears, a sound so ethereal that he couldn't help but feel his heart almost bursting with love.

Smirking, Inuyasha said, "Oh no you don't, woman!" In a flash, he had picked her up bridal style, and tossed her into the stream, while she squealed for a second as she was once again doused in cold water, only to stand up, and while laughing with her face in a full smile, tossed water from her water bottle on to the hanyou.

"Hey, that's no fair, Kagome!" he protested playfully, scooping up water in his hands and throwing it at her, causing her to shriek and laugh at the same time while she protected herself from the icy spray with her arm, only to retaliate with giggles while she doused him once more.

The water fight continued, even getting a laugh or two from Inuyasha, after having picked her up once more and tossed her into the stream, both of their clothes clinging to their wet bodies. Kagome's blue high school uniform shirt and skirt were sticking to her in a way that…_accented _her curves, to Inuyasha's secret delight. Not, that he'd mention this to her, of course, it was more like something he'd usually blush and look away at, but he was having too much fun to care. He couldn't remember the last time—or if he had ever laughed like this.

Kagome shot up from the stream, water droplets in her hair and on her skin, dripping off her as she stood up and walked over to her hanyou, with a mock frown on her face. "That wasn't nice!" she said, placing both arms on his chest and pushing him over, but Inuyasha grabbed her at the last second, causing her to fall on top of him as they both fell down again into the stream, causing a small wave to shoot up around them.

Both of them were laughing withsheer delightplastered on their faces after that, while Kagome lay on top of him, his arms wrapped around her as they continued to laugh, only stopping after a while to pant from their aching lungs. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life." Inuyasha said, looking up into her eyes.

"Yeah…" she replied, her smile widening as she returned his gaze. "Me either."

* * *

That night, they did indeed set up camp in the spot, neither of them having the energy after their fight to go anywhere else. Kagome had changed into her pajamas, and Inuyasha had taken off his haori and white shirt to dry, hanging them over a branch near the fire. 

Like the night before, when it got dark, they leaned against one another, looking up at the stars and the full moon. "I love this It's so beautiful." Kagome sighed, leaning back against Inuyasha's chest, while his arms were wrapped around her front, pulling her close.

"Yeah...beautiful." He said softly, his eyes twinkling…yet he wasn't looking at the stars or the full moon above them.

Shifting slightly, Kagome told Inuyasha with a smile, "Did I ever tell you, Inuyasha, that when I was little, Mama would sometimes take Souta and me outside and look up at the stars, and tell us to make a wish if we ever saw a shooting star? It was something we did a lot, but we couldn't see much. It would have been a lot better if it were like here…with so many of them."

Inuyasha nodded, still continuing to gaze down softly at the woman in his arms, his amber eyes not daring to pull away.

"I remember wishing for silly little things, like to get a pony or to be a princess…those were obviously never granted but I do remember that once when I was sad, I wished I could be taken away to another place, with no more school, of course, where I could meet new friends and have adventures all the time…I guess some wishes can come true."

"Yes, some do." The hanyou said, unable to control himself any longer as he leaned down, half intending and half out of his mind as he came closer to the base of her neck, not wanting toquell his desire to touch her skin with his lips…

Feeling his warm breath on her neck and panicking, Kagome jerked away and turned around to look at the hanyou, protesting, "Inuyasha!" But when she looked in his eyes, glazed over with love, her protests were silenced as her heart began to race.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, not able to stop himself, as he closed his eyes and touched his lips to her forehead, hearing with joy the small gasp Kagome gave as her brown eyes became wider in surprise, and a blush blossomed on her face while her heartbeat increased.

Wanting more, he cupped her cheek with one hand, hearing her stiffen while he leaned over and kissed the other one softly, barely a peck on her with his lips, but enough to nearly drive both of them over the edge. Inuyasha wasn't sure who's heart beat faster now; both of their raged on, demanding more and more from them, making it impossible to pull away.

But Kagome tried, a small spike of fear entering her heart. Placing her palms on Inuyasha's chest, she pushed him away slightly, only able to get him to pull back from his kiss on her cheek. "Inuyasha, please…" she gasped, making the mistake of looking up in his eyes.

They were both lost as they truly looked deep into one other's eyes, seeing only love reflected in them. All physical feeling was lost as they drowned in their love, their hearts demanding to press on.

Slowly, Inuyasha leaned forward, Kagome's body stiffening as an instinct, but loosening up at he got closer, his hand on her cheek guiding her face to his. His other hand wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him…closer into his control, while her hands had suddenly found a position around his neck.

Eyes half open, unable to comprehend what they were doing, they glanced at each other one last time, before they leaned closer once more, and their lips met in a beautiful, wonderful kiss.

Oh, such unbearable joy entered their souls as they held each other tightly, meeting each other once more in a kiss after so long. Inuyasha's lips moved achingly gentle over hers, while Kagome responded with the same amount of passion, the same amount of longing. Inuyasha would pull away, only a centimeter, and she would give a small gasp, only to be returned with a wonderful kiss.

Their hot, erotic breaths mixed as crazy, half-baked ideas entered their mind, brought on by their own passion. The kiss deepened as they were unable to pull away, a slave to their emotions, both of them shivering withecstasy by the kiss after so long. Inuyasha's heart told him to roam his hands over her body, underneath her shirt to touch the soft skin of her back, forgetting about the scar, while Kagome's hands, to his delight, gently teased his chest muscles, the feeling of it nearly driving both of them insane.

But, when Inuyasha knew he was at his limit, and unable to remain control if he kissed her any longer, he gently pulled away, resting his forehead on hers while they both panted from the incredible kiss, leaving their heads still swimming, their hearts still beating, and their bodies craving for more.

But more they couldn't have.

After a few seconds, with Inuyasha's hands still on her waist, still pulling her against him, Kagome had realized the full implications of what they had done. Pulling back, her eyes wide with terror while a confused Inuyasha looked at her, she knew they had crossed the line. She had known that during their trip, they had been starting to form a relationship better than friends, but…though she had wanted to be with him again, in this way…she couldn't have it.

Looking at him, she could see the pink scars on his arms, seemingly blazing a bright pink light in her eyes, like they were that day... "_Inuyasha!" _her memories screamed, as she closed her eyes, leaking tears, while she remembered that horrible awful time…all brought upon by this…and it was happening again.

Reaching a hand for her, wondering what was going on, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome?"

"No..." She turned away sharply, away from his reaching embrace, biting her lip in inner pain she hadn't felt in a long time, knowing the feeling once again of her heart being ripped out of her chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded once more. "What's going on?" he placed two hands on her shoulders, physically turning her around.

What he saw shocked him. Her eyes, that had been so happy and loving a few minutes—or it could have been a few hours—ago, were now back to their sad, tragic state that he hated.

"Inuyasha," she replied, in a soggy voice from tears. "I'm tired." Getting up, and going to her sleeping bag, she said, "Goodnight."

Inuyasha was left watching her as she got in her sleeping bacg, and all the way up until she fell asleep, while the light of the full moon shone on her, causing him to curse fate once more, wondering why destiny had made him love a girl that, if things kept as they were, he would never be able to fully have.

* * *

A/N: Enough fluff for you? Thought so. But, of course, I have to end it sad after the fluff. I can't have it _too _fluffy, can I? 


	14. Barriers at Every Turn

A/N: Well, I had a great reviewer response on the last chapter, and I hope to have as much of a response this time!

(My Fushigi Yuugi kick is over. I finished the main episodes, and then got into the Oni disk…my eyes are _bleeding_! The only thing I found particularly amusing were the omakes.)

**Part III**

**Chapter 14: Barriers at Every Turn**

Inuyasha stared into the cackling fire long after Kagome had fallen asleep. He wasn't going to even try to sleep, since he had too many things on his mind.

First, was of course, the kiss. He hadn't planned it, but somehow, when he was holding her before, he couldn't control himself. For three months, Inuyasha had to be careful of even getting too close, since Kagome was so determined to push him away, but she hadn't been afraid…after that week where they had both been alone, the ice around her heart had slowly melted, making her into the Kagome he knew before.

Inuyasha didn't know what ran through his mind when he felt the urge to kiss her rise deep within him. Possibly it was because he had gone three months without being able to hold her in his arms, three months without her warmth. Whatever the reason, at that moment, he had lost control of himself, and didn't even care that he was going farther than they both intended.

And the kiss…his heart still raced as Inuyasha thought about it! It had been something they had both wanted for so long, yet they couldn't have. He had wanted to kiss Kagome like that for a while, but never had the courage until then. When he had kissed her, it was like those three months had never happened, like they were picking up where they had left off, all that time ago.

Kagome had even seemed to have enjoyed it; she had kissed him back with such a passion, it was obvious she had wanted it badly too. If he knew that she wanted to be with him again, why was she holding back?

Inuyasha sighed, glancing once more at the sleeping Kagome, the white moonlight reflecting off her skin, giving her an ethereal glow. _Kagome…_

Once again, he cursed himself for his folly. If it hadn't been for the curse, then they wouldn't be feeling pain like this. They'd be able to be together, and still be mates now, they wouldn't be constantly worrying about their actions, afraid of it happening again.

But would it happen again? Inuyasha remembered how Kikyou had refused to tell him if the curse was lifted…perhaps it was? He had suspected that she would be a bit hurt since he went to Kagome, even though she had said countless times that she didn't love him anymore…Maybe Kikyou was in fact jealous?

_That would explain many things…_Inuyasha thought, turning back to the fire, imagining the woman he had first loved in his mind. _But…could Kikyou be jealous? I don't think a woman of ice can feel emotions._

Could she really have refrained from telling him because she was upset?

And another thing, for a long time before the curse was officially brought forth, Inuyasha remembered feeling it within him, when he would get strange urges from his youkai side, and those memories…and visions he had, mostly when he was with Kagome, and thinking of their future. He wasn't getting those now, despite that he thought about her all the time.

_Is it possible that the curse is really gone? Is it possible that we can live as mates?

* * *

_

The next day as they traveled the rest of the distance to the village, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't speak to one another, unless necessary. For once, Inuyasha didn't care, having to look at Kagome's tragic eyes was painful enough. Kagome would avoid his gaze, afraid to even look at him once more.

As Inuyasha ran through the thick forests that surrounded the area around the village, Kagome was in her usual place on his back, but no more did she lean closer into his embrace, or have any unnecessary touching.

It was uncomfortable, trying to travel in silence, but this way, it was easier to think.

_Why did I do that? _Kagome asked herself. _Why did I let Inuyasha kiss me? _Her eyes lowered in shame. _No, why did I kiss him?_

_Because you wanted it. _the reasonable portion of her mind said. _You've wanted it for a long time._

_No! _Kagome internally screamed back. _I don't want it…I can't…_

_But you do. You've known, all along, that you won't ever be able to completely push him away, because your heart will always bring you back._

Silently, she glanced Inuyasha, running without exhaustion, but a solemn look on his face. _I know…but I have to fight it. _she told herself. _I have to fight it for the good of both of us…_

_But…_she bit her lip, fighting the pain inside. _It hurts…it hurts so bad every time I have to push him away…_

_And every time I see him go away from me, it gets harder to push him away the next time…_

Trembling, Kagome thought, _And though I hate it, and how much I want to call him back and tell him I don't care anymore…I can't. Because no matter what I feel, I'm still too much afraid of what could happen if I did give in…

* * *

_

Kaede smiled as she walked out of the hut to greet them. "Kagome, Inuyasha, you're back already. I thought you'd be gone for a month at least."

Inuyasha folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Keh. _She's _the one that wanted to go home."

"I see." Even at that small of conversation, it didn't escape Kaede's notice that Inuyasha and Kagome were still avoiding each other like the plague. "And where Sango and Miroku-dono?"

"There back in the village of the youkai exterminators." Kagome told the old miko. "Sango and Miroku wanted some time alone, and they'll be coming back in a few days."

Kaede smiled, "That's always good for them. They get so little time together, that they deserve a few days rest."

"Yeah, whatever." the hanyou said, walking past Kaede into the hut. "Hey, hag, you got any food cooking?"

Kagome sighed softly, as if tired from scolding him, "Inuyasha…" But nonetheless followed him into the hut, feeling exhausted from their week long trip.

Kaede on the other hand, remained outside of the hut, the sunset shining down upon her, while she remained in thought. When they had left, Kagome and Inuyasha had been like this, still very uncomfortable in the presence of one another. She had thought—or rather, _hoped—_that being together would have helped them…but it didn't.

Why though? Knowing Inuyasha, he wouldn't be one to take Kagome's policy of ignorance much longer. And everyone had seen the way she had looked at Inuyasha when her guard was down, it was very clear that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, yet she still wouldn't cast down her barriers for a little thing like this.

Kaede had seen the pain on their faces after the incident with Inuyasha's curse, and now, it was possible that the pain they felt from their recovery was worse. It was one thing to have loved and then lost, it was quite another to have love, and still have it, yet know you couldn't. As Kaede watched the inner pain both the lovers went through, she wondered whether death by the curse was less painful then death by a broken heart, something that, unless things changed, she was sure would end up as one of their fates.

* * *

That night, despite how tired she was from the travel, Kagome couldn't sleep. She had slept outdoors for some time, and now to sleep indoors seemed almost unnatural. She tossed and turned, and finally gave up, deciding a little walk would help her rest.

Tiptoeing past the snoozing Kaede, Kagome silently put on her shoes before exiting the hut, pushing past the bamboo curtain into the silent village.

She glanced up at the moon, remembering how it had been full the night before, now to see it begin to wane as it began its journey around the earth once more. But thinking of the full moon sent shivers up her spine, remembering all too well what had happened the night before.

Musingthis, Kagome decided to head for Goshinboku, knowing it was a peaceful place. It was where she had first met Inuyasha, and it had been a place she had gone whenever she wanted to remember him, and think about their relationship before. It had been where she had gone when she first realized she was in love with him…so long ago…

But as she pushed past the underbrush into the clearing where Goshinboku lay, she saw another at her precious tree. Another was looking up at it, with a look of longing in his eyes.

_Inuyasha…_Kagome quieted her breath, not wanting to be heard while he was lost in thought. For a second, she watched him, while he leaned forward, and gently touched the wood of the tree, to where he had been sealed by Kikyou for fifty years. Suddenly, his hand formed into a fist, and he punched the wood of the tree, hearing a _thud _in return.

"Damnit!" he suddenly cried out, his voice heavy with emotion, his fingernails in his clenched fists digging into his palms.

_I…never knew how much pain he's in as well…_she thought, watching him silently. _I'd better go…I don't want him to know I was here…_she started backing away, praying his thoughts would keep his hanyou hearing from catching her.

Unfortunately, she stepped upon a stick, and a loud crackling sound emerged, alerting the hanyou to her presence at once. Inuyasha turned sharply, his eyes widening slightly when he saw it was her. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha." She replied, her face calm. "What are you doing here, this late at night?"

"I should ask you the same question." Inuyasha replied, his amber eyes narrowing as he came closer, making Kagome feel more nervous.

Turning away and walking past him, towards the tree, Kagome said, "I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to think."

"Think?" he said, turning with her and following her movements. "Think about what?"

Looking up at Goshinboku, her eyes right on the spot he had been sealed, she said, "Oh, you know, stuff."

It didn't take a genius to figure out to what Kagome was referring. Coming closer to her, Inuyasha murmured, "Kagome," placing a hand on her shoulder.

Clenching her eyes shut, Kagome replied sternly, "Don't touch me, Inuyasha."

He stared, "What?"

"Don't touch me." She repeated, whipping around and jerking out of his touch. "Just…don't."

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed, as he pulled his hand back. "So, its back to this, is it?"

"Back to what?" she demanded, her voice harsh, in response to his tone.

"Back to your 'trying to forget' plot, that you had up until very recently, and which I had hoped to never see again." His eyes fully glaring he shot back, "You know Kagome, I'm beginning to get sick of this!"

"Sick of what?" she snapped, her dark eyes also glaring at her lover. "Sick of me just trying to protect ourselves?"

Inuyasha roared, "It's gone far beyond that, Kagome, and you know it! 'Protecting ourselves', Keh! I bet you're just trying to wallow in your self pity."

A gasp escaped her at Inuyasha's harsh accusal. "My…self pity? You…you don't know what I suffered!"

"I think I have an idea, Kagome." Inuyasha said, deadly serious, while memories of his youkai transformation flooding both of their minds.

"But, besides that!" she cried, her eyes beginning to form tears. "Inuyasha, I…" she touched her shoulder, to where the scar from her attempted suicide lay. "I had to kill you!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha, unable to take it anymore, ran forward and grasped her arms, making her gasp with his sudden move, and the intense look in his normally beautiful eyes. "And who died, Kagome?" he bellowed. "Who was sent to nearly hell and back for you? Kagome…who's the one here who was responsible for all of this, who got us stuck with that curse, and was too stupid to remember it?"

He released her, while Kagome watched him as he turned away, looking back at Goshinboku. Clenching the hand that held his mating scar, he asked her, "Kagome, do you know what its like, knowing that you have the blood ofso many innocent people with your own hands, and having to wake up with those memories fresh in your mind?"

Kagome covered her mouth with her left hand, unintentionally bringing the mating scar to her lips, as she gasped at what she was hearing, "Inuyasha…"

Turning back to her, Inuyasha continued, with eyes full of emotion, "Do you know what its like, to remember the joy that slaughtering countless numbers of humans in a single day? Do you have any idea, how it feels to have the taste of their blood fresh in your mouth, and to replay their screams in your head, knowing that at that time, you laughed at their suffering?"

He came closer while she stared in horror, tears running down her cheek. "Do you wish to know how it feels to constantly hurt the one you love, and are afraid every day that you might accidentally kill her, and though you aretrying desperatelyto get out and stop yourself, you are pushed back, and are forced to watch it happen?"

Inuyasha, who looked deep into her eyes, said softly, "Do you know what its like, to have done the things I have done, and to care?"

Closing her misty eyes and lowering her head, Kagome whispered, "We both suffered."

With his right hand, Inuyasha cupped her tearstained cheek, making her look up into his eyes. "Kagome, what's hurting me is when you keep pushing me away, when I know that's not what you want."

Looking away, trembling and with fearful eyes, she said, "Inuyasha…you don't understand…"

Inuyasha made her look back at him, and told her, "I know I don't Kagome. That's why I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"Inuyasha…I…" Kagome brushed his hand away, trying to ready herself. "You don't understand…If I don't push you away now…" She looked straight back at him, her brown eyes emitting tears, "Then I won't be able to push you away when it goes too far!"

Inuyasha could only stare after her proclamation, while Kagome had more tears roll down her face. She turned around and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to go back to Kaede's hut to get more sleep." With that she left, leaving the heartbroken hanyou once more.

* * *

A/N: Writing sad chapters depresses me…somewhat. Sometimes I enjoy making sad chapters, for a insane, sadistic reason I still haven't quite figured out. But this one…it just depressed me.

(I stole one of Inuyasha's lines in this chapter from Angel from Buffy. I couldn't help it. It's the only one that fit.)


	15. Lover's Promise

A/N: Well, my Fushigi Yuugi high is over, as I have finished watching the DVDs. After I got over the shocking OVA 1, I LOVED OVA 2! Oh, the MUSIC! (I just squealed when I heard the beautiful orchestral over Konan!)

Now I'm getting back into my Final Fantasy VII kick, as I have finally gotten the video game to work. (PS1 games don't seem to work very well on my PS2.) Onward, Cloud!

Speaking of FFVII, when I was watching FY OVAs 1 and 2, I screamed "Sephiroth!" when I saw Tenkou for the first time.

..Now, for those who have no idea what I'm talking about…

**Chapter 15: Lover's Promise**

Shippou, who was riding on Kirara's back, looked across the endless expanse of forest. "No, I can't see it yet, Kirara." he sighed, scanning for the village. "But I can smell it, we're almost there."

The nekomata growled as Shippou laughed. "Yeah, after riding like this for days, we'll finally get some rest!"

Suddenly the kitsune squealed as he pointed, "There it is, Kirara! We're almost there!"

With an encouraging growl, Kirara and Shippou flew on, to finally complete their mission.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, overlooking the sunlit fields as the villagers tended to them. _So, she's probably going to be there for a while, huh? _he thought to himself, remembering how Kagome wasn't there when he woke up that morning. Kaede had said Kagome left very early, wanting to go to school, but she didn't even say goodbye.

_She's probably still upset from last night…_

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for that. Why had he said those things to her? He was angry, upset, but he had practically scared her. Just…after all this time, he needed her to understand he was going through hell from their separation too. Yet she had surprised him with her statement.

"_Because I won't be able to push you away when it goes too far." What the hell did she mean by that? Does she think that I'll push her that far?_

Of course, inside, he couldn't fool himself. He _was _an inu hanyou, after all. And, to top that off, he had been mated, once. It was only natural that he would desire her in _that _way as well. But he wouldn't push her…at least; he didn't _want _to push her. But as long as the curse was there, he wasn't going to do anything that might harm her.

_But, _he remembered, _I don't know if the curse is still there…No one ever told me…If it is gone, than Kagome and I could be going through hell when we could put a stop to it!_

"Inuyasha!" A small, high pitched voice said from above. Inuyasha looked up, to see Shippou and Kirara just landing.

"Shippou?" he asked, as Kirara came to a soft landing and transformed in a flash of fire to her smaller form. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were with Sango and Miroku."

"We were." the kitsune replied, sitting down. "But we found Kohaku a few days ago, and Miroku sent me to tell you and Kagome they'd be staying a few more days until he's better." Shippou glanced around the village, sniffing intently. "Where is Kagome? Did you two have a fight again?"

"No!" denied the hanyou at once. Calming down and folding his arms in his haori, he answered, "She just went back to her world, that's all."

Shippou cocked his head at Inuyasha. "When will she be back?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha answered, "I dunno. Probably tomorrow, I suppose." He paused, remembering, "She doesn't know about Kohaku, though. And I was hoping we could meet up with them on the road."

"You mean we're going to start traveling again?" the kitsune whined, already travel-weary.

Standing up and turning away, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah. We can't stop now. We have to find Naraku." He started walking away, with a somber expression on his face.

"Hey!" Shippou asked, watching him leave. "Where are you going?"

Glancing back, with a pained look in his amber eye, Inuyasha replied, "I gotta go tell Kagome about this. She'd want to pack right if we're heading out, rather than staying here for a couple of days."

* * *

Like he had done many times before, Inuyasha jumped into the well, and after falling through the swirl of blue light that was the timestream, he ended up in the bottom of the well in Kagome's time.

As Inuyasha looked up at the dark ceiling of the small room, he remembered how he always used to like being here, meaning he was close to Kagome, but now, he hated it. As much as he used to love being around Kagome, now it was painful, and even more after their fight the night before.

_I had thought that she had started to trust me once more. _Inuyasha mused to himself while climbing out of the well, his eyes downcast. _But it just goes to show you can never tell with women._

_You can never tell, with her…_Inuyasha pushed open the door of the well house, into the blinking sunshine. Instantly, his nose was assaulted with hundres of different and unappetizing scents, one reason why he liked the Sengoku Jidai more. His ears picked up the hum of the city, a constant buzz that never left no matter what time he came.

Walking across the courtyard, he didn't even glance at Goshinboku, not wanting to relive the pain that was brought on by memories of that tree.

He pushed open the door of her house, peeking his head in to glance around for her. He was met with her mother coming out of the kitchen, with a smile on her face. "I thought it was you, Inuyasha-kun."

"Yeah." he said, walking in and shutting the door firmly behind him. Getting straight to the point, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, he asked, "Is Kagome here?"

Face falling, Mrs. Higurashi replied, "No, Inuyasha-kun, she's still at school."

Inuyasha had just started to swear profoundly, but remembering he was in the presence of Kagome's mother, he dropped it quick. "Uh…When will she be back?"

"In a couple of hours or so." she told him, motioning to the kitchen. "Why don't you stay a while, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you when she gets back."

Following her, Inuyasha muttered, "I don't think so."

Turning around and looking at him in pity, Mrs. Higurashi asked, "What's wrong?", handing him a cup of tea, which he took a long drink out of.

At first, Inuyasha didn't want to tell this woman about the problems he and Kagome were having. But somehow, by either her kind words or the fact that he knew he needed help, he suddenly found himself spilling the story to her.

"I don't understand." The hanyou said softly, his ears drooping. "Kagome just doesn't trust me anymore. It's almost like…she's afraid to get close to me. She says its because she doesn't want to have to—" he hastily stopped himself, glancing up at Mrs. Higurashi's confused face, remembering that Kagome told him she omitted to her mother the fact that she had to kill him, because she didn't want to tell her that she had tried to kill herself as well. "She doesn't want to have to go through it again." He finished quickly. Lowering his eyes and looking down, once again uncomfortable, Inuyasha said in a small voice, "I know what we did before was a mistake, but I'd never do anything if there were the possibility of her getting hurt again."

Sighing and standing up from the table, Kagome's mother turned away towards the window, looking out on Goshinboku. "It hasn't bloomed yet." She mused, making the rather impatient hanyou raise an eyebrow behind her. Turning back to him, she replied, "Inuyasha-kun, you know she's not afraid of you, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, as if this was news to him.

For a second, Inuyasha thought he saw a tear in the older woman's eye. "Kagome's afraid of what she had to do before…she doesn't want to kill you again, Inuyasha."

The silver haired hanyou stood up in alarm, his amber eyes wide and his mouth open in surprise. "How…how do you…"

"I've heard her in her sleep." She replied, turning away once more, as if the memories were painful. "Kagome's been crying and screaming in her sleep time after time...and then she'll wake up and cry about it, but never let me help her if I try. Though she didn't tell me herself, no doubt because she didn't want to cause me grief, I know what really happened."

Inuyasha too, remembered how he had heard her moaning in her sleep more than once, dreaming of the terrible day. Clenching his fists and looking down, the painful memories floating into his brain, Inuyasha said, "I never wanted to hurt her. If I had known how much pain it would have caused her, then I wouldn't have been so stupid—"

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha-kun." Kagome's mother said with a small, forced smile, sitting back down at the table. "All is forgiven. You were young, and stupid...like everyone else is at least once in their life."

The hanyou didn't even bother to correct her on the minor detail that it was mainly the effect of the curse that had driven them to eventually… "carry on".

After a pause, Mrs. Higurashi looked back up at him, with an unsure look in her dark eyes. "Inuyasha-kun, I have to ask you something, and I really need you to answer truthfully."

He nodded, wondering what it was about. "What?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

That caused the hanyou to stiffen in surprise, a bright red blush appearing on his face. Of course he loved Kagome, but how was he to tell her own mother that? Looking down and feeling more nervous than he had ever felt around Kagome, he replied softly, "I love her more than anyone I've ever met in my life. When I'm sad…just her being there is enough to make me happy. I protect her with everything I have, and...if I could give my life in exchange for her happiness, I would do it." Though he was still blushing furiously, a small smile was on his face as he finished his speech, remembering how much he loved her.

A similar smile was on Mrs. Higurashi's face, as well as a tear in her eye as she heard the confession from this boy who obviously loved Kagome with all his heart, and all his soul. She knew before she asked him that Inuyasha loved her, but she had to hear it from him before she could go any further. "Then, Inuyasha-kun, will you please help her?"

Looking back at Kagome's mother, though still blushing furiously, Inuyasha asked, "Huh?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome and I both know you can help her get back to the way she was…I don't like seeing the look in her eyes anymore. But, with time, that can change." She told him, knowing that he was the only one who could help Kagome now.

"It can." He agreed, remembering how days before Kagome was nearly back to normal, only to plunge right back into depression, but because of that, he had hope.

"Then, will you try?" she asked, pressuring him a little. "We all need the old Kagome back."

After a pause, Inuyasha replied, "I will do whatever it takes to get my Kagome back again." A second later, he realized the slip of his tongue, and looked at Mrs. Higurashi in horror, afraid of what she would say, but she only smiled at him like she had been before, once again confusing the hanyou.

_Women…_he mentally grumbled again. _You never know with them…_

"I'm glad." she replied, standing up and clearing away their tea cups. Just before Inuyasha left the sunlit kitchen, he heard, "Oh, Inuyasha-kun," He turned, and saw her eyes and voice had changed to a more serious tone. "My daughter's been hurt badly…please don't hurt her again."

Feeling it was more of a threat than a request, Inuyasha replied in honesty, "I wont." Before leaving the kitchen to wait for Kagome's arrival in her room. _At least, _he added, his ear flicking back to the woman in the kitchen as she washed the dishes, _I hope not.

* * *

_

A/N: Kagome was in this chapter…but somehow, it didn't quite fit. (Poor Kagome…how come its always her I'm cutting?)

Anyway, this is a scene that wasn't planned, but I knew I needed. Isn't Inuyasha so sweet? Gotta love the boy when he's like that…

(Kagome, I envy you sooooo much.)


	16. Falling

A/N: I've been so tired lately, that I almost forget to update periodically. But I never try to totally forget totally about this, thank goodness.

I'm also getting plotline ideas together for later stories. I know for a fact that there is a really long Inu/Kag (as always) fic I am planning for the summer, and there is also the possibility of another based off an episode in the sixth season.

I'll keep you posted as this fic comes to a close.

**Chapter 16: Falling**

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured sweetly, his face smiling as he gently beckoned her towards him. "I love you…"_

"_Inuyasha!" she responded floating into his embrace, his hands collecting her in a fierce hug, while his fingers ran through her black hair. A laugh escaped her, at finally being in the arms of her beloved. _

"_Kagome," he whispered one more time, his amber eyes sparkling in the depth of his love, before he gracefully bent her backward in a deep kiss. Fire coursed through their veins, while the kiss became more passionate, neither of them wanting to let go. _

_Their clothes seemed to melt away, nothing between them as they fell through the clouds…drowning in the desire they had for one another…_

_Inuyasha whispered her name one more time in her ear, his voice changed into that of a man satisfied. Looking down at her, a smile once more blossomed on his face, and he told her once more, "I love you…so much…" before capturing her lips in a kiss._

_Kagome wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer into the kiss, not wanting him to let go. But suddenly, he pulled away, gasping as he twitched in inner pain._

_Concerned, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha? What is it?"_

_Before she had a chance to react, he turned around sharply, his face changed back to his youkai one, with the purple stripes and scarlet eyes, growling at her. He pinned her down, and not letting her scream, he plunged his fangs into her neck, his eyes lighting up in delight as he heard her shriek with pain._

"_No…" she whispered, as Inuyasha continued to bite her, her eyes swirling with pain, knowing he had bitten in to the fatal artery. "I'm not going to die…"_

_Feeling the familiar strength within her, rebelling against the pain as blood drained dangerously from her, she looked back at youkai Inuyasha with anger in her eyes, lifting her hands. "I'm not going to die!" she screamed, pink light erupting from her open palms._

_Yelping with pain, her lover staggered back, the pink light absorbing him. Watching in terror as the purification powers entered into his body, ejecting his soul, Kagome desperately tried to get to him, crawling while her face turned pale._

"_Inu…yasha…" she coughed, droplets of blood dripping from her mouth as she reached a shaky hand towards him. "Inuyasha!"_

_Finally, he stopped rolling around in pain, and looked back at her as she crawled slowly towards him, and to her surprise, he was back to being a hanyou. "Kagome…" he whispered, with a smile on his face. "I love you."_

_A grin blossomed on her face as well, against the tears that had recently been shed. "Inuyasha!" she cried, reaching him and grabbing for his hand._

_But the instant she grabbed his hand, his face changed. The hanyou she loved turned into a skull's image, the empty eye sockets glaring while the jaw was fixed in a mocking grin. Dropping his hand in surprise, screaming, she fell back, she looked on it in terror._

"_Who murdered me, Kagome?" an eerie voice said, from the space itself. Glancing around, Kagome gasped in terror as she saw his amber eyes, seemingly glaring from the darkness, looking straight back at her. "Who was the one that killed me?"_

_Grasping the wound on her neck, feeling blood pool in her hand, she cried, "I didn't mean to, Inuyasha! I didn't…didn't…"_

_Her strength left her; she had lost too much blood, and wouldn't last much longer. She fell on to the ground, blood forming a halo around her as she fell, landing hard on the ground. The last thing she saw as her vision went black was those empty eye sockets, grinning at her like an image from hell—

* * *

_

"Kagome, Kagome!"

A voice woke Kagome from her scary dream. Gasping, she shot up from her desk, where she had previously been sleeping. "Kagome-chan," Eri said, once she was awake. "You have to wake up. The bell just rang."

Rubbing her tired eyes as she glanced over at the clock, she saw that it was indeed time to go. Normally, she would have internally whooped for joy at the day being over, but after that dream, she didn't want to whoop for anything.

_It's just like the one's I've been having…_she thought. _Only, it was so much worse…_Clamping her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of the memory, she asked, _When will I stop having these dreams?_

"Kagome, are you all right?" Yuka asked, once they were out of the classroom. "You seemed like you were having a nightmare, you started twitching and muttering about something you 'didn't' do."

Thinking fast, Kagome explained with a fake laugh, "Oh, its nothing to worry about. It's just a side effect of the new back pain medicine I'm on!"

"Speaking of your back," Ayumi asked, "Do you think you'd be able to sit through a movie? While you were sleeping, Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, and I decided to go to the movies after school today."

Smoothing her blue skirt, Kagome replied, "I think I'd be able to manage." As they continued walking, and talking about the movie, Kagome took her eyes away from where she was going to rub a kink out of her back, only to bump into someone she wasn't exactly thrilled to see.

When she looked back to apologize, she was met with a smiling face to her surprise. "Higurashi!" Houjou said, smiling. "You're at school today. Is your back pain better?"

"Uhh…yeah." She replied, feeling a tad bit amused knowing that after all the feigned illnesses she had over the past year; this was the only excuse that she had used that was real.

Seeing opportunity, Yuka and Eri jumped on it. "Houjou-kun!" they practically squealed. "We're going to the movies today, want to come? Kagome might need someone to help her with her back."

Staring, Kagome decided to stop it before it got out of hand. "Really, you guys, you don't need to worry about me that much, I'm fine."

"It's no trouble, Higurashi." Houjou told her. "I've actually looked up how to give massages when I heard of your back pain, so I can help you if you need it."

"But…I…" How was she supposed to tell him and her friends she didn't really want this because she didn't like him, and the fact that she wasn't ready to get close to another boy so soon…not when she was still trying to figure out how to deal with Inuyasha and the curse and everything else on the other side of the well.

_I don't have to worry about that today. _She reminded herself. _I go back tomorrow. Maybe I can enjoy myself for one day…and maybe being with Houjou would be nice…_

_I wouldn't have the dreams I get when I think about Inuyasha…_

She sighed, "I guess." Hearing the slight squeals of her friends as she accepted. "But we're all going in a group…I…I don't want to spoil their plans."

"Fine with me." Houjou said with a smile, offering to carry her backpack.

She declined, the painful memory of a familiar memory offering her that several times cropping up in her mind. "Let me just call Mama first."

* * *

Inuyasha was in the living room, playing with Buyo, when he heard Kagome's mother answer the phone. Curious, he flicked a silver dog's ear towards the kitchen, picking up the sound.

"Hello?...Oh, Kagome, what is it?…Are you sure?...Well, I wanted to let you know, Inuyasha-kun came—It's all right, Kagome, he's not coming to take you back right now…He just wanted to talk to you…What for?...Oh…So, how long are you going to be gone?...Okay…Yes, I'll make sure Inuyasha-kun stays in the house, (a growl escaped the hanyou at that) …and I'll remind him that you'll sit him to the ends of the earth if he goes outside without his hat (more growling)…Okay, Kagome, be back soon, have a good time."

A second after Inuyasha heard the phone hang up, Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the living room. "Kagome's going to a movie with her friends." She announced. "She'll be back in a couple of hours, so don't worry."

Nodding the hanyou didn't let on that he was furious inside. _Some friends? What about me? I know about those giggly, annoying friends of hers, and now she's out around people, where some guy could—_ He didn't realize that a fire of anger had sparked in his eyes, but Kagome's mother had.

"Inuyasha-kun, you could go pick her up, once the movie's over, if you want." She said, hoping it would raise the hanyou's spirits.

To her surprise, it did, the anger seemed to die from his eyes as he thought it over. Saying nothing, he turned back to Buyo, but with the determination in his eyes, she knew he would do it. The thought of how protective Inuyasha was brought a smile to her face, and she left the room, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

* * *

"What did you think of the movie, Kagome-chan?" Eri asked her, as they left the theater.

Kagome rolled her eyes. The movie was some lame action/romance story, based in this fantasy land filled with monsters and other things out to get them. It was obviously made with a low budget, and several time she felt the urge to mutter about how she had seem more realistic looking youkai in the Sengoku Jidai rather than the computer graphics on screen everyone seemed to squeal about. _If it hadn't been for the generic guy-gets-girl ending, I would have hated the entire thing. _"It was really dumb." She replied. "You knew from the first minute that the knight would get the queen."

"But it was so romantic!" Ayumi defended dreamily, her eyes glossing over like they always did at any mention of romance. "I mean, that time where she said they could never be together because he was beneath her had me in tears!"

"_Everything _in that movie had you in tears, Ayumi-chan." Yuka teased. "I saw you crying during the sword fight."

Houjou, who was walking next to Kagome piped up, "I thought it was good, for an American movie. No matter what happened between them, the knight kept trying to win the queen's heart….He just never gave up." Kagome noticed his subtle glance at her when he said that, but it also caused her to remember someone else who never gave up no matter what obstacle was placed between them.

A _silver-haired _someone else…

Kagome felt a twinge of pain in her back, and stopped with a slight gasp to rub it. Houjou was by her side in an instant. "Higurashi, are you all right? Where does it hurt?"

Trying to shrug him off, she replied, "I'm fine, Houjou-kun. I get small bouts of pain all the time, don't worry about it."

But he was already trying to give her a massage. "It's okay, I can help." Kagome had no choice but to sigh and let him do it, unable to deny that it _was _helping, a bit. _But…_she couldn't help but think, _The only one who really knew how to take away the pain was…_

Suddenly, she heard Houjou gasp and step back. "Higurashi! What happened?" Her three friends crowded around, and Kagome turned and saw that her shirt had shifted…exposing a small part of the scar on her left shoulder.

In an instant, she covered it back up with her blue uniform. "Oh, it's nothing!" she thought fast. "Just…a scar from when I was younger! A, uh…dog scratched me when I was 5, don't worry about it!"

"Higurashi, it was bright red." Houjou said. "Is it hurting you? I might have to take a look at it—"

Suddenly, there was a loud growl, causing everyone to glance around, before Inuyasha jumped down from where he had been on the rooftop in front of Kagome, his arms out in a protective stance. The stupid baseball cap sat on his head proudly, like it always did when he left the house in her time. "Don't you touch her." Inuyasha growled in a warning.

"Inuyasha, what are you…?" Kagome asked, too shocked to finish her sentence.

Houjou could only stare. An unusual boy dressed in strange clothes had just jumped down from above and was now protecting Kagome, and Kagome seemed to know him. What was going on?

"That's Kagome's boyfriend!" Ayumi said in an excited whisper, causing Houjou to take his eyes off Kagome and look back at her three squealing friends. Did they just say _boyfriend? _

By the time he looked back at Inuyasha, Kagome was glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" she muttered. "I _thought _I told Mama to tell you to stay home."

Giving her an equal glare, he replied, "She _said _she wanted me to come pick you up. I promised her—"

"I don't care _what _you promised her!" Kagome snapped, her dark eyes holding a threat of 'sit' in them. "I told you to stay home, because I knew what trouble you'd cause—"

Unable to stand it any longer, Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her into an alleyway while her friends were still talking about him without noticing their fight, where they wouldn't be heard.

* * *

However, Houjou saw Inuyasha drag Kagome away against her will, and didn't like it one bit. Her friends had said that Inuyasha was her boyfriend, and yet he was treating her like dirt! Feeling the unfamiliar sensation of anger filling him up, he turned back to the girls, saying, "I think I'll head home now, seeing as Higurashi already left." The girls looked around surprised, not noticing that Inuyasha had left.

After they had hurried goodbyes, Houjou followed the path Inuyasha had taken Kagome, wanting to know what was going on. As the sun passed behind a cloud in the afternoon sky, he heard their voices talking in angry whispers. Peeking from behind a dumpster, he saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing on opposite sides of the small space, looking about ready to fight each other.

"What I do with my friends is my business, Inuyasha." Kagome glared. "And my business alone."

Coming closer, Inuyasha gave a small growl, "Doesn't matter, woman. I don't trust you out here alone. Especially with that guy all _over _you—"

"He wasn't all over me!" snapped Kagome. "Houjou-kun was just helping me with my back—"

Amber eyes flaring, the hanyou yelled, "Oh, were you planning to take your shirt off for him too?" As Kagome turned bright red at Inuyasha's accusation, Houjou stumbled back, with a shocked look on his face. Was Kagome really that shameless?

Kagome was still blushing a bright red when she retorted, "You know very well that I wasn't! Inuyasha, Houjou-kun is a _friend_, okay? It's not like he's proposing marriage to me."

Houjou felt his heart fall a bit at her mention of him being just a friend.

Giving her a sideways glance, Inuyasha said, "Unlike someone else we know."

Kagome glared. "Don't you _dare _bring Kouga-kun into this too. You can stop being so jealous, Inuyasha. I'm not interested in anybody." (Houjou felt his heart fall even more at that.)

Suddenly, Inuyasha's face changed from being angry to being sad. "You're not interested in _anybody_?"

She looked up in his eyes, holding his gaze. "Yes, I'm not interested in anybody."

Those amber eyes changed once more glaring, and then turning away, hurt. "Keh. Fine."

"Inuyasha, wait!" she said, realizing what was wrong. "Stop, I didn't mean that…It's just that right now, we're not anything—"

"Not anything?" he shot back, turning back to her, and coming so close it caused a frightened-looking Kagome to back into a wall. To Houjou's surprise, he showed her his right hand, palm facing her so Houjou couldn't see what was on it. "What's this, Kagome?"

Looking like she was about to cry, she pleaded, "Inuyasha…"

"What's this?" he asked again, gently grasping her left hand with his left, showing her palm as well. With his right, he gripped her left, both hands coming together. If Houjou didn't know any better, he would have sworn a golden glow came from their entwined hands. "What does it symbolize, Kagome?"

Looking at their hands, she replied, "I know what it means, Inuyasha, but…" she looked back up at his face, with tears in her eyes, and surprisingly tragic eyes. "We're not anything right now…We can't…the curse…"

She pulled back her left hand, just as Inuyasha interrupted, "Oh, it all comes back to the curse! But I don't care! Damn the stupid curse! It's making us go through hell, and you know it!"

Houjou couldn't keep his eyes off the couple now. They had begun talking about some kind of curse, acting like it was keeping them apart, but before he could fully wonder about it, Kagome spoke again, "But, Inuyasha…I don't want us to be…"

Suddenly, He grasped her by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall, his eyes wild, "To hell you don't! Kagome, if you didn't want us to be together again, then why did you kiss me the way you did a few days ago?"

_That _caused Houjou to gasp. What were they talking about? Kagome had already kissed him, like _that? _His image of her as the perfect, most virtuous woman in the world was shattering before his eyes.

Tears sprouted from Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha released her, and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Inuyasha, don't you get it?" she cried, trembling. "The reason I keep treating you like I am…the reason I keep ignoring you and turning away…It's because…" she glanced back up at him through soggy eyes. "I'm trying not to fall in love with you again."

That statement caused both Inuyasha and Houjou to stare at her, surprised. Inuyasha walked towards her, taking her in her arms, murmuring "Kagome…" while she leaned into his embrace, unable to stop herself from being comforted.

While Inuyasha held her, Houjou slipped away, feeling dejected. He knew, after that, he'd have to give up the chase on Kagome. She loved another, and he loved her. Kagome wasn't the perfect angel he had always thought her to be. She had a history, and a future, with Inuyasha, and not him.

Sighing, he kicked a can on the sidewalk. He'd mourn the loss of Kagome for a few days—or a few months—but in the end, he knew the choice was right. This "Inuyasha" fellow, whoever he was, would obviously risk anything to protect Kagome. It was something that no matter how much he idealized himself to be, Houjou knew he could never do.

* * *

A/N: Well, rejoice Miroku fans! He isn't dead yet, apparently. And though Takahashi-sama reminded us of his mortality a few weeks ago, this day's chapter showed that there is a while until he dies…plenty of time for them to defeat Naraku, I hope. 


	17. Hesitation

A/N: I might be a bit later in updates this month. Because I only have one month before SAT's, ACT's and AP Tests. (I LOATHE May now.) I'll try to be on time, but if I am, it might be one of those 11:30 PM updates.

Several have asked why I have to keep myself to a rigid schedule of updates, and the answer is simple: I like it. Plus, before I had a rigid schedule, I wouldn't update for weeks, and it bugged me. I learned writing my book that you need to have a schedule for writing, or you'll never get it done. So, I put myself in a schedule so I could update faster, and it stuck.

**Chapter 17: Hesitation**

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had finally set out on their journey back towards the village. They hoped that by now, Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten the message, so they wouldn't be worried at their friends' late arrival.

They had just started traveling that morning, after Sango had told Kohaku he had made a complete recovery. With one last respectful visit to the villager's graves, they were off, making a good pace through the wilderness.

They traveled for half a day, until they finally had to rest. "Ane-ue," Kohaku asked, his eyes tired, "Can we please take a rest?"

Sango replied, with a smile, "Sure. I think there's a stream nearby. Why don't you go get some water?"

Nodding, a small grin on his face as well, Kohaku set off from them, leaving the youkai exterminator and the monk behind.

As Sango watched him go, the smile never leaving her face, Miroku came beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes, it even feels like old times, before all this mess." she remarked, memories rising in her mind.

"Yes." the monk answered. "Once he begins to smile, he seems like a normal boy. You wouldn't be able to guess…" he trailed off, seeing the smile on Sango's face fade.

"What's going to happen to him, when Naraku finds out that he has his memories back?" she wondered. "Will he come after him, or will he—"

"Sango!" Miroku said sharply, taking her hand and turning her towards him while she looked to him for comfort. "We can only hope we'll defeat Naraku before then." Sango sighed, and though she usually tried to control her emotions, she leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing him to embrace her.

With another smile, and a twinkle in his deep indigo eyes, the monk said, "You know, my dear Sango, I've been thinking…maybe after Naraku's defeated, Kohaku can come live with us."

With a gasp, she tore away from him, disbelief in her deep brown eyes. "Houshi-sama…do you mean that?"

He framed her face with his hands, replying sweetly, "I do, Sango. Once we're on our own, and have our own little hut, I'd like him to stay with us. He needs a home, and we can give it to him."

With a squeak of absolute joy so un like her, Sango jumped into Miroku's arms, as he enveloped her in a hug. "Oh, Houshi-sama…Thank You." she said, looking to nearly be on the verge of tears in happiness. "This means the world to me, and I know it'll mean as much to him."

Hugging her back, her fiancé replied, "I was planning on it anyway, but I never got the chance to tell you. I guess I was saving it as a wedding present, Sango my love." Sango was about to remark…when the moment was ruined once again by a wandering hand.

A second after the offense was done, a smack resounded throughout the forest. "Pervert!" Sango yelled, backing out of his embrace as the monk fell backward in the force of her blow. "Do you always have to do that?"

His traditional lecherous smirk in place, Miroku replied, "Beautiful Sango, forgive me, but I have gone a week without caressing your lovely figure. I'm feeling quite depraved."

The youkai exterminator folded her arms and grumbled, "At least _you _have the decency not to do it in front of my brother."

Miroku got back on his feet, rubbing the pink handprint on his cheek. "Of course, he just barely approves of me being engaged to you. What kind of husband would he think I'd make if I lost control of myself in front of him?"

"_I'm _beginning to wonder that question." Muttered Sango, rolling her eyes. Changing the subject, she asked, "But Houshi-sama, about what you said before…if Kohaku could come live with us, when would he move in?"

"Immediately, I suppose." Miroku replied thoughtfully. "Except…perhaps it would be wise if he stayed with Kaede on our wedding night. Because that night, my wonderful Sango, you are _all _mine."

Another smack was heard. "Lecher!" she yelled, going for the Hiraikotsu for a more thorough beating, before she was stopped by an unsure voice.

"You…really want me to live you, Ane-ue?" Kohaku asked, with a look of disbelief on his face.

Forgetting her anger in an instant with the look on his face, Sango smiled, "Yes, Kohaku. Houshi-sama agreed. We call all live in a hut, the three of us, together."

Doubt entered the boy's eyes. "I…I don't want to be a burden, Ane-ue."

Sango shook her head, coming closer to her younger brother. "You're not a burden, Kohaku. You're my brother, my one and only little brother. And, I promised that I would take care of you, didn't I?"

With that, Kohaku gave her the happiest smile she had ever seen.

* * *

"How much farther?" Shippou asked, as Inuyasha, Kagome, himself, and Kirara trudged across the fields.

"Well, if Miroku and that woman of his travel on the same road, we'll find them anywhere from tomorrow to a few days." Inuyasha replied, as if annoyed with the question.

The kitsune whined, "I'm just so tired of traveling! I want to just be able to settle down and not have to travel again!"

"We'd all like that, Shippou-chan." Kagome replied, looking down, only half-responding to his question. She was preoccupied after what had happened between her and Inuyasha the day before.

After Kagome had admitted that she was trying not to fall in love with him again, he held her in his arms once more, telling her it was hard for him too. But before he could go any further, she pulled out of his arms, wiping her tears, telling him she was all right.

But that wasn't true. She still wasn't all right. And truthfully, she didn't know if she'd ever be "all right" again. Kagome knew she wouldn't be up to standard until she was able to have the one thing she couldn't—Inuyasha.

It seemed like fate was determined to be cruel and keep them apart. At first, it was because of Naraku and Inuyasha's own guilt because of Kikyou. Then, it was because he had turned into a youkai because of the curse, fate had tried to eliminate him to keep them apart, and now, they both had to say no, and not risk the horror happening again.

However, sometimes…when she was deep in thought about the issue, Kagome wondered if the curse was still there. She remembered getting dreams for weeks, having bad feelings, and sometimes even frightening visions just before it happened. Kagome could even recall warning bells clanging in her head just before she told him "yes" but…none of that was happening now.

She had horrific dreams, yes, but these were different. Somehow, she could tell that they were not visions or predictions of the future, but just brought forth by the anxieties and fears in her mind. And the only feeling she had within her gut now was the everlasting longing she had for him.

Kagome dared to think, _What…what if the curse really is gone? Does that mean…that Inuyasha and I can…can…_

Shippou broke into her thoughts by yelling, "Hey! Why are you two so quiet?"

Blinking at his outburst, she asked, "What do you mean, Shippou-chan?"

"Why aren't you and Inuyasha yelling at each other like you usually do?" he snapped, his normally cute green eyes narrowed in frustration while he clenched his fists. "I can't take the silence!"

For a second, Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, but turned away quickly, their eyes locked in inner pain. They couldn't look at one another; not when they were trying desperately not to be in love, but couldn't help it.

"We…uh…we don't have anything to fight about." Kagome said quickly. "There's no reason for us to fight."

The kitsune didn't stop once he got going, "But why won't you even look at each other! You're just so wrapped up in being depressed, that you don't think that this is hard on us as well! Sango and Miroku…they even _liked _being away from you two, because at least it was a happy atmosphere!"

"Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha yelled, thumping Shippou more than once. "If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it!"

The kitsune wailed, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean…!"

While the hanyou continued to whack him upside the head, Kagome made no move to stop him, mainly because she was los tin what Shippou had said.

_Is that why Sango-chan and Miroku-sama really wanted to get away from us that time? Because I was still depressed? Am I really that hard to be around like this?_

She sucked in a breath at the realization, _Inuyasha knows…he keeps telling me to cheer up, because its not just hurting me, but also everyone around me…_

Clenching her eyes shut, she cried in her mind, _But they don't know how much it hurts! And how much more when I have to put on a fake happy face and make everything seem like I'm all right!_

_And…no one really knows how much I wish I could be happy, and not like this…I don't want to be sad, but as long as the curse is here…I can't help it._

Picturing her loving silver haired hanyou, Kagome thought, _I want to be with him, so much that it hurts! But…until I know about the curse…I can't…_

But for the first time, she wondered, _Am I sure I can't? I mean, I can't mate with him, but…could I be with him? Even a little bit because…everytime I turn away, it feels like my heart is being crushed!_

She shook her head. _No, I couldn't. And it's not because I'm afraid of him loosing control, I'm more afraid…of myself…_

Sighing and opening her eyes, tired from her thoughts, Kagome looked over towards her lover, still gleefully pounding Shippou. Deciding to think on this for another time, she pushed the thought aside, to literally pound some discipline into the one she loved.

* * *

A/N: XD I LOVE writing Miroku. Why did I cut him out for such a long time? I just love the use of pet names he uses for Sango.

And I'm thinking Inu/Kag is becoming…redundant. However, let me say one thing, some stuff they keep saying over and over is REALLY important, so keep those theories coming!


	18. All That I Want

A/N: I hate daylight savings time. Because that means I have to wake up an HOUR EARLIER to get to school. And I can barely wake up on time as it is.

I can't wait for when we go back on regular time…I envy Arizonans…

So, after a pretty stagnant plot because I needed to get the correct plot timing, the plot will start moving forward pretty fast soon, so I hope you will enjoy the coming twists!

**Chapter 18: All That I Want…**

Inuyasha sniffed as they headed through the forest. No doubt about it, they would soon meet up with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. The hanyou glanced back at Kagome, who was walking behind him, staring at the ground, apparently lost in thought. He rolled his eyes, they'd never meet up with them at this pace.

Sighing, Inuyasha crouched down in front of her, making her stop in surprise. "Come on, Kagome," he said in an annoyed tone. "We need to move faster."

With his offer, it seemed to only increase the tension in the air. "Are you sure?" asked Kagome timidly. "B-because, I don't want to be a burden—"

"Just shut up and get on!" he snapped, making Kagome flinch in surprise. However, she did what she was told, knowing why Inuyasha was so angry.

The rest of the journey was in silence, with Kagome on his back, and Shippou on transformed Kirara's back as they scampered through the forest.

But unlike most recent times when they journeyed together, Kagome didn't feel numb and afraid…Ever since she had admitted to Inuyasha that she was trying to keep herself from falling in love with him again., it seemed to only make the process speed up.

She felt, uncomfortable on his back, not because she was afraid of touching him, but because wherever they touched, she felt a tingling sensation…and the familiar leap within her chest. At first, she ignored it, hoping it would go away if she focused her mind on something else, but as the journey continued, it seemed to only get worse.

_No! _she shouted within her mind. _This isn't right…I'm not supposed to be feeling this way!_

But Kagome was, her heart still leapt, and there was nothing she could do about it. It felt as if this had been the way things were all along, and she had never noticed until she had brought attention to it.

Sensing something was wrong, Inuyasha asked, breaking from his snappish tone of before, "Kagome, are you all right?"

Her heart stopped as he asked her, knowing what she was thinking about. "Y-yeah." Replied Kagome after a moment's hesitation.

Whether Inuyasha believed her or not, he said nothing more, only grunting in recognition as they continued on. By the way he looked, Kagome could tell there was a lot on his mind as well.

Putting a hand over her heart that was finally starting to calm down, Kagome wondered why now, of all times, she was beginning to feel this way. _I was like this before, _she remembered the time under the full moon, and the time before that, where she had lost all her sorrow so quickly.

_Does being alone with Inuyasha…make me feel this way? _She wondered. _Before, it took a while before I was like this…now it was only a matter of days. _Clenching her eyes shut, she asked herself, _Why can't I just stop myself, and not feel for him this way anymore?_

_Why can't I just forget?

* * *

_

That night they finally met up with Sango and Miroku in a secluded clearing, and it was a welcome sight at seeing one another again after being separated for so long. Kagome leapt of Inuyasha's back when she saw Sango. "Sango-chan!" she yelled, running up to her friend.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted her. "It seems like its been forever!"

After being separated from each other for a while, it was obvious to see the change in both of them. Sango seemed a lot more at ease with Miroku, in fact, it was plain to Kagome that when they looked at each other, both of their eyes reflected deep love. And Sango noticed that Kagome also seemed more at ease with Inuyasha, but she was holding herself back.

Everyone had hoped that Kagome and Inuyasha's interlude would have helped her become like she used to be, and it was obvious that it had, but she couldn't let go of her painful memories to let herself live like she did before. It nearly killed Sango having to see Kagome force herself not to love Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed the look in Sango's eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her had, the youkai exterminator replaced the look of pity in her dark eyes with a smile. "Nothing, I just missed having another woman to talk with all this time, that's all."

Miroku overheard that particular part of the conversation. "So, you didn't like talking with me, Sango?" he grinned, "I thought our discussions went pretty well, what about you?"

"The problem is I can't have a talk with you without you aiming to grope me any instant!" She snapped while the monk was barely able to contain his lecherous grin.

While Sango yelled at Miroku, Kagome couldn't help but give a half-smile. Sango was happy with Miroku, and she knew that no matter how much they fought, they would always love one another.

Thinking of this, she couldn't help but cast a subtle glance over at Inuyasha, who was currently arguing about starting a fire with Shippou. The argument was over if Shippou could just light it with his Kitsunebi, rather than having to go to all the trouble of lighting it manually, but of course, the kitsune refused, angering the rather impatient hanyou.

Kagome found herself drifting away from the youkai exterminator and the monk, to find herself coming closer to the fighting hanyou and kitsune. Her instincts had told her it was once again time to break up a fight.

"Inuyasha," she rolled her eyes. "If Shippou doesn't want to do it, then he doesn't have to do it, leave him alone."

Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha looked back up at her with those piercing amber eyes. "Whatever. But we'll need some more wood."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And I take it you want _me _to get the wood?"

"You suggested it, woman." He muttered, his standoffish tone making her want to scream.

Replying with equal coldness, Kagome snapped, "Fine!" and trudged off into the woods, to gather some wood before Inuyasha yelled something else at her.

Hot, angry tears welled in her eyes. _Why's he acting so mean to me today? _She wondered, biting back tears as she picked up a timber. _He wasn't like this yesterday…I don't understand what's gotten into him…_

Kagome remembered how he was weeks before, never really yelling at her, in hopes that she would cheer up. But now…perhaps it was different because of what she had said. _Is he upset because I told him I'm trying to fight it? But…its for our own good, doesn't he see that?_

_And for the good of everyone else, so I'm not just thinking about us here…But he knows that I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for the curse, doesn't he?_

Her body tensed while she carried the pile of sticks she had gathered back towards the campsite. _That baka! _She screamed in her mind. _He's trying to blame this all on me, is that it? Is he mad at me because we know we can't—_

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as she caught her foot over a rather large root on the forest floor. Yelping in surprise as she fell forward, the sticks went flying as she landed hard on the floor of dead leaves, her ankle giving a sickening and painful lurch.

Internally spitting words that she had learned from a certain inu hanyou that she would have never used in her speech, she tried to lift herself up with her arms. But all that happened was a sharp flash of pain came from her ankle causing her to fall back down, letting out another gasp of pain, feeling her blue skirt fly up to expose her panties.

And it was that exact moment that Inuyasha chose to burst through the trees, calling, "Kagome!" when he saw her, but a second later, sporting a red blush.

For a second, Kagome didn't understand, and then feeling a draft around her legs, noticed the current situation her blue skirt was in. She gave a squeal of embarrassment while trying to smooth it down, yelling, "Pervert!"

"Yeah, whatever." The hanyou muttered, cheeks still pink, as he bent down to see her current situation. "You twisted your ankle." He announced, like a doctor after looking over a patient.

"Well, thanks. That makes me feel _so _much better, knowing what it is!" Kagome spat, the pain and her anger at him still fiery within her belly.

"Look, woman, I don't need any of your attitude now." He shot back at her, gently removing her foot from its spot in the root, causing her to inhale sharply in the pain.

Gritting her teeth against it, Kagome managed to retort, "_My _attitude? Who's had a problem with me all day? Who's been treating me like dirt all this time?"

It was amazing how Inuyasha was able to pick Kagome up and sit her on a rock to tend to her needs, while they both shouted at each other so loud that birds fled their nests in the trees above, but somehow, they did it. "Kagome, I'm not treating you like dirt, I'm just—"

"What?" she yelled, as he inspected her swollen ankle. "Just _what _are you doing?"

"I'm just frustrated, okay!" he shouted louder than he had before, anger glaring from his face, the intensity making Kagome hesitate. Sighing, the hanyou continued softer, "I'm not very good when I'm put in a rough spot." He admitted, "And with everything that's been going on…and what the runt said I just…I'm not handling it very well."

While he was explaining, Kagome couldn't help but notice that his hands were smooth and gentle. "But you don't have to take it out on me." She told him matter-of-factly, though still some of her hurt showed in her eyes.

Amber to chocolate eyes met as he looked at her. "I don't but…when I'm angry, you know I say things I don't mean." After another pause, Inuyasha gave a rare, "I'm sorry."

Whether it was the sweetness of his apology, or the way she always got lost in his eyes, Kagome felt her heart begin to rise again. Her developed reflex made her pull out of it before she was in too deep. "How's my ankle?" she asked, looking at the swollen appendage.

Inuyasha knew what she was doing, after having endured months of it, and he obliged, not pressing the subject. "Well, you're going to be sore for a couple of days, I think. Do you have any bandage?"

Nodding, Kagome replied, still keeping away from those dangerous eyes, despite how much he looked at her. "Yeah, in my first aid kit."

The hanyou stood up, saying, "I'll got and get it, you wait here."

"But, Inuyasha—"

He reassured her, "I'll only be a minute." And he sped off towards the camp, leaving Kagome behind.

Once she was sure he was out of eyesight, she put a hand to her heart, which was for the second time that day threatening to race. _It's happening again…But I can usually stop it, why not now? Why am I feeling this way now?_ Looking up at the darkening sky, a breeze fluttered through the woods, her dark hair swaying along with it as well.

True to his word, Inuyasha returned swiftly, the medical box in hand. Opening it, he found the bandage, and after gently propping up her foot on another rock, he began wrapping it. "How does it feel?" he asked, "Too tight?"

She shook her head. "No, its fine. Where did you learn first aid? I didn't know you knew this stuff."

Inuyasha shrugged as he tied the bandage around her. "I only know a little, not most of the stuff you do with your sprays and nonsense. I was on my own for about a century and a half, I had to learn some of this stuff, especially if something unpleasant came up around the new moon."

"Oh…" Once again, Kagome was reminded of how lonely he had been, before he met Kikyou. And it also brought up memories of the curse…since it was a century ago he attained it.

After setting her newly wrapped ankle down, he looked at her face, and eyes full of pity, and said, "You had better not start crying, woman."

"I'm not!" she shouted back, loud enough that his dog ears twitched. "It's just…everything's so confusing now. I…I don't really know what to think anymore…"

Her vague description was enough for him to guess what she was thinking about. "Kagome…" he murmured, placing a hand over hers for comfort.

Heart beginning to rise, Kagome suddenly didn't care about keeping a distance between herself and Inuyasha, and rebelled, looking into those sparkling eyes. What she saw was a man so much in love, and in such pain because of it. She knew the pain she had been putting her lover through all this time, but now with everything else, she felt it as well.

Her mind raced as she thought of all sorts of things, the fact that she knew that she was trying desperately, yet failing all the same in keeping herself out of love with him, how Shippou had told them it was painful for everyone else with what they were going through, how there was a possibility that the curse wasn't there, and they were putting themselves through the torture, when they could stop it.

Kagome had gone through so much pain with the curse, and after what Inuyasha had done to her, she ended up having to kill him. That should have ruined any love that would have lied between them, like what had happened to Inuyasha and Kikyou, yet Inuyasha still loved her like he had done before, and had never stopped, no matter how much she told him it was impossible. Shouldn't she be grateful for that, instead of trying to push it away.

Here was a man, this wonderful boy, who loved her with every fiber of his being, not holding back. Why, then, was she putting him through this pain? It was cruel to harm him like this, to keep discouraging him from loving her, even though she knew he would never stop.

And then there was herself, telling herself to get over love and move on, for the better of everyone else. But wasn't she tired of being selfless? Couldn't she think selfishly once in a while? Was wanting her own happiness a crime? Why was she putting herself through this at all, when she could stop it?

Kagome finally saw the whole of it all, and asked herself, _What am I doing to myself, Inuyasha and everyone else? Is trying to keep us safe killing us instead?_

Speaking up, Kagome said, "Inuyasha I…I…" she couldn't think of what she wanted to say. To apologize for what she had put him through? No, it wouldn't work like that. "I think we should go back to the camp now. The way you left to come help me has probably confused them all."

With a sigh, he agreed. "You're right." He pulled her on to his back, saying. "With that ankle of yours, clumsy, you shouldn't walk for a few days."

She playfully smacked his back. "Clumsy?"

"Yeah." He answered, taking off. "Clumsy, stupid, whiny, annoying, have I left anything out?"

Kagome smacked him again, feeling the urge to laugh bubble in her chest, but not letting it loose. She couldn't be happy now, not after what she had realized just before while they looked at each other, knowing it had probably decided both of their fates.

_Inuyasha…I just realized, that no matter how much I try to stop myself…all that I want is you.

* * *

_

A/N: Longer then the last couple of chapters, hope you like it. Anyway, to make up for the lateness of this one, I'll say something you might like. Fluff is coming soon. Not macho fluff, but a little fluff for you, BEFORE the last chapter, of course.


	19. Coming to Terms

A/N: So, I have begun the nightly ritual of cramming for the SATs and the AP tests…I am going to be very tired over the month…Thank GOD spring break is next week, I really need some sleep…

Whoever invented SATs and the AP tests, I will slay you. Painfully.

**Chapter 19: Coming to Terms**

With Kagome's sprained ankle, the party went slower on the following days. Because they couldn't rest for fear of Naraku, the sprain would still throb and ache no matter how gentle she was with it. She rode on Inuyasha's back most of the time, sometimes catching a ride on Kirara, but they'd have to stop every so often when it became too much for her.

Kagome expected Inuyasha to complain about the slow pace, but he said nothing. She figured he was feeling guilty about it, since he was the one who told her to gather wood when she sprained it. Whenever it became particularly painful, he would rush to her side and try to help her out, much to her appreciation.

His sweetness, as opposed to the haughty, selfish way he usually acted caused her heart to swell even more when he was around. She couldn't stop herself now, but the feeling still put her on alert. It was so bad that sometimes, Kagome would even get the urge tokiss him when he was being uncharacteristically nice, but the thought of the curse fresh in her mind made her stop herself. The memory was too painful to be let go of so quickly.

But memories of the time they were happy were even more painful. When Kagome remembered his kisses, the warmth of his embrace, and how it felt loving and being loved, she knew, in her heart, she wanted that once more. Nothing could keep her from wanting this love, not even her fear of having to kill him all over again.

That didn't mean that she wasn't afraid. Kagome was still scared of him turning back into a youkai, but more than that, she was scared of what would happen if she lost control. Once kissing him, like before, all coherent thoughts left her. All sense of right and wrong faded from her mind, clouding her judgment. No matter how much she wanted his tender kisses, if one thing led to another…she'd never forgive herself. It didn't matter if the curse was or wasn't there, until they had a confirmation that it was gone, they couldn't risk anything between them.

Her resolution to stick to this had been firm in the beginning, but after three months, it slowly wore her down. She was getting tired of doing the right thing, getting tired of saying no when it caused so much heartbreak. Sometimes, Kagome wondered if she still cared if the curse could turn him into a youkai, wanting to be selfish rather than selfless for once.

But despite everything she wanted or not, the threat of the curse loomed over everything, and that was the one thing she could not risk.

On a late, peaceful night on their journey, Kagome tried to sleep, yet the throb in her ankle wouldn't let her. She knew that she had her eyes shut for about an hour already, sometimes shifting position to make herself comfortable, but despite that, her body remained fiercely awake. The rest of the group had already fallen into peaceful slumber; she could hear their long breaths from whereshe lay.

The fire was dying, yet its soft, yellow light flickered in the clearing. Perhaps it was the relentless crackle that kept her awake; it was one thing to try anyway, rubbing her tired eyes, a soft yawn escaping her, Kagome slowly rolled over in her comfy sleeping bag, eyes squinting open, only to freeze when she saw Inuyasha sitting by the fire, apparently not having noticed her.

His amber eyes stared deep into the embers, thinking something over. He had been doing that a lot lately, and Kagome had a vague idea of exactly what he was thinking about. She silently watched him while he sighed, bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers, thinking deeply. Suddenly, without a word, the hanyou stood up, turning away, and walked away from the camp, towards the stream.

Kagome, curious, waited until he was out of earshot, to slip out of her sleeping bag and follow him, limping in the direction he left, trying not to put too much weight on her right ankle. She heard him splash water on his face, and as she peeked out from behind a tree, she saw him shake droplets of it out of his hair.

His eyes were closed, but he opened them as he looked up at the crescent moon, walking back out of the stream towards where she was hiding. In panic, Kagome tried to slip away—only to cry out in pain when she put too much weight on her ankle.

In a flash, almost by instinct, Inuyasha was by her side, helping her up while yelling at her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!"

"I couldn't sleep!" she shot back, limping up to stand, most of her weight on her good leg. "And you were acting weird, like you always are!"

His eyes were unreadable as he said, "I've got a lot of things to think about, Kagome."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, starting to get frustrated. "What things?"

Once again, those deep amber eyes penetrated hers. "I think you know what."

Kagome's brown eyes widened at his statement, but a second after her initial reaction, she told him somberly, "Inuyasha…we agreed, remember? I've told you before that we can't risk it…its too dangerous."

"I know what we agreed, Kagome!" the hanyou snapped, making Kagome take another small step back. "You've reminded me _plenty _of times about what we agreed! But I just can't stand it anymore, Kagome!" He came closer to her, making her want to retreat even further, but her sore ankle wouldn't allow it.

Her eyes began to tear. "Inuyasha…I know." Biting her lip, she continued, "It's killing me too, but…if we give in, then the curse will—"

She was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly gripped her shoulders, cutting her off. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her closer to him, meeting her lips in a soft kiss, causing her heart to race once more.

Kagome was too shocked to do anything but let it happen, her eyes still wide open as Inuyasha pulled away. "The world didn't end, Kagome." he whispered, staring into her eyes, his own full of meaning.

"What?" she breathed shakily, still stunned from the unexpected kiss.

"The world didn't end when we kissed, Kagome." Inuyasha told her softly. "Remember just before what happened with the curse, when we both felt something was wrong? Do you remember those dreams and visions? I don't feel anything, and nothing's warning us anymore. The world's not being destroyed because I'm holding you like this, Kagome."

Blinking, trying to understand, she asked, "Inuyasha…what are you trying to say?"

"Don't you see, Kagome?" heshook his head slightly as if it was obvious. "The curse isn't there anymore."

She gasped, knowing her heart stopped in shock at hearing this. "Inuyasha," she said, defeating the hope she had with the truth. "We don't know this for sure—"

"We don't have to know for sure." he retorted, eyes turning hard. "Kagome…I don't feel anything telling us that this is wrong. How can it be wrong, when the first time in a long time, it feels so right?"

Oh, how much Kagome wanted to throw herself in his arms and cry "Yes!" but she had to stop now, before it got out of hand. "No matter what we know or don't, until it's confirmed, Inuyasha, we can't risk anything."

After processing what she had said, Inuyasha released her like he was holding fire, making her stumble back slightly, sharp pain flying through her ankle. He growled dangerously, "Kagome, I'm at the end of my rope here—"

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, but there was no stopping him now.

"I love you, Kagome!" the hanyou continued, making her eyes go wide once more at the profound statement. "I love you so much, don't you understand? And ever since this curse, I've been going through hell for three, almost four months because of it! Damnit, woman, I sacrificed so much—"

"Inuyasha—" a tear escaped her eyes, followed by more as he shouted at her.

"And this is the thanks I get? you crying and moping all the time, pushing me away when I'm trying to help you?" he finished, his cold eyes glaring down at her, full of so much pain.

Even though Kagome knew he didn't really mean what he said, since he was just so frustrated with the situation, she lost her temper as well. Kagome rose up higher, looking intimidating, while she screamed, "_I_ haven't sacrificed anything? Besides what happened with the curse, I sacrificed a lot! Inuyasha, I gave you something, a part of me, that I can never give anyone else—"

"And I didn't, Kagome?" He said softly, but full of meaning, causing the impending tirade to halt. Holding up his right hand, palm facing her, he showed her the mating scar once more. "We're bound to each other, Kagome. It's a bond that's meant to last until the end of time…That's why it's killing us both."

Kagome remained silent, though her eyes still leaked tears, while he continued, "Kagome, with this curse, and now how we can't be together…It's driving me insane." The breeze fluttered through his silver hair while he said, "Kagome, I love you so much, and yet…knowing I can't touch you…I can't feel you…" a small blush sprouted on his cheeks as he looked away, a blush appearing on her cheeks as well, knowingto what he was referring, "It's so hard to just go with what we agreed when I know that's not what you and I both want."

Suddenly, he looked at her with desire in his eyes, coming closer than she liked, causing her to back up until her back was against a tree, with Inuyasha inches away from her. She could feel his breath as he stated, with heavy eyes, "Kagome, I know if the curse is still there, it will turn me into a youkai if we mate again. But…sometimes when I think about it, I don't even care."

A shiver and a sense of fear filled her mind as he relayed these things to her, but she felt it was time to say it as well. Her eyes had reverted to their tragic form as she said, "Sometimes…I think that too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, looking down. "But…I'm not going to risk it. I couldn't bear having to kill you again, no matter what the sacrifice is to us."

Putting a hand on her cheek, so she'd look up at him, he told her, "But that doesn't mean we have to completely put our relationship on hold."

"Yes, it does." She bit her lip. "I'm worried about myself…If I give in a little bit, then I won't be able to stop myself when we go too far, Inuyasha."

His other clawed hand ran through her dark hair, his heart swelling knowing that she wasn't pulling away. "Kagome, no matter how much I want it, I wouldn't do anything unless you agreed. Even if we were allowed to mate, if you said no, I wouldn't force it. Though…I can't say I wouldn't try to convince you otherwise." He smirked, but it fell as soon as she looked away.

Kagome asked, "What about Naraku? What if he finds out about us? He could use it against us, like he did you and Kikyou."

Inuyasha put his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to his waiting embrace, "He won't find out."

In aninstant,Kagome pushed him away, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise. "He might, Inuyasha! And then he'll use the curse against us, don't you see? No matter what, we can't be together because it'll endanger everyone else!"

"But aren't you tired of being selfless all the time?" he retorted. "Why do we both have to care about everyone else before us, because we're the ones suffering!"

Loosing it, Kagome erupted, "Of course I'm tired! Of course I just want to be selfish! You don't know how much I just want to forget about everything else and let myself be with you, because I can barely take it anymore! But I can't! I can't think just about myself, because that will eventually doom us and everyone else! That's thinking selfishly, but…it's the only selfish thought I can have about you." While she had been shouting, tears had leaked freely from her eyes, staining her cheeks, making her sob when she had finished.

Inuyasha had watched her the whole time, a stunned look on his face, but it faded as a resigned look replaced it, as he wrapped his arms around her for support, happy that she didn't pull away this time. Her arms came around him as well as she buried her head in his chest, still crying. "Why can't the world be fair?" she whimpered, her heart breaking.

He leaned his head down, closer to her as he closed his eyes. "If the world was fair, Kagome, then a hanyou wouldn't be shunned by everyone, because he's a "filthy" mix of two breeds."

Sniffling, Kagome buried her head deeper into his muscular chest, her arms tightening around him. "Inuyasha…"

"If the world were fair, that hanyou wouldn't have to spend 150 years without anyone there to trust, having to turn hard to survive." Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in her scent as he continued, "If the world were fair, then he wouldn't have to wait 200 years to find the woman that he loved more than anything, and yet have fate try to pull them apart at every turn."He pulledback so her head was tucked under his chin, as he took in the feeling of her in his arms once more. "If life were fair, then he wouldn't see the woman he lovedin so much suffering, and yet know there was nothing he could do to help."

"Inuyasha…" she whispered once more, letting him comfort her in her pain, while she knew that her presence was comforting him as well.

They both had suffered, but in each other's embrace, the pain was slowly relieved.

* * *

Kikyou, who had been tailing the group for a few days, secretly watched Kagome and Inuyasha in their exchange, remembering a time when she had been in Inuyasha's arms. Slowly turning, Kikyou silently left them, walking away from them and their camp, her tragic eyes downward.

A sharp movement caught her eye. She swiftly turned, seeing a saimyoushou buzzing away, towards a darker part of the forest. After a brief pause, Kikyou followed it, thinking, _Naraku, what are you planning now?

* * *

_

Back in the clearing, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against Kagome's whispering, "Kagome, I don't know what fate has in store, but I promise, I'll defy it in any way I can."

Kagome nodded, not pulling away as Inuyasha's lips met her own. She wasn't going to pull away now, she had suffered so much, and had acted so selflessly, that she needed to be selfish now. She didn't care if they couldn't be together because of the curse, right now, she only thought of what _she _wanted, and she only wanted Inuyasha.

But no matter what she wanted, it couldn't get too far. They would have to pull away soon, for the sake of keeping everyone else sake. But for one minute more, they would let themselves have what they wanted. For one minute more, they would have the small happiness that had been denied to themselves for so long. For one more minute, they wouldn't care about the curse, or Naraku, or fate, and in this one, long minute, they would only think about each other, and no one else.

Despite all of this, they both knew that in this one minute, they had sealed their fate.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Fluff! Okay, some were confused about the last chapter, so let me clear it up:

Kagome knew all the time that she still loved him, yet she had been trying to keep herself FROM loving him. In the last chapter, however, she realized that this was impossible, and despite all she did to stop it, she still loved him.

Better enjoy the fluff, because I have a feeling that my evil side will begin to show soon.


	20. Heartache's Warning

A/N: SPRING BREAK! Now I can FINALLY get some sleep, and some studying done! AP US is no joke, plus I'm going to be taking AP European next year (full story on website, I finally updated!) so I'd better get used to it.

The odd thing is, I had to cram so much this year, I've become a study-o-haulic. But I still keep my title as procrastinating queen by doing my homework 5 minutes before class. (Old habits die hard.)

Oh, we're getting close to the final battle! (It's LOOONG, but good.) Plus, there's epilogue chapters, so, finally on the home stretch!

**Part IV**

**Chapter 20: Heartache's Warning**

Ever since the night of the kiss, Inuyasha and Kagome's friends noticed a change in the two. Both of their eyes held longing and deep love for one another, yet they didn't act upon it. If they got too close, they blushed, as usual, but said nothing and pulled away sharply.

It made everyone, most especially Sango and Miroku, wonder about what had happened. But whatever it was, they weren't saying. Kagome's tragic eyes had gone away, to everyone's relief, but she still wasn't quite back to normal.

They traveled on as usual, not daring to stop too often, now that they had Kohaku with them. It would be too dangerous if they were in one place for too long, now with the threat of Naraku using the curse against them.

During the travels, Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back as usual, though now, more often than not, he carried her when they weren't on a long commute. Their excuse was that her ankle was still in pain, but the others sensed it was more than that. It seemed that something had abruptly changed in their relationship, making them more open and willing to trust one another.

Though it seemed like everything was resolved, Kagome still had to battle with her emotions every time she was around him. Now, it was not merely a question of if she loved him or not, it was now a question of how far they should go. Her body ached for his, whenever he looked at her, his eyes sparkling with love, yet she couldn't get rid of her fear of the curse.

_But when he tries to kiss me…should I let him? _she wondered, remembering all too well the feel of his lips against his the other day. He would sometimes hug her now, trying to re-build their relationship slowly, but they both wanted so much more. _Should we take it a bit further, or keep it as it is?_

That day, after long hours of travel, her ankle and back cramped in protest. As Inuyasha jumped over a log in their way, he felt her stiffen as it sent an ache through her. Looking back, eyes full of concern, he asked, "Are you all right, Kagome?"

"Yeah." she replied, "Just a small ache. No big deal."

It wasn't 'no big deal' to the hanyou. He slid to a stop instantly, causing their party to come to a halt. "Hey! What did you do that for?" demanded Kagome.

"We're stopping." Inuyasha's voice held a done of a direct order. "You're in pain, and we're stopping."

The others were settling themselves down for a good rest when Kagome protested, "Don't stop on account of me! I feel fine!"

"We're stopping." The stubborn hanyou said once more, not letting her off his back. "And don't even get started with me, woman."

"_Inuyasha—_"

Trying to break up a sitting before it happened, Miroku cut in, "There's a pond nearby, Kagome-sama. And we all feel like we need a rest, anyway."

With Miroku's statement, she decided to give it up. "Fine," she sighed, going to move off Inuyasha's back, but the hanyou held her on.

"Inuyasha, what is it now?" she asked, sounding tired.

Rolling his eyes, as if it was obvious, the hanyou said, "I'm not letting you down on your own. That sprain of yours will never get better if you keep putting weight on it."

Struggling to get down, Kagome said, "I've put weight on it before!"

"And that's why it's not healed yet." He finished. "Look, is there anywhere you want me to put you down on, because I'm not letting you walk right now."

Kagome knew how stubborn the hanyou could be, but it was nice to see him stubborn in concern of her. After a pause, she replied, "I'd like to go near the river. I need to refill my water bottle anyway."

With a nod to the rest of the group, Inuyasha bounded off to take her there. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "How come while we're trying to find Naraku, we're following the river?"

"His scent." The hanyou replied. "It makes sense to follow a river, and when he last came this way, he did the same thing. He probably has a castle somewhere if we keep following it, since he'd need water anyway."

"Oh…I never thought about that." They found themselves in a small glade, where the stream formed a tiny waterfall over rocks, cascading down to a small, lily-ridden pond.

"Keh, you don't think about a lot of things, woman." Inuyasha replied, setting her gently down on the ground, propping her right foot up on a rock.

Looking down at where he put her, and pulling out her plastic water bottle from her backpack, Kagome remarked, "Thanks, Inuyasha, but now I can't reach the stream."

Snatching the bottle from her hand, he said, "Give it here, I'll do it." and promptly stuck it in the stream, refilling it.

Kagome watched him, a small smile on her face, thinking about the hanyou who would do anything for her, despite having been hurt so badly already. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he turned around and handed the bottle back to her, while she capped it.

Looking away, Kagome asked timidly. "How long…do you think…until we find Naraku?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. His scent is getting stronger, but I guess we don't really know until we find his castle." Leaning forward, he touched his lips to her forehead, feeling her skin quiver under his touch. "Don't worry about it so much." He moved downward to kiss her cheek, but Kagome shook her head, making him pull away.

"Inuyasha, until we defeat Naraku, we can't really be doing…this…" Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was currently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a fierce hug.

"I thought that we had agreed things would be different." There was a slight whine in his voice, showing his obvious hurt.

Snuggling into his protective embrace, though it felt slightly awkward with her ankle still propped up, she replied, "They are, Inuyasha. But there are some things that have to remain the same. We can't mate, obviously, and we really shouldn't be kissing either." Kagome told him matter-of-factly. Pulling away slightly, to look him in his eyes, she said. "I promised I would try, but we can't go jumping into things too soon. Besides, we haven't even told Sango-chan and Miroku-sama."

"Keh. They don't need to know our business." The hanyou pulled her back into a hug, where Kagome had no inclination of moving. They both held each other, small smiles on each other's faces.

But, as Kagome knew it would, being with him led her to think of wanting something more. Was it a sin, to want him this badly? She had already been with him that way, it wasn't like they could take their relationship to a whole new level anymore, but since they had been denied it after so long, the pull was strong. More often lately, Kagome found herself thinking about him…and a lot about _that night _before, though sometimes it caused a blush to appear on her face (and by the way Inuyasha looked at her sometimes, she suspected he thought about it a lot too). Before she had met Inuyasha, having intimate relationships in the future was something she never really thought about, and now, she thought about it all the time.

So, with blush and all, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, at the same time he looked at her. Like always, she melted under the gaze of those amber eyes, wishing, like she always did, that she could stay in his arms forever.

It was beyond their control what happened next, they found themselves coming closer together, drawn under the spell of their eyes. Only wanting to feel their lips against each others…Only wanting to touch them once more with bare fingertips…To open up those secrets shut away long ago…

But they had just barely touched lips when it happened.

A large crash filled the clearing, causing them to spring apart Kagome practically jumping on Inuyasha in surprise, crying out in the unexpected pain as her ankle was jerked off its place on the rock. After putting one arm around her to protect her, Inuyasha looked up, to see a purple cloud of shouki floating above them.

"Just as I had expected, Inuyasha." A chilling, familiar voice said smugly. "Did you finally wear down after four months?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both knew that voice all too well. "Inuyasha…its—"

The hanyou responded in a low, dangerous growl, "_Naraku!_"

The figure within the cloud laughed a cold laugh, the cloud beginning to disperse. Two eyes, with eerie red pupils, opened against the dark, while soon, his whole form could be seen, from his long, dark brown hair enveloping him like a halo, to the tentacles that had sprouted from his back. Naraku was smiling as he viewed the two, with a smile tat sent a chill down both of their spines.

Inuyasha stood up, feeling Kagome stiffen against the sudden movement on her ankle. With his free hand, he reached for the Tessaiga, his hand on the hilt that was already pulsing to be reunited with his hand. "Kagome, get behind me." He whispered, moving in front of her in a protective stance.

"But—"

"_Get behind me._" He stressed, giving her a small glare as she obeyed silently, dark brown eyes looking on at Naraku in fear while Inuyasha protected her.

"As cautious as ever, Inuyasha." Naraku scoffed, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Though, didn't your parents ever tell you to teach your _mate _with respect?"

Both of them gasped while Naraku smiled. How could he have known? It wasn't like they had announced it publicly…but somehow, he knew.

Which meant they were in more trouble than they thought.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied, unsheathing Tessaiga with one swift movement, the phantom sword transforming in a flash of light. "And didn't your parents ever teach you to knock?"

Naraku continued, smile growing wider, "At least the ones who raised me told me that beating a woman doesn't win her heart. You finally got what you always wanted, Inuyasha, the power of a full youkai. And yet, it kills you to even recall the memory of it now, doesn't it, knowing that with that power, you were hurting the woman you loved…"

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's shoulder tighter, hearing the hanyou's growl escalate. "Inuyasha, calm down, he's only trying to get you riled up!"

Her pleas were lost as Naraku sneered, "And you, Kagome, you were no loss to torment. I heard you were the one to eventually put your precious doggy down…what a pity I didn't get to see it first hand…"

Kagome's comforting hand and voice were forgotten as Inuyasha launched himself at Naraku, crying out too many obscene things for Kagome to count as he readied himself to slice through his greatest enemy—

When his sword hit a crimson barrier, erected at the last second between himself and Naraku, keeping the evil hanyou safe. With his trademark smug grin, Naraku used the second Inuyasha was distracted to his advantage, sending a bolt of energy at the girl on the ground.

Inuyasha didn't notice anything had happened until he heard her scream. Whipping his head around as he jumped back to the ground, he saw Kagome fly through the air, only to be caught by Shippou transforming into his pink bubble shape as the others flooded into the glade.

"Kagome!" he cried, jumping back down to her, his hand cupping her cheek. She was alive, at least, but she was unconscious. Anger filled his heart as Shippou transformed back into himself and he entrusted Kagome to the youkai exterminator and the monk for the moment. He was angry mostly at Naraku for what he did to her, but he was also angry at himself, for letting his temper snap and putting her in danger.

Turning back and facing Naraku with cold eyes, Inuyasha tried to figure out what was going on. It didn't make sense, usually if Inuyasha wanted a fight, Naraku gave it to him, but instead, it seemed hat Naraku's aim was to attack Kagome, and insult him. What was going on?

_And more importantly, how can I stop it? _he wondered, looking Naraku over for any weaknesses, but sadly, there was none so far as he could find.

"You shouldn't worry about your lover so much, Inuyasha. She'll live." He replied coolly. "Though with a girl like that, I'm not surprised. Despite the fact that you seem to be drawn to human mikos—who're connected, in fact—you _do _seem to always pick the prettiest ones."

Inuyasha's knuckles began to turn white and his hands began to shake as hot rage poured through him once more, but he had to keep himself from a temper outburst like that again. "_Naraku—_"

Miroku started forward towards the hanyou, "Inuyasha, what's—" but stopped when Naraku spoke up again.

With cruelty and amusement in his eyes, Naraku replied, "It makes even me wonder, how pleasurable she must be, if you would risk hurting her again to mate with her once more."

A loud, extremely fierce growl escaped the hanyou as he looked up at his archenemy, yelling, "Naraku! If you lay a hand on her, then I'll kill you so slowly, you'll wish you had died much sooner." This threat was followed by a low growl that he didn't let up on, as his amber eyes stared with deadly intent towards him.

Naraku gave an amused chuckle at this remark, saying dryly, "Never fear, Inuyasha, I wouldn't touch your precious miko. That girl's like a bitch in heat, only letting dogs mount her."

In an instant, Kongousouha spears flew at Naraku, piercing the barrier in an instant, cutting Naraku's body into shreds. But the barrier re-formed, and Naraku's body began to come back together, since he had missed his heart. When the dust cleared, Inuyasha stood on the ground, with Tessaiga ready once more, his eyes locked in a deadly glare, full of malice, his growl escalated.

With one last snicker, Naraku said, "Whether you deny it or not, Inuyasha, every day you want that girl more and more. Your lust for her only grows with each touch of her skin, with each kiss of her lips. A mere recollection of that night sets you on fire. But…" he added, with a glance back at the unconscious Kagome. "If I were you, I'd tread lightly around these feelings." And with that, he disappeared once more.

Once he was sure the danger was past, Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga, muttering, "Bastard." He wouldn't say anything, but he knew the last of what Naraku had said was all true. His feelings for Kagome…sometimes they were almost too hard for him to control.

Coming back over to Kagome, surrounded by his silent comrades, he traced her tender cheek with a worried look in his eyes, before he put one arm under her knees, and another under her neck, and lifted her up in his arms. Glancing back to where Naraku had been, unconscious girl limp in his arms, he made a chilling vow. "Naraku, the next time we meet, I swear, I _will _kill you." Looking back at her, he added, "For Kagome."

* * *

A/N: I dunno why, but I liked this chapter. I guess it was the Naraku insults. (I was really tempted to make him say, "Yo' Mama!" XP) But I think my favorite was Naraku's little "doggie comparison" comment. It's a bit harsher than some of his usual canon insults (In English…that's why I like the Japanese dub better. Better Naraku insults!) but somehow, putting it in made me feel oddly giggly for some reason. 


	21. Kikyou and Naraku

A/N: Been so tired lately. I blame school. Thank GOD that it's spring break…

(Almost forgot! For those that keep up with the manga, my guess in **Who Says We're In Love?** was right! They said in the newest chapter that Naraku DOES need his human heart to use the evil of the shikon no tama to kill Kikyou.)

I feel smart now. :D

**Chapter 21: Kikyou and Naraku**

Naraku chuckled to himself as he watched Inuyasha and the group go back to their camp, most of them crowding around the unconscious Kagome. Inuyasha's amber eyes hadn't lost their ferocity, still glaring a death glare at the memory of him.

"Inuyasha's heart is filled with hatred." Kanna spoke in monotone, her black eyes, such a contrast from her white form, stared back at her master while she showed him this vision in the mirror. "He longs to destroy you."

Still chuckling, Naraku said, "Inuyasha, your fiery temper is what dooms you. Already, you and your lover are falling into my trap."

As he was imagining Inuyasha and Kagome meeting their impending doom, suddenly, a bright pink light burst from behind the pink sliding door that separated this secluded room in the castle. Turning with a slight look of shock on his face, Naraku called out, "Who are you?"

A purity arrow flying at him landing inches away from his head was his answer. He didn't even flinch, seeing the dark figure who wielded the bow, knowing who it was. "It's been a while, Naraku." A cold voice said, with a hint of amusement.

Naraku's red eyes glared at the figure as they walked into the light given off by the sunset through the window. "I didn't expect you would come, Kikyou." The dead miko walked into the light, her tragic eyes lined by hatred. There was a smirk on her face, as one who held the upper hand. That smile caused Naraku's heart to clench; he wouldn't tolerate it.

"Kanna, leave us." He ordered, not moving from his spot where he sat. While his white minion left, Naraku and Kikyou only glared at one another, feeling mutual hatred.

Smile widening, Kikyou said, "By the look in your eyes, Narkau, I can tell you would like to kill me."

An intense blue aura seemed to envelop Naraku as his eyes grew hard, "I would have killed you all ready, if it weren't for that fool of a thief's heart. It would have been better for you if you had stayed dead when I killed you before."

Kikyou was met with the memory of the day at Mt. Hakurei when Naraku in his newly born form had impaled her with his tentacles, sending her over the cliff. It had been a miracle that she had survived, and then been revived by Kagome. "You know you cannot kill me with Onigumo's heart, yet you cannot use the shikon no tama without a human heart, either." Chuckling, the miko added, "You are in quite a predicament, Naraku."

"I do not need to kill you now, Kikyou." Naraku grasped something in his palm, slowly opening it to reveal a tainted, almost complete shikon no tama. "At least, not until I have completed the shikon no tama. It eases Onigumo's heart knowing you are somewhere out in the world, safe from my ambitions. When I have completed the jewel, and I will have cast aside his heart forever, you will be the first to die, Kikyou."

"Nothing less than what I expected to hear from you, Naraku." She smirked, her eyes lighting with chilling amusement. "You are always so predictable. Can you not think of any other plans, Naraku, or do you enjoy pitting two people against one another, their feelings leading one another to their own destruction."

Grinning as he looked upon the tainted jewel, glowing with an eerie dark light, Naraku replied, "I find it rather amusing." He tucked the shikon no tama back away, and looked at the miko with cold eyes. "Human feelings are only meant to be manipulated."

"Indeed," Kikyou's eyes were looking far into the past. "Just like you manipulated Inuyasha and my feelings so that we would hate each other, and now how you manipulate his and Kagome's feelings for your own end." Closing her eyes as she snickered, she continued, "Though in the end, perhaps you were right, Naraku. Killing a woman of ice let Inuyasha find someone better suited for him—a girl full of sunshine. Which you, I assume, plan to put out in favor of darkness in her heart."

This time, a grin formed on Naraku's face as he watched the tragic miko talk so lightly of her reincarnation. "Kikyou, you are no exception to human emotions." Kikyou glared back at him as he continued, "Though you no longer love Inuyasha, you can't help but care and worry about him. You have an undying hatred of me. And…" his grin widened, "You cannot help but feel jealousy over Kagome, and her place now in Inuyasha's heart."

After a pause, Kikyou replied, "If I recall correctly, Onigumo once felt jealousy as well, so you are also no exception to these emotions, Naraku. And even better, your human heart cannot help but love me, while you hate me with every fiber in your body."

As if he didn't hear what she said, Naraku continued, "You despise Kagome for allowing Inuyasha to love her more than he ever loved you. You despise Inuyasha for forgetting about you so quickly and loving another. And you despise them both for being lovers, going farther in their relationship than you and Inuyasha ever had the chance to go."

"That chance was taken away by none other than you, Naraku. Remember that I shall always despise you for that." She spat, though he could tell, in her eyes, she was weakening.

"Do you enjoy it, Kikyou?" Naraku asked, going further, a smile on his face widening, "Don't you enjoy seeing Inuyasha under that curse? It's pitiful, isn't it, watching those two that love each other so much, have to endure so much pain. It keeps them apart, punishing them for their emotions. It eased some of your jealousy, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome get what they deserved." Eyes glinting, he finished, "That's why you made no move to put them out of their misery."

Much to his surprise, Kikyou erupted in laughter. "Naraku," she said after her laugh, "You assume too much. How do you even know if the curse is there? Your white minion couldn't have seen into the void between the worlds. If Inuyasha's curse is in fact, lifted, then you will be out of a trap to put them in."

Instead of glancing at her in horror, like she expected, he just smirked as he did before, "That's where your wrong, Kikyou. Even if the curse has been lifted, then Inuyasha will still face a nightmare much like one he experienced before. The results are the same, no matter what lies in my way."

"If you are thinking of trying what you did fifty years ago, then you are lost." Kikyou told him, tragic eyes locked in hate. "Kagome has too pure of a heart to go against Inuyasha, no matter what he would do to her. And Inuyasha would suspect you, knowing what happened before."

Naraku chuckled, "Do not fret, Kikyou. I have much bigger aims then to a repeat of that. After all, I cannot be _predictable,_ can I?"

Turning away slightly, Kikyou gave him a sideways glance. "You are always predictable, _Onigumo._" Seeing him tense, she continued. "I knew you wouldn't kill me tonight because it is easy to guess what you are thinking, with your human heart inside of you."

His eyes glared once more, as Naraku stood up, his dark brown hair falling down his back. "You know, Kikyou, you are also very predictable these days. You and I aren't so different as you assume. "You feel jealousy over Inuyasha and Kagome. Much like Onigumo once felt jealousy over Inuyasha and you."

She looked back at him, saying "We are different, Naraku. While you were able to take revenge so easily, I would not go so far to take petty revenge over a lost love." Gripping her bow tighter, Kikyou continued in a grave tone, "I said it before; I despise you more than you can ever know for my early death." She grabbed an arrow with her right hand, and strung the bow, raising it to an unflinching Naraku's face. "No matter what my feelings are, _don't ever _presume to say we are similar."

In one swift movement, she aimed lower, firing the arrow just in front of his feet. The area exploded in pink light, enveloping the room. When the light cleared, Naraku was safely inside of a red barrier, his eyes glaring at the form of Kikyou as she lowered the bow, saying, "Remember that, Onigumo." She turned, walking out of the room, while her shinidama chuu floated behind her. Naraku watched her go until at last, she was out of his sight.

"We share yet another mutual feeling, Kikyou." Naraku said in a low voice, his eyes full of hatred. "I despise you because no matter how much I want to, I cannot kill you."

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as he watched over her, while she was still unconscious. Night had slowly fallen, yet she still wasn't awake after she had been asleep for hours. "Kagome…" he murmured, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"You know, this is why I always say you can't look after her properly." Kouga muttered, folding his arms while looking at the two. He had shown up shortly after Naraku had left, after he had sensed Naraku's presence. "If I had been there, she wouldn't have ended up hurt."

Growling, Inuyasha turned to him, "Shut up, wolf! She's going to be fine! This happens all the time!"

"All the time, huh?" Kouga glared, "Oh, _sure _you can protect her!"

Roaring, the hanyou yelled, "I was preoccupied, all right! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"If Kagome was my mate, then I wouldn't let this happen to her!" the wolf bellowed.

"Well she's not your mate! She's mine!" the hanyou shot back.

"That still doesn't mean you deserve it!"

"How thick are you? How many times do I have to say, she _doesn't _love you!"

"I could have made her love me if I tried harder!"

"But she doesn't!"

"Still doesn't mean I wouldn't take better care of her!"

"Why you—"

"Shut up!" Shippou yelled at the hanyou and the wolf, now in fighting stances across the campfire. "Kagome's waking up." He replied, looking back at her.

In an instant, the fight was forgotten as Inuyasha raced to her side, too see Kagome stir and then slowly open to her eyes, to see the concerned hanyou above her. "Inu…yasha?"

"Kagome." He replied softly, with a small smile. "Are you feeling all right?"

She nodded, glancing around the camp to see all her friends, smiling that she was okay. "Where's Naraku?"

"He's gone. You're safe now." Putting a hand around her shoulders, Inuyasha asked, "Do you think you can sit up?"

She nodded once more, moving into his embrace as he helped her up. They didn't care that they were surrounded by their friends as Kagome leaned her head against his chest, one of his arms around her shoulders, while the other grasped her hand. "Inuyasha…I was worried." She whispered, so that only his ears could hear. "Naraku was trying to get you mad."

"I know, Kagome." He said softly, taking in her scent once more, assuring himself that she was okay. "But he's gone now. There's nothing to worry about."

"You're wrong, Inuyasha." A familiar voice said coming into their camp. Everyone turned, and held looks of shock on their faces. It was Kikyou.

Though being in the presence of Kikyou made them feel self-conscious, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't move out of their hug, though they both looked up at her. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, feeling slightly guilty about holding Kagome in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you, Inuyasha." She told him simply. "Naraku is planning his final move. And unless you do not stop him soon, you will all meet your doom."

Miroku spoke up, "Kikyou-sama, do you know what he is planning?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Sadly, no. His human heart can keep him from killing me, but it can not let him reveal his plans to me."

"You have seen him?" Inuyasha asked, his grip on Kagome tightening in worry.

"I have." Kikyou said, turning away from Inuyasha. "If you follow the river, you will come to the barrier. His castle is veiled from sight inside the barrier, but if you look hard enough for youki, you will eventually be able to find it."

Sango asked, stiffening, "Farther upstream…? That means—"

"You will have to face him soon, before he can implement his plans." The miko finished.

There was a silence around the camp, as faces fell, knowing what must happen. Miroku put an arm around Sango, who gladly leaned into his embrace, while Inuyasha's hold on Kagome tightened further. Kohaku glanced at his sister and the monk, and then looked down, while Kouga looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with envy, before turning away with a sigh.

"Tomorrow." Inuyasha finally said, gravely.

Kagome's head shot up, with wide eyes and a jaw open in shock. "What?"

Though he regretted saying it, with the look on her face, Inuyasha continued, "Tomorrow, at dawn."

Tears began to fill her eyes, as Inuyasha pulled her back into his embrace. "It'll be all right, Kagome." He whispered, his heart aching in her pain.

Looking away from the couple, her eyes flashing for a moment before they returned to their tragic state, Kikyou glanced at Kohaku, and then at Kouga. "You two, who carry shikon shards," They both looked at her, curious. "Naraku will be after you first, hoping to complete the shikon no tama so he can win."

Nodding Kouga replied, "Then we can be the bait, leading him away from the others." A quick glance with Kohaku confirmed that he was willing to take this task up as well.

Sango looked at her little brother, gasping, "Kohaku…"

"It's all right, Ane-ue." Kohaku assured her with a small smile. "I knew Naraku would want to kill me for betraying him anyway. I want this chance, to be able to help defeat him. It's what I've always wanted."

"Is everything settled?" Kikyou asked, looking around the group. A silence confirmed he answer. "Then I will wait upriver. It is better that Naraku not know I am here."

She turned to leave, but stopped, as if she remembered one thing. Turning back and fixing her hard gaze at Inuyasha and Kagome, she said, "Remember Kagome, you also carry with you one of the shikon shards, the one that is the most pure. Only a miko with immense purity powers could make a shard that pure."

Kagome stared at her, the woman who had been her rival for so long in Inuyasha's affections. _Miko? I'm still a…_

"Your powers will come to you when they're called—when you are in dire need of them. When the time for that comes, use them as they were meant to." As Kikyou looked at them, her glare became harder. "You two should be grateful, in what you have, and not let it waste, because soon, you may not have it at all."

With that cryptic statement, Kikyou left the clearing, her eyes cold, while everyone watched the miko leave, their thoughts on one thing; what was in store for them when the sun rose.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the battle's starting early, but its kinda long. (But interesting! Plus, its not just straight battle, it cuts between other things.) In fact, the next chapters not even the battle, but what happens right before…I'm not going to say anymore, before I give it away! 


	22. Torn Love

A/N: Woo! I finally saw Inuyasha movie 4! What I thought would be a weird-ass movie, turned out to be really good! The little kids were soooo cute, especially Ai! I think I liked the oldest girl best, but the other girl with short hair looked like Kanna mixed with the girl from the bat youkai episode.

And then the villains! I think the animators REALLY liked the Shichinintai arc of the series, because we have the Bankotsu incarnate with the two uberpowerful swords, then the Jakotsu incarnate with Tomo's (from FY) voice, then the Sukotsu incarnate in a miniskirt, and then some turtle/snake thingy. Speaking of Fushigi Yuugi, I realized that the "Four Gods" are actually the same! The red man/woman with fire powers one was Suzaku, the weird Sukotsu incarnate with the white and black striped skirt thing was Byakko, the Bankotsu guy with the dragon claw armor stuff was Seiryu, and then the turtle/snake was obviously, Genbu. (Didn't they use Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu as IY villains in some filler before?)

Anyway, my favorite part was the Kongou-Bakuryuuha thing at the end. I am a BIG fan of Kongoushouha (LOVE the way Kappei screams it) and seeing it mixed with Bakuryuuha in the movie made me a very happy otaku. :D

I'll put more of what I thought of it on my website, so I don't waste any more space here.

**Chapter 22: Torn Love**

Kikyou rested against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest as she looked into the water, an expression of sadness on her face. In her mind, she recalled the words of Naraku. _You cannot help but feel jealousy over Kagome, and her place now in Inuyasha's heart._

A smirk plagued her face as she thought, _To think that my and my reincarnation's roles would be reversed…now I am the one rejected, the one jealous over the other._

_Don't you enjoy seeing Inuyasha under that curse? _Naraku had said. _It keeps them apart, punishing them for their emotions. That's why you made no move to put them out of their misery._

She sighed, _It's true…I am the key to their future. I could have told Inuyasha the truth…but… _The tragic miko's eyes lowered as she recalled a scene from memory…from a happy time long ago…

* * *

_Inuyasha and Kikyou were in a boat, floating along the river by the village. It was sunset, and the world was silent as they disembarked, Inuyasha coming onto the dock first. Kikyou followed, but with one misstep, she tripped, bumping into Inuyasha by accident._

_Feeling slightly embarrassed, she looked up at Inuyasha, and he returned the gaze with those curious amber eyes of his. Their eyes locked, and they glanced at each other for what seemed like an eternity._

_Finally, Inuyasha dropped the long boat paddle with a clatter, and took her in his arms, whispering "Kikyou…" __As she melted into his embrace, unable to do anything, the hanyou hugged her tighter, whispering, "Kikyou…I'll become human."_

_She gasped, hearing his words as he continued, unwavering, full of purpose, "I don't have any regrets. I will become human."_

_Hardly able to believe what she was hearing, Kikyou looked up at his reserved face, murmuring, "Inuyasha…" she knew how hard this was for him, yet he had agreed._

_He glanced back down at her, saying, "And since you've been lonely all this time, I could—"_

"_That's enough." Kikyou backed out of his embrace, feeling as if her heart would burst with love. She looked back up at this wonderful hanyou, whom in so short of time, could melt her heart of stone. "You don't need to say any more."_

_Inuyasha pressed on, his amber eyes sparlking, "Kikyou…I want you to know…"_

_She didn't let him continue. Standing on her toes, in a bold move, she gently pressed her lips to his…her first kiss… __Kikyou could feel Inuyasha stiffen in shock, but slowly he relaxed, kissing her back in a slow embrace…a promise of their future.

* * *

_

The tragic miko slowly raised fingers to her lips, remembering that one kiss fifty years ago…that happened the night before she died. She was so sure then…so sure that Inuyasha had come, to give her a happy life as an ordinary woman, other than a miko who would walk the path of bloodshed for eternity.

And then Naraku destroyed everything…He had ruined her only chance at happiness because of his sick desires…

* * *

_Kikyou stood in the field, with the first light of day, glancing around for any sign of a flash of red and silver. Where was Inuyasha? Hadn't he promised her that he would come today?_

_The shikon no tama felt heavy in her hand…but she couldn't help but rejoice and think that after today, she wouldn't have to look after it anymore. She would be a free woman, able to do what she wanted. __Smiling to herself, she remembered Inuyasha's gift, the small shell full of rouge that had once belonged to his mother. She took it out, remembering the smile on his face when he gave it to her. She opened it, thinking maybe she could give him a surprise when he finally showed up._

_Her ears picked up the sound of something moving fast through the grass, and a low, malicious laugh. Kikyou stopped, hearing the sounds of laughter and movement grow louder as they came closer. For some reason, she felt a sharp pang of fear in her heart until—_

_There was a triumphant cry as razor sharp claws sliced through her right shoulder. The moment seemed to last in eternity, as blood burst from her body, and the shikon no tama and the rouge flew from her hands._

_Kikyou landed on the ground, pain racing through her as she tried to comprehend what happened. She clenched her teeth against the pain, hearing someone come up behind her, speaking in a low, amused voice, "So, here I find you like this…your true nature hasn't changed at all."_

_Her ears knew that voice…but it wasn't possible… "Wh…what?" she asked, not wanting to look up and see what she feared she would._

_The cold voice held the shell in its hands as it said, "This rouge is an eyesore. The blood from your slain youkai is good enough for you." They crushed it in their hand, the pieces falling scattered on the ground._

_Kikyou didn't want to cry…not now… she didn't want to show him her weakness now…But, she surely felt her heart break along with the rouge. "Inu…yasha…"_

_She knew what he was here for. Reaching out, she tried to grasp the shikon no tama, but Inuyasha's foot stepped on hers with a cold laugh. "Keh. Baka. I have absolutely no intention of ever becoming human." She gasped, hardly able to believe what she was hearing._

_Inuyasha picked up the shikon no tama with a cruel smirk and said "But I'll take the shikon no tama as thanks." He started walking away, continuing, "This jewel needs to absorb even more bitter blood. I think I'll slaughter everyone in the village!" And with one final laugh, he was gone._

_Hardly able to keep the angry tears from her eyes, Kikyou muttered, "Damn you…Inuyasha…" She glanced at the spot where the shikon no tama had been, continuing, "You had been planning on deceiving me from the start?" Her dark eyes filled with hate. "So all of your words were lies?"_

_She remembered the sweetness in his voice when he said, "I have no regrets, I will become human."_

"_Damn you…" After one more cringe of pain, she burst out, "Damn you!"

* * *

_

"_Inuyasha!" Kikyou's bow drawn as she saw him, the hateful hanyou whom she was ashamed to have loved. He jumped through the air, the shikon no tama in hand, after attempting to slay the village. _

_With her voice, she saw him turn, and look back at him, both of their eyes locked in hate. With one final bubble of spite coming to surface, she yelled one more time, "Inuyasha!" and released the sealing arrow._

_Almost in slow motion, the arrow flew through the air, to pierce its mark—Inuyasha's chest, pinning him to Goshinboku. He yelped in pain and surprise, his eyes turning to shock as the shikon no tama flew from his hand, despite his attempts to grab it. It landed on the ground with a plink, Inuyasha's eyes following it…and then seeing her._

_Kikyou still glared at him, the bow still in her hand, as her eyes were locked on him in malice. "Ki…Kikyou…" he reached a hand out to her, whispering in shock, "How…how could you…" And then he fell limp, under the spell of eternal sleep._

_Looking away from him, her undying hatred of him the only thing keeping her from crying, she looked back at the shikon no tama. Kikyou fell to her knees before it, picking it up in her hand, knowing, at least, that it was safe. _

_The villagers gathered around her, most gasping at the bloody wound on her shoulder. Kaede, still with the bandage on her eye, ran up to her. "Kikyou one-sama!" she cried, kneeling beside her. "Onee-sama, those injuries—"_

_Kikyou glanced once more at the hanyou, now under the spell, and then back down at the jewel. "The shikon no tama…it was all for this…" she cringed once more at the pain in her shoulder, knowing the wound was fatal. _

_Glancing once more at her sister, she held it out to the young girl. "Listen Kaede…the shikon no tama…you must burn it with my body…So it won't fall into the hands of evil again…"_

_Her vision was fading…Kikyou knew her time had come. And so, she held the shikon no tama to her chest, and closed her eyes, cringing one last time, and then feeling herself fall…her last thought was on a silver haired hanyou…

* * *

_

_After that, our love was never the same. _Kikyou sighed, remembering how she and Inuyasha had grown apart. _I can no longer feel for him as I once did._

_But Kagome…_Her eyes glinted as she thought of her reincarnation. _She and Inuyasha both had a tragedy happen to them, and despite that…it never ruined what feelings lay between them._

With one last look at the moon that was barely a sliver, Kikyou asked herself, _What should I do? Because if I step aside…there's a chance history will repeat itself…

* * *

_

The main camp was silent this late at night, no one had spoken for a long time. Most had gone to sleep, not wanting to stay awake and think about what dawn would bring. Miroku and Sango were the only ones awake in the camp, since Inuyasha had gone to help Kagome get a drink and they hadn't returned.

The youkai exterminator finished rubbing a cloth down Hiraikotsu, just making sure it was ready for battle. She had already checked her katana twice…just in case. It wasn't so much a matter of being ready for battle as it was a distraction against thoughts that she didn't want to think.

Miroku was leaning against a tree, watching the embers of the fire die while occasionally glancing back at his beloved. Sango was strong, trying not to show her suffering, but he knew, she must be suffering inside; he had never seen her fidget so much. "Sango?" he asked casually, glancing over at her. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning Hiraikotsu against a tree, in a ready position in case they were attacked. "Is something wrong, Houshi-sama?"

He paused, glancing away for a moment, as if deciding something, and then glanced back at her. "Yes, there is." He walked away from his position and sat down next to her, taking her hand and looking in her eyes. "There is something wrong."

"What?" she asked, curious to his actions.

Pausing, the monk scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sango, you…you know, in the year we've known each other, you haven't once called me by my name."

With his words, Sango gasped slightly. He was right, after all. When she first met him, she called him that as was appropriate, but even after their relationship had progressed, she continued to call him 'Houshi-sama' out of habit. She turned away, not wanting to look him in his eyes. "I…I never knew a name meant so much to you, Hou—uh, I mean…" she glanced back at him as she said, for the first time, "Miroku."

His name rolled off her lips as if it had been spoken by angels. It caused the monk's heart to soar like he had never felt before. "Say it again." He begged.

"What?"

"My name." he whispered, putting a hand on her cheek, guiding her face to his. "Say it again."

Sango breathed, "Miroku…" feeling a happy tear in her eye.

"Again." He asked, drawing closer, her heart pounding.

She could feel his breath as she murmured, "Miroku…"

"Once more," his roaming hand lay on her back, pulling her closer. "Please."

"Miro—" The youkai exterminator was cut off as the monk pressed his lips to hers, and she responded without any other option. It was just perfect, what it seemed they had waited a lifetime for…only to realize that this may be the only time before their deaths.

When Miroku finally pulled away, both of them breathless, he held her to his chest, explaining, "I'm sorry Sango, but…I just wanted to…before we died…"

Without any regrets, Sango looked up at him, with a smile on her face as she whispered, "Do it again, please…"

And with a small chuckle, Miroku wholeheartedly obliged.

* * *

"So, tomorrow we finally fight Naraku, huh?" Kagome asked, her eyes cast downward as Inuyasha held her.

"Yep" he replied, "After so long…"

Kagome gave a small chuckle as she hugged him tighter, saying, "But it's nothing to worry about, right? We'll survive, right?" Though, the sinking feeling in her heart told her otherwise.

How much Inuyasha wished he could assure her…but… "I don't know, Kagome." He buried his face in her hair, her beautiful scent winding around him. "Kagome, don't you know, tomorrow night is…"

She gasped as she recalled, her heart dropping even more, "The new moon…"

"If we don't defeat Naraku before sunset…" he didn't need to continue, she knew what it meant.

"Then this is our last night we know we're alive." Finished Kagome, her eyes full of tears as she looked back up at him, as if coming to a decision.

Inuyasha's silver ears drooped as he told her, "Kagome, I'm sorry…I wish I—" He was cut off as suddenly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and hungrily covered his mouth with hers.

The hanyou's amber eyes were wide open in shock when she pulled away, her eyes full of longing as she whispered, "Inuyasha…I love you." His eyes only grew larger at that statement, knowing what it meant.

_She hasn't said that since…_in fact, Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time she said that. "Kagome…what is—"

She silenced him by coming closer, so close that he could see the tears forming in her eyes. After four months, she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome had tried so hard to stop, and put what was right before what she wanted, but now…that they were going to die, she didn't care anymore. "It's our last night alive, Inuyasha…" she whispered, nearly shaking in need. "And I just couldn't…I couldn't last any longer without telling you…I want to spend my last night alive with you, Inuyasha."

Though he knew what he wanted, he couldn't let this continue, before… "Kagome, I thought you said that we had to stop ourselves…because of the curse."

Kagome's eyes reverted to their tragic form as she looked downward, her hand curled over her heart as she told him, "I know what I said, Inuyasha, but…I don't care anymore." Her fingertips traced his cheeks as she continued, "You were right, Inuyasha. I don't feel anything from the curse at all…Maybe, it's a sign that it's okay for us to continue, and at least, be happy the night before we die."

"Kagome…" he didn't have time to continue before she leaned up to kiss him once more, and he kissed her back, feeling as if all care had been thrown out the window. Two hearts beat as one, and their own passions mixed as the kissed deepened, going farther than they had dared to taken it since that day…

It was going too far…Inuyasha felt himself start to lose control. He pulled away, saying, "Kagome—" but she only pulled him back, her eyes so full of love as she nodded, telling him it was all right. An instant later he recaptured her lips, feeling his heart want to burst with all his love.

All thought of the curse, and what was right or wrong faded from their minds as they continued kissing, touching, only wanting to care about each other this night and no one else…For the first time in four months, they were mates, and nothing more.

* * *

Naraku had watched how the scene had progressed, through Kanna's mirror in his castle. A deep cackle escaped him as he watched Inuyasha continue to kiss Kagome, her arms wrapped around his bare back, moaning as he continued to love her.

Clutching the tainted shikon no tama as the image faded, Naraku grinned, "And so, Inuyasha, you seal your own doom." With that, he clenched his fist, feeling the tainted aura pulse within his palm.

* * *

Inuyasha, who had just whispered to her how much he loved her, suddenly pulled away from her, a look of shock on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "What is it?" A minute ago, there wasn't a care in their minds, but…what was wrong now?

Closing his amber eyes, as if something was bothering him he whispered, "No…"

Her eyes grew wider. "What?"

The hanyou pulled away from her, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "This…this is wrong, Kagome."

Still looking confused, Kagome also sat up, her black hair spilling over her exposed chest. "What…what do you mean?"

Glancing back at her, with troubled eyes, he explained, "It's wrong of us to be doing this, even if we both can't take it anymore. Kagome…no matter how much either of us want it, we can't, not until the curse is lifted."

Kagome glanced down, feeling like she was going to cry once more. "I…I know." she whispered, continuing, "But…after I kept pushing you away…I just wanted you—"

"Don't worry about me, Kagome." Inuyasha cut in, tossing her clothes at her while he searched for his own. "I'm fine, but…Kagome, even though I lost control for a minute there…If the curse happened to appear again, and you got hurt…I'd never forgive myself."

Kagome hugged her blue shirt to her body as a tear slid down her cheek, "I'm sorry…but I just wanted to spend my last night with you…"

He had his hakama on when he turned and said to her, "We will. Let's get some sleep Kagome, I'll hold you all night." With a grin, he added, "We'll finish this later, once Naraku is defeated."

After a pause, asmile appeared on her face, and she nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Later, Inuyasha and Kagome lay in the grass, both clothed, with his haori laying over them. He was in his white shirt, with Kagome's back to his front, his arm protectively around her waist. She was asleep, he wasn't.

Over and over he cursed himself for nearly loosing control when she had suggested they mate before. After thinking about it, Inuyasha knew all too well what had caused them to suddenly want it like nothing more…

_And that time…_he recollected on when he had pulled away from her at the last second, telling her they couldn't. _I felt it. _Amber eyes fell as he remembered, _Though just barely, I could feel the youkai still there, waiting to get out…If I hadn't stopped myself…then…_

Inuyasha sighed, leaning back towards Kagome, closing his eyes. _Am I ever going to be free of this curse?

* * *

_

It was a few hours before dawn when Inuyasha awoke, his ears twitching at the sound of movement in the grass. He sat up, careful not to disturb Kagome. His nose sniffed the woods, picking up all the normal scents…but then he smelled something else…Something that shouldn't be.

Standing up, Inuyasha hadhis hand on Tessaiga's hilt. "Who's there?" No answer. "Come out before I make you!" he roared, gripping his sword tighter.

Only a chuckle responded, as it tossed something into the clearing. It appeared to be a small ball, but the instant it hit the grass, a powerful, enveloping scent wrapped around him. Inuyasha covered his nose, but it was no use, the scent was so strong it gave him a headache, making him sick to his stomach.The hanyou fell to his knees, both hands covering his nose, while his vision blurred.

He glanced back at the sleeping girl. "Ka…gome…" he whispered, before he fainted dead away.

* * *

When Inuyaha stirred, he knew he was no where near where he had fallen. He was lying on stone…and all around him was a terrible jyaki. He didn't need to open his eyes to know where he was.

Yet he sprung up, glancing around. He was lying in a courtyard, in a castle surrounded by a deep purple aura. Inuyasha put a hand on Tessaiga, yelling, "Naraku!"

A chuckle responded. "So, Inuyasha, how do you like my castle?"

The hanyou growled as he whirled around, facing his archenemy as he stood upon a wooden roof of the castle. "Where's Kagome?" he glared, his voice deep and threatening.

Smirking, Naraku replied, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I have not laid a hand upon your lover, and speaking of her…" His red eyes flashed in amusement. "I was surprised you could not bring yourself to mate with her tonight. Your will is stronger than I thought."

A growl answered him as Inuyasha gave him a glare that could definitely kill. "I have something to show you, Inuyasha." Naraku continued, holding out his clenched fist. "Something that I have wanted to show you for a long time."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, still growling as he reached for his sword.

Naraku opened his palm, holding out the shikon no tama, in its deep tainted hue, the malicious power radiating around the jewel.

In an instant, those red eyes appeared in Inuyasha's mind, and the youkai's snarl rang in his ears. The hanyou cried out as he clutched his head, falling to his knees as he felt the youkai within him fighting to get out. _Kagome…I can't let it hurt Kagome…_ he thought, his nails biting into his skin as he fought to keep himself under his control.

Laughing cruelly as Inuyasha struggled with his other self, Naraku explained, "I have waited for this, Inuyasha. Your frustration with the girl caused you to feel anger, and I intensified it only yesterday. When you tried to mate with her, your youkai-like urges began to seep through. And now, with the power of the tainted shikon no tama, it's jyaki can force you to your other self."

Inuyasha lay on the ground, curled into a ball, while one hand was digging a gash in his arm, pain keeping him in his mind, the other gripped Tessaiga so tightly that it was straining his muscles. He clenched his eyes shut, his lip bleeding from where he was biting it with fangs that grew and shrunk, the purple scars on his cheeks pulsing, trying to be accepted. Inuyasha's voice would change from grunts of struggle, to deep snarls, and back again. And every so often, that one word would escape his lips, "Kagome…"

Jumping down closer to him, Naraku laughed, "Your lover will die, Inuyasha. And it shall be a death by your own hand. Accept that, and be the form you long to be!" And bending down towards the hanyou, he extended his hand with the shikon no tama, its power surging as it came near him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha opened his eyes, and they took in the tainted jewel, reflecting it back out. His eyes flickered from amber to red, and the longer he stared at the jewel, the more he fell to the curse. He shut his eyes once more, a single tearescaping them as he whispered with his last ounce of strength, "Ka…go...me…"

* * *

A/N: How come my evil chapters turn out to be the longest? It was originally just the important stuff, but I just added more and more until…well you get the picture.

My evil side was suffering from withdrawl, and I had to let it out before it went ballistic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the cliffie!

(Also, I just HAD to put Kikyou in there. Those flashbacks were from episode 147 and 148, which I just LOVE, and those were the episodes that really got me into liking her. I'm thinking of using stuff from those episodes in a Inu/Kag fanfic, so I hope everyone's seen them by then!)

Stay turned (for a much smaller chapter and) to see what happens!


	23. The Youkai Returns

A/N: Well, after that wonderful cliffie, I think this story's finally getting to where I wanted it from the beginning. Writing it made me think of the good ol' days…I missed writing about youkai Inuyasha.

Because I wrote about him so much, I actually now really, REALLY like him as a character. I hope he shows up again in the manga before the series ends…

**Chapter 23: The Youkai Returns**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon when Kikyou was suddenly jolted from her thoughts, a terrible feeling coming over her. The miko glanced around, but saw nothing that would cause alarm. She closed her eyes, reaching out with her miko powers, trying to discern the source of this feeling. _Why? _she asked the heavens, _Why do I get the feeling that…_

Kikyou's eyes snapped open, her face set in horror. _No…it can't be…it can't…_

But nothing could ease the pounding miko's heart. Her eyes wide in terror, Kikyou looked towards the sky, in the direction where Naraku's castle lay. _Inuyasha…_

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru, who had been walking without any thoughts towards his younger brother, suddenly stopped in his tracks. A terrible feeling filled him up, unlike anything he had ever felt before. _What is this? _The youkai lord asked himself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, her small face looking up at him, puzzled. "Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Baka!" Jaken the imp shot back, giving the girl a glare. "Nothing could ever upset the great Sesshoumaru-sama! Not when his loyal servant, Jaken, is here to serve him—"

The small green youkai was cut off suddenly when he found the bottom of his master's foot come in contact with his face.

_This feeling from inside me…_Sesshoumaru pondered, _It's like something terrible has happened…once more. _His golden eyes opened wider, coming to a realization. _It is not possible…that my little brother's youkai spirit could have been released once more, could it?_

_And if that's true…_ Without another word towards his companions, the daiyoukai took off in a different direction at breakneck speed, not wanting to waste any time. Behind him, he heard Jaken and Rin cry, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" until at last, their cries were silenced by distance.

Running through the woods, his face set in determination, Sesshoumaru thought, _If its true, then it is enough to alarm this Sesshoumaru once more.

* * *

_

Everyone in the camp woke up instantly, each feeling that terrible, sinking feeling in their hearts. "What…what's going on?" Sango gasped, after having jerked awake in Miroku's arms as they slept leaning against a tree. "Hou—Miroku, do you feel—?"

"I do, Sango." He replied, his indigo eyes cast downward in thought. "But…I don't understand…"

Shippou piped up, looking fearful, "Did something happen?"

In a small voice, Kohaku said, "Ane-ue…" Everyone turned to him. Closing his eyes, and reaching back and touching where the shikon fragment lay, he whispered, "Naraku…he's happy…"

"What?" Sango asked, tearing herself away from Miroku's arms and coming over to her brother. "How do you…?"

"I can feel it, with the shikon shard." Kohaku told her, with heavy eyes. "He's really happy, Ane-ue…Something he wanted has happened…"

She gasped, only able to guess at what horror could have happened now, while Miroku came beside her, for comfort. "What could have possibly…" she whispered, unable to continue.

"Hey," Kouga asked, glancing around their camp. "Where's Kagome and the mutt?" That caused everyone's guesses to pause for a moment, another, more frightning thought coming into their minds.

"M-Miroku…" Sango asked, looking up at the monk in horror. "You don't think…?"

Standing up quickly, Miroku ordered, "We need to find them. Now."

* * *

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, taking her in his arms and running his fingers through her hair. "I love you…"_

_She couldn't bear to pull away as they gazed at one another, lost in each other's eyes. "Inuyasha…"_

"_I love you, Kagome." He whispered once more, his voice full of purpose, before he captured her lips with his own, in a kiss meant to last all of time._

_But fire suddenly sprang up unnoticed around them…it enveloped their image of happiness, burning it until it was no more than ashes…_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, letting loose an arrow at him. The hanyou turned to see it fly, right before it pierced his chest. With a cry of surprise, it nailed him to a tree, his golden eyes wide as he saw her._

"_Ka…gome…" he whispered, reaching a hand out to her. "Why? I thought…" But he suddenly went limp, succumbing to the spell._

_After seeing him fade into the never ending sleep, Kagome dropped to her knees, the wound in her shoulder paining her greatly. Clutching a hand over it, feeling the life beginning to flee her, she whispered, "It was never meant to be, Inuyasha…"_

"_The both of us…" she continued, grasping her bow with her last ounce of strength. "Were never meant to live like we wanted!"

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she drew a sharp breath. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. _A dream? _She put a hand over her fluttering heart. _It was only a dream? _

It was earlier than she usually woke up, so she decided to snuggle back into her sleeping bag for an extra hour before Inuyasha woke them up like he always did—

Until she discovered a second later that she wasn't in her sleeping bag, or even in their camp.

Glancing down, Kagome realized she was wrapped in Inuyasha's red haori. _His haori? But…_ Her eyes went wide as she remembered what had happened the night before. Unable to explain it, she suddenly had a feeling like something was wrong.

Kagome sat up instantly, still keeping the haori wrapped around her, glancing around for any sign of Inuyasha. She was near the forest's edge of a bank of the stream they were following, and he wasn't anywhere in her sight. "Inuyasha?" she asked the uncomfortable silence of the wilderness, before starting to feel worry. "Inuyasha!" called Kagome once more, but nothing answered her, making her feel even more worried.

_Where could he be? _she wondered, looking up at the sky pink with the light of a new day. _Last night he promised me he'd hold me all night…why would he leave?_

A breeze came by, rustling the leaves in the trees, and brushing through Kagome's sleep-tussled hair. The uncomfortable familiarity caused her to remember another morning she woke up alone, with Inuyasha's haori left wrapped around her…

_No! _she told herself sharply. _No, it can't be…We didn't do anything last night! Inuyasha couldn't possibly…_

Nevertheless, she knew there was something wrong. _Please, someone…anyone! _Kagome begged, burying her face in his haori, trying to keep herself from tears. _Please, let Inuyasha be okay! _

"Kagome!" she heard her name called from not far off, and it instantly caused her heart to soar.

Turning sharply towards the sound, she called, "Inuyasha!" feeling her worries fly away. _He's all right…nothing's wrong, just my imagination…_

Until it wasn't Inuyasha that came upon her. It was Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kohaku, and Kouga, everyone except the one she wanted. "Kagome-chan!" Sangowascoming towards her. "We were worried that something might have happened!"

Standing up to meet them, still clutching Inuyasha's haori, she asked, "Worried? Why?" But deep down, she knew it without asking. _They must have also…_

"Kagome-sama," Miroku explained, "This morning…we all felt that something had happened…Something dreadful. We don't know what it is, but…we know something terrible has happened, and it is in Naraku's favor."

"What?" Kagome gasped, gripping Inuyasha's haori tighter. _Naraku?_ "I don't understand…what could have…."

The monk nodded. "We need to find out what has happened as soon as possible. Where's Inuyasha? We need to let him know right away before—" He stopped when he saw Kagome's eyes begin to sink. "Kagome-sama?"

Continuing to look down, she admitted, "I don't know where he is." Kagome held his haori to her chest, continuing, "I woke up this morning…and he was gone." With the several small gasps she heard from them, she knew what they were all thinking, and remembering. It was too much of a coincidence, but it couldn't be…it just couldn't…

"Kagome-chan," Sango asked, coming closer to her friend, with sympathetic eyes. She asked in barely a whispered, "You two didn't—"

"No, of course not!" Kagome cut her off, much louder than intended. _Though, we did get close, _she mentally added. _But as long as we didn't…that's all that matters, right?_

Miroku and Shippou crowded around her, while Kouga and Kohaku hung back, not really understanding what was going on. "Kagome-sama," Miroku asked, "Are you sure that Inuyasha was himself the last time you saw him?"

Tears beginning to fill her eyes, Kagome replied, "Yes, I'm sure! He was like he always was…he was a hanyou, nothing else." Her hands began to shake as she continued softly, "Inuyasha…last night, he told me he loved me…He promised to hold me, all night long…" She jerked her head back up to look at them with fierce eyes, tears beginning to leak under pressure. "So how can you think that he'd be like that again?"

Seeing her friend's pain, Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan, we're sorry. We just need to make sure we can rule that out as a possibility. If you're sure that nothing happened, then he's probably okay. Maybe he decided to go after Naraku, after all, you know how impulsive he is. So, Kagome, please calm down."

Kagome didn't respond, but nodded and began wiping the tears from her eyes, pulling herself together. Once she was calmed, Miroku took charge. "Since we don't know where Inuyasha is, we need to set out immediately to find him." Looking down at the kitsune sniffing around a strange, circular shape on the ground, he asked, "Shippou, do you have his scent yet?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, but I—"

"The mutt went that way." Kouga told them, pointing upstream. When they stared at him, he explained, rolling his eyes, "I'd know Dog Crap's scent anywhere."

"Come on, then." Miroku told them, beginning to walk in that direction. "We haven't got much time!"

As everyone began to follow the monk Shippou hung back a moment, still sniffing the strange object that had a scent which caused his stomach to turn. But when everyone was close to leaving him behind, he scampered after them, making himself forget about it.

* * *

"Boss, look up ahead!" One of the heavily armed bandits said to his leader, as they rode through the countryside. He pointed towards what appeared to be a man, standing in the middle of the open field.

A grin broke out on the boss's face. "Does that man _wish _to be robbed? He isn't even moving."

Another of the bandits glanced at the man cautiously. "Boss…I don't know, there's something odd about him…" It was true, this was no ordinary man. After all, his long hair was silver, instead of normal colors, and on top of his head…were ears?

"It's a youkai!" Another said with a gasp.

"Heh." The boss laughed. "Pretty foolish youkai!" Unsheathing his katana, he led them in a charge. "Let's see how long it takes to get his head!"

As the bandits charged, the figure turned, claws bent and ready to strike, as its long fangs protruded through its grin, while a deep and malicious chuckle escaped it.

* * *

While they were following Kouga as he led them on the path, suddenly, Kagome fell to her knees, breathing deeply as her eyes opened wide in fear. "Kagome-chan!" Sango asked, coming beside her. "What is it?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, clutching his haori. "Something…something's wrong!"

"What?" Shippou asked, holding on to her arm. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Trembling, she replied, "I don't know…but when I try to sense him…all I can see is blackness…"

Kagome whipped her head around to look at Miroku. "We have to find him! Hurry!"

Kirara transformed, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou jumped on the nekomata, while Kouga offered to carry Kagome as they set off. Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha's haori, the thing she had of his all through the time when he was a youkai before.

_Inuyasha…_she begged. _Please…be all right…_

_

* * *

_

The dying cries of the bandits were heard far as life was ripped from their bodies by sharp claws. Some tried to fight back, but were helpless against an enraged youkai. The maniacal laughter of him was heard in their ears as they died.

Blood was everywhere, human blood mixed with horse's. The youkai would continue his assault until every last thing in his path was dead, driven on by an unending rage.

The last of the bandits fell on the ground, begging for mercy. "No, please!" they cried, but it was of no use. In one last swipe, claws that could shred steel sliced through them, becoming stained with their blood, their useless corpses falling in front of him, as if bowing before the great youkai.

And as it surveyed the area of destruction with its crimson eyes, its bloodstained claws held in front of it, it let loose laughter that had been contained for four months, and now finally, was free.

* * *

A/N: Mah boy is back! I just couldn't help but bring him back, I luffs him too much.

I'm in my emergency bunker, so you may throw the sharp objects if needed.


	24. Shattered Hopes

A/N: It's a shame that Spring Break is coming to an end. I've had a fun week, from playing Final Fantasy VII to reading my newest manga kick FY Genbu Kaiden. (I like it much better than the original. Unlike Miaka, Takiko doesn't bug me. I do miss Tasuki, but Rimudo makes up for it!)

**Chapter 24: Shattered Hopes**

_Someone was calling to her. "Kagome…Kagome!" they yelled, sounding worried. "Kagome!"_

_She looked frantically around, but saw nothing but the endless white void around her. "Who's there?" After a pause, she asked, "Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome!" they called once more, much weaker, as if they were fading away. "Kagome…"_

_Kagome felt herself run towards the voice. "Inuyasha? Is that you? I'm here! Come back!"_

"_Kagome…" his voice said once more, soft enough to be a whisper._

_Running frantically, she screamed, "Inuyasha!"_

_She stopped dead when she heard a chilling laugh. "Kagome!" Another, deeper voice chuckled, sounding happy. As she turned around to see this new voice, she was met only with a flash of claws and a yell of triumph…_

_

* * *

_

Kagome snapped her eyes open, surprised to find herself on Kouga's back as they ran through the forest. She blinked a few times, adjusting herself to the light, as she thought, _Did I fall asleep?_

"You all right back there, Kagome?" the wolf asked, glancing back at her. "You fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

Rubbing her tired eyes, she yawned, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think its just all this traveling we've been doing lately. It's wearing me out."

"You think I should ask that monk friend of yours if we should stop?" Kouga asked, glancing over at Miroku, who was leading them in their search.

"No!" Kagome said at once, her determination wiping all sleep from her. "We can't stop now. We _have _to find Inuyasha, right away!"

Kouga gave a snort. "Whatever, Kagome, but I don't see what's so urgent about finding him right now. I mean, even if Dog Crap was stupid enough to face Naraku on his own, he'd be able to hold out for a little while against him, until we arrived. But he's not that stupid, is he?"

Grasping Inuyasha's haori in her hands while Inuyasha's face popped up in her mind, Kagome whispered, "I hope that's only it…"

Kouga could smell the tears in her eyes, and the wolf knew enough to know there was something that he was being kept in the dark about. He glanced back at her, about to ask what she was so worried about, when suddenly, Sango broke the silence.

"What is it, Kirara?" she asked the nekomata, who had turned to the right and sniffed the wind.

Kouga slowed to a stop and also sniffed the air. "I got it too." He told them. "There's blood nearby. Lots of it."

That one word was enough to make Kagome's skin crawl. "Blood…?" She held Inuyasha's haori tighter as the painful memories resurfaced once more…

* * *

_She didn't understand the sudden, shocked looks on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked, looking back at the youkai in front of them. "Why aren't you figh—"_

_Her bow, and quiver of arrows, dropped to the ground with a clatter. _

_Kagome stared back in horror at who stood in front of her. A hand was placed over her mouth in shock. It can't be…no…It just can't be… "Inuyasha?" she said in horror._

_Her mind pictured the loving figure he was the night they mated, amber eyes sparkling with love, his face set in gentle contentment. Now, Inuyasha had changed to his youkai form, eyes red, with blue pupils, purple stripes on each cheek, large, protruding fangs, and immensely sharp claws. Kagome couldn't help but notice his white undershirt was stained with blood_.

* * *

Kagome was brought back to reality when Miroku said, "Let's go check it out." As they headed off towards that direction, Kagome held a hand to her fearful heart, while she tried to keep herself calm. _They just said that there was blood…it doesn't mean that…_

"It's just through here." Sango told them, jumping off Kirara and leading them out of the forests, towards a wide meadow.

They had just walked over a hill, looking down, when they suddenly gave a collective gasp, each person staring in horror.

Beneath them was the scene of a massacre. Many men, bandits by the look of them, had been slaughtered, most bodies showing that they died in pain. Blood was everywhere, the smell of it was enough to make even the humans queasy. The killer showed no mercy, and was overly thorough; not even the horses had survived.

"What…what is this?" Sango breathed, not daring to get closer. Miroku knelt down to the nearest dead man, Shippou coming beside him. "Miroku?" The youkai slayer asked, watching his eyes get wider as he inspected the body.

The monk didn't say anything, he only just stared at the body in disbelief, while tears began forming in Shippou's eyes. "Houshi-sama?" Sango ran up to him, falling to her knees beside him. She didn't even realize she was using his old name as she asked, "Houshi-sama, what is it?"

But she too, was speechless as she looked down at the body. The only sound that escaped her was, "No…"

It was enough for Kagome, who had been watching and waiting the entire time. "Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, making the three glance back at her, looking like they were ready to cry. Her hands began to tremble around Inuyasha's haori. "Sango-chan, what's wrong?"

They didn't answer, and tears filled Sango's eyes while she looked at her friend, while Shippou burst into tears. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome stepped back, dread filling her with what was sure to come. "Answer me!" she screamed, unable to take it any longer. "What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

"Kagome-chan…" Sango whimpered, knowing it wouldn't be easy.

Miroku was the one to tell her. "Kagome-sama…these men…they were killed by a youkai…with sharp claws…" he said the last two words in barely a whisper "Inu claws…"

Kagome stared in disbelief back at her friends, almost daring them to laugh and tell her it was all a joke. But…time passed, and no one was confessing to tricking her. They all had the same look on their face as they watched reality sink in. "No…please no…" she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes with the seriousness in her friends voices. "No…You're wrong! It's not…it can't be him…" She shut her eyes and screamed, "Stop it! You're lying to me! Just stop it right now!"

"Kagome-chan…" Sango stood up to comfort her friend, but Kagome fell to her knees, trembling as she buried her teary face in Inuyasha's haori, succumbing to the wave of tears.

"Inuyasha…" she cried, "Why did you have to…I'm so sorry…why? Inuyasha…"

While Miroku and Shippou went to explain to Kouga and Kohaku, who were looking on in surprise at what was happening, Sango pulled Kagome into a supporting hug, while Kagome was unable to stop her crying. "It wasn't supposed to be this way…" she whimpered, "He…he promised me…He promised me that he'd never leave me…"

"Kagome-chan…"

"He promised…" Kagome repeated, trying to pull herself together, but failing. After a while, and she had cried as much as she would allow herself to, she tried walking over to her friends, but nearly tripped over her still sore ankle, having forgotten the pain. When she stood back up, it broke everyone's heart to see her barely containing her tears.

Miroku turned back to Kouga, who glanced back at Kagome with a look of pity. "So, what can we do about it?" the wolf asked in a whisper, not wanting her to hear. "We can't just let it stay this way."

"It's obvious what to do, isn't it?" Kagome murmured, standing up, not looking back at them as she picked up her bow and arrows, her face resolved, despite the heartbreak she had inside. She looked back at them all, tears once more falling from her eyes as she came to her decision. "I've killed him once…I can do it again!" She screamed the last words as the tears flew from her eyes, her own hands shaking as she gripped her bow and arrows, Inuyasha's haori in her other hand.

With one last whimper of her inner pain, Kagome turned and fled into the woods, not hearing the sound of the others calling her name as she ran, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

"Miroku…Why did Kouga leave with Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, as Miroku, Shippou, Kohaku and herself rode away on Kirara.

"Inuyasha told be before that he made him promise to keep Kagome-sama safe, if something were to happen to him." the monk told her, looking worried. "But…I'm not sure that'll be enough…Not even all three of us could stand up to him, in his youkai form."

The youkai slayer assured him, "It's different with Kagome-chan, you saw before how he couldn't kill her. And I doubt Kouga will let any harm come to her."

Shippou asked, "But…if Kagome has to purify Inuyasha again…Then do you think she might…" He didn't finish, but he didn't need to, Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of horror as they contemplated this.

"We need to go back, Sango!" Miroku shouted in alarm. "We can't just leave Kagome-sama to—"

"Miroku," Sango cut him off with a look, telling him it was all right. "We have to go ahead and fight Naraku. If we interfere, we may only make things worse. And…There's nothing we can do. Kagome-chan's fate is out of our hands now."

* * *

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Kouga asked, as he and Kagome followed the path of Inuyasha's scent through the woods.

"Yes." Kagome kept her head down as she spoke, her eyes on the verge of tears. "It was my fault that he became this way before…and it's my fault again." Kagome wore Inuyash's fire rat haori over her clothes, the only thing of his she had now.

The wolf youkai reached a hand out to her, unsure of what to do. "Kagome…"

"Please, Kouga-kun," She cut him off following the trail without stopping. "Let's just keep moving."

They continued following for an hour or two, both silent. With every step, it seemed that Kagome would get sadder and sadder, knowing what she would have to do. Finally, when she could barely take it any more, the memories of her anguish becoming too much, she collapsed on her knees, shaking while tears threatened to spill.

Kouga didn't waste a moment collecting her in his arms, trying to comfort her in her pain. "Kagome…I'm sorry…this wasn't supposed to happen…I know how much this is hurting you…"

"Kouga-kun…" she whispered, and in a surprising move by her, she hugged him back. Kouga instantly held her tighter, glad that she would give him this small happiness.

"Kagome…"

Suddenly, Kouga felt a sharp, painful jolt up his spine. Looking down while pain enveloped him from inside out, he saw a small pink light flash around him. Kagome let go of him, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

He reached for her, calling, "Kagome!" with his last breath before he fainted.

Collecting her bow, Kagome stood up over the unconscious Kouga. She had given him a small jolt of purification, just enough to knock him out for a little while. "I'm sorry, Kouga-kun." She turned away, to follow the trail. "But this is something I must do alone."

As she followed the trail, memories of a happy, smiling Inuyahsa were mixed with the image of his frightening youkai form. Kagome remembered the love in his kisses, his embrace, and the pain that she had when she had pushed him away all this time. _Maybe it would have been better if we did mate last night, Inuyasha…_she thought, barely containing her tears. _At least we could have spent our last night together…_

Her eyes were tragic once more as she continued, _I guess our hopes and dreams are shattered now, Inuyasha…No little hut of our own…No family, someday…Our happiness that we should have had…its gone now…_

_You were brought back to life the first time, Inuyasha. _Kagome recalled. _But that won't happen again…You won't be able to come back to me, this time, Inuyasha. You'll leave me, and never come back…_

She placed a hand over her shoulder, touching the spot where the small, oval shaped scar lay underneath. _At least this time…I'll go with you…_

_You won't die alone…

* * *

_

A/N: Awww…so sad this time. We're in the angsty chapters now, folks!

Of course, we all know what's coming next. Battle time!


	25. Battle Between Lovers

A/N: Oh, this chapter is going to be FUN. It's probably the first real battle chapter in this story, considering most of it was angst.

Also, as always, there is a twist, so this chapter may SHOCK you!

;D Happy reading!

**Part V**

**Chapter 25: Battle Between Lovers**

Kikyou, who was hidden behind a line of trees, glanced at Naraku's castle from afar. It was hidden inside a barrier that only mikos could see through. The castle looked ordinary enough, except for the ominous purple glow surrounding it, and the feeling of incredible jyaki all around.

But something about this scenario didn't feel right. The dead miko couldn't quite place what it was, but something was definitely out of place.

It took her a second, but soon Kikyou realized what it was. _This jyaki…despite it being all around…There's some jyaki missing. _She glanced back at the castle. _I don't feel Naraku here, he's gone._

Kikyou gave a little chuckle to herself as she prepared to string her bow. _Where did you go, Naraku? And for what purpose?

* * *

_

Kagome continued following the path leading her to Inuyasha through the woods. He was closer now, she was beginning to slightly feel his presence once more. With this new feeling, it became harder and harder to do what she needed to do.

She knew he wasn't himself, that the youkai she had to fight wasn't the Inuyasha that she loved, but despite that, she couldn't get rid of the images of her Inuyasha, his amber eyes twinkling in love as he gazed at her, the way that she would always feel safe in his arms…

Collapsing to the ground, Kagome gripped her left hand, the mating scar in plain sight. "I can't do it…" she whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "I can't kill him again…"

* * *

_Kagome started shaking, knowing what she had to do. But she hesitated, just wanting to remember being in his arms once more. She reached up on her toes, whispering to Inuyasha, her heart breaking as she spoke, "Inuyasha, I love you…" More tears erupted from her eyes as she squeezed them shut, "I'm sorry…"_

_She pressed her lips against his, forcefully, hungrily, wanting that love once more. But it wasn't the same; it wasn't her Inuyasha, it was his youkai form that wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone in sight. A tear transferred from her cheek to his as Kagome kissed him, feeling sadder than she ever had been in her life. She felt claws dig into her arms, trying to push her off._

_In one blast of energy, Kagome ejected all of her miko powers of purification. The clearing was bathed in a soft pink light as her friends gasped, and as she felt Inuyasha shrink back, yelling in pain. The swirling light enveloped them, as Kagome fell on to the ground, eyes leaking tears as she watched his pain. He twitched as the light entered into his body, crying out as it worked its way into his soul…_

_Inuyasha, the man she loved, fell slowly to the ground, his white hair fluttering behind him, lifeless.

* * *

_

A sob escaped her as she remembered that…that terrible thing she had to do just four months before. She clutched herself across her chest, her knees curling up so she was in a protective ball as the tears came to her eyes.

"I can't do it again…" she whispered between tears. "I can't kill Inuyasha…I love him…I can't do it…"

But Kagome knew what Kikyou would say. _You don't have a choice…You must…Because you have created the problem, you have to take responsibility._

"No…I can't…Not again…please, not again…"

There was no arguing. _If he endangered your life, what would you do? What about the lives of your friends, or the innocent villagers, like the ones he slew mercilessly days ago? Would you endanger them all, to a youkai possibly worse than Naraku, because you cannot cannot let go of the memory of the one you loved?_

The tears continued to spill down her cheeks as she gripped her bow, squeezing it tigher in her inner pain. "Inuyasha…I don't want to do this…but…I don't have a choice!"

Pulling herself together, preparing for what she knew must come, Kagome stood up, not even bothering to wipe her tear-stained cheek. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" she murmured, taking one last look at the mating scar on her palm. "Please, forgive me…"

As she walked deeper on the trail, her heart pounding in dread with every step, she suddenly came upon a strange mist blocking the way. She couldn't see anything through it, but it didn't seem to go too far in. She swung her bow in front of her as she squinted, making sure she wouldn't hit anything, and walked through, following the sense that led her toward Inuyasha.

What Kagome failed to notice was Naraku sitting high up in one of the trees, watching her enter the mist with a smirk, before disappearing back to his castle.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes after coming to. The hanyou felt as if he had fallen off a cliff, since every part of him ached in some way. He glanced around, noticing that he was in a very different place from where was when he fainted. _Naraku must have dragged me into the woods, huh?_

Though he ached, and had many cuts over his arms, most of them he remembered giving himself when he was fighting his youkai side, he was able to sit up, noticing that he was still wearing the white shirt he wore at Naraku's castle.

He rubbed his temples, his head having a massive headache, and thought, _So, I passed out, huh? _The last thing he remembered was trying to fight his youkai side at Naraku's castle…Inuyasha could remember trying to hurt himself to keep himself a hanyou…and how it seemed like the youkai was winning.

But then, suddenly, the youkai had retreated. But why was that? And then he remembered. _Kagome…_ Inuyasha had practically begged himself to stay a hanyou for her, not wanting to hurt her again, physically or emotionally. His love for her was stronger than any hold the youkai had over his soul.

_So, I couldn't turn, and Naraku dragged me out here. But…why? That bastard doesn't usually just let people go…_

His fuzzy white ear twitched as he heard a sound from behind him. The hanyou turned sharply, only to see a sight that he dearly wanted to see. "Kagome!" he said running closer to her. "You're all ri—"

But Inuyasha froze when he saw she had a bow and arrow pointed at him, with ferocity in her eyes.

"Kagome…?" he breathed, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

* * *

Kagome had felt Inuyasha strongly before walking through the brush, to see Inuyasha standing at the base of a tree, a deadly smirk on his youkai face, as if he had waited for her. He came closer, his crimson eyes lighting up in bloodlust. His claws and shirt were stained with blood, and the insanity in his eyes made Kagome shiver. 

As he raised his claws, saying in a deep voice, "Kagome…" with a mocking smile, Kagome had to pull herself from her hesitations.

_No...I can't stop now…This isn't Inuyasha. It's some monster in his body…but its not him…It's not the man I love!_

Despite this, there was still a tear in her eye. _But…it's still painful…Having to see him like this…_

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, tightening her grip on her bow. "I'm sorry that this happened to you…Please forgive me…"

She expected youkai Inuyahsa to attack her, but he didn't. He just stood there, smirking, expecting her to make the first move.

A tragic smile appeared on her face, her eyes holding only despair. _If that's how you want it, Inuyasha…

* * *

_

Inuyasha stared back at her, wondering why she was attacking him like this. "Kagome…" he said, his amber eyes wide with shock. "Why are you doing this Kagome? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, he saw her release a purity arrow, its dangerous pink trail flying behind it. With only a gasp in surprise, Inuyasha managed to move out of the way quickly enough for the arrow to hit a tree, a small pink explosion sending bits of timber everywhere.

When the hanyou regained his footing, Kagome had come closer, and he could see her clearly. She wore his haori over her clothes, and by the look of it, she had once again kept it close. There were tears in her eyes, that held the tragic look of sorrow he knew so well. Kagome seemed to be limping slightly when she walked; apparently her ankle hadn't healed yet.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke again, trying to reason with her. "Can't you tell it's me? Why are you attacking?"

She only responded by glaring at him through her tear-filled eyes, stringing another arrow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running closer. "Stop this! Stop trying to fight me! I didn't do anything—!"

Just as he came close enough to take her in his arms, she gave a frightened shriek and reached towards him, pink light collecting in the palm. He, more than anyone else, knew how dangerous that was. Inuyasha pulled back so that only a little of the light hit him, but nonetheless, it still was enough to send him flying into a tree, knocking the wind out of him forcefully.

* * *

Kagome took deep breaths after using that much energy. Because she wasn't technically a miko anymore, it took more strength then it should from her. She didn't mean to do it like that, but youkai Inuyasha had suddenly rushed for her, his claws raised and his face set in frightful anticipation. She did the only thing she could do. 

It looked as though he was in pain after that hit, but nonetheless, he regained his footing, a deep snarl escaping him as those crimson eyes glared at her once more. The way he was moving…something didn't seem right to her.

_He's not as fast as he used to be…it's odd…_she thought, watching him move into a battle stance. _Maybe…there's something wrong here…is there…?_

_No! _she restrung an arrow, blinking away a tear that had been forming. _If I start thinking like that, I won't be able to do what I need to…I won't be able to stop him if I keep this up…

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his lover, the woman he loved, who was now trying to kill him, despite him doing nothing wrong. So identical to what happened to him and Kikyou fifty years ago… _

Kagome had been saying something about being sorry that something happened to him, and wanting him to forgive her…And the look in her eyes…it was as if they were glazed over, looking far away…

The hanyou glared with his amber eyes and a small growl escaped him as he understood. _Of course! Naraku! He wanted me to turn youkai so we'd destroy each other! But when that didn't work, he framed me and put her under an illusion!_

_Somehow, I have to break her out of it! _Inuyasha ran at her once more, too fast for her even to catch. As Kagome gasped in surprise, he grasped her wrists firmly, so she couldn't attack. "Kagome, snap out of it!" he yelled. "Naraku put you under an illusion! I'm not a youkai; I don't want to hurt you!"

But Kagome couldn't hear his voice. Her face was completely frightened, as if he would kill her in an instant. Her hand closest to his face turned pink again, making him let go instantly before he got himself killed. She swung at him, making him dodge just in the nick of time out of the way.

No matter what he tried, it was no use. Kagome couldn't see him. She was trapped in the illusion, and if she couldn't break out of it, they were both going to die.

* * *

A grin grew on Naraku's face as he watched in Kanna's mirror Inuyasha continue to try to break her free, while retreating when she used her power. He chuckled, saying, "Inuyasha, now you see the nightmare I have prepared for you. You watch your lover attack you, while you are powerless to stop her, you love for the foolish human girl keeping you from defending yourself properly. This battle between lovers will continue until she has killed you. And then the illusion will be released, and once Kagome has seen what she has done, she will kill herself." 

Naraku laughed once more. "Once again, you find yourself in my trap, like the one I planned fifty years ago. I wonder, Inuyasha, how does it feel to be killed twice by two women you both love, who were forced to fight because they believed you an uncontrollable monster?" Remembering Kikyou, Naraku added, "A truly befitting end for you, Inuyasha, you who seem to cause tragedy for every woman you love."

Naraku's thoughts were cut off when he felt something penetrate the barrier he had placed around the castle. The image in Kanna's mirror instantly faded, as Naraku stood up, a smirk in place. "So, they come. But they will not be able to defeat me. Not as long as despair plagues their hearts for their two friends who are now meeting their bitter end."

* * *

Inuyasha, in a move of desperation after he had just dodged another one of Kagome's blows, lunged to grab her bow out of her hands. But with her despair aiding her, she was quick to shoot an arrow through the sleeve of his white shirt, and the second it pinned him to a tree, another one followed, trapping him. 

His amber eyes went wide as he realized what she was preparing to do. "Kagome! Stop! Don't let the illusion take hold of you! Fight it!"

She slowly walked up to him, her face so tragic, like that of a dead person, while her eyes only produced more tears in her despair. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…" she whispered, coming close enough so Inuyasha could see himself, in his youkai form, reflected in her eyes. "I love you…" she murmured, gently reaching out and touching his cheek, where Inuyasha sawthe youkaistruggle against it in her eyes. "Please, forgive me…" Kagome sobbed, looking at the mating scar on her left hand once more.

"Don't do this, Kagome!" the hanyou yelled at her, and she didn't hear though he was screaming in her ear. "This is what Naraku wants! Don't play into his hands like this!"

Tears streaming down her cheeks like an endless waterfall, Kagome raised her left hand, which was beginning to glow. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…" she cried, hesitantly coming closer, ready to purify him once more.

Knowing he had only second, Inuyasha had to think of a way to break her free. He tried pulling against the arrows, but they were embedded too deeply. Glancing around frantically, his eyes landed on the mating scar on her left hand. _That's it!_

Though he couldn't bring his hands together, he curled the fingers of his right hand into a fist, his nails piercing the skin underneath, reopening the mating scar. Her hand was centimeters away from him when he pulled against the arrows with all his might, ripping his sleeve as his right hand grasped her left. In one swift movement, he cut open her scar, and grasped her hand, despite the pain from the purification energy flowing up his arm.

With his quick movement, Kagome lost her balance, Inuyasha falling on top of her after his escape from the tree. They fell on to the ground, Inuyasha still gripping her hand, though he was twitching and clenching his teeth against the pain. _Kagome…please break free…

* * *

_

Kagome was frightened as suddenly youkai Inuyasha burst free from where she had trapped him, and had pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, snarling up at her. His right hand had grabbed her left for some reason, while his other was raised above her, ready to strike.

He was touching her, she could purify him before he killed her…but something held her back. A warm, presence that felt like him…as a hanyou. But that couldn't be right, he was a youkai right now…he wouldn't be.

"Kagome…" she heard her voice spoken, but the youkai snarling above her didn't say it. The voice sounded like they were in pain, but were fighting it. "Kagome…come back, please…"

_It sounds like…Inuyasha's voice…but it can't be…_

"Kagome…" they said again, pleading, and now she was beginning to see something else. She saw the youkai above her once more, but it seemed like he was…fading? For one second, she would see the youkai…and then hanyou Inuyasha, his face twisted in pain, but nevertheless, it was him…and then back to youkai Inuyasha again.

"Kagome," hanyou Inuyasha begged. "You can fight it, I know you can. What you're seeing isn't real. I'm here…" Just as he said that, the youkai disappered, to be her hanyou…and then back again.

_What I'm seeing isn't real? But…can I trust him? What if he isn't real? What if this is something I'm just thinking before I die?_

Youkai Inuyasha wasn't attacking…why wasn't he attacking? Was he waiting for her to give up before he killed her, or was it because…could she dare to hope…?

"I kneed you back, Kagome. Don't let Naraku win." hanyou Inuyasha was saying that to her. She could see him, in the spot where youkai Inuyasha had pinned her down. He was looking at her, his eyes twinkling with love, as he said those words, pleading one last time. "Kagome, please come back to me."

But then he disappeared, only to be replaced with his youkai form, glaring at her with malice. _Inuyasha…I…_Tears fled her eyes. _I don't care if it is a dream! I don't want to be here! I want to be with Inuyasha! _She closed her eyes, screaming, "Inuyasha!" as her left hand stopped glowing pink.

The blood from Inuyasha's scar meeting hers caused golden light to be emitted from the scars, floating around their entwined hands until it dispersed, fading into nothingness. In Kagome's mind, it shattered the wall of glass that blocked her from the one she loved…making her feel the warmth of his embrace, her heart speeding up as she felt his presence once more.

"Kagome…" he murmured, hearing her gasp as she heard his voice clearly once more.

She snapped her eyes open, seeing him looking down on her, his amber eyes holding love once more. It was almost too good to be real, and she didn't care if it wasn't…hanyou Inuyasha was back again.

It didn't matter that both of them were still sprawled out in an odd position on the ground, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely, never wanting to let go. "Kagome…you're all right…I was so worried…"

He sat up, carrying her in his arms, and continued to hug her, taking in her scent once more. As Kagome hugged him back, a tear of relief escaped her eyes, knowing what could have happened if he hand been an instant late. "Inuyasha…"

They pulled back, looking at each other, and Kagome could see that there were even small tears in Inuyasha's eyes, though in a few blinks, they were gone. "Don't worry me like that, woman." He said, mostly in relief. "If you didn't come back soon enough…"

Kagome had just noticed that her left hand was bleeding when she asked him. "Come back? What do you mean?"

The hanyou sighed, knowing it would be hard to tell her the truth. "Naraku put you under an illusion, Kagome."

"What?" she asked. "But…why would he…?" Then she understood. "You…you were never…?"

"Last night, he tried to turn me youkai, Kagome." Inuyasha explained. "But I wouldn't let myself do that…I had to stay a hanyou, for you. He probably took my form to make it seem like I was a youkai, and then he must have put you under an illusion, to make you kill me."

Kagome covered her mouth, suppressing a gasp as more tears came in realization. She had been fooled…all by an illusion and Naraku, to make her kill Inuyasha, the one she loved. "I'm so stupid…" she cried, "I thought that you were…and I almost…"

He pulled her back into a hug, as she buried her face in his chest, holding on to him as if he would disappear. "You did what was right, Kagome." The hanyou assured her. "I told you before that if I did turn back, you would have to do it again, before I hurt anyone. But," he looked down at her, his eyes beginning to turn hard with determination. "Now's not the time to worry about this, Kagome. Miroku and Sango went to fight Naraku, right?"

She nodded, knowing what it was leading up to. Inuyasha stood up, helping her up as well. "We have to go help them, they won't be enough to go against Naraku on their own. And besides…" the hanyou gripped Tessaiga at his waist. "For doing this to you…to us…I have a score to settle."

_Naraku…for this, for everything you put us through…_I'll_ make sure you pay!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Woo! I liked this chapter! I usually hate battle scenes, but I really liked this one! Go Inuyasha!

Of course, next chapter goes into the Naraku battle, which I probably will like less. Depends upon a lot of things. (Including school…grrr…)


	26. Human, Youkai, and Hanyou

A/N: Ugh. I was up half the night doing homework for history, and then I walk into class, and what does the teacher say? IT WASN'T EVEN DUE! AND I WAS UP UNTIL 1 DOING IT!

You know, this is why I wish teachers would update their websites periodically. To let us know these slight changes in plan that could have occurred over spring break.

…I need a weekend.

**Chapter 26: Human, Youkai, and Hanyou**

Kirara touched down right inside of Naraku's castle. In an instant, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippou jumped off the nekomata, weapons at the ready.

They scanned the castle, feeling the intense jyaki all around, enough to make them feel cold from within. The castle looked ordinary enough, but the eerie purple glow was enough to tell them that there was no doubt that Naraku had made it his castle.

"We're here." Miroku said, gripping his staff tightly, ready to fight if something unexpected came upon them.

"Yes," Sango replied, Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder, ready to throw. "We made it."

Shippou popped up on the monk's shoulder, glancing around. "Where is he?" the kitsune asked, sounding afraid.

'We'll know when he attacks us." Miroku told him causing the kitsune to shake in fear.

Kohaku suddenly gasped in surprise. "Ane-ue! There's someone coming!"

They all turned, and did indeed see someone coming towards them through the mists. They walked at a relatively slow pace, but nonetheless, it put them all on their guard.

But their fears of Naraku were lessened when it appeared to be Kikyou.

"Kikyou-sama." Miroku said, lowering his staff from where it had been in attack position. "You made it."

She didn't reply to that odd remark, but she glanced around the few, seeing faces missing. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked. "And Kagome, and the wolf youkai?"

With that question, the miko was greeted with each face falling. She stared, waiting for an explanation, but by the looks in their eyes, she understood.

"Kikyou-sama," the monk said slowly. "Inuyasha is—"

"A youkai again, isn't he?" the miko asked, glancing downward. To everyone's surprise, the miko who usually tried to be stoic didn't even hide her emotions this time. Her eyes were completely tragic, looking defeated. Her face didn't seem shocked, more like worried; like a child caught in the wrong.

Sango knew that look, it was the look Kagome had when Inuyasha had turned youkai months before. It was the look that was back when Kagome had left them to find him. She didn't have to ask to know that for some reason, Kikyou felt guilty.

Miroku sensed it as well. "Kikyou-sama…"

"We don't have time to wait for them." The miko said, pulling herself together. "We must defeat Naraku first. That alone, should be our priority."

Miroku and the rest seemed to buy it, but Sango had known that same trick from Kagome, changing the subject to get her mind off it. It was plainer than ever to the youkai exterminator that Kikyou felt guilty over something, and that it was plaguing her greatly.

But she had no more time to think about it because at that moment, there was a great rumbling, like an earthquake, beneath them. Everyone grabbed their weapons as they felt a surge of jyaki coming closer, knowing all too well who it was.

"Naraku has noticed our presence here." Kikyou told them, stringing an arrow on her bow, and pointing towards the castle entrance. While everyone, including Shippou, prepared themselves and gathered their courage, Sango suddenly felt more afraid then she had ever felt in her life.

It didn't make sense, she had fought Naraku many times, and had faced youkai daily, but nothing could prepare her for the feeling of fear she would get from realizing it was the final battle. Perhaps it was her frightened brown eyes, or perhaps it was the way her hand was gripping Hiraikotsu tighter than usual, but somehow, Miroku knew, and then he was at her side.

"Courage, Sango." He told her sweetly, reaching down and giving her hand a tight squeeze for strength.

Suddenly, all emotions she had been bottling up broke. Sango felt herself tremble slightly, though she knew she shouldn't be like this. She turned to see her betrothed, the man she had only kissed for the first time the night before and whimpered, "Housh—M-Miroku…I—"

"I know, Sango." He cut her off with a smile, and a loving twinkle in his indigo eyes. "I know."

The monk wished that there had been more time, there was so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things she had to know, but not another second occurred before Naraku emerged from his castle, a deadly purple aura around himself, and a smirk on his face. "So, you've come." He chuckled. "But you seem to be missing a few. Where is Inuyasha, may I ask? Or Kagome, for that matter."

_He knows. _Sango's eyes widened. _He knows everything…Did he somehow do it?  
_

No one answered. "No one wishes to tell me?" Naraku's smile grew wider. "What a pity. I guess I shall just have to seek them out, I wanted to see him in action once more—"

"You will not lay a hand on Inuyasha, Onigumo!" Kikyou yelled, releasing an arrow in a flash of pink light. The arrow flew right for Naraku, piercing the red barrier that sprouted up around him and landing in his shoulder, blowing his arm off. All the time, Naraku just stood there, unmoving, smirk still on his face.

_If Inuyasha was here, he would have been the one to make the first hit. _Sango thought with a small grin, before it faded. _He would probably be locked in combat with him now, swinging Tessaiga around without relent. _The youkai exterminator glanced once more at Miroku, and as he looked back at her, she whispered with a smile, "For Inuyasha and Kagome."

He also wore a grin when he replied, "For Inuyasha and Kagome."

And with that, they both charged, the others following in their wake, into the battle that would decide the future.

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome gasped, as if suddenly realizing, as they flew through the forest.

"What?" he asked, obviously annoyed, as he slid to a stop, causing a small cloud of dust to form when he finally did. She was still wearing his fire rat haori, leaving him in his white shirt.

"We have to get Kouga-kun!" she told him, leaning forward and pointing in the direction.

"Hey, watch the ears!" he growled, lowering his ears on his head where her arm had brushed past them.

Quickly recoiling her hand, she apologized quickly, but didn't give up on her errand. "Inuyasha, it's that way! We have to go get him!"

"Why?"

Sighing in impatience, Kagome quickly explained, "He was supposed to come get me when I went to you, but I had to leave him behind."

As he reluctantly set off in the direction that she pointed, Inuyasha asked, "How did you ever give that clingy wolf the slip."

After a pause, Kagome told him, "I had to purify him." When she could see the look of horror in Inuyasha's eyes, knowing all too well the pain of purification, she added, "Just a little bit! Only enough to knock him out."

What Kagome had expected was Inuyasha to tell her that was overkill. To not run away from someone that was supposed to protect you. And most importantly, not to purify anyone with youkai blood, since it was the most painful experience of his life. What she had not expected was what happened; he laughed.

She stared as Inuyasha continued, "Too bad I wasn't there. The wolf needs a good zap every now and then."

"Inuyasha! How can you say that! You know it hurts!"

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Kagome, if you hadn't done that, Naraku would have done something worse to get you and him separated. I doubt that having him there was part of his plan."

Kagome didn't respond, because she knew it was right. Though she felt guilty about doing it, it was better that he didn't get himself killed by Naraku for something that didn't involve him.

Inuyasha followed Kouga's scent, until at last, they found the wolf, just waking up after having been knocked unconscious for two hours. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back, and ran to the wolf youkai's side (making an extremely sour look pop up on the hanyou's face) asking, "Kouga-kun, are you all right?"

"Kagome?" he asked, holding one hand over his face, scrunched up in pain as he sat up. "What happened?" Before Kagome could answer (which she had planned on taking her time doing) Kouga noticed that Inuyasha was there as well, with the sour look still on his face.

"Mutt? What are you doing here? I thought…" he trailed off, thinking it would upset Kagome, since before he had been knocked out, everything seemed to make her cry, but once again, she proved him wrong.

"He's all right now, Kouga-kun!" she said with a smile. "He wasn't a youkai at all!"

"What?" the wolf youkai asked, glancing at Inuyasha for confirmation. All he got in response was another glare from the hanyou who even now couldn't get over his jealous tendencies. "But how? I thought you were a goner for sure."

"We'll save the story for later, wolf." Inuyasha cut him off, sniffing the air, his expression turning hard. "Just as I thought, they're already in battle." He looked back down at Kouga. "Come on, get up! You're not getting any sympathy from me."

Kouga tried to stand up, but he was met with pain all over. As he slumped back the ground, his hand clutched to his chest, wondering what could have happened to cause him this pain, Kagome gasped, "Kouga-kun!"

But Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. His friends were in danger. And soon, he'd have to put his mate in danger as well. This wasn't the time for sympathy. "Get up!" he growled, pulling the wolf to his feet despite how he cringed in the pain. "You were purified, and you'll be sore for a couple of days. But don't go whining to me; I'll give you much worse pain if you don't move it. You were only purified a little bit, just be glad you got up." With that last sentence, the hanyou gave him a hard glare, and turned away.

Kouga was leaning against a tree with one hand, still getting used to standing up on legs that felt completely worn out. "'Got up'? What do you mean?" It took a few seconds before it clicked. "Wait…That's how she did it, didn't she? That's how Kagome brought you back the first time, wasn't it? She had to purify you…and it killed you, didn't it!"

The hanyou turned sharply around and faced him, ferocity in his amber eyes. For a second, Kagome was afraid that he might hit him. This wasn't the time for her to feel guilty any more. Like Inuyasha had said, there was still Naraku out there. She ran up to him, putting one hand on his shoulder, the other his chest, trying to get him to back off. "Inuyasha, please!" she begged. "He's in pain, don't get into a fight now. I'm all right." He glanced back down at her, almost in disbelief, but she nodded back at him. "We have to go fight Naraku, remember." Kagome glanced back at Kouga once more. "Please, just put aside your differences this once and work together!"

That seemed to have an effect on both of them. The hanyou and the youkai stared at her, before she sighed, thinking, _They'll never learn! _Before Inuyasha finally turned away.

"Keh, you better keep up, or I'm leaving you!" he said, pulling Kagome on to his back.

"I may be in pain, but that doesn't mean I won't outrun you!" Kouga yelled back as they set off for Naraku's castle, the sounds of battle growing with each step.

* * *

Finally, after what had seemed hours to Kagome (mostly because Inuyasha and Kouga had bickered the entire way) but in reality wasn't that long of a time, they ended up at Naraku's castle. Both hanyou and youkai couldn't see it at first, because of the barrier. But Kagome led them to it. Though Kagome had expected Inuyasha to burst in swinging Tessaiga, making a grand entrance like he always did, he surprised her stopping by telling Kouga, "Go ahead, we'll come in a minute."

The wolf glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome who was sliding off Inuyasha's back, and he understood. Giving an annoyed snort, he said, "I'll tell the others to expect you.", and ran into the fray.

Inuyasha and Kagome hung back behind the wall that blocked them from the battle raging inside. He looked down at her with such emotion in his amber eyes, his silver dog ears slightly drooping, that the silence was awkward. "Well, here we are." She whispered, hearing someone (probably Kouga) give a yell of fury in the middle of the battle.

"Here we are." Inuyasha nodded, reaching out and tracing her cheek, making her heart race as it always did.

_But now isn't the time! _She looked away quickly, asking, "Inuyasha, I just remembered, I still have on your haori. Do you want it back?"

The hanyou shook his head. "No, you keep it. It'll protect you." He guided her face towards his once more, hearing her stiffen in surprise.

"Inuyasha…"

But there was no more hesitation. Without warning, or permission, he wrapped his arms around her in a vice-like grip, taking her lips with his hungrily. And when he felt her kiss him back, he knew she had wanted it too.

They only had a little bit of time, the sounds of battle bringing them back to what they were supposed to do. They pulled away, clinging to each other, and Inuyasha could smell the salt in a tear unshed by Kagome.

Hugging her tighter, he whispered in desperation, "Kagome, this may be the last time I say this…I love you."

"I know…" she murmured, shutting her eyes tightly as if trying not to think about it. "I love you too."

They pulled away slowly, another small explosion and a flash of white light bringing them back to reality. Before Kagome could pull completely away, Inuyasha grabbed her left hand with his right. "Don't get yourself killed in there."

"You too." She replied, almost in monotone. Before he could turn away, and they would look towards the scene of battle, preparing to enter it, Kagome added, looking back up at him, her chocolate eyes shining in love, while a smile was on her face. "Inuyasha…no matter what I've acted like over the past couple of months, I want you to know…Becoming and being your mate…was the happiest thing in my life."

A smile appeared on his face, while he gave her hand a small squeeze, said softly. "I know…I was just waiting for you to realize it too."

And finally, he let go of her hand, Kagome feeling loss at the same time, knowing that they might not live, and that this would be the last time they would get to hold each other like this. He unsheathed Tessaiga, the sword transforming in a flash of light into it's true, fur-bearing form, while she gathered her bow and arrows, hugging his haori for courage.

Inuyasha gave her one last encouraging smile, making her suddenly think of something she had never thought before. _You can't divide his heart…_she realized. _It isn't youkai, but it isn't human either…No matter what blood he has, or what he looks like sometimes…his heart is one, whole thing…It's the heart of a hanyou._

And with that last thought, all others were put aside as they strode into the castle's main courtyard to join their friends in the fight against Naraku, and to let their fate be decided.

* * *

A/N: Why is it that these scenes tend to be really LONG? Originally, this chapter had Inu and Kags fight Naraku in it, but I added a bit here, cut a bit there, so it ended up that it got pushed to the next chapter. Oh, well. More battle to write about, I guess.

Also, for you people that do well in English, I have a challenge for you! The title **Human, Youkai and Hanyou**, is a title that can be related to many things in the chapter (I think that 2 should be painfully obvious)

So, for the person who can find the most things in this chapter to relate, you get a special prize! (Sorta…)


	27. A Hanyou Is

A/N: So, once again, Takahashi-sama has to go all Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome love triangle on us. I had thought that with 50 chapters left (meaning its FINALLY ending in early 2007) that there would have been less of the angst and more Inu/Kagness.

Well, obviously not. With this week's chapter, she has to remind us ONE MORE TIME that Kikyou and Inuyasha once loved each other, and then died by Naraku, and Kagome thinks she can never break the bond between them, blah blah blah…

headdesk Kikyou, I like your character and all, you're really fun to write and work out, and you kick serious butt in the video game, but girl, you are DEAD. PLEASE let Inuyasha know he can move on so we won't have this constant angst!

I also think its partially Inu's fault as well. He needs to just learn to let go. I mean, come on! His girlfriend died, and is now back in a clay form driven by the memory of her hatred of him. Does he REALLY think he still has a chance with her?

I think it's mostly a guilt trip on his part, but still… headdesk I think that if anyone's still reading Inuyasha after 450 chapters, they would know the Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome love triangle _very_ well.

And now after my rant, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 27: A Hanyou is…**

"Heh. That won't work on me." Naraku set up his barrier instantly as Hiraikotsu was once again thrown at him. The boomerang hit the red barrier, and was deflected, causing Sango to gasp just as her own weapon hit her, knocking her back several feet.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, running to her, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to catch Naraku as he shot out with his tentacles once again—

There was a loud cry of "Kaze no Kizu!" when suddenly, a flash of light followed by the Naraku's tentacles that were outside the barrier disintegrating. Naraku and everyone looked on in surprise at this happening, and even more when the dust cleared to reveal a very angry Inuyasha, still in battle position, with Kagome at his side.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou gasped, even though they had already heard from Kouga that he had survived and was back to being a hanyou.

The wolf rolled his eyes as Inuyasha joined them in the fight, with ferocity in his eyes. "Had to enter with a bang, did you mutt?"

"Keh, it's no better than what you do." Inuyasha retorted, glaring as Naraku surveyed them.

"Little brother, no matter how much you deny it, you always have to make a show of things." Sesshoumaru, whom Inuyasha and Kagome had just noticed was there, remarked.

The hanyou stared. "Wait…how did you get here?"

"He arrived shortly before you did, Inuyasha." Miroku explained. "He said he was looking for you as a youkai, but then decided to help us."

Inuyasha snorted. "Help?"

"I don't believe that this fight is strictly limited to you and our father's fang, Inuyasha." The youkai glared. "It has nothing to do with you, it is a settling of scores between Naraku and myself."

After a second of giving a small growl at his older half-brother, Inuyasha turned away, muttering "Keh."

Naraku had recovered from Inuyasha's attack and glared as an unpleasant frown appeared on his face. "Hn, so you were able to escape my trap, Inuyasha, and the girl with you."

"Yeah, that's right!" He yelled, putting a protective arm around Kagome as they looked up at Naraku. "Even your dirtiest tricks won't keep me from her!"

"Indeed." Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Not even my most elaborate of plans will keep you two from being all over each other like a pair of rabbits, I'm sure."

With that comment, Inuyasha glared, while Kagome put a calming hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha…" it wouldn't do for him to get worked up now!

"No, Kagome," he said, brushing aside her comforting hand. "I know what I'm doing. For this…hurting you, trying to pull us apart…for everything that he's done…" he glared up at Naraku as he yelled, "It ends now!" by throwing a "Kaze no Kizu!" at him once more, only to be deflected by Naraku's barrier.

The corner's of Naraku's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Oh? So you wish to challenge me head on? That can be arranged."

Suddenly, a barrier sprung up around Inuyasha, and to their surprise, it separated him and Naraku from everyone else, including Kagome. "Inuyasha!" she cried, once she was separated, beating against the barrier, only to be forced back by a jolt of energy from it.

"Kagome!" he yelled, running to her, to discover with a jolt of energy that he could not escape from the barrier either, and not even Tessaiga's power could break it. Running out of options, Inuyasha told her, "Kagome, just stay there, all right? Tend to the wounded."

He surveyed his friends, and saw that Sango, Kohaku, and a few others were in need of some help.

"But Inuyasha…"

"No, Kagome." Inuyasha cut her off sharply. "You're safe. Leave him to me, I'll be fine. You just go help the others."

For a second, it looked like she was going to refuse, but with one last pleading look from him, Kagome turned away sharply, and ran over to the others, rushing to Sango's side first.

After he watched her go, Inuyasha turned back and faced Naraku, still encased in his own personal barrier, with a grin on his face as he watched the two torn lovers. Inuyasha tried not to think about Kagome as he raised his sword, intent of sending Naraku to hell.

Naraku asked coolly, "Still worried about your lover? Do not worry, Inuyasha. She is quite safe from me here. I do not have any use for her if I can defeat you easily."

Raising Tessaiga to strike, Inuyasha muttered, "Keh. Naraku, your death was sealed the moment you made an enemy of me." And with a flash of light from his sword, it had begun.

* * *

"How are you Sango, do you need anything else?" Kagome asked, using bandages and supplies from her kit that had been in her pack that had been taken there on Kirara.

The youkai exterminator shook her head. "I'll manage. Go tend to Kohaku. Naraku scraped him up pretty bad when he tried to get the shikon shard."

Kagome nodded and packed up her first aid kit, to run over to Kohaku, but suddenly, there was a large flash of light from inside of the barrier, that caught her eye. She gasped as the dust cleared, seeing Inuyasha falling to his knees and clutching his chest, the Tessaiga slumping in his grip. "Inuyasha!" she cried in horror, running back towards the barrier. Even in that short amount of time, Inuyasha wasn't looking good. Naraku had managed to give him tons of scraped, with his own blood staining his white shirt. The way he clutched his chest, it seemed that he might have broken a few ribs, each one paining him greatly.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, beating her fists against he red barrier, receiving only mild shocks of pain in return. "Inuyasha!"

He glanced at her, seeing the woman he loved frantically trying to come to him. "Ka…gome…"

"Fool of a miko." Naraku grinned. "You cannot come within this barrier. You will have to watch from outside.

"No!" Kagome yelled, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I won't be separated from him! Inuyasha!"

An unfazed voice said, "Screaming like that will do you no good." Kagome turned and saw Kikyou beside her, surveying the barrier and Inuyasha within it, his figure slightly distorted because of it. "You do not have enough spiritual power now to dissolve this barrier, but with two mikos…" Kikyou raised her hand, pink light collecting in her palm. "It shall be easy."

Kagome reached inside herself, begging her miko powers to appear when she most needed them. They responded once more, as they always did when she was in dire need, and she copied Kikyou, allowing the purification energy to be emitted.

But as Kikyou tested dissolving the barrier, Kagome could see her eyes were on Inuyasha, looking worried…and…guilty about something? Kagome could barely believe her eyes. Why would Kikyou feel guilty about what had happened to him?

Naraku felt his barrier being weakened by the power of two mikos, and he glanced over, seeing Kikyou and Kagome ejecting their powers of purification on to it, causing the barrier to begin to flicker an weaken. His eyes narrowed, he couldn't have that, not now, when he was so close to getting what he wanted—And suddenly, Naraku's red eyes brightened up as he came up with an idea.

Raising his hand towards the two mikos, Naraku looked back down at Inuyasha, who was starting to get up. "Inuyasha, you said before that my dirtiest tricks won't even keep you from Kagome." The hanyou gasped as he heard her name, guessing what he would do. "But, I beg to differ."

Suddenly, Naraku sent a bolt of red light from no where, it flying right past Inuyasha and towards the barrier. Inuyasha only had time to take one step, screaming her name in terror, while Kagome gasped seeing the red light fly at her, unable to block it.

There was a great flash of red light as Kikyou found herself flying and landing hard on the dirt, being blasted away with the power of Naraku's attack. Kagome screamed in pain as the red light cut through her like knives, deep rips appearing in her blue skirt and shirt, and even slashes so powerful that they brought holes even to Inuyasha's haori still around her. Blood burst from every cut in her body, the sudden pain almost unbearable.

When the light cleared, Kagome could see Inuyasha inside the barrier, looking at what had happened in horror. A small line of blood tricked out of the corner of her mouth as she whispered, "Inu…yasha…" her vision blurring. She swayed, collapsing on the ground, trickles of blood following her in her wake.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, seeing his friends gather around her, not able to hear what they were saying. His heart clenched; he had just seen the woman he loved attacked so fiercely that it was probable that she was dead, and he was unable to do anything…All because of Naraku.

Amber eyes narrowed and clawed fists clenched as Inuyasha thought, _It's all because of Naraku…everything happened because of him! _

Growling, Inuyasha turned to face him, hatred filling his eyes as he could not control his intense rage. And as he raised his sword, intent of causing the one before him more pain then he had ever felt in his life, Naraku was sure he saw a flash of red in those amber eyes.

Inuyasha screamed in fury, running towards Naraku and his barrier, turning the Tessaiga into its crystal form, his eyes flickering dangerously from amber to red, Naraku smirking the whole time.

Slowly, unfased by Inuyasha's attack, just as the hanyou got close enough to release his wrath, Naraku slowly opened his palm, revealing the purple tainted shikon no tama, its aura pulsing eerily.

And all hell broke loose in Inuyasha's mind.

Screaming with the pain of the youkai trying to take over again, Inuyasha dropped his sword and fell to his knees, the nails in his clenched fists digging into his palms as he fought control.

But it was different from before. A second earlier, he had unknowingly been accepting the youkai in his with the rage of seeing his lover nearly killed, and now the youkai demanded his soul. Inuyasha thought of Kagome, and mentally screamed at himself to remain a hanyou for her, but thinking of Kagome only brought on the hate that had been released from him at seeing her hurt, driving him further to his youkai.

Kagome had just opened her eyes, after having been revived from her encounter by her friends, looked up to see him struggling with himself inside of the barrier while Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, but he didn't hear her plea as he slowly fell to his youkai side.

Thinking of Kagome was no good now, the rage filling him up every time he tried. Now he had nothing to hold on to, no thing to grasp to keep him in his own conciousness. The deep growling emerged from Inuyasha's chest, his eyes starting to turn red, and he could feel his fangs and nails growing, the purple stripes appearing on his cheeks. He gave a cry of resistance, twitching while the battle raged in his mind. _No…please…I can't turn…I can't turn!_

The tragedy had returned to Kikyou's eyes as she watched Inuyasha turn youkai in horror. Covering her gasp, and feeling tears begin to return to her eyes. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, no one hearing her as she did.

Despite the pain, and the fact that she was still bleeding in some areas, her clothes badly torn and hanging off her limply, Kagome stood up and ran to the barrier, crying, "No, Inuyasha! Don't go youkai! Stay a hanyou! Please!" There was no change, and she continued, "I need you, Inuyasha! I need you as a hanyou! Don't give in! Stay a hanyou for me!"

It seemed that her voice worked. Inuyasha's convulsing and cries stopped, and he fell limp for a second, as if released from its hold. Slowly, he rose up, Kagome only seeing the back of his head, but he was all right now, that's all that mattered.

Hope broke out on her face covered in cuts as she asked, "Inuyasha…?" as he slowly turned.

Only to reveal crimson eyes, long fangs, and purple stripes spread across his cheeks.

Everyone gasped and Kagome screamed in terror of seeing him like this, "Inuyasha!"

Naraku gave a chuckle as Inuyasha walked slowly towards them, like a hunter waiting for his prey. "He cannot hear your voice anymore. His deep desire to destroy me has driven him to this state, and he will not wake this time. Kagome, his feelings for you drive him to madness, the curse still existing within him." Naraku said with a glance at Kikyou.

Inuyasha came closer, claws ready as an insane grin filled his face, his crimson and blue eyes flashing with bloodlust. There was nothing they could do, they were already weakened, and he was going to kill them, and they knew it.

Sesshoumaru was the only one that took action. He walked past Kagome, pointing Toukijin in front of him, aimed at Inuyasha. "Stand aside, girl. I will release my brother's soul here."

She gasped in terror. "You're going to kill him?"

"It is the only way now." The stoic youkai replied. "His soul has been devoured by the youkai, driven on by his hate against Naraku. Nothing can bring him back now, not even you."

As Sesshoumaru pointed his sword at youkai Inuyasha, and Inuyasha began to charge, Kagome whispered, "No…" she glanced at Inuyasha, running at full speed towards them, the barrier slightly dissolving so Inuyasha could pass through it, with intent to kill. "No…" Sesshoumaru leveled his sword at Inuyasha's chest, his amber eyes glaring as blue power began to fill Toukijin, charging up for its most powerful attack.

The daiyoukai glared at his younger brother, driven to madness. The blue light from Toukijin pulsed faster as Inuyasha was only yards away. Sesshoumaru only said one word as Inuyasha came closer. "Die."

"No!" Kagome screamed, just as light began to erupt from Toukijin, and without thinking of the ferocity in Inuyasha's crimson eyes, or the power that Sesshoumaru had just began to release, she ran towards Inuyasha, slamming into him, and wrapping her arms around him, gripping him tightly. "Inuyasha…"

In and instant, Sesshoumaru, stopped his attack, not wanting to get an innocent girl hurt, as Shippou screamed, "Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried in horror.

But Kagome didn't let go. A single tear escaped her eyes as she continued clutching him, saying, "Don't give in, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha had his claws raised, ready to kill her, but something stopped him, and he didn't know what. Suddenly, his mind which had been raging in bloodlust was assaulted with images of the girl that had just foolishly ran to him.

_Kagome smiled and laughed…the laughter filling his heart after he had gone so long without hearing it…She lightly kissed him on the lips, whispering, "I love you, Inuyasha…"…She hugged him back, showing him how much she loved him, despite him being a hanyou that wasn't supposed to be loved…_

_Kagome had been the first person he had trusted…and he had opened up to her in a way that he had never opened up to anyone else…He had always wanted to protect her, to always be by her side…Never wanting to leave her…_

_No matter what he had done, Kagome had always stood by him…She had promised to never leave his side, and she never did…She was always there, for him…She had forgiven him when he hadn't treated her the way she deserved, and she had loved him despite all his faults…She, a human, had loved a hanyou that didn't deserve his love, despite everything._

_Kagome…_Inuyasha's mind thought, all thoughts of killing her fleeing his mind as he saw her, brave enough to come to him despite his form. _Kagome…_ her beautiful scent enveloped him, making him remember the first time he had smelled it, when he was sealed to Goshinboku…and how he had lied at first, saying he hated it, but then later telling her the truth.

_When he had first met her, still scarred with what happened to him and Kikyou, he only wanted to hate her, being the reincarnation of the woman that killed him. But slowly…she had somehow found her way into his heart, and though he didn't notice it right away, he had loved her for the longest time. Words could not explain how much he loved her now, and sometimes actions weren't enough…she would never know the extent of his love, how deeply and passionately he cared for her…He needed her, sometimes more than he knew…_

His youkai side fought back, making him cringe and turn away as it assaulted once more on his mind, telling him to take the life of this girl, her blood only the beginning. The youkai urge to kill was strong in him, and it was taking all his strength to force his claws down.

_Kagome…his one true love. The girl that had liberated him from a life of sorrow. There was no way he could ever repay what she did for him, yet she had never wanted him too. She was content to be with him, even with all his faults, and all she had ever asked for was his love in return, which he gladly gave._

Could he give her up now, after all that she meant for him?

He had always been afraid of his youkai blood, having been afraid of it to devour his soul. Inuyasha had always thought of it stronger, because it had so much of a hold on his mind, a hold that could take him over, and make him do what it wanted.

But he had been wrong. There was something stronger than youkai blood; a hanyou's love.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's long clawed hands pulled Kagome towards his chest to her surprise, as he used her love in return as his strength. He fought his youkai side, their combined, deep feelings starting to push it back. It retaliated mercilessly, sometimes making his youkai features appear again after they had begun to fade.

"I have faith in you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, her words echoing in his mind. He wasn't sure if she had them, or they were just a figment of his imagination, but nevertheless, her words gave him strength. "You can fight it, Inuyasha. I know you can."

Her smiling, laughing face that he had missed over four months, and had reappeared after so long burst into his mind, ejecting the youkai from him instantly.

Everyone who had been watching was holding their breath as they saw this, and suddenly, a pink light enveloped Inuyasha and Kagome, making them disappear in their eyes.

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, hugging him tighter as she felt his claws shrink down to their normal size.

"Kagome," he replied in his hanyou voice, nuzzling his nose slightly into her hair. "Thank you."

She looked up at him, with a puzzled look on her face, noticing that his cheeks still held the purple stripes, fading slowly. "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Inuyasha replied, "Thank you, for everything you've done. Without you…I wouldn't have been brought back."

A smile also came across her face. "I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome told him softly. "I'll always be there for you."

With that, Inuyasha hugged her tighter, as if holding on to her for dear life. "Kagome…I need you to do something for me...Please, promise me, that no matter what, you'll do it."

"I promise." she agreed. "What?"

Taking one last sniff at her beautiful scent, he told her, "Purify me."

She gasped, and pulled away, looking in his serious amber eyes. "But Inuyasha…" she whispered. "If I purify you…you'll die!"

"I am a hanyou right now, Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "Though it may kill me, because I'm only half youkai, it'll give me the time to destroy Naraku."

Tears began filling her eyes. "But why do you need to be purified?"

He pulled her back to his embrace, his chin resting on her head as he gently stroked her hair. "If I can break his barrier, then if you purify me, it'll kill him all in one…I went youkai once, the longer he's alive, there's more chance that he might do it again, and you might not bring me back the next time."

Kagome trembled. "I…I can't do it, Inuyasha…" Looking up at him with soggy eyes, she cried, "I can't do it…I can't kill you again, Inuyasha!"

"You promised, Kagome." He reminded her. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but it's the only way."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks, the memory of killing him the first time all too fresh in her mind. "No…Inuyasha, if you die, how could I live without you? Naraku would be defeated, but how could I live every day knowing that I had done it? How can you ask this of me when you know I can't—"

He cut her off with a gentle hand on her cheek, making her look into his eyes, which looked a little afraid. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't want to do this, but if we don't kill Naraku soon…I may end up killing you with my own hands. And it doesn't matter what happens to me, Kagome, if I did that to you…" he left off, not finishing, being too painful to even think about.

The pink light that had floated around them had begun to disappear, as they clung to each other desperately, knowing they might not have much time left. "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered once more. "And I want to protect you."

They were brought back into the scene of battle, once again surrounded by Naraku's barrier, though both of them were on his side now, looking up at a very annoyed Naraku. "So not even your foolish, human weakness is enough to keep you a youkai, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, that's right!" Inuyasha retorted, retrieving Tessaiga. "You just said, it was a human weakness. And a weakness is enough to remind me of who I am. Humans never give up, and are selfish in their desires." He glanced up at Naraku, with fierce eyes. "And I am half human, and not ashamed!"

"But didn't you hate your human side, at one time? A hanyou is nothing more than a weak, filthy mixture of two breeds." Naraku smirked. "I believe you once wanted the shikon no tama to turn yourself into a much stronger youkai. "

As he transformed the Tessaiga in a single swipe back to its true form, Inuyasha admitted, "I did, once. But youkai live a life of killing and blood, without remorse. I've lived that life, and I know, that is no way to live. To have someone to protect…" he stole a glance back at Kagome, standing next to him. "To have someone to love…that is what life should be about!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow at this noble speech, while Inuyasha continued, "Youkai have enough strength to do what they want, and humans have a heart that has the capability to love, and live life with joy despite their suffering. And when a human heart and youkai strength mix, you get a hanyou. And a hanyou is someone who has the strength to protect the one they love!"

Kagome knew that was her cue. She wrapped her arms around him, supporting him from behind, a single tear escaping her eyes once more. She grasped his right hand with her left, a soft golden light coming from their entwined hands as a pink light began to envelop them.

Inuyasha noticed only too late what she was doing. When their mating scars touched, their souls merged, allowing them to be one. She was going to purify him…but if he died, she would go with him, and he could do nothing about it.

But he had no time to argue, before Naraku realized what was going on. Raising Tessaiga and transforming it into its crystal form, Inuyasha yelled, "And I'll show you what kind of power a hanyou has!"

With that, he screamed louder than ever before, "Kongousouha!" and the diamond spears flew towards Naraku, followed by a flash of pink light coming from Tessaiga and both of them at the same time as Kagome did as she was asked. The pink light once again enveloped Kagome and Inuyasha, only this time, there was no assurance that they'd come out.

Naraku's red eyes went wide as he saw this, having not expected Kagome to have the inner strength to purify Inuyasha once more. Naraku didn't have a chance to do anything as the diamonds slammed into him, ripping his body to shreds, and then the pink light flew by, enhanced by Inuyasha and Kagome's deep feelings for each other, enveloping him completely.

* * *

The bystanders squinted as they watched, unable to see anything that had occurred. They saw within the light a shape…looking round and pulsing—Naraku's heart. One last diamond spear shot through it, impaling it instantly.

With that, there was a great roar, like that of a hurricane, as tentacles suddenly erupted from the impaled heart, flying in all directions, Kouga was able to outrun a few at him, and Sesshoumaru blocked them with his sword, but nothing could be done about the one headed for Sango. Miroku jumped for her to save her—

And there was a sudden squelching sound, the sound of someone having been impaled.

Sango opened her eyes in horror, to see something she didn't expect…Kohaku had jumped in front of her, trying to save his sister. As the tentacle dissolved away, he turned back to his sister, whispering while blood trickled from his wound and from his mouth. "Ane-ue…" He slumped to his knees. "Now father can…forgive me…" and fell to the ground, his sister gasping as she leaned over him in horror.

The pink light dispersed, Naraku having been dissolved by the power as the light of late afternoon shifted back to normal, the dark purple glow around the castle leaving, and the castle illusion dissolving back into what it really was; a plain, empty field.

The almost complete shikon no tama, now pink with purification, fell to the ground with a small plink, having been won from the clutches of evil.

And Kagome and Inuyasha were lying apart from each other on the ground, having been blown apart in the process. As they opened their eyes, they realized that they were alive, because their combined souls and innocent love was pure enough, they had been spared.

Everyone stared at the spot where Naraku had been, and where the shikon no tama now lay. Everything was silent as reality slowly sunk in—They had finally defeated Naraku. After so long, and so hard of a battle…they had won. He was dead, never to be brought back.

Now, they were free of the journey, free of the constant fear that he would take their lives.

Kirara transformed into her small form, and suddenly, Shippou ran up and hugged her, laughing with joy. Despite her worry over her younger brother, tears of joy, and not sadness fell from Sango's eyes. Miroku silently unwrapped the prayer beads from around his cursed hand, daring to hope…and suddenly, his indigo eyes went wide as he looked down at his right hand. A second later, he laughed in happiness, showing Sango a plain right hand, now free of the curse, and he hugged her tighter than ever, knowing their future was secured. While Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes, sheathed his sword and left without a word, Naraku's defeat even brought a smile to Kouga and Kikyou's face.

And Inuyasha and Kagome—who had suffered so long, and who had thought they may never see this day—were perhaps the happiest of all. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's open arms, as he lifted her up and kissed her, spinning around in uncontrollable happiness until he put her down, kissing her again, hearing her joyful laughter as he pulled away, his heart melting at her smile.

Suddenly, a golden light seemed to glow from Inuyasha, and as they pulled away, puzzled, they saw it float out of his body, and disperse with the wind, leaving him for good. "Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped in realization. "It's the curse…it's been lifted."

"But…" he glanced around, looking for the miko that had originally cursed him. "How?"

* * *

Kikyou was on the tree line of the woods now, having left when everyone was having their celebration. She didn't belong in such ceremony, she was one of the dead, and now that Naraku was defeated, would have to return to that state.

She looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome, as they continued to kiss in joy, not caring if anyone was watching, and sighed. _It's time…_she realized. _I should have done this long ago, and now it's pointless…_

She extended her hand towards them, letting the curse that was within Inuyasha be destroyed for good. Kikyou remembered the time in between the worlds when the miko had left for death, and she soon discovered that the miko had left her the power to lift the curse.

"You're free now, Inuyasha." Kikyou whispered, her words being caught by the breeze. "You are free of the curse, and also of any feeling I had towards you or Kagome." Closing her eyes as she turned away, she added, "You can now live your life happily, not bound by any memory of me."

_I shall finish up my work here, and then I will leave this earth forever. _Kikyou smiled slightly as she looked up at the sky. _I have longed for the peace of death for so long, and now, I shall finally go back.

* * *

_

Everyone's joy was cut short, as they heard Sango suddenly cry in anguish. At first, she thought Kohaku would live, but he had hidden from her how serious the injury was. Sango saw now how much blood he had lost. "Kohaku!" she cried, as everyone gathered around.

"Ane-ue…" he whispered, smiling slightly. "Please…be happy…don't be sad…I've seen you sad…over me so much…please don't be sad anymore…just be happy…I want to see you happy…Ane…ue…"

And he was gone.

Sango gave another cry, collapsing into Miroku's arms as she cried over her brother who had died once more.

Inuyasha and Kagome had come over as well, looking at the sight with pity in their eyes. Though they had defeated Naraku, they had lost much…

And it reminded them that though he was gone, they couldn't rest now. Kagome glanced at the shikon no tama lying in the grass. Naraku was dead, yet there was still much to be done.

* * *

A/N: The story's not over yet! …Man, it's 1:50 in the morning right now…I really don't know when to stop once I get into it…

I'll tell who won the contest in the last chapter (because It's way too late for me to check) and I have another contest for you. I want everyone to have their own defintion of a hanyou, and various prizes will be awarded for funny ones, or cool sounding ones, or just plain awesome ones. So, happy contesting!


	28. Fate of the Shikon no Tama

A/N: You know, I just realized, in every final battle I write, Inuyasha always to make a speech…I wonder why that is?

O.O! **Heart of a Youkai **was nominated for the Best Drama category on the Inuyasha Fanfiction Guild! Let's just say, that even if I don't make it to the second round, being nominated is a HUGE honor. I am still in shock. Free pocky for life for whoever nominated me. (I love you now!)

So, if any of you are on the IYfanguild... ((nugenugewinkwink))

EDIT: Just found out that **Chocolate **was nominated for Best Oneshot as well!

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 28: Fate of the Shikon no Tama**

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he slowly opened his eyes to the light of day. It was a beautiful morning, the sunlight falling through the trees and illuminating the forest floor below. Birds chirped, and wind whistled through the leaves, adding music to the scene. Inuyasha was reminded once more of why he loved sleeping outside.

The scene was made perfect when Inuyasha glanced at the woman sleeping beside him soundly, the morning light seemingly giving her an ethereal glow.

They had defeated Naraku a week earlier, and had been traveling back towards the village ever since. On their way back, they had stopped at the youkai exterminator's village, and had buried Kohaku next to his family, knowing he was happy to be with them now.

As they got closer to the village, Sango's sadness at losing her brother again wore down, and now she was as happy as she used to be, smiling again, and already beginning to plan her wedding.

Though the curse was lifted, being in close proximity with Miroku prevented Inuyasha and Kagome from doing anything remotely mate-like. It was bad enough that the monk now say any comments he wanted without upsetting Kagome, however, it meant that the hanyou was punching him a lot more often. They didn't need to give him further cause to embarrass them.

That is…until they got back to the village the night before.

A small smile sprouted on the hanyou's face as he glanced at Kagome's. She was lying half on top of him, her head and hand resting on her chest as she slept. They were in her sleeping bag in the middle of the woods, the fabric slightly stretched since it was made for only one.

Inuyasha sighed and stroked her hair, knowing this was the first time he had woken up to see her face after one of their nightly excursions. The curse was gone, and they could love each other now as they wanted, without restrictions.

Despite this, Inuyasha knew that they'd never completely be able to recover from what they went through with the curse. He could still see the scar on her back he gave her as a youkai, and the scar on her shoulder was plainly visible. The scars on his arms were still there, though there were beginning to fade after all this time.

Although now, their scars were no longer symbols of the suffering they had endured. Now they were a testament to what they faced to earn the happiness they now had.

Kagome began to stir, and then slowly opened her eyes, to be greeted with the sight of the love of her life smiling up at her. She blinked a moment, adjusting to the light, and then sighed with contentment as she looked upon her lover. "I was afraid you might not be here." she murmured, reaching out to touch his face as if to test if he was real.

As always, the hanyou had to make a snappy retort. "Keh. You think I could leave with you laying all over me?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, giving his chest a playful smack as she slid off him, into his arms as they lay beside one another. "It feels so odd, though." admitted Kagome. "Only a week ago, I thought I might never get to be with you like this."

The hanyou smiled at her, while his amber eyes sparkled in love as he said, "You're _mine_, Kagome. Nothing's going to keep you from me." And with that, he kissed her lovingly, making Kagome's heart nearly burst in joy.

Gone were the days of trying to hide their love from each other. Gone were the days of wishing that they would someday be free of the curse. They had this freedom now, and there was no way they were going to let it waste.

As they pulled apart, Kagome smirked and reached up and rubbed one of Inuyasha's dog ears, and he didn't even flinch or pull away, like he normally did when her hands came anywhere around his ears.

Kagome lowered her hands from his ears, making him feel slightly disappointed. She leaned against him, her smile fading as she said, "Inuyasha…we're going to have to tell Mama about…us."

The hanyou's heart sank. That was the part of their new relationship that he had been dreading the most. Her mother wasn't happy the first time they had begun an intimate relationship, and he could still remember the way she had given him a cold welcome the first couple of weeks after he had been revived.

What was he to expect now? He didn't hurt Kagome at all this time, but their relationship had gotten more serious. She had agreed to leave her home, her world, to come live with him in the Sengoku Jidai, how was he supposed to explain that to her mother and not have her angry at him?

But no matter what he couldn't back down. Kagome was his mate. He needed her. Even if it meant facing all the horrors of hell (which, considering the circumstances, might be a possibility) he couldn't give up Kagome for anything.

"What are you going to tell her?" he finally asked, knowing by the look on her face, she was as worried as he was.

"That everything's okay now." She told him. "I'll tell her that the curse is gone, and Naraku's defeated, and that there's nothing than can harm us anymore."

Inuyasha glanced down at her and raised his eyebrows. "But what about…us?"

Staring as if it was blatantly obvious, Kagome said, "I'm coming to live with you, of course! What else would I tell her?"

Inuyasha sighed, his amber eyes looking away from her as he said, "I don't know…but…are you sure she'll just let you live here like that? I thought she wanted you to finish that school thing."

"That was before. I'm sixteen now, Inuyasha. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Mama understands that. Though she might not like it, she knows that I couldn't live a day without you."

"She didn't seem to like the idea of us…" he trailed off, beginning to blush. Kagome couldn't help but give a small giggle that despite the position they were in at that moment, and despite what they had done the night before, talking about these things still embarrassed him sometimes.

"That's because she's my mother, Inuyasha." she assured him, her smile never fading. "She's not supposed to like it. She's always supposed to think of me as her little baby, never wanting me to grow up. But she knows I'm grown up now, and I have my own life. She'll understand."

Inuyasha wasn't so assured. Though Mrs. Higurashi had never given him any reason to suspect that she didn't like him with her daughter, he would rather face Naraku again then tell her he had claimed Kagome as his future mate.

Kagome could see the worry on his face. "Mama will understand, Inuyasha." she repeated. "She knows you'll take care of me…that you're the only one for me."

With her smile, and the love sparkling in her eyes, such a difference than what he had seen for so long, he felt himself relax. His worries didn't evaporate, but he forgot them, knowing that they were here, alone, lost in their love for each other, with no one to tell them otherwise.

"Same to you, woman." He murmured, leaning over and capturing her lips with his as his hands wrapped around her to keep her here, in his arms, for all eternity.

"Well, well, well. Seems you two were busy last night." an amused voice drawled.

Kagome let out a shriek and dove into the sleeping bag, while the hanyou jerked around, glaring at the originator of the voice with pure fury. "Miroku!" he bellowed, growling deep in his throat as the monk stepped back a few feet, almost afraid the hanyou might turn youkai for this.

The lecherous monk raised his hands in surrender, turning slightly away so he wouldn't see the two and their pile of clothes close by. "Calm down, I didn't come here of my own free will."

Inuyasha sat up, his bare chest exposed while the sleeping bag covered the important areas, his claws drawn and his eyes looking no less furious. "You better have a good explanation, monk, or you won't live to see your wedding."

Miroku sighed, used to Inuyasha's death threats, as he turned away, not wanting to get him angrier. "It's nearly noon, and Kaede-sama wanted to speak to you two about the shikon no tama."

"But did they have to send _you_?" yelled Inuyasha, growling deep in his throat.

The monk glanced back for only a moment, saying with a small grin. "Why, yes. My dear Sango is busy with wedding plans, Shippou was playing with children in the village, there was no way Kouga was going to come tell you, and Kaede couldn't leave the jewel, or bring it here since it would be…_impure._" he said the last word with a wide, lecherous grin, before darting back to the village before the fast hanyou decided to shred him for the last comment.

The hanyou continued growling, thinking of a wide range of creative ways to kill the monk, most involving a long, painful death. His imaginings of killing Miroku his only outlet for his anger, since he didn't think Sango would be too happy if she woke up the next day to find her husband-to-be grotesquely disposed of.

When Kagome emerged from the sleeping bag, red as a cherry, she said, "Are we going to go and figure out what she wants, Inuyasha?"

He only gave a grunt, and didn't look back at her, still fuming since that perfect moment with her had been spoiled by his idiotic friend. While Kagome went to get dressed, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she turned to him, a quizzical look in her eyes.

"I can still hit the monk, right?" he asked with a pleading look.

After a small giggle, she nodded. "Sure, Inuyasha. You can hit him."

* * *

The first thing Inuyasha did as he entered Kaede's hut was knock a good bump into the monk's head, muttering "That's payment for this morning." as Miroku yelped in pain. 

No one protested this, as they could have all guessed what had happened. Kagome followed Inuyasha into the hut, turning a bright shade of pink as she had to take her sleeping bag in with her, leaving no doubts in anyone's mind as to what they were doing the night before.

Miroku opened his mouth to make a comment, but Inuyasha gave him a death glare and growled, "Say one word and you'll have much more than a bump on your head, monk." Though he could be annoying at some times, Miroku wasn't stupid. He shut his mouth instantly, pretending he never saw a thing.

Kouga, who was sitting in a corner of the hut, and had insisted on coming with them, since he wouldn't give up his shards until the last minute, just rolled his eyes and muttered something about being "obvious", making the hanyou send glares all around, daring anyone else to make a smart remark.

After seeing the tension in the room, including Kagome's bright pink face and Inuyasha's death glares, Kaede cleared her throat, motioning to the shikon no tama in her palm.

"Now that Naraku has been defeated, and we have all the shards, I think its time to decide what is to be done with the shikon no tama." The old miko said, passing the almost completed jewel into Kagome'shands, the pink, purified aura glowing around it, a welcome sight after it being tainted for so long. "Kagome, with my sister leaving this world, I leave the jewel to you."

Kagome looked down at the jewel, marveling at how round it was now, remembering how it had been shattered into hundreds of shards a year earlier. Now it was almost complete, a small chip in it where Kouga's two remaining shards would go. This jewel is what had caused her to come to the Sengoku Jidai, without it, she wouldn't have spent her last year fighting Naraku, and she wouldn't have met Inuyasha, either. This small thing had entwined their fates, and finally, the story of the shikon no tama was to be ended.

"Do you have a wish, Kagome?" Kaede asked. "With the purified shikon no tama, it has to be a pure, unselfish wish to let the jewel fade away. But be careful, Kagome…you know the risks at stake." Kaede looked into the girl's eyes, and Kagome knew what she had meant. Kaede knew that she was risking being cut off from her own time, the well being sealed, not letting her pass through it again.

Kagome glanced back down at the jewel. "I had one…once. But now, I don't know." She had once thought of using the jewel to lift Inuyasha's curse, but she wouldn't ever know if it would have worked. It wasn't exactly a selfless wish, after all.

"We have to think of something soon." The old miko reminded her. "Otherwise, other youkai will hear that Naraku has been defeated, and will come to take it."

"I know." Kagome said, glancing back around the room. Everyone here had been affected by Naraku in some way or another…He had driven Inuyasha and Kikyou to hate each other, killed Sango's family and friends, cursed Miroku's father and grandfather, killed Kouga's tribe, made Shippou fear for his life and the lives of his friends time after time, killed Kaede's sister…and had forced herself and Inuyasha against each other, like he had done fifty years ago to Kikyou.

_All our sorrows were caused by Naraku…and if any other youkai like that were to appear…_

"There's…there's something." Kagome said. "Could I…could I wish that no other evil like Naraku would rise again? That no other youkai would cause the suffering on innocent people again." Everyone glanced up at her. That was a good wish, it was pure, unselfish, just asking for peace.

Kaede nodded. "That could be done. I think Midoriko would be pleased with your wish, Kagome."

Kagome gave a small smile, but felt sadness slide into her heart, knowing that this wish would divide herself from her would forever.

"Are you ready to make the wish now?" Kaede asked, but Kagome refused at once.

"No!" she instantly retorted. "I…I need to go home first." She looked down, never before realizing how hard this was going to be.

Kaede nodded. "I thought so. Go then, but remember, you cannot stay in your time for too long before the youkai begin coming."

Kagome nodded, and announced her intent to leave at once, gathering up her things while Inuyasha watched her, in slight disbelief. Was she going to give up her world so easily?

She had just stepped out of the hut when Inuyasha followed her. "Kagome, you're really going to do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, as if to shake some sense in to her. "Just leave your world behind to wish upon the jewel!"

She held no emotion in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I have to, Inuyasha."

"No you don't Kagome!" he shot back. "I've seen you act selfless to the point of nearly killing you, but you don't need to do this if you're going to be hurt badly in the process!"

"It's not just for this world, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, glancing down at her feet, knowing the fact that her lover was chastising her for it making it ten times worse. "It for us. I don't want another evil youkai to tear us apart, Inuyasha." She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes on the verge of tears. "It'll be painful, but I must…It hurts worse when I think about what could happen if what we went through was repeated because I failed to act."

With that, she turned away, walking towards the woods and the well, leaving Inuyasha stunned. Inside, she was still suffering after their ordeal. She might never get over it, either the back pain or the memories bringing back the torment. Kagome would even throw away her world, if it meant assurance that they would be spared from history being repeated.

Kagome had walked a little ways, when Inuyasha joined her, an arm around her shoulder. "I'll go with you." He told her. "It's our future we're talking about, Kagome, and I need to be there as much as you do."

She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked on, some of the weight lifting from her chest as she realized, no matter what she had to lose, she would always have Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Slight angst for you guys before the final end. This chapter was longer, but as always, got pushed back because the other was too short. I usually like to keep them all somewhat the same length. 

Anyway, I just have to say this one more time, I WAS NOMINATED! TWICE!


	29. Closing the Door on One Life

A/N: This chapter was written on my slow computer, meaning it took twice as long to write. Plus, my internet decided to have problems, so that's why this one is late.

**Chapter 29: Closing the Door on One Life**

With a flash of blue light, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves inside the well in her time, a sight very familiar to the two. Unfortunately, this may be the last time they would ever see it.

As Inuyasha helped her up and led her out of the well house, to look out on modern Tokyo, he knew this would be harder on her than he thought. Kagome had been through a rough ordeal already, and now she had to give up her home as well. Her eyes flickered towards Goshinboku, and then back at him, and he knew all to well what she was thinking about.

Inuyasha's ears flickered around, picking up the many sounds and his nose smelling all the scents of her world, but the noise and the pollution made him long for his home, as it always did. He told Kagome he would be willing to live with her, in her time, but he knew he wouldn't be happy, without the lush fprests of the Sengoku Jidai, and having to hide everything about him all the time.

At the door of her house, Kagome knocked instead of just walking in, like she usually did. Her mother answered the door, looking a bit surprised at seeing Kagome and Inuyasha standing outside, waiting to be invited in. "Kagome?"

Kagome had forgotten what it was like to be with her family. When she saw her mother, after a time of wondering if she would ever see her again, a big smile broke out on her face. "Mama!" she exclaimed, suddenly hugging her.

Her mother hugged her back, asking, "Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome looked back at her, a huge smile on her face. "Mama…Naraku, he's dead! And the curse is gone! Everything's all right again!"

"Kagome, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Higurashi said, ushering her daughter and Inuyasha inside, and she couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha had a small smile on his face as well.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Kagome told her mother all that had happened since they had left last time. She told her of how Naraku had tried to trick them into thinking Inuyasha was a youkai (leaving out what they had almost done the night before and telling it like she was sent to find him instead of kill him.), and how he had brought her out of the illusion. Kagome recalled the final battle, where Inuyasha had really gone youkai, and she brought him back by being there for him. And how, after Naraku was defeated, the curse was suddenly lifted, making everything come full circle.

After Kagome finished telling the story, smiling in spite of herself, Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and the boy sitting next to her, discreetly glancing at her as if no one could see him doing it. She could tell that they were most likely holding hands under the table.

Smiling at her daughter's happiness, she replied, "Well, that's wonderful Kagome. I'm glad that it's finally over, but…" she knew it would be hard to ask this. "Are you both sure the curse is gone?"

After watching the two's reactions, she wasn't sure who blushed up faster. Mrs. Higurashi didn't even need to hear Kagome's reply with that. "Um…pretty sure…" she said in the smallest voice possible, trying to avoid looking at her.

Moving on to another subject, Kagome's mother asked, "What are you planning on doing now, that Naraku is destroyed?"

Kagome glanced downward, her eyes that had been so full of happiness before, were now beginning to fall to sadness. Once again, the reality of her choice was forced upon her. But she felt a squeeze of her hand, and turned to see Inuyasha, offering her strength. Looking back at her mother, Kagome gathered her courage ad told her, "Mama…I'm going to go live with Inuyasha…in the Sengoku Jidai."

There was a pause after she said this, while the only reaction her mother had, besides silence, was her eyes widening slightly, at this bold statement, before sighing. She knew one day, her daughter would have to give up her double life as a student and a miko, and eventually chose. And after Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship had gotten deeper, she had a feeling of which one she would choose. "This is what you really want, Kagome? You will really be happy?" she asked, using a motherly voice that which a clear message came through: think carefully.

Inuyasha's hand grasping hers gave her the strength to say the words that broke her mother's heart. "Yes, Mama…I know it's kind of sudden, but Inuyasha and I have been thinking about this for a long time. It's not at all a spur of the moment decision." That statement caused all three at the table to remember the first spur of the moment decision regarding herself and Inuyasha.

"We're serious about this, Mama." Kagome continued. "I've practically lived in the Sengoku Jidai for the past year, it's not like I won't be able to take care of myself, and…" Inuyasha and her exchanged a small glance. "We will be happy, as long as we have each other."

Always causing Kagome to wonder at what she was thinking, Mrs. Higurashi suddenly smiled to herself, before looking directly at Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to look surprised and a bit frightened. "And you, Inuyasha, will you make a good home for her?"

A light blush came about the hanyou's cheeks. It was hard enough sometimes talking about these things with Kagome! He looked away, still embarrassed about saying these things to her mother. "I will." replied Inuyasha, in an unwavering tone. "I'll provide for her and protect her, you have my word. No matter what we face, I'll always be by her side…I already promised her that."

His words caused a smile to come across Kagome's face. Inuyasha wasn't always the best at saying the right thing, but when he did, his words came straight from the heart, and were the sweetest things he could ever say.

Her mother had one last thing to discuss with them. "And what about children?"

That caused the most hilarious reaction so far. Kagome's brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her mouth slightly open in shock with a blush on her face. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had turned so red that his silver hair even seemed to glow pink, his amber eyes were nearly popping out of his head, while his jaw had almost literally dropped to the floor. Not to mention that a second later he fell from his chair.

"W-we're a long way from thinking about that Mama." Kagome assured her, feeling absolutely mortified.

"But how are you both going to manage that? I doubt that the Sengoku Jidai has adequate birth control."

There was yet another comical reaction from them, Kagome giving a small squeak while Inuyasha was left sputtering. When they had calmed down a bit, Kagome glared at the hanyou and nudged him. He shook his head, his face as red as his haori, but one final glare from her made him speak up. "I can…I can…tell when she's…" he couldn't finish the sentence, more embarrassed then he had ever felt in his life. He was discussing such a topic with Kagome's _mother_! The urge to dive under the table was pretty powerful at this point, but he figured that getting sat several times might not be worth it…or would it?

When Mrs. Higurashi raised one eyebrow, Kagome explained, "It's his nose." grateful she wasn't making as much of a show of embarrassment as Inuyasha was.

Her mother gave one last sigh, smile back on her face. "Well, I'm glad you both thought this over before you came to me. It may be a little bit hard for me to get used to, but, I give you both my blessing." When Inuyasha and Kagome looked back at her in almost disbelief, she replied, "I hope you're very happy together."

"Thank you, Mama!" Kagome smiled, glancing back at the one she loved. "We will."

"And come to me before you even _think _of children." Mrs. Higurashi added. "You two obviously have a lot to learn if you can't talk about it comfortably."

Instead of getting another embarrassment fest as she expected, with that statement, the mood changed instantly, Kagome and Inuyasha both looking dejected. "Actually Mama…I'm not quite finished. You see, with Naraku destroyed, it means the have the full shikon no tama, and we have to make a wish on it as soon as possible."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Because if we don't wish a pure, unselfish wish upon it and destroy it, another youkai like Naraku, could come to steal it and use it for evil." explained Kagome, her expression growing sadder.

Her mother looked at her interestedly. "Do you have a wish in mind?"

"Yes, Mama." she answered. "I was planning on wishing that the world would be saved from an evil youkai like Naraku hurting anyone again."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "That's a good wish."

Kagome's eyes lowered as she said in a hollow voice, " I know Mama…but you must understand, that wishing upon the shikon no tama means the jewel is destroyed. And…" she felt a tear come in her eye. "The reason I can go there, and come back is _because _of the shikon no tama."

Kagome's stomach dropped as she saw her mother look down in stunned silence. She had said it, she told her mother what she needed to know, but it had been hard for her to accept this, it must have been triply hard for her mother, the one that had raised her all her life. After the long, heart wrenching silence, Mrs. Higurashi asked, "That means…you can never…"

Nodding, Kagome noticed that she wasn't the only one whose eyes held tears. Her mother was on the verge of crying as well. "I'm sorry, Mama." she whispered, "But…it's the only way."

Her mother gave a long sigh, as if trying to control her tears, before standing up from the table, not looking back at them. "You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

It was Inuyasha this time that spoke up, "Yes, we need to get back as soon as possible."

Turning away, Mrs. Higurashi caught a glimpse of Goshinboku outside, seeing that it was already in bloom. A small smile came to her face, before it faded back into the sorrow that was welling in her heart.

Kagome and Inuyasha abruptly stood up, and Kagome ran over to her mother, "Mama…"

Turning around so they could both see the tears in her eyes, she said, "I'll be all right, Kagome. I'm just taking it harder than I should." The almost forced smile appeared once again. "You need to live your own life, Kagome, don't worry about me."

But Kagome had already started crying herself, "Mama!" she launched herself into her mother's arms, both of them on the verge of tears as this unhappy parting.

Inuyasha just watched both of them, his heart sinking because of the sadness of his mate, and also because of the partial sadness in himself. He liked it here, where he was treated as part of the family. But it also caused him to remember something from so long ago, when a small boy with silver hair, amber eyes, and unusual dog ears on top of his head, had also been in a similar embrace with his own mother, right before she died of sickness. That little boy had cried when his mother told him she might not live, and that he would be left without her, to fend for his own.

And now that little boy watched the woman he loved experience the same thing, feeling his heart ache from the memory and from her tears.

All too soon, Kagome's mother pushed them apart, her eyes now dry. "We shouldn't be crying now, Kagome." She told her with her trademark smile. "You should go upstairs and pack, and maybe get in touch with your friends, before they think something odd is going on."

Nodding and drying her eyes, Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who was immediately at her side, knowing he was needed. Mrs. Higurashi watched them both walk up the stairs to her room somberly, knowing that perhaps the only reason Kagome hadn't broken down like she had done before was because Inuyasha was there.

* * *

"Yes, Yuka-chan, I know but…" Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for this…Yuka-chan, please don't start crying, Ayumi-chan and Eri-chan already did that, and I'm sick of it…No, I can't run away…and _No, _I can't hijack the plane…Yuka, this treatment in America is very important to my heath…Yes, I'll be gone for a long time…oh, more than that, years probably…Yuka, stop crying, please…No, you can't come over right now, sorry. I…uh…have to go to bed early to catch my plane…It's an early plane…you don't want to see me off…Seriously, I'm _that _contagious…"

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, watching her across the room make the calls to all her friends, telling them she would never see them again. For the most part, it was a sad affair, but once or twice, when Kagome would make an outrageous lie, it seemed like she was smiling to herself in spite of her sadness.

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the thing she was using. She called it a… 'telly-fone' or something, and she said it was a way for people over long distances to talk to each other. The hanyou didn't quite understand it. What was the point when you could just walk to talk to them, or send a letter? Besides, seeing them in person gave you the chance to hit them if they got you mad…

"I told you to stop crying, Yuka-chan." Kagome said in a serious voice. "No, I said before, you won't be able to reach me…Look Yuka, I don't make the hospital ward's rules…If they want something top secret, then they need it to be top secret!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Yuka, I know it's insane, but I can't change it…Um…" her eyes suddenly slid nervously over to Inuyasha. "No, Yuka-chan, I don't think I should tell Houjou-kun about it…You know him, he'll be really upset…He _what?_" her eyes stared in shock. "Oh…well…I still don't think I should talk to him right now…Yuka-chan…" she glanced back at Inuyasha and whispered into the phone, "My boyfriend's here, all right?...Okay…yeah…If I ever get back, I promise I'll tell you if I met any hot American boys, okay? Oh, Inuyasha's coming with me, so I won't be alone…Yeah…Miss you too…I know this is stupid…Okay, Bye, I'll miss you…And stop crying!"

With that Kagome hung up the phone, and to Inuyasha's surprise, gave a sigh of relief. "I think because I'm away from them so much, I'm starting to realize how annoying they are."

"Keh." the hanyou replied. "You're finally seeing it my way."

Sighing once more, Kagome glanced outside to see the dark sky, lit with all the lights of Tokyo, a sight she would never again be able to see. Her backpack and suitcase were already filled with the things she wanted in the Sengoku Jidai, taking only what was necessary, with no desire to make too many trips back to her time, knowing it would only make it harder. Reality had already sunk it, but too often, it would revisit and cause her more pain. As she glanced at her packing, she also glanced around the room, knowing this would be the last time she saw it.

Inuyasha knew that she would start crying again if he didn't do something about it…he _hated _seeing her tears. At dinner that night, with Souta and her grandfather, they had to tell the rest of her family the news, and there, everyone (with the exception of Inuyasha) had shed some tears. He stood up, coming over to her side. "Come on, Kagome." He said, ushering her towards the bed. "Let's get some rest. You need some."

As he turned out the light and snuggled in with her, her back to his front as he had his arms wrapped around her waist, he heard her sniffle. "It's just so hard…" she whimpered.

He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck, whispering to her in comforting words, "I know, Kagome. "I wish you didn't have to…but no matter what, life will still go on." He nuzzled his nose into her black hair. "You'll still have your memories, and that's one thing no one can take from you."

Sleep was taking her as she shifted in his arms. "You think?"

"Yeah. I know so. Just please, Kagome…don't be sad like you are now. I hate it when you're sad…I need you to be happy." Kagome snuggled closer to his body, and after one final kiss on her cheek, she was asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't sleep. She knew she shouldn't be this upset. After all, she knew this was a possibility a long time ago, but knowing and facing the real thing were two totally different things.

She saw the light go out in Kagome's room hours ago, and was suddenly remembered of how, when Kagome was just a baby, she would sometimes watch her sleep, thinking she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and knowing that one day, her girl would grow up to be a beautiful woman, and hopefully do great things.

Of course, her idea of great things never involved a fight between evil youkai in the past or her bringing home a handsome hanyou every so often, but…

She had been sitting in the kitchen in this late hour, but something compelled her to walk up the stairs, and to her daughter's room. She slowly opened the door, it squeaking slightly as she peeked through the crack. She saw her daughter and Inuyasha, lying in the bed, his arms around her in a protective embrace as they both slept.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she looked on the couple, knowing once and for all the reason that, despite how much pain she'd go through, Kagome would live in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha would be there. He was a boy, who'd protect her, and provide for her. He'd always be by her side, offering shelter when she needed it. Here was a man who, despite what came at them, would love her.

She turned away, closing the door again so not to disturb them further, and then finally decided to let herself get some rest as well, her heart feeling more at ease then it did a few minutes before.

* * *

Kagome's departure was as sad as she thought it would be. There was crying on Kagome, her mother's and Souta's part, and she gave each of her family a big hug as they said farewell. Inuyasha even got an unwanted hug from Mrs. Higurashi, and Souta, who took a few minutes for the hanyou to pry off.

And then, somberly, Kagome and Inuyasha marched off towards the well house, with Kagome looking back only once. She glanced at Tokyo, and the modern world, and then back to her family, watching her leave. Finally, she gazed at Goshinboku, its yellow blossoms blowing in the wind, before turning away to Inuyasha, and towards the well which had first brought her into his world, and brought them together.

And after one, long, final pause, they both jumped into the well, and disappeared from her world forever.

* * *

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Kaede asked, once they were back in the hut.

Though Kagome wanted to scream otherwise, she nodded silently, not wanting any of her pain to show. Kaede passed her the shikon no tama, while looking over at Kouga who sulked in a corner. "The shikon shards please." The old miko asked, getting a glare in return.

With an almost tragic sigh, Kouga reached towards his legs and collected the shikon shards, muttering, "Even without them, I can still beat that mutt."

"Did you say something?" Inuyasha roared, glaring at the wolf.

Rolling his eyes, Kouga replied, "Oh no. Nothing at all."

Inuyasha gave a small annoyed growl as he turned back to Kagome. Everyone, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou crowded around her, having awaited this moment for so long. Slowly, Kagome took Kouga's shards, and with a small pink light, fused them with the shikon no tama, finally becoming whole.

"You know what to do now, Kagome." Kaede told her. "But you will be tired afterwards. The power of the shikon no tama can sap strength if you are not properly trained to handle it."

"Right." Kagome said, looking down at the pink jewel in her palm. Her gut wrenched. She was going to do it; she was actually going to do it, seal away herself from her world forever.

Inuyasha sensed her distress and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Kagome." He told her. "I'm here."

She nodded and focused on the jewel. He was right, he was there for her. And Kagome couldn't waste any more time. If she didn't do it now…then she'd never be able to do it.

In a small, yet powerful voice, Kagome closed her eyes and spoke, "I wish that no other evil shall plague the land as Naraku did, and that no evil youkai shall cause suffering on innocent lives again."

There was a pink flash of light from the shikon no tama, causing Inuyasha to recall the light from the times Kagome had purified him. To her surprise, the jewel shattered once more into shards, causing her to gasp go as each of the shards turned into a particle of pink light and zoomed in all directions, passing through the walls of the hut and across the landscape. A shadowy figure came from the shikon no tama, a figure that they recognized—the spirit of Midoriko, giving a small nod of approval before disappearing out of sight.

And the hut was silent.

Kagome had done it. She had wished upon the shikon no tama for everyone's happiness…and sacrificed her world in the process. Even now, without being there, she knew the well was sealed against her entering ever again.

Wishing upon the jewel caused a sudden drowsiness to come upon her. As Sango asked, "Kagome-chan?", Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I did it, Inuyasha…" she began to cry. "I did what I had to…"

"Kagome…" he murmured, pulling her closer as everyone filed out of the hut, giving them some peace.

"Don't ever leave me." Kagome whispered into his haori. "You're all I have left now…"

"You know I won't." he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair, wondering when she would be happy again after this.

* * *

Kagome looked silently out at the village, watching the farmer's plant the fields. A slight breeze was blowing, causing her black hair to wave in front of her face as she watched them.

It had been a week since she had wished upon the shikon no tama, and she wasn't getting any better. She had only cried once more, when she had absent-mindedly thought about going back to the well, and had remembered when Inuyasha had to remind her somberly. Her lover was doing everything he could to cheer her up, but it wasn't helping. Her life up to fifteen years ago was gone, and now, she had to live a new life.

She sighed, and turned away, walking back towards Kaede's hut since Inuyasha hadn't begun constructing their own (despite her constant reminders). It was perhaps because, though he tried to comfort her as a lover, all she really wanted now was a friend to understand. She was going through pain, and _that_ wouldn't help it right now.

Kagome pushed back the bamboo curtain and walked into the hut, finding it empty. Of course it was empty, tomorrow was Sango and Miroku's wedding. Shippou was out collecting flowers, Kaede and Sango making the final arrangements and inspecting the hut Miroku had somehow (most likely through non-ethical means) procured for them, and the monk had gone out to enjoy his last day as a free man, though Sango checked up on him quite a bit throughout the day.

But that didn't explain where Inuyasha was. Kouga had left right after the jewel had been destroyed, and after that, he didn't seem to socialize much with anyone but her. Kagome really wanted him here right now…she needed the warmth of his embrace, telling her everything would be all right…

She needed some comfort right now, and she decided to try the trick Inuyasha had suggested, memories. Opening her overstuffed yellow backpack, Kagome pulled out her photo album she had brought with her, it falling open with pictures of her from a year ago, just when she started ninth grade. There were pictures of herself with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, and some with Houjou, all smiling and laughing about nonsense.

As she turned the pages, feeling tears build up, she came across the first page with a picture of Inuyasha, looking angry about being blinded for a split second, and a folded up piece of paper fell into her hand.

Curious, Kagome opened it, and began reading…her eyes widening and taking a sharp intake of breath as she continued, daring to hope… "Mama?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Just then, Inuyasha poked his head into the hut, and seeing her on the ground like that, with her album out, he thought she was crying again. He rushed to her side instantly. "Kagome, what—?"

He was cut off when Kagome thrust the note under his nose, and though she had some doubts about his reading skills before, it became clear as soon as he also held the same wide-eyed look as she did. "Kagome…this…?"

Without thinking, Kagome let a smile come across her face. "Yes, Inuyasha…I can't believe it either, but…" And then she wrapped her arms around him, letting out a laugh as he could barely contain his smile, both of them having broken down the final barrier of sadness in their way.

* * *

Sango and Miroku's wedding was beautiful. Flowers were thrown everywhere by the village children, under the encouragement of Shippou. The day was perfect, even with a few cherry blossoms in the wind under the clear blue sky.

Sango could barely contain her glee when they were pronounced married, and Kagome had never seen a wider smile on her friend, despite all the tragedy in her life. She practically jumped on Miroku in a hug, while he smirked and held her back, heading for her behind, though, even on his wedding day, he still got smacked.

As they were walking through the village, heading for their home at dusk, after the feast, Kagome and Inuyasha, holding smiles, watched as Miroku leaned in for a kiss—in front of most of the villagers.

"No! Miroku, not here, we're in pub—" Sango wasn't allowed to finish that sentence as Miroku grabbed her waist and pulled her too him, smashing his mouth down on hers before she barely had time to protest, and once he started kissing her, she apparently, had no will to fight him left in her. There were many whoops among the villagers, mostly from the ones who had too much sake. And Kagome and Inuyasha had never laughed so much in their lives.

Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself about her own happiness on her friends wedding day. In that note she had found, her mother explained a theory she had, about how to keep in touch with her daughter. Kagome could write letters to her, and place them in the plastic bags provided, and leave them at the bottom of the well. Mrs. Higurashi said she would look forwards to hearing all about Kagome's life, even if she couldn't write back.

And Kagome couldn't agree more. She would get to at least speak to her mother, somewhat, and though she had moved on, she could always keep a little of her world with her.

After Miroku and Sango had left, Kagome looked around for Inuyasha. He had mysteriously gone missing, and only after she had wandered through the village did she find him. "Where were you?" she asked.

Her hanyou grinned. "If you want to know, then close your eyes."

She stared. "What?"

"It's a surprise." He told her, picking her up in his arms. "Now do it."

"Inuyasha…" she begged, not wanting to do such a stupid thing.

He gave her a wide-eyed puppy look of innocence. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

Sighing, Kagome obliged, wondering what was so important to him that he had to conceal it from her. She felt him sprint through the village, only to slow down as he came closer to something. Kagome heard the rustle of a curtain as she felt herself placed upon a wooden surface.

"Now open your eyes."

She did, and a gasp escaped her. She was sitting in a wooden hut, sturdily built, with a mattress, pillows, blankets, other pillows for sitting, pots, and a few other necessities were already inside. Her things were set on the far wall, by the bed, along with a small note, that on it was scrawled, "Surprise!"

"Inuyasha," she breathed. "Is this…?"

He nodded eagerly, coming to sit down on the floor beside her. "It is, Kagome. Our own little hut, like we've always wanted."

"But…I didn't see you building anything recently."

He smirked, his amber eyes lighting up in mischief. "Luckily, I was spared that since yesterday, I found out the family of this hut moved to another village, and it was up for the taking. I just took a day to get everything together."

Kagome ran her hand along the floor, which, for a used hut, was relatively good quality. "Inuyasha…I don't know what to say…Thank you…it's…It's our own hut…for ourselves, and…" her chocolate eyes flickered back to meet his. "For our family."

That caused the hanyou to roll his eyes. "Keh, you better not be thinking about that for a _long _time woman. I couldn't put up with you and screaming kids, you know."

Unable to contain her smile, now that everything in her life had come to place, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, pulling back and smiling like she had never smiled before. "I love you, Inuyasha."

He drew her closer. "Love you too, Kagome." He whispered, before kissing her sweetly, both of them never wanting this happiness to end.

Kagome knew that now, she was happier than she had ever been in her life. She had lost all contact to her world, for the most part, and yet, that didn't cause her grief because she knew, no matter what, she would always have Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! This one was…longer than normal, but I bet next one's going to be even longer.

Anyway, here is a message to all you sequel mongers **THERE IS NO SEQUEL! THIS IS THE END! DO NOT ASK ME FOR A SEQUEL, BECAUSE YOU WILL BE DISAPPOINTED!**


	30. New Life Begins

A/N: Glitches, as usual, were the cause of my delay. Apparently, reviews and logging in decided to go down at the same time. Wonderful.

Anyway, here, at last, we come to the last chapter of LoaH, and thus ending the HoaY tale. Wow…things have changed a bit in the last five months, hadn't they? I think this is my longest time working on a single series.

Before I get started, I'd like to say, I'd never have gotten anywhere without the encouragement of my wonderful reviewers. I'd like to give you guys all a hand because without you, this wouldn't have been possible. I probably wouldn't have strived to be as on time or make the chapters as well if I hadn't the response I had from you guys.

These stories hit the top of my reviews list you know? The most reviews during the duration of the fic. (For some strange reason, I always get an influx of a ton after the fic is over.)Your laughs, cries, and sighs made me strive to make this the first project that I had really been passionate about.

(Located at the end are some more thank yous, the winners of my weird contests, and some information about my next Inuyasha fic.)

Now, enough of this lame thank you speech, here I present you with the LAST CHAPTER OF LOVE OF A HANYOU, and the last of its series!

**Chapter 30: New Life Begins**

_Dear Mama, _

_I can't believe that it's been six months since I last wrote to you. It's seems like a long time, but since I know I'll keep writing for as long as I live, I suppose it isn't much…_

_So much has happened in those six months! Inuyasha's been treating me a lot nicer lately—well, much nicer then his usual level of niceness, anyway. He's also worrying all the time, for instance, he was worried that I might take a bad fall, or a youkai might attack or something on the way to Sango and Miroku's hut, and he instead picked me up and carried me, despite how much he jokes about my weight these days._

_I guess being pregnant sure changes your views on things._

_I told you six months ago, through my excited and scared hysteria, that I didn't think Inuyasha and I were ready for a baby. And maybe that was true then, considering we weren't going to think of them for a long time, but now…with Inuyasha's (and mine, every so often) new responsibility to my tummy, and with Little Yasha to raise, I think that with a little practice, we'll get the hang of it._

_You know how Inuyasha is, Mama, so you know he won't outright say his feelings, but I can tell that now, after the shock's completely worn off, he's overjoyed. He never thought he could have a family of his own, as he constantly reminds me, and so to think of having his own children—he couldn't be happier._

_Inuyasha's also getting more attached to Little Yasha as well. Though, as I said, he still gives me a glare about naming him that, he's starting to actually like him…possibly think of him as part of our growing family. Though, in words, Inuyasha will still claim he doesn't like Little Yasha, butI've caught Inuyasha playing with him when he thinks I'm asleep._

_Little Yasha seems to listen to Inuyasha better. I think it's for the obvious reason, but he disagrees, once again claiming he doesn't care about him at all. But Little Yasha'll listen to me if I make him, and he's good company when Inuyasha goes out to fetch food or on another errand, since, in his mind, I am immovable._

_Little Yasha's beginning to anticipate the baby as much as we are. He seems to follow Inuyasha around a lot, mimicking what he does, so when Inuyasha gets into his loving states (a lot more frequently, to my satisfaction), Yasha will watch as he not only kisses me goodnight, but my tummy as well. Then, Little Yasha has to jump on us and "kiss" the baby goodnight too. _

_Of course, Mama, I love being pregnant, but you never mentioned what a burden it is! I hated the morning sickness, and now it's gone only to be replaced with me looking like I stuffed a watermelon up my yukata. The food cravings aren't so bad, considering Inuyasha now keeps a stash of food in the hut just in case I get another middle of the night craving, and have to convince him to get up to get me something to eat. Also, I used to like it when the baby kicked, a reminder that it was there, alive and healthy, but because it's a hanyou, it kicks so frequently that sometimes it hurts and I get tired of it. On an occasion or two, Inuyasha told me that a baby kicking against my abdomen has been felt by him in the middle of the night, waking him up once again after not getting any sleep due to my cravings._

_Nevertheless, he's still loving, and willing to help me with my needs. There have been complaints, but if it wasn't me bursting into tears due to my hormones, it was him reminding himself of what I was going through that stopped it instantly. He's worried about what will happen in three months when I have to give birth, since no one really knows what to expect with a hanyou birth. I'm not really worried, his mother survived, and she gave birth to a hanyou from a full blooded youkai._

_I'm going to have to end this letter early, Mama, since Little Yasha wants some attention, but I guess I'll write back to you after the baby's born, so I can tell you all about your first grandchild!_

With a smile, Kagome put down her pencil, one of the things that her mother had left in her backpack so she could keep in touch. She had pretty much covered everything that had happened in her life since she had last written right after they discovered she was pregnant, the morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings, but there were a few other things she left unsaid.

Kagome smiled and looked down at her blue yukata, at the large, round curve of her swelling belly. She placed her hand against it, feeling the baby kick against her instantly. How could she say, in words, that she was still in awe about this? When she was young, she had once imagined what it would be like to be pregnant; to have another life within you. But nothing she had ever thought up could describe what it was like. If she could describe it, then she would say it was the reality that you loved someone so much, and they loved you back enough to want to have this with you. It was something that was a part of both of them, something that they had created through their love.

She felt another kick, and mentally added, _It's definitely Inuyasha's baby, that's for sure. _

As she was absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach, imagining what their child would look like once it was born, she noticed that her yukata had come slightly open, after having been stretched against her growing belly like that, and was revealing a bit of her navel, showing the stretched scars across her stomach from Inuyasha's claws during the time when he was a youkai.

It had been a year since she had wished upon the shikon no tama, and the curse had been lifted. Now, it became something that they didn't talk about much. Inuyasha was afraid that the memories would cause her to become depressed again, and she was afraid he would feel guilty over what he did as a youkai. They still had scars, mental and physical, but most of the time, they were put from her thoughts with the reality of the happiness that they had found.

As Kagome retied the yukata tight around her belly, making a note to somehow find a bigger one, a small, wet nose nudged against her side, demanding attention. Smiling, she reached down and petted the dog, making its whines fade in return.

A while before Kagome discovered she was pregnant, they had found some youkai in the woods, and had gone after them. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome in the fight, but she came anyway, and during the battle, while Inuyasha was fighting off a fierce bull-youkai, a snake youkai had come out of nowhere to attack her, Inuyasha too far away to help.

But instantly, a small, white dog had jumped out of the woods, instantly jumping up and wounding the youkai, giving Inuyasha enough time to get there. In the battle, the dog had been wounded, but it was alive. All it took was one of Kagome's pleading faces to get Inuyasha to agree to take it to Kaede, where it would get patched up.

Of course, after it was healed, she wanted to keep it, claiming since it was just a little puppy, and it looked a bit starved, she needed to thank it somehow for saving her. At first, Inuyasha flat out refused, knowing it would lead to many dog-related jokes in his direction, also having no desire to share Kagome with another, since it had taken a long time for her to be his anyway. The argument was finished with a sharp glare holding the threat of a sit from her.

Then there had been another fight over the name. The puppy was as white as Inuyasha's hair, and had the same ears that he did, so at first, Kagome wanted to name it Little Inu. Inuyasha gave her a warning look, showing her he would not back down, storming out of the hut telling her to name it _anything _but that. So, the dog was christened Little Yasha, to the hanyou's dismay.

Kagome gave Little Yasha an ear rub, like she did to Inuyasha on several occasions, getting his tail to begin thumping against the wooden floor of the hut, begging for more. Inuyasha said he didn't like Little Yasha, and he didn't at first. But soon, the puppy had slowly worn its way into his heart, making Inuyasha Little Yasha's favorite person, it seemed. Little Yasha would only have to be told to do something once by Inuyasha and he would do it, and Kagome suspected it had something to do with the "dog" hanyou thing.

Smiling to herself, Kagome remembered that Inuyasha didn't really start liking Little Yasha until they found out she was pregnant. Kagome, of course, had found out when she missed her monthly cycle for a month, and then confirmed it with a small test when she asked Kaede. She then panicked, asking Sango for advice on how to break the news to Inuyasha, afraid of what he would say. Her friend was happy for her, and kept telling Kagome to just tell him and get over it, and finally, after two days of him not knowing, she worked up the courage to let him know her little "news".

A giggle escaped her as she could still remember how, on that night after dinner, she had tried to break it to him gently, but when he just wasn't getting it, frustrated, she just blurted it out. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and it was several minutes of sputtering and bemused blinking before he said anything back. A whiff of her scent was all the proof he needed, and then he once again fell into silence as his thoughts fell into place, absent-mindedly petting Little Yasha while trying to think it over without freaking out.

Of course, after the shock wore off (several hours later) he was loving again, telling her he couldn't be happier that they were having this baby, even if it was a little early.

And so, here they were, six months later and only three more to go. At first they had both been scared, but now, it seemed like a breeze. Kagome couldn't wait to finally get rid of the weight on her belly, and have a cute newborn baby in her arms…with Inuyasha close by, loving them both…

Just then, Inuyasha walked into the hut, letting in the orange sky of sunset while he carried some fish for dinner. He smiled as he was greeted with his pregnant mate sitting up on their bed (he had practically put her on bed rest already, and Kagome usually avoided the argument, not really wanting to move much when the baby started kicking anyway) petting an excited Little Yasha.

As soon as Inuyasha walked in the door, Little Yasha got excited, wagging his poofy white tail and giving a happy yip, while trotting over to meet him as he set the fish down near the cooking pot. The dog immediately jumped up, his forepaws on Inuyasha's chest while licking his face.

"Hey! Get off me, you!" Inuyasha growled at the dog, shoving it off him, yet still giving it a little pat on the head. "I _told _you not to jump on me like that." He muttered, Little Yasha giving him a small yip in return.

"You're not supposed to be sitting around getting pets, you know." Inuyasha continued to lecture. "The only reason I keep you is to look after Kagome." He rolled his eyes—while still continuing to scratch the puppy behind its ears.

"Admit it, Inuyasha." Kagome said, watching him. "You like Little Yasha too."

The hanyou stopped petting Little Yasha and came over and sat next to her saying, "I do not." he asserted. "He always gets in our way when we're trying to be alone."

Smiling, Kagome told him, "He just wants attention, Inuyasha, just like you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his face still one set in annoyance.

"I do not." He repeated, his expression sour despite having his mate in his arms. "And I don't see why you had to name him after me!"

Though he was trying to be mad at her, he couldn't stay angry long at such a loving face. After a while of Kagome hugging him, he finally dropped his façade, as she knew he would, and gave her a soft, but loving kiss. "How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling away and putting a hand on her growing tummy.

Kagome loved it when he was concerned about her. "Better today. She's not kicking so much today."

The hanyou raised his eyebrows. "_She_? With that strong of a kick, it's got to be a boy."

"Well, whatever it is, it is _definitely _your kid." She told him as he nuzzled his nose into her stomach. "But I still think its going to be a girl…unless we have twins and get one of both." added Kagome with a sly smile.

Inuyasha planted a small kiss on her tummy, feeling the baby kick in response. "It better not be. One screaming kid is enough."

As if on cue, Little Yasha bounded towards them, jumping in between the two and demanding to be petted, his amber eyes—the exact color of Inuyasha's—looked at them both pleadingly. "And with _this _one," Inuyasha muttered, petting Little Yasha anyway, "We're not going to have any time to ourselves."

Kagome laughed, "He's just a puppy, Inuyasha. He just wants some attention." She felt some stiffness in her back, and let out a grunt as she straightened the kinks out of it. Her back already caused her enough trouble when it flared up, though it didn't happen so much now. But being pregnant only made it ache all the time, and caused the few times her back did hurt worse to be almost unbearable. But Inuyasha was always there to help her, and he always made sure he had enough medicine at hand if it happened again.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, stopping petting Yasha, to the dog's dismay, to worry over Kagome.

She shook it off. "Its fine, Inuyasha. My back's just a bit stiff, that's all."

"Are you _sure_, Kagome?" he asked. "I know how you always try to make it seem less than it really is."

She smiled at him, thankful for his concern. "No, Inuyasha, it really is alright." She glanced back over at the pile of fish near the cooking pot. "Now you better hurry up and cook that, Sango and Miroku invited us over for dinner and I don't want to be late!"

* * *

A half an hour later, Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Sango and Miroku's hut, Little Yasha following in their wake. Inuyasha had wanted to leave the dog home, but one pleading look from Kagome made him let the white puppy tag along. When they came into the hut, they were met with an enthusiastic greeting from Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. 

"Well, Kagome-sama, it is good to see you doing well." Miroku commented, smiling. "And you, Inuyasha, though you might look a little worse for wear then her."

The hanyou gave the monk his worst glare as he sat down, While Kagome and Sango greeted one another. "Kagome-chan! I haven't seen you all day! How's the baby?"

Smiling, Kagome put a hand on her belly. "It's all right, a little feisty. I guess it's just like Inuyasha, wanting to get out and explore the world instead of sitting in one place for too long.And how are _you _doing, Sango?" She winked while the youkai exterminator blushed.

Inuyasha told Kagome he had been able to tell that Sango was pregnant a while ago, and when Kagome asked, she confirmed it, but it had been weeks since then, and she still hadn't told Miroku. She had told Kagome to just blurt it out, but she seemed not to be following her own advice very well. It was a given that everyone in the hut knew that she was pregnant, except perhaps the monk.

Even if she didn't tell him, he'd know soon enough, since her morning sickness had just begun.

"Kagome!" a small fluff ball jumped for Kagome, landing in her arms in a hug. Shippou hadn't grown at all since the day she first met him, and she knew since he was a full youkai, he'd most likely stay that way for a long time. Inuyasha told her that he would appear the same age for about ten years at least, so it was only a guess how long until Shippou grew the equivalent of a human year. Ever since they had lived permanently in the village, Shippou had mostly lived around the village, alternating between Kagome and Inuyasha's, Miroku and Sango's, and Kaede's huts. He played with the village children so much, that the entire village was more like his family then they were. Since he was a full youkai, however, he liked sleeping outside, so he would usually nap in a tree, liking the sounds of nature around him.

In an instant, there was a growl as an angry hanyou tore the kitsune away from his mate. "Are you stupid!" he roared, holding Shippou by the furry tail. "You could have hurt her!"

"_Inuyasha!_" Kagome yelled back. "He wasn't hurting me! He hardly weighs a thing, so I can't get hurt from him jumping on me! Put him down!" Her face was definitely holding the threat of sit and perhaps much more since he could never tell with her hormones the way they were.

Giving an annoyed growl,the hanyoudropped Shippou, who soon ran to the shelter of Kagome, hiding behind her large, pregnant belly for security.

Miroku who had been rolling his eyes during the short fight, bent down to pet the puppy demanding attention. "And how are you, Yasha?" The monk said with a smile. "KeepingInuyasha in line?"

Inuyasha gave a glare while Little Yasha panted enthusiastically and trotted over to say hi to Kirara. The neko youkai and the puppy seemed to get along well, sometimes even playing together when bored. Shippou joining them while the adults talked.

"Have you two picked a name for it yet?" Sango asked, while Inuyasha and Kagome just glanced at each other.

"Sort of." Kagome replied. "We obviously don't know if it's a boy or a girl, so I get to pick the girl name and he gets to pick the boy name. I like the name Kiri for a girl."

The hanyou admitted, "I can't really decide yet. I liked the name Kuro for a while, but we don't know what the runt'll look like, so I'm still choosing."

Smiling, Sango leaned closer to Miroku, as if giving him a subtle hint. "I like those names. If I were to have a girl, I think I'd name her Suki, after my mother. Don't you _think _that's a good name, Miroku?" She asked, glancing up at her husband, who wasn't picking up her hints.

He shrugged. "I guess so, my beautiful Sango, I'm not very good with girl's names."

"Well, what would you name him if we had a boy?" the youkai slayer asked, almost encouraging him to put the pieces together without her saying it, making Inuyasha and Kagome silently grin to themselves.

The monk scratched his head. "I don't know…What do you think of the name Kohaku?" he smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I like it." There was a silence as Sango and Miroku both gazed at each other, lost in the moment, forgetting about their two friends who were there as well.

The hanyou gave a loud cough, making the two break out of the moment. Blushing, Sango changed the subject. "So…are you ready for dinner?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starved!" Kagome said uncharacteristically, her stomach having felt empty for a long time.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, used to her cravings. "There she goes again. Better feed her before she eats you out of house and home, monk."

Kagome turned to her mate, smiling. She suddenly reached up and scratched him on the head, saying in a cute voice, "Oh, Yasha? Go get me some food before I say 'it'! Aw, you're so cute! Who's a good boy?"

Inuyasha growled, "Stop treating me like that stupid dog!" While everyone else laughed, Little Yasha wagged his tail and came over to them, knowing he had just been addressed.

The rest of that evening was full of talking, mostly about Kagome's pregnancy and Inuyasha's handling of it, while Sango, like she did almost every night, tried to casually let slip her own condition, yet Miroku wasn't getting it. After dinner had been eaten, and Inuyasha had been made fun of because of Little Yasha a few more times, Kagome was starting to get tired, and so it was time to leave.

Shippou had left a little earlier because he was tired, and Inuyasha had picked up Kagome in his arms to carry her to their hut, Little Yasha following. They had just left when his swiveling silver ears picked up Sango and Miroku's conversation.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, noticing that he had paused.

"Shh." He ordered. "I think she's finally telling him!"

As the conversation grew louder, Kagome was able to hear parts of it with her human ears. Little Yasha had leaned by the doorway, almost undoubtedly listening as well. "That's not quite what I mean, Miroku." Sango sounded frustrated. "I mean in _nine months_, things are going to change. _Really change._"

Miroku replied something inaudible, and then Sango answered, louder than before, "No, I didn't mean I was leaving you!" there was more speech from Miroku, this time sounding amused, "Get that smirk off your face! I'm not _that _shameless!"

Kagome could clearly hear Miroku as he said this time, almost laughing, "Not shameless, _are_ we, Sango dearest? I beg to differ. What about that night, two months ago? I don't think _that _behavior counts as not shameless, Sango my love. I haven't even seen such things from women at the brothel."

There was a loud clunk and a small cry of pain as Miroku got clobbered by Hiraikotsu. "_Don't you bring that up now!" _she roared. "Damnit, Miroku, how _dare_ you think such things when I'm trying to beat it into your lecherous brain that I'm pregnant!"

There was silence and a small gasp, and Kagome had to keep herself from bursting out laughing as she imagined a stunned Miroku, and a bright red Sango, clearly having let that accidentally slip out. The silence lasted almost two minutes before, after a bit of stuttering, Miroku shouted at the top of his lungs, "You're _what?_"

"I'm…pregnant, Miroku." Sango sighed, with a small, slumping sound as she fell to her knees. "I've been pregnant for a while, and I've been working up the courage to tell you."

There was a pause, before, it seemed, Miroku brought himself together out of his shock, and he turned back to his sweet-talking self. Cloth swished, he had pulled her into his arms. "Oh Sango, my beautiful, wonderful, Sango, this is…this is the best news I have heard in my life!"

"I know." She replied, no longer angry. "Though, if I'm going to go through being pregnant, you, Miroku, are going to be handling the diapers."

The monk gave a small laugh. "Agreed."

Snickering, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to leave the couple alone. As they entered the hut, Kagome was yawning a bit more, clearly tired, and it seemed that even Little Yasha wanted to call it a day. As Inuyasha laid Kagome down on their bed, her large stomach seeming to get in the way a bit, she remembered, "Oh, wait Inuyasha! Tomorrow, I have a letter you need to put in the well for Mama."

He rolled his eyes as he lay down next to her. "Again? You wrote to her a little while ago!"

Smiling as she looked back on him, Kagome told him, "I think she'd want to know a little bit more about how I felt when I was pregnant, Inuyasha."

"Keh. You know it doesn't matter when I send em. She'll find them down in the well, perfectly preserved in those plastic things she left you anyway, so they're no point in rushing them."

Kagome gave another yawn. "I know she'd want to keep in touch with me anyway Inuyasha. And I still want to feel like I have a connection to her."

"Keh." was all the reply she got, and she knew not to expect much more. As she pulled the blanket over them, Inuyasha pulling her closer to his body, her back to his front, with his arm protectively around her waist and resting on her pregnant stomach, Little Yasha jumped on the bed to also be included. The hanyou growled, but the dog snuggled next to him anyway.

"Stupid dog." He muttered, while Kagome could only smile.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked, wanting to say it before she fell asleep.

"What?"

She clasped her hand around his, holding it to her tummy so they both could feel the baby kick. "We've only got three more months."

"And?"

"Well, you know, a year ago, I would have never thought this possible." Kagome's smile faded as she reflected upon old, dark memories. "A year ago, I would have never thought that I might see this day with you…and now look where we are."

There was a pause from the hanyou as he thought it over. "Yeah. Yeah, that's something." She could never really talk to him about the time of the curse anyway, knowing he just wanted to forget. But it was something they never would forget, no matter how much happiness came in their way.

Inuyasha lifted his right hand up slightly, exposing the mating scar, while gently caressing her cheek. He leaned over her and gave her a small kiss, her smile returning as he did. "Let's get some sleep, Kagome." He told her, lowering his head to plant a small kiss on her abdomen. "I think the three—"

Little Yasha yipped in protest. "Four." Kagome corrected.

"—of us are pretty tired." He finished, returning to his spot, with his hand around her bulging waist. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he said softly, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back, slowly closing her eyes as sleep was beginning to overcome her.

After all of their suffering and sorrow, tragedy and despair, and hope and longing, things had finally come to an end. No matter what had stood in their way, their love had prevailed. The curse had finally been cast aside, all the sorrow had faded. Naraku was killed, and Inuyasha's youkai blood had been purified, making it submissive to his hanyou state.

Now, all four of them lay together, as a family, brought together in happiness through their tragedy.

Inuyasha held the sleeping woman in his arms, his breathing slowing as sleep started carrying him off as well. Before he fell asleep, he recalled that time a year ago, remembering something he had learned for himself…He was three, but he was one, Youkai, Human, and Hanyou…all equaling one soul.

That time…though it had been the time of great tragedy, it also had brought forth great joy. Because at that time, they had both learned something they had never thought possible. They learned that there was something even stronger then the heart of a youkai…the love of a hanyou.

_Fin_

A/N: WOO! DONE! FINALLY! It's taken me five months, and it's been a bumpy ride folks, but it now is over!

(For those who read **We're Having a WHAT?**, I hope you liked those little additions .)

Don't you just love Little Yasha? I'm thinking of giving him a cameo in another fic! He's based a bit off my dog, except mine isn't as cute, or as brave. She's a huge, fat, and lazy, but she's got the most adorable face, so I can't help but love her!

Anyway, now that it's over, I have to give out awards:

For the Hanyou, Youkai, and Human thing: **ChocolateCheezcake** - "a" in them. Nice:P

For the Definiton of Hanyou: **orangepencils **- LOL! Inuyasha Spork!

And the reviewer award is a tie! Between **orangepencils **and **Kyoumi!** who reviewed every chapter! Great job all of you!

Next Fic:

**Lie To Me**: Kagome/Inuyasha, duh! Inspired by episodes 147 and 148, and mostly about the Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome love triangle, but I think you guys should know by now which he's going to get in the end. Summary: Inuyasha finally starts loving Kagome…but he doesn't know that she's not what she seems. Should Kagome continue to let him love her, under the pretense of a lie, or should she do the right thing, and risk much more than her happiness…risk her own life?

Yes, vague as usual, but you'll get it in the end of the first chapter, since this fic is shorter than normal. Though Kikyou is brought up a lot, she's not really in it much, so you Kikyou haters should be able to tolerate it, at least. I hope I see you all there!

Arigatou, Sayonara, Mata ato-de!


End file.
